


The Fire's Found a Home in Me

by gotatheory



Series: Flicker Beat Verse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 97,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/pseuds/gotatheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Dragon Outlaw Queen one shots that I posted on Tumblr. Also includes the Dragon Outlaw Queen Family (DOQ + Henry, Lily, and Roland).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Dragon Outlaw Queen one-shot collection. I've been thinking about this OT3 for a while now, ever since 4b aired. I'm sort of writing a multi-chapter fic that is an AU of 4b and disregards season 5 entirely, but I haven't really finished that. In the meantime, I started taking Dragon Outlaw Queen prompts on Tumblr and I managed to write some. I got a request to post them somewhere besides Tumblr, so here we are. All these one shots take place in the same verse (which I call the "Flicker Beat" verse) unless marked as AU; they're also not in any particular order, so don't be surprised if the chronology jumps around. Not all of the one shots will be smutty, just the ones I've written so far all happen to be sexytimes. Also, I accept prompts, if you have any requests. You can find my Tumblr at [the-alpha-incipiens.tumblr.com](http://the-alpha-incipiens.tumblr.com). Now, onto the one shots!
> 
> Prompt: the first time Robin fucks mal during one of their threesomes. Pretty please?

In the odd relationship between the three of them, Regina is usually the one that plans the group dates. Robin and Maleficent are still uncertain of each other, still feeling around the edges of whatever they are to one another. The physical attraction is there, and recently acted on (it gets Regina a little hot under the collar to think about it, the first time Mal and Robin kissed in front of her, for her) but even then it’s hesitant, almost like adolescent fondling when Regina knows they’re both too experienced for that. But this was always going to have its awkward periods, and there have been plenty, from trying to figure out sex to splitting her lunch times between the two, and encouraging them to come over to her house for a night in (dinner, romance, and yes, sex because she’s like some horny teenager unable to get enough since that first night they spent together weeks ago).

It’s easy enough to get them to come to dinner—Robin lives with her, after all, and Mal enjoys their group dates (Robin disagrees, is convinced the dragon will always dislike him for that time he broke into her castle, but Regina knows better, knows that she’s secretly impressed by his bravery, that she likes that he’s unafraid of them together despite all the power she and Regina can wield).

The difficult part is in what comes after.

But Regina enjoys dinner, blushes as Robin praises her cooking even as she points out he hardly has a lot to compare it with. “There’s only so many ways you can cook fowl over an open fire out in the woods,” she tells him, and he rolls her eyes.

Maleficent is quieter, always watching, and Regina remembers that from their time together in the Enchanted Forest. It reminds her of Robin and the Missing Year—or perhaps it’s the other way around—and the way he always seemed to watch her, too observant when she wanted to be left alone in her grief. She doesn’t mention how good the food is, though she eats everything (even sneaks seconds of the roast when she thinks no one is looking).

They move to living room, piling on her couch (she’s in the middle, of course, they feel safe like that) with glasses of wine and the awkwardness dwindling as the tension ratchets up. This is familiar ground, they know what happens next.

At least, they think they do.

Robin kisses her first. She’s in the middle of some sort of conversation with Mal, something about City Hall and mayoral duties (Maleficent holds very little interest in public office, but she’s fascinated by the Land Without Magic and the way they do things; something she and Robin have been bonding over), and Robin was listening but he gets rather bored of her mayor talk. Undoubtedly he’s thinking about all the more interesting things she can do with her mouth, and she is too, with the way his nose brushes her hair, nudging the long locks away from her neck so he can dot kisses along her skin.

She gasps, can’t help it, already turned on by what she has planned. Her eyes flutter shut a moment before opening to look at Mal. She’s watching her, of course. Regina can see the signs of her budding arousal: the way her chest heaves just a bit, and her slightly opened mouth as she watches Regina enjoy Robin’s attentions.

They like to watch her as the other pleasures her, she’s discovered. And perhaps it’s that knowledge that drives her plan. She turns into Robin’s arms, threading her hand into his hair and tugging on his head until his mouth meets hers. They make out for a few minutes, all tongue and teeth, and Maleficent watches until she can’t resist any longer, shifting closer and Regina feels the heat of her even without Mal touching.

Then she is touching, an almost-too-warm hand coasting familiarly up and down her spine, and Regina’s shivering with it, body trying to move toward it while simultaneously moving toward Robin. She breaks away from Robin’s mouth, blindly searching for Mal’s mouth while Robin goes back to pressing kisses to her throat.

“Mmm,” she hums against Maleficent’s lips, pulling back for a second and basking in their affections. She readjusts again, this time straddling Robin, moaning when she can already feel him on his way to hardness through his pants and her dress. She rocks against him, coaxing his erection as Maleficent’s hand slides from between her shoulder blades to her head, cupping firmly and guiding her back into a bruising kiss. Regina accepts it, lets her tongue sweep into her mouth, sucking lightly just to provoke a groan from the dragon. Then she’s pulling back, nipping at her bottom lip, enjoying Maleficent’s pleased growl just as much before she’s got enough distance that she can look at both of her lovers.

“I want you two to kiss,” she says matter of factly, her tone almost imperious if not for the undercurrent tremble of lust. She likes to watch too, something they’ve realized.

Mal scoots even closer, her eyes centered on Robin, entirely focused on him and his mouth as she presses her lips to his. It starts slow, languid as they try to figure each other out, and then Robin’s mouth goes insistent, passionate, and his tongue coaxes her mouth open.

God, they’re stunning together, absolutely stunning, and Regina thinks they don’t even know it. Can’t even see how good they look.

Soon, Robin’s hand is tangling in Maleficent’s blonde locks, and Mal’s hands are restless. One traces a path along Regina’s shoulders, the other clutches at Robin’s face, thumb stroking his jaw. Regina hears the soft moans of pleasure escaping them, and she’s ridiculously wet now and they’re not even really touching her anymore.

“I have another request,” she murmurs, her voice low and seductive, the one that never fails to make the blue eyes of her lovers darken with lust. “I want to watch you two… together.” She’s suddenly shy, unsure of how to phrase it. Is there an acceptable way to tell your lovers you want to watch them fuck? Is that a position anyone else but Regina Mills finds herself in?

“Together?” Mal echoes, brows bouncing and her smirk obscene. She doesn’t play coy very well, and yet, it’s still so damn attractive that Regina wants to kiss the smirk off her face (she does just that, tastes and tastes and thinks about Robin kissing Mal just moments before, shifts on her knees so her thighs rub together and giving her a measure of friction where she needs it).

“Yes,” Regina breathes out when she separates from Maleficent’s lips. “ _Together_.”

Robin’s hands span her hips, not-so-subtly encouraging her to restart her previous grinding, and then they’re climbing her ribcage, cupping her breasts through her dress. “Is that so, milady?” he whispers to her, his own voice throaty, God, she loves that bedroom voice of his. “Do you want to watch me fuck her?” he asks, even though he already knows. He just wants to hear her say it, really say it.

“Yes,” she repeats, eyes fluttering shut as she grinds against him. “I want to watch you fuck her. Please?”

He’s grinning, she knows it even without looking at him. “Whatever Her Majesty wants,” he tells her, pulling her into a heady kiss for several seconds. And then he’s urging her off of him, and okay, maybe this was a bad idea because she misses the feel of him between her thighs and she’s not even off of him completely yet.

Regina rises on shaky knees, tries to ignore the pulse where she’s so wet, and maneuvers over to the armchair. For a minute, Maleficent and Robin just stare at each other, the awkwardness returning when it’s just the two of them. So Regina speaks, encouraging, voice teasing as she says, “You already know how she likes to be kissed, Robin. Kiss her again, just like before.”

That seems to break enough of their awkward spell, as Robin reaches for her and kisses her. They’re almost devouring each other, and Regina can barely breathe she’s so turned on. Maleficent moves as close as she can to him without climbing into his lap, one arm wrapped around his shoulders while the other rests on his bicep. She can just make out Mal’s hand inching closer to the buttons of Robin’s shirt, and she hisses a low yes.

It emboldens Robin, one hand moving from Maleficent’s back to her front, and then he’s rubbing her breast through her blouse. Maleficent breaks away from his mouth on a moan, and then she’s moving into his lap, straddling him like Regina had been mere minutes ago. They move surprisingly well together, in sync in a way Regina didn’t expect, and she thinks perhaps they’d paid more attention to one another than she suspected. But she’s reaping the benefits now, watching as Mal rocks against Robin, long slow grinds of her hips that have him bucking against her.

Maleficent plants her hands on his shoulders, adding a twist to her thrusting, something that elicits a sound from Robin that Regina hasn’t heard before.

She should be jealous, she thinks vaguely. But instead, she says, “You have to show me that,” and she can barely recognize her own voice for how breathlessly raspy she sounds.

Maleficent chuckles, shooting her a look, “Oh, must I? Aren’t I allowed a few tricks of my own?”

“Fine,” Regina huffs. “But make him make that sound again.”

“Are you sure you’re the one calling the shots, little one?” she taunts, but does as she’s told, and Robin’s head falls back against the couch cushions as he makes that same strangled groan.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, and his eyes are half-lidded as he looks at Regina. “Enjoying your show, love?”

“Yes,” she answers immediately, fervently nodding though he’s turned his gaze back to the woman writhing in his lap. “You’re so beautiful together. So stunning.” _And both mine_ , she adds in her head, a slight thrill of possessiveness that she gets to love these two people and be loved in return. And that maybe, her two most favorite lovers will love each other the same way.

“It hardly seems fair that she gets a show and we don’t,” Maleficent says leadingly, surprisingly coherent for a woman clearly enjoying herself as much as she is. “Don’t you think, Robin?”

Fuck. Regina bites her lip, because just the sound of Robin’s name rolling off Maleficent’s tongue sends a thrill through her, and just how far gone is she? She almost misses Robin’s reply of yes, that’s true, she’s so distracted by it. She waves her hand, smoke enveloping them all, and suddenly they’re naked.

Maleficent and Robin raise an eyebrow at her, and then lose their bemused expression to a lustful one as Regina begins fondling her own breasts. “You said you wanted your own show, right?” she teases, not holding back a moan of pleasure as she pinches and rolls her nipples. God, she needs something between her legs now, thinks about Robin’s cock or Mal’s fingers and shudders with the desperation she feels. But she wants to draw this out, wants to enjoy it, so she kneads her breasts and lets her thumbs strum over her nipples and doesn’t stop looking at Mal and Robin on the couch.

Maleficent is the one to regain her senses first. She looks down at Robin beneath her, studies him for a moment as she drags her hips against his, and they’re both groaning at the sensations. Regina whimpers from her spot, can’t help venturing two fingers down to where she’s so wet, slipping against her clit as she rubs and rubs.

(Fleetingly, she realizes she’s going to have to clean the couch and armchair before their children get home. She’s mortified even thinking about it.)

“That’s right, Regina,” Robin speaks, and she’s shocked to realize she closed her eyes at some point. “Touch yourself.”

“You see how wet she is?” Maleficent murmurs sotto voce. “She’s practically dripping.”

“Because of you two,” Regina says, wants them to know that they’re why she’s in this state, they’re why she’s so riled she thinks she might come right now if she presses down hard enough on her clit. “Please, don’t stop.”

“Do you want him inside me, Regina?” she asks, and Regina’s _God, yes_ slips past her lips before Maleficent has even finished the question. Maleficent smirks, mumbling about how eager Her Majesty is, and then she’s reaching between them, hand encircling his erection and pumping, enjoying the way he moans. “You ready for this, thief?”

Robin growls a bit, hands on her hips and bucking against her hard enough to have her gasping, head falling back and hand growing slack for a moment. “Yes,” he says, and then he’s pulling her into a fierce kiss even as Maleficent guides him inside.

Someone exclaims, a harsh, bitten off cry of _fuck_ and Regina honestly doesn’t know if it was them or her. But she watches as Mal lowers herself on Robin’s cock, watches as Mal writhes with the pleasure of it, and Regina knows. She knows exactly how good he feels, how he’s so thick and fills her just right, and she imagines Mal feeling the same way. She pushes two of her own fingers inside of herself, wishes it was Robin, or Mal, but she wouldn’t stop this for the world. She’s not sure she’s ever been more turned on in her life.

“Tell me,” she rasps, her thumb rolling circles over her clit, trying to match the rhythm Mal’s riding at. “Tell me how it feels.”

“So good,” Robin grunts out, moaning and groaning as he tries to work his hips lower, tries to get enough leverage to meet Maleficent’s thrusts. “She feels amazing, Regina. So wet, so hot… So fucking hot.”

Maleficent chuckles breathlessly, manages a pinched retort of, “Dragon,” before Robin’s managed to find just the right spot inside of her. “Fuck fuck fuck,” she gasps out, moving impossibly faster against him. “Fuck, Regina—his cock is—mmm, so good.” When she speaks again it’s his name leaving her mouth, a whining cry that signals how close she is.

“She’s going to come,” Regina warns, or advises, she’s not really sure. She’s rocking into her own hand, nearly blinded by the sight before her and her own rising wave of pleasure.

One of Robin’s hands slides from her hip, finding her clit and pinching, circling, trying to determine the best motion and speed to finally push her over the edge. It’s when he uses his other hand on her breast, pinching hard at her nipple while his mouth latches on to her shoulder, biting down on the flesh there that has Maleficent flying, screaming out as she comes. Robin follows her shortly, a few quick thrusts and then he’s coming inside of her, groaning her name into her neck. Regina’s last, gasping as she applies more pressure to her clit and then she’s gone, moaning loudly as her orgasm sweeps over her in pleasant waves, riding her fingers until she stills, sated.

For a minute, there’s nothing but their heavy breathing as they try to recover. And then Robin looks up, manages to find enough energy to actually lift his head, and then he’s laughing. No, not laughing, but chuckling.

Regina watches with a fair amount of confusion as Mal lifts her head from his shoulder, brows furrowed at him. “What’s so funny?” she asks, and he shakes his head, unable to answer.

It proves contagious, and soon Mal is chuckling, slipping off to curl into his side and Regina too, laughing in her chair, thinking about the things they have just done in the living room.

A metaphorical dam bursts; the awkwardness floods away. Somehow a turning point has been reached, a bridge crossed where they are _in_ this, it is not just a fling. It is not only Regina and Robin and Regina and Mal, but Regina and Robin and Mal, together.

Regina manages to find her legs, and she curls against Robin’s other side, reaching across to twine her fingers with Mal while Robin’s arms wrap around their shoulders. Soon, they’ll move to the bed (and sooner still Regina will use magic to ensure the living room is habitable for their sons). But for now, they enjoy being wrapped in one another, at ease in their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time they were all together it was… awkward. There were too many hands and mouths and body parts in the way, and it was arousing and overwhelming but also distracting. Regina remembers fumbling hands trying to remove clothes, the amount of clothing worn between three people could surprise you, and she remembers Maleficent’s growl of annoyance before smoke engulfed them, magic disposing of the layers of fabric between them. It was a little easier after that, once they figured out how to maneuver to the bed as a unit.

But still awkward, because they were out of sync, unpracticed with each other, unsure of how to make it work with a third person, and Regina tried her best to mediate between them, to slow Maleficent’s impatient fingers and speed up Robin’s rolling hips and honestly, if it hadn’t felt so damn _good_ to be surrounded by two lovers, to have two mouths and two sets of hands on her body, to have Robin inside of her while her own tongue fucked Maleficent, Regina thinks she would never have had a threesome again.

Fortunately, Regina doesn’t like to give up so easily, and neither does Robin nor Maleficent.

Now, their motions are fluid, practiced, easy. Now, it hardly seems difficult at all to peel Robin’s shirt off of him while Maleficent works at Regina’s skirt, and Robin’s hands are busy pulling at Maleficent’s tie and undoing her blouse, kissing one another all the while, hands roaming over every inch of skin revealed.

Regina gasps into the crook of Robin’s neck suddenly, unable to resist nibbling at the skin there as Maleficent kneels behind her, taking Regina’s skirt and underwear with her and kissing a line up the inside of her thighs. His hands clutch at her hips, steadying her as she sways, head dizzy with arousal.

“You’re so wet,” Maleficent murmurs, nipping at the curve of her ass before she moves down, sweeps her tongue through the wetness, collecting the taste of her and moaning. Regina’s own moan follows, and Robin echoes it, turned on just by the knowledge of what Maleficent must be doing to her with her tongue.

Hearing him moan brings Regina back to her task, she was undressing him, and licking a path up his neck to that spot at his jaw, the one that makes him shiver in the best of ways. She’s distracted, but pleasantly so, Maleficent knows just how to tease, but Regina forces her eyes open, meets Robin’s own, and God, his eyes are almost _black_ , hardly any blue left in them at all his pupils are so blown with lust. But it’s the love she can see there that makes her breath catch, the way he can look at her even in this moment as if she is the sun, and she’s so lucky, so _lucky_ that she has these two people in her life. That this was something they were willing to try and to make work, all for her.

She kisses him then, pulls his head down to hers and devours his mouth, teeth clacking together as she uses just a little too much force before she adjusts. One of his hands comes up, tangling in her hair, and the other is at her breast, pushing aside the cup of her bra (God, they’re not even _undressed_ yet and she thinks she might come already) to knead the mound and pinch her nipple in the way he’s learned drives her wild.

Maleficent must notice she’s still wearing her bra, because as she ventures one finger inside of her, her other hand strokes up Regina’s spine and pulls at the bra’s clasp until it comes undone. Robin stops kissing her then so he can remove the garment entirely, and then he’s bending his head, hands cupping her breasts and mouth sucking at her nipples. This isn’t fair, she has just enough sense to think that, even as Maleficent adds a second finger and her mouth sucks kisses down the back of her thighs, her other hand holding steady at her hip.

Right, she’s supposed to be undressing Robin. Regina focuses, trying to ignore how good his mouth feels on her breast and Maleficent’s fingers inside of her so that she can scratch her nails down Robin’s chest, reveling in his pleased groan against her skin. Conveniently, her hands stop at his waistband, and from there it’s oh-so-easy to undo his belt and his jeans, pushing the denim down past his hips.

Behind her, Maleficent stops her ministrations, easing her fingers out (Regina groans in protest, earning a gentle slap to her rear and a chuckle from the dragon). She reaches around Regina, and when Regina glances down past Robin’s head, she sees her undoing his boots and helping him out of his pants. Okay, fair enough, she supposes, though she’s throbbing, aching between her legs, and her hand is rubbing Robin through his boxers, teasing him as she strokes and strokes, and his lips are slack at her breast now.

They should move to the bed. Soon. Now. Soon, Regina thinks, as Robin suddenly pulls her hand away, shoving his own underwear off, and then he’s reaching down to Maleficent, tugging her up to her feet. She’s still dressed, her blouse unbuttoned completely but still on, her tie loose around her shoulders and her trousers haven’t even been undone yet.

Regina smirks at her, watches the way Maleficent writhes against Robin as he plants wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Her hand has tangled in his hair, holding him in place as she moans, eyes closed until she grows impatient. They snap open to meet Regina’s, and she drawls, “What are you waiting for, dear?”

Regina rolls her eyes, lets her tongue swipe over her lips and enjoys the way Maleficent locks on to her mouth. “Just enjoying the show,” she tells her, before catching her mouth in a quick, tongue-filled kiss. She kisses a path down the opposite way of Robin, and Maleficent’s moan is positively obscene as they both suck at where her neck joins her shoulders. Regina loves this, when Maleficent is riled, when dragonheat rolls off her in waves so hot it’s almost visible, when Maleficent’s hands clutch and pull at her hair, at Robin’s.

“So eager,” Regina teases, because she knows the dragon loves it, and it provokes a needy moan as Maleficent rolls her hips in time with Robin’s, trying to get friction where she desperately needs it.

“Just fucking undress me already,” she orders, as if she’s in charge.

Robin pulls her blouse off her arms, makes quick work of her bra as Regina takes care of her pants and underwear. They’re all naked now, and Robin’s hands are kneading Maleficent’s breasts while Regina drops to her knees, kissing a line down Maleficent’s abdomen straight to where she’s wet and glistening.

“Look who’s so wet now,” Regina says, smirking up at her and holding her eyes as she bends her head, deliberately running her tongue over her clit.

Maleficent’s groan is strangled, unintelligible words slipping past her lips as Regina dedicates herself to the task of eating her out. Robin murmurs naughty things to her, his voice low and throaty, and though Regina can’t hear everything he’s saying from her position between Maleficent’s thighs, it sends shivers through her nonetheless.

Regina stops, sucking her clit hard one last time before she’s standing, capturing first Robin’s mouth and then Maleficent’s in a fierce kiss. “Bedroom, now,” she growls, the throbbing between her own legs unbearable at this point, and with a wave of her wrist and a puff of purple smoke, they’re inches from their bed.

They kiss heatedly for a few moments, before Regina kneels on the bedspread, tugging them both closer. Robin is once again latched onto Maleficent’s neck (he’s going to leave mark, the two of them seem to always compete over who can leave the most on the other), while his fingers seek out Regina’s wetness, spreading it liberally over her clit before two fingers easily slip inside of her and his thumb presses circles on her clit.

“Oh, God,” she moans into Maleficent’s mouth, head falling back as her hips grind into Robin’s hand, keeping pace with his fingers. She lets her own hand slip between Maleficent’s thighs, and soon the dragon is echoing her, and her mouth is fierce as it takes Regina’s again and again.

“Gorgeous, the both of you,” Robin grunts, barely getting the words out at Maleficent takes his cock into her hand, pumping in the rhythm she’s learned he likes, spreading pre-cum with her thumb as she passes over the tip. “So bloody gorgeous.”

“Robin,” Regina whines, because she needs more, his fingers feel good, _so good_ but it’s not enough, not in this position. He withdraws, the opposite of what she wants, but then she’s on her back, and Maleficent is above her, straddling her face while Robin kneels between her legs. She’s not even thinking at this point, driven by instinct as she pulls Maleficent down onto her mouth, burying her tongue in her wetness, in _her_ , and then Robin’s doing the same to her, and God, fuck, his tongue…

Maleficent’s gasping above her, encouraging with nonsense words and the roll of her hips, and she’s got both hands on Regina’s breasts, tugging her nipples and massaging the mounds.

Fuck, oh fuck, Regina moans into Maleficent, the vibrations sending the dragon higher, closer to her peak, and Robin’s got two fingers in her now, thrusting and thumping right against that spot, and Regina can’t stop moaning, can barely catch her breath long enough to keep sucking at Maleficent’s clit.

“Don’t stop,” Maleficent urges, encouraging her to suck, to lick, “I’m so close, Regina, so close—”

Above her, she comes with a cry, trembling as her orgasm washes over her. Regina keeps licking, helping her ride out her pleasure, until Maleficent pulls away, slipping out of her grasp and collapsing to the side with a satisfied moan.

Now that her mouth is free, Regina’s moans fall unfettered from her lips, and she cries out at the feel of Robin’s fingers and mouth against her sex. “Inside me, Robin, please,” she whimpers, and he groans against her, pulling away so he can rise above her on his hands. She feels his cock against her sex, and he teases her, grinding against her wetness but not entering her until she’s groaning in frustration. “Robin! Please!” She brings a hand up to his shoulder, lets her nails bite into the skin, and her other hand slips between them, trying to guide him in.

“Impatient, milady?” Robin smirks, before he’s sliding inside, moaning at the feel of her around his cock.

“Just fuck me,” she growls, and for once, he listens without a smart comment. He thrusts inside of her, reaching down to hike her thighs further up along his waist, until he can hit the spot that has her crying out and seeing stars.

“Mmm,” Maleficent hums, somewhat recovered from her own orgasm and watching her two lovers move together. She leans over, steals a kiss from Regina and then takes one from Robin, before moving her mouth to his neck and sucking hard. Her hand wanders over Regina’s torso, finding a breast and fondling it, increasing Regina’s pleasure.

“Oh, God,” Regina moans, her voice rising in pitch, and she grows frantic, crying out, “Right there, Robin, don’t stop, please, right there!” She comes hard, head thrown back as she cries out again, clenching around him.

Robin thrusts a few more times, drawing out her orgasm before driving into her a final time, coming with a grunt and releasing inside of her. He slumps to the other side of her, and the three of them shuffle around a bit, so that everyone has room on the bed.

Regina curls on her side, slipping back into Maleficent’s embrace, while Robin moves closer, throwing one of his arms over them both while their legs tangle together. In a minute, they’ll have to get up, have to clean and let Maleficent cool down (she’s always so hot, their own personal fire in bed), but for now they bask in the afterglow. Regina trades lazy kisses with Robin, her fingers tracing the lion tattoo on his arm, and Maleficent dots kisses along her shoulder, humming pleasantly, and draws nonsense patterns along Robin’s other arm.

The first time this happened, they couldn’t quite fit together on the bed. It wasn’t made for three adults. When it became clear that they would be trying again, despite the awkwardness of that first encounter, Regina bought a new bed that they could all fit on, a decision she definitely doesn’t regret.

She loves that they tried again, that this is their relationship now. She opens her eyes, staring at Robin’s face and his half-closed eyes, gently kissing him before she turns and seeks out Maleficent’s mouth to do the same. “I love you both,” she mumbles, burrowing into the comfort of her lovers’ arms, smiling contentedly as Robin and Maleficent echo the sentiment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Just because I can, how about dragon outlaw queen + sex toys. As if your writing wasn't kinky enough already.
> 
> Warning for some light bondage with women's neckties.

One day, Robin takes it upon himself to reorganize the closet. It’s not that Regina is a packrat (except when it comes to the kids; she holds on to everything they touch, it seems), but the house did expand rather suddenly with his return to Storybrooke, as well as the addition of Maleficent to their lives. Now, rooms that were used for storage have been converted into bedrooms for Roland and Maleficent (for appearances mostly, and also because she does enjoy having a room specifically for her even though she spends her nights with them now), and a guest room for Lily if she ever wanted to stay over. So she had considerably less space for the things she’s accumulated and stored in various rooms and closets over the years.

Most of it ended up in the master bedroom, of course. Except so did his things, and Mal’s, and now it’s definitely time to clean things out and make some space.

That’s how he finds the box shoved to the back, buried under several other boxes and taped shut. It’s that fact that intrigues him, because none of the other boxes have been so carefully secured. He probably shouldn’t go through it, but, well. He was a thief, and some old habits die hard.

He pulls out a pocket knife, cuts through the tape, and at first, he doesn’t understand why Regina’s taped shut a box with relatively innocuous contents. It’s clothes, random pieces of clothes haphazardly thrown in there and well, that’s certainly odd for Regina. She’s meticulous in organizing her clothes, something she scolds him for as he tends to put his things away much more sloppily.

He shifts through to the bottom of the box, and that’s when he first feels it. Something hard and unyielding, wrapped in fabric as if to protect it. Curious, he pulls it out, unbundles the object, and stares in confusion at the thing he’s holding. It’s a rather curious bright pink, not a color he really associates with Regina, and cylindrical with a couple of buttons at the base. He toys with it, surprised when it begins buzzing in his hands, completely baffled by what it could be.

Maleficent breezes in, absentmindedly asking, “Have you seen Roland’s monkey? He’s lost it somewhere,” as she makes her way to the vanity.

Robin doesn’t respond, still contemplating the buzzing object. “Do you know what this is?” he asks, finally looking at her.

She looks up from where she’s picking through her fingernail polish collection, spotting the thing in his hands. Abandoning the vanity, she moves to wear he sits on the bed and takes it from him, turning it over in her hands. “No idea. It’s not magical,” she says, handing it back to him. “Where’d you find it?”

“The closet,” he replies, and nudges the box at his feet to indicate it. “It was in there. It doesn’t seem to be a box of any particular items. This was wrapped in this shirt.”

“You’ll have to ask Regina.”

“Ask me what?” Regina’s voice suddenly filters through the door, and she’s holding Roland’s monkey in her hands, standing in the doorway looking confused. Until she notices the thing Maleficent is holding. “Where did you find that?”

Robin and Mal tilt their heads, and usually their mirrored mannerisms make Regina laugh, but instead she looks surprisingly… flustered. Her voice had raised an octave, and he would swear that she was blushing.

“I was cleaning out the closet and found it,” he explains. “What is it?”

“Are you blushing?” Maleficent asks before she can respond, and Regina schools her expression into something more akin to cool dismissal.

“Of course not,” she says, voice steadier, but Mal isn’t fooled. She slinks across the room predatorily as she studies her.

“You are. Why? What is it?” Mal smirks, looking down at the object still buzzing away. “The shape of it is certainly… suggestive.”

Regina reaches out and snatches it from her, turning it off. “It’s a vibrator, okay?” she scowls, looking at it as if its mere existence is personally offensive to her. Off their confused expressions, she elaborates, “It’s from the Land Without Magic. Women use it for their… pleasure. The buzzing feels… good.”

Mal _oohs_ and trails a finger along the pink silicon. Robin has joined them now, eyebrows raised.

“And why do you have it?” he asks, and Regina could recognize that leading tone from anywhere, if his naughty grin wasn’t enough. “Are we not… enough?”

“You’re more than enough,” she reassures, adds, “Why do you think it was buried in the closet? I couldn’t leave it around anywhere for one of the kids to find.”

“But you didn’t get rid of it,” he points out. “You didn’t throw it out.”

“Well, it was expensive. I can’t just throw away money.”

“I want to watch you use this,” Maleficent says suddenly, making Regina’s eyes widen in shock. “Oh, don’t act so surprised.” She rolls her eyes. “You know how I love to watch you.”

Regina hesitates, staring awkwardly at the vibrator. And then she smirks, and says, “Okay. But I have a better idea.” She won’t elaborate, instead bussing them both on the lips and promising that the next time all the children are out of the house will be an exciting one.

* * *

It takes until the weekend, when Henry goes to stay with Emma, and Mal gets Lily to take Roland for the night, and Regina almost hoped they had forgotten all about the vibrator carefully re-hidden in the closet in a more accessible fashion. But no, the moment they’ve finished dinner, the vibrator appears on the table, courtesy of Mal’s magic.

“Really? You couldn’t even wait for us to do the dishes first?” Regina says, raising an eyebrow.

“You said you had a better idea than us watching you use that thing. I’m eager to see if it’s truly better,” Maleficent replies with a nonchalant shrug.

“Fine. Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes. I need to get some things ready.” With that, she rises from the table, snatching the vibrator and then heading upstairs.

When time is up, Maleficent and Robin make their way into the bedroom. Regina looks up at them, notes that they’re already disheveled, and can’t help but smirk that she’s not the only one that’s been preparing. “Well hello,” she purrs, finishes lighting a few candles on the vanity, and then she turns to completely face them. With a seductive flourish, she drops the black silk robe she’s donned, revealing the maroon lingerie she’s picked for the occasion. One of Mal’s neckties (maroon, to match her lingerie) loosely hangs over her shoulders.

She revels in the sharp intake of breath from Robin, and the way Mal’s tongue darts out to lick her lips.

“You two are rather overdressed for the occasion,” Regina says, putting away the lighter and walking toward them, accentuating the sway of her hips. “Shall we remedy that?” She reaches for Robin, starting to undo his shirt buttons even as she tilts her head for a kiss. Her mouth opens immediately against his, tongue sweeping past the barrier of his lips and into his mouth, tasting him as she undresses him.

Mal helps, works on Robin’s jeans, until he’s naked except for his boxers and then they turn their attention to her. Robin pulls her into a kiss, and then releases her mouth so he can strip her of her silk blouse. Regina tugs off her bra, lets Robin kneel to drag Maleficent’s panties down her legs.

“To the bed,” Regina orders, her tone regal as she gives Mal a gentle shove. “On your back, hands above your head.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Her tone is hardly deferential, an eye roll accompanying it, but she does as told, lying back and bringing her hands up.

Regina tugs Robin over, leaves him standing at the bedside as she straddles Mal’s hips, smirking down at her. She pulls the tie from her shoulders, wraps it around Mal’s wrists and loosely ties it. “Mm,” she hums, bending down to kiss her before sitting back up. “You make quite the picture like this. Doesn’t she, Robin?”

Robin’s on his knees on the bed now, watching the two of them, waiting to see what part he plays in this game. He swallows around the arousal forming a lump in his throat, saying, “She does. Perhaps we should do that one day. Take pictures.”

Regina nods absently, agreeing, “Yes. One day. But tonight, I have other plans.” Through half-lidded eyes, she watches Maleficent, licking her own lips as she takes in her powerful dragon on her back, hands tied. She thinks about Robin like this, about herself at their mercy. So many things to do, so much to try, and so little time. She leans forward again, this time forgoing Mal’s mouth to kiss her jaw, suck open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat. Between kisses, she murmurs, “I know you said you wanted to watch me with it. But I rather think I’ll enjoy using it on _you_ more.”

Maleficent shudders, a visible shiver running through her. “Does that sound acceptable?” Regina asks needlessly, now tonguing her way across Mal’s collarbone, she but likes the way she doesn’t hesitate in answering, a quick nod of her head. “Good. But I think first we should rile you up a bit. Robin?”

She adjusts, moving to Mal’s right side so Robin has room to fit in on the left, and soon he’s kissing Mal, a slow kiss that builds and builds as Regina bends to suck at her nipple. Her hand teases the line of Mal’s underwear, scratches at the inside of her thighs, but doesn’t touch where she’s growing wet. Regina wants to tease tonight, plans on driving Maleficent mad with pleasure, and she can’t wait to enjoy it.

“Regina,” Mal whines, hips bucking a bit as Regina’s fingers just lightly brush between her legs. “Robin,” she adds, because he’s teasing too, sucking marks onto her skin in the best kind of torture. Above her head, her hands fidget, but the tie holds, stopping her from trying to do anything about it.

“Mm,” Robin moans into her skin, dips his head further down to circle her nipple with his tongue. “She’s eager tonight,” he comments to Regina, who smirks.

“You should feel how wet she already is, and we’ve barely touched her,” she teases, two fingers pressing harder against the growing wet spot on her panties.

Robin accepts her invitation, his hand moving below the waistband and fabric to dip into her wetness. “You weren’t kidding,” he murmurs as his fingertips slip against Maleficent’s sex.

Maleficent makes a noise, her hips rocking into his touch, her eyes tightly shut. She whimpers, and Regina’s at her mouth, teeth nipping at her bottom lip before her tongue flicks out to sooth, sucking lightly at the spot. “Do you want more, Mal?” Regina whispers, reaching down to push at her underwear, and Robin immediately follows through, pulling them down her legs. He moves between her knees once he’s tossed the panties away, starts trailing kisses and gentle bites from her hipbones to her knees. The two of them continue to work her up, Regina’s mouth alternating between her breasts, sucking and licking at her nipples, her hand working whichever breast her lips aren’t.

Mal moans their names, gasping as Robin teasingly swipes his fingers through her wetness, brushes her clit. Regina’s hand follows, tapping lightly at the bundle of nerves and then moving to her entrance, just barely pressing inside. “Please?” she pleads, jerking her hips into the touch, trying to coax her further.

“Robin,” Regina mumbles against her skin, kissing her way to her navel. Her tongue flicks against it, tickling but arousing at the same time, and Mal whines breathlessly. “Hand me the vibrator.”

He pulls away from her thighs (can’t resist letting his tongue run through her wetness, sucks her clit just long enough to make her whine again), reaching for the vibe on the nightstand. Regina sets it to buzzing as she settles herself between Mal’s thighs, and then she’s licking at her, fucking her with her tongue before pulling away to watch Robin kiss and kiss Maleficent, muffling her moans with his mouth. “Let me know what feels good, Mal,” Regina tells her as she slides the vibe through her wetness, getting it slippery before pressing it to her clit.

“Ohhh,” Mal moans, bucking into the sensation. “That’s… that’s good. Does it… do more?”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Regina chuckles, thumbing the button to alter the speed and pattern of the vibrations, earning another drawn out moan from her. She intends to draw this out, to tease until Mal is crying out for release, but her orgasm sneaks up on her suddenly, prompted by the unfamiliar sensations of the vibe.

“Fuck!” Mal shouts, her body jerking as she crests, and Regina holds it in place until she tries to wriggle her hips away, too sensitive. “Fuck,” she whimpers, breathless, her blonde hair sticking to her. “That felt amazing.”

“O-ho,” Regina murmurs, turning the vibrator off and capturing Mal’s mouth in a quick but passionate kiss. “We’re nowhere near finished with you yet, dear. The night’s just beginning.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct sequel to the previous chapter.

“Hnnnn, fuck, stop, too much,” Mal gasps, her entire body trembling in the wake of her fourth orgasm of the night. Regina immediately turns off the vibrator, pulling it away from her clit while Robin eases his fingers out of her. She whimpers, chest heaving and sweat glistening along her skin. Her long hair has curled from the heat, sticking to her forehead and neck, something Regina rectifies as she moves up the head of the bed, brushing the hair away, planting soothing kisses along her neck and jaw before finding her mouth. Mal accepts the kiss breathlessly, quick soothing presses of lip against lip as her body tries to calm down. Robin has stayed between her legs, his hands making soothing passes from her thighs to her stomach, reaching just under her breasts and then beginning the circuit again.

“You okay?” Regina murmurs, reaching up and undoing the tie, rubbing her reddened wrists.

“I’m fucking fantastic,” Mal replies, still a bit breathless but her eyes are open now, glassy but regaining focus. “But I’m not sure I can return the favor just yet.”

Robin stretches up, curling along her other side, and he presses a kiss to her cheek, noses an unruly curl from her face. “Rest, darling,” he says, smiling at Regina. “You’ve earned it. Regina and I can see to each other.”

Mal nods, closing her eyes for a moment, listens to the sound of Robin moving over her to get to Regina, and then the meeting of mouths. She wants to take a nap, but then Regina’s moaning softly, and that draws her eyes open. Tilting her head, she watches as they kiss, as Robin’s hand slide up Regina’s ribs to cup and massage her breast.

Regina’s head falls back as she groans Robin’s name, and he immediately kisses down the line of her throat, finds the hollow at the base and lets his tongue swirl against the sensitive skin there. One of her hands clutches at his head, her nails scratching his scalp deliciously, and soon they’re moving, Regina shifting onto her side, facing Mal, while Robin gets behind her, adjusting her leg so he can line himself up.

Maleficent knows exactly when he pushes inside of Regina, can plainly see the pleasure flicker across their faces as he slides in, as if their mutual groans weren’t enough. She manages to find the energy to turn over, moving in closer so that she can kiss Regina, let her teeth catch on her bottom lip and tug.

“Someone getting their energy back?” Robin teases, craning his neck to steal a kiss of his own from her.

“You two are very inspiring,” she replies with a smirk, nipping at his jaw before she settles into a more comfortable position. She stops for a moment, just watching as Robin thrusts lazily into Regina, slowly building speed as Regina moans and moans, encouraging him to go faster, to fuck her harder.

Robin pauses a minute, adjusting his hold on her leg, moves so that he can find better leverage, and then his hips are snapping into hers. She cries out, hands clutching at the sheets and one of Mal’s hands, and Robin is grunting behind her, murmuring naughty things about how good she feels, how wet and tight she is around him, how he loves fucking her like this.

Maleficent knows they’re both close, can hear it in the tightness of Robin’s voice and the rising pitch of Regina’s cries, and so she reaches around, closes her fingers around the forgotten vibrator. She reaches down, pressing it suddenly to Regina’s clit and turning it on.

“Oh fuck!” Regina whimpers, hips bucking wildly, her hands scrabbling to find purchase of some kind, digging into Mal’s freehand almost hard enough to break the skin. She reaches down, slips her fingers over Mal’s and upping the speed of the vibrations, and then her hand is moving again, pulling Mal into a sloppy kiss she can’t maintain from the sensations spiraling through her, making her breathless. Robin’s mouth is hot against her neck, teeth nipping at her skin, and he’s urging her to come, he can’t hold on much longer.

He doesn’t have to. Mal takes a chance and ups the speed just one more tick, and Regina screams, crying out, “Yes, oh God, so good—Mal—Robin!” Her body undulates, coming hard, hard enough that Robin has to let go of her leg to keep a hold of her hips, his own hips chasing hers as he thrusts and thrusts, prolonging her orgasm and then triggering his own.

When they stop moving, Regina quickly knocks the vibe away from her clit, eyes tightly shut as the aftershocks tremble through her. Robin has collapsed behind her, breathing just as heavily, and Mal smiles dazedly at them both. She reaches up, brushes Regina’s dark hair out of her face, reaches over to scratch lightly at Robin’s jaw, enjoys the rasp of his stubble against her fingertips.

“Well,” she says with a chuckle. “I suppose this was a better idea after all, Regina.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For a DOQ bedtime story I'm going to humbly request, as penance for her delightful torment of Mal, that Regina gets tied up next.
> 
> Warning for some light bondage with scarves. Ostensibly a sequel to the previous two chapters.

When Maleficent comes to bed, Robin and Regina are already there, reading. They absently smile up at her, murmuring nonsense greetings, barely looking as she sheds her robe. She slips into bed next to Regina, curling up against Regina’s side and propping her chin on her shoulder. After a few minutes of watching them read, she sighs, turning her face into Regina’s neck and brushing her nose against sensitive skin, her warm mouth following.

“I’m trying to read,” Regina points out, but she can hear the smile she’s trying to suppress.

“I see that,” Maleficent replies, nips at the join of her neck and shoulder, feels the shiver that runs through Regina at the slight bite of her teeth. “I’m trying to seduce you. Which of us do you think will be more successful at our endeavor?”

She hears rustling, a slight _thump_ as Robin turns and puts his book aside on his nightstand. She imagines he’s watching now, and she blindly reaches a hand across Regina to tangle her fingers with his, drags their joined hands to rest over the book in Regina’s lap.

“That’s cheating,” Regina points out, raising the book slightly to try and lift their hands. “And so is that, Robin,” she says a little breathlessly, and Maleficent pulls away to see Robin kissing the other side of Regina’s neck, mouth seeking out the oh-so-sensitive spot at the hinge of her jaw.

She bends her head, finding that spot on the other side, and the moan Regina lets out is practically pornographic for such a simple action. Robin’s hand detangles from Maleficent’s, and she feels the book slide out from under her hand, and Regina whines slightly.

“I was almost finished with that chapter,” she mumbles, just before Robin’s mouth captures hers. She moans again, willingly opens her lips when his tongue flicks out to ask for entrance, and soon she’s sinking down, accepting her loss with dignity.

While Robin occupies her mouth, Maleficent continues a path down her neck, takes a moment to run her tongue over her collarbone, to dip into the hollow of her throat. She tastes faintly of vanilla and apples, of magic and lightning, of something that’s just Regina, and the mix makes Maleficent feel heady, makes her want to taste more. She noses at the strap of Regina’s nightgown, urging it down, hands coming up to try and tug them further down. It’s awkward, the straps a little too tight to be pulled down like this, and Mal scowls against the skin of Regina’s chest, nips at the swell of a breast she can’t get fully uncovered like this.

She sits up, and Regina manages a sound of protest even as she’s still kissing Robin, finally detaching from his lips as she looks up at the dragon. “Why’d you stop?” she pouts, eyes fluttering as Robin resumes his attentions on her neck, head tilting back.

“I can’t get your damn gown off,” she says, glaring as if it has personally wronged her. She should use magic to strip it, it’d be easier than tugging it off her properly, but she rather enjoys taking Regina and Robin out of their clothes the mundane way.

Regina smirks, chuckling a bit, reaching down to grasp the hem of her gown and pulling it off in one fluid motion. “Better?” she asks, raising an eyebrow at the dragon.

“Always,” Maleficent tells her, letting her eyes roam the naked expanse of skin revealed. No matter how many times she sees Regina and Robin completely uncovered, it never fails to steal her breath and stoke the fire simmering inside of her. She bends back down, takes Regina’s mouth in a fierce kiss, all tongue, and she can’t resist sinking her teeth into Regina’s bottom lip, tugging on it until Regina’s moaning again.

Robin moves down Regina’s chest, one hand coming up to cup and knead her breast while his mouth seeks out the other. He kisses the swell, lets his tongue trail circles around it, avoiding her nipple just to listen to her whine and to feel her try and shift to his mouth. Her hand is in his hair, pulling slightly, nails scratching, and he smirks, knows she wants to guide him. He resists, instead starts kissing back up her chest, enjoying her moan of disappointment.

“Please,” she breathes out, releasing Mal’s mouth so that she can tilt her head back.

“Please what, Regina?” Mal whispers, nipping at her chin. She chases the line of Regina’s jaw, seeks out the pulse in her throat and flicks her tongue against her skin, sucks almost hard enough to mark.

“Stop teasing, both of you.”

“Mm.” Mal bites down, provokes a little cry Regina immediately tries to shush, thinking about the kids sleeping down the hall. “But I thought you wanted to read?”

Regina growls, eyes snapping open, and reaches out with her free hand to try to tug Mal back in for a kiss. The dragon resists, tutting at her, bringing a hand up to waggle a disapproving finger.

“No, no, Your Majesty,” she says, and then she’s holding her hand out, palm up, a couple of Regina’s fine silk scarves appearing. “You’re not in charge tonight.”

Robin ceases his ministrations, looking up to see Mal holding the scarves. Off her nod, he sits up to loosely grasp Regina’s wrists, holding them for Maleficent to tie with one scarf, both of them slipping a finger under to test the tightness. “This okay?” he whispers, looking into Regina’s eyes for a moment.

“Yes,” Regina breathes out, eyes shutting a moment as she wriggles her hands to test the binding. “Oh, yes.” She opens her eyes, looking from one lover to the other, anticipation pricking gooseflesh on her skin as she regards them. She wonders what they have in store, and she feels the slickness growing between her thighs.

Maleficent holds out the second scarf, thinning it out and holding it near Regina’s eyes. “Do you trust us?” she asks, and Regina doesn’t hesitate to say, _With everything_. Mal rolls her eyes, muttering about her sentimentality, but she’s smiling fondly to take the bite from her words. She kisses Regina softly, surprisingly sweet considering the passion between them mere minutes ago, and then she ties the blindfold in place. “If anything’s ever not okay…”

“I’ll tell you,” Regina says immediately. “I promise.”

Robin and Mal share a look, knowing Regina well, and they both silently affirm to each other that they’ll watch her carefully, make sure nothing pushes her into distress. Then, they move away from Regina, reaching for each other for a moment to share kisses, realizing they haven’t touched one another since this started. Mal can’t help but moan when Robin’s hands slide from her silk-covered hips up to her breasts, loves the slightly dulled feel of his talented fingers against her nipples through her gown.

Regina shifts, fidgeting a bit as she’s left exposed but untouched. “What’s happening?” she says, sounds slightly petulant. “You’re kissing—I can hear you. That’s not fair. I like to watch you two.”

Mal chuckles, “We know, little one.” She lets one hand fall away from Robin’s shoulders, strokes Regina’s thigh with her fingertips. “But we’re a little overdressed. We’ll get back to you soon.”

“You should have put the blindfold on me _after_ you undressed,” she grumbles, and Robin and Mal both are laughing at her now. “At least tell me what you’re doing?”

“Mm, you do like that, don’t you?” Robin says as Maleficent strips him of his pajama pants. “When we talk to you?” Regina nods, shamelessly whispers _yes, I love it_. “Would you like me to tell you how I’m touching Maleficent right now? How I’m kneading her breasts through her gown? How I’m going to pull off her gown so I can touch her skin? You know how soft her skin is, how warm it feels. How her breasts fit so well in the palms of my hands.”

“God,” Regina moans out, squirming now, trying to rub her thighs together. “And Mal? Are you touching him?”

“Oh, yes,” Maleficent murmurs. “His arms.” She runs her hands over his biceps, lets her fingers stroke and squeeze the muscles, moves to his forearms and wrists and back up again. “I love his arms. But do you know what else I love?”

“What?” she asks, already somewhat breathless. They’re not even touching her anymore, and she’s still struggling to catch her breath.

“His fingers.”

Regina moans, body jerking and a startled _oh God_ leaving her as Mal slides his fingers along her slit, just barely dipping inside of her before pressing to her clit. For several moments, they caress her together, lightly stroking her sex until she’s rolling her hips, trying to encourage their movements.

Maleficent chuckles, pulling their hands away and smiling wickedly when she hears Regina’s soft protesting whimper. She leans over her, brushing her lips against hers, whispering, “You’re not coming that easily tonight, my dear,” before she kisses her more insistently. Her tongue darts out, licking at Regina’s bottom lip and then sliding past her parted lips, meeting hers as they kiss and kiss.

When she pulls away from Regina, Robin is there to replace her, and Regina can’t help but moan as she accepts his kisses. She loves when they do this, when they take turns kissing her, loves feeling the differences between their mouths, loves the unique tastes of both of them (Maleficent all fire and smoke, and Robin, pine and petrichor). What she doesn’t love is the teasing, the way they’re both kissing down her neck right now, sucking kisses with tantalizing brushes of tongue against her pulse, both of them taking the time to dip into the hollow at her throat, to suck on her collarbone, all the way down to her breasts. Oh, she loves it, but hates it, because it feels so good and makes her think how good their mouths feel elsewhere. Their attentions make her writhe, and moan, and cry out until she’s biting on her bottom lip, trying to keep quiet, trying to not wake the children.

“It’s okay,” Maleficent tells her, and Regina feels the pulse of magic emanate from her. “Silencing spell. Be as loud as you want.”

“Oh, God,” she moans, hips bucking, trying to get friction where she so desperately needs it. “I-I need—please, touch me?”

“We are touching you,” Robin replies, and she feels him grinning even as he nips at the skin under her breast. Regina groans _You know what I mean_ , to which Robin only laughs and slowly continues his path down her stomach. Just when she thinks he’ll finally reach where she wants him the most, he detours along her hipbone, earning another sound of protest.

“Robin!” she whines, and then gasps as Mal scrapes her teeth over her nipple as Robin’s mouth suddenly closes around her other nipple. “God—Mal—please!”

Maleficent scratches her nails down Regina’s stomach, enjoys the way the muscles jump reflexively under her skin, and finally, _finally_ lets her fingers brush between Regina’s thighs, presses her thumb to her clit and rubs circles over it as two fingers slide inside of her.

Regina gasps out a pinched _yes_ , her head rolling and digging into the pillow beneath her. Mal lets her fingers curl inside, seeking out that spot that never fails to make Regina babble incoherently, and she smirks when she makes a strangled sound that lets her know she’s found it. She abandons her breast (and Robin’s hand comes up to replace her) and readjusts, bending so she can bury her face between her thighs. She flicks her tongue against her clit rapidly against her clit and then sucks, and Regina’s thighs close around her head as she rocks up into the her mouth, matches the pace of her fingers with the roll of her hips.

“Oh, God, oh _God_ —fuck, so good—don’t stop,” she babbles, broken moans slipping past her lips. She twists her hands in the scarf, wishes she could reach down and tangle her fingers in Mal’s hair, wishes she could hold Robin to her breast where he’s alternating between her nipples, between sucking and gentle nips and flicks of his tongue. “Hnnng, oh, please, I’m gonna—”

And then Mal is just gone, her fingers, her tongue, and Robin’s pulling away too, leaving her writhing, trying to find them.

“No! Don’t stop!” Regina whines plaintively, tossing her head restlessly against the pillow.

“I told you it wasn’t going to be that easy, little one,” Mal laughs, pressing a quick kiss to her mouth, letting her taste herself on her tongue. Then Robin reaches for Mal, kissing her fiercely, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to taste Regina, moaning at the combined taste of them.

Regina moans their names, because she can hear them, hears the wet sounds of mouths meeting over her and God, it’s not fair. She wants to see them, wants to watch, wants their mouths on her and their fingers and Robin’s cock. Needs to come, right now, but they’re ignoring her, they’re touching each other, hears Mal’s moans and imagines that Robin is kissing her breasts, torturing Mal the way he had been torturing her a moment ago. Then it’s Robin groaning, and she hears the whisper of skin against skin—Mal’s hand on Robin’s cock, she thinks, and she can’t help her own moan at the thought.

“You know what I want, Regina?” Mal says, and though it’s technically a question, Regina knows she’s not asking. “I want Robin to fuck you, and then I want to suck your wetness off his cock.”

“Oh, fuck,” Robin mutters, and Regina’s moaning _yes_ , nodding, writhing at the mere image.

She feels hands on her skin—Robin’s—and he’s turning her over, murmuring, “Help me get her on her knees, Mal,” and then they’re moving her into position. She goes blindly, lets them adjust her so that she’s up on her elbows, trusts them entirely as they manipulate her. Robin gets behind her, lets his hands run down her back all the way to her rear, fondly squeezing the cheeks before resting one hand on her hip. His other hand moves between her legs, testing her wetness, earning a moan from her as he circles her clit for a bit.

“Robin,” Regina breathes out, wiggling her hips at him in encouragement. Finally, she feels the head of his cock against her, feels him lightly thrusting his hips, not entering her but slicking up his cock with her, and then, _yes_. He slides home, stretches her and fills her, and she groans, her head dropping down as pleasure rolls through her. “God, yes, finally.”

“You feel so good, Regina,” Robin groans, curving his body over hers, resting his head against her shoulder as he adjusts to the feel of her around him. He presses a kiss between her shoulder blades, slowly begins thrusting his hips, lazily pulling in and out of her.

“Robin, faster, please. Fuck me,” she urges, trying to move back into him, to speed his thrusts. She needs to come, the throbbing between her legs driving her mad, and though she enjoys his lazy pace, she needs more.

He must take pity on her, because he ups his pace, adjusts his hold on her hips and tilts them just a bit so that he can drive into her harder, faster, setting a quick and rough rhythm that has her crying out. She moans and cries and tells him, “Yes, just like that, fuck me, oh fuck, Robin,” until she hears Mal shift on the bed, clamoring up to the top where her head is.

“As lovely as you sound, dear, I think I can find a better use for your mouth,” Mal tells her, fingers tangling in her hair as she guides her. “Do you want me to take the blindfold off for this?”

Regina noses along her thigh for a moment, thinking about it. She wants to see them, but she enjoys the blindness, enjoys not knowing what they’re going to do next. But she thinks the end is coming (in more ways than one), so she says, “Yes, please.”

The blindfold comes off and Regina blinks, her eyes taking a moment to adjust even in the lowlight of the room. She looks up at Mal, smiles softly even as Robin continues to fuck her, and then she bends her head, starting at her slit and then licking up to her clit in a solid swipe of her tongue. She sucks on the bundle of nerves, can’t help moaning (triggering moans from Mal as the vibrations travel through her) as Robin’s fingers slip between her thighs.

“Mm, you’re so good at this, Regina,” Mal whispers to her, her hands stroking through her hair. “Love the way your tongue feels against me, inside me,” she moans, as Regina does just that, her tongue slipping inside and thrusting, matching the pace of Robin’s thrusts inside of her.

“Fuck, Regina,” Robin groans, feeling her clench around him. “Are you close? Are you going to come for us?”

She moans against Mal, needs just a little more, and he knows her so well. He holds her hips firmly and then rams into her harder, driving right against the spot inside of her. She slips her tongue out of Mal, rests her head on her thigh as she focuses on Robin’s cock, on how it’s making her cry out, and then she’s flying, teeth digging into Mal’s thigh to try and muffle her scream.

Robin groans behind her, keeps thrusting through her orgasm, trying to prolong it until he’s forced to pull out, gasping for breath. He presses kisses to Regina’s back, runs his hands along her sides soothingly as she trembles, and when he pulls away he looks at Mal with an eyebrow raised. _What next?_

“On your back, Robin,” Mal says, patting the bed beside her. While he moves up and lies back, she reaches down and unties Regina’s hands, stroking her hair as Regina catches her breath.

“God,” she moans softly, eyes closed. “That was amazing.” She opens her eyes, realizing that they still haven’t come yet, remembers what Mal is about to do to Robin, and she surges forward to kiss him deeply, sharing Mal’s taste with him before she kisses Mal, too. “Where do you want me?”

“You can just enjoy the show, if you like,” she says, pecking her lips, and then she’s rolling over to Robin, straddling him for a moment. She kisses him, all tongue and teeth and just a little sloppy, both too turned on for finesse at the moment. Regina has no problems at all watching, loves seeing the passion between them, the way Mal nips at his jaw and then kisses her way down his chest, scratching her nails into his skin, sucking bruises along the way, marking him as hers.

(Regina loves going behind Mal and kissing those marks, almost as if by sealing it with her own kiss she is sealing their love for one another.)

Robin’s watching too, one hand loosely gripping Mal’s blonde hair, not guiding but resting against her head, his own duller nails scraping against her scalp and sending delightful shivers through her. His eyelids fall to half-mast as she reaches his cock, as she takes him in hand and runs her tongue over his tip, her own eyes looking up at him as she does so. He lets out a gasping moan as she takes him slowly into her mouth, hand pumping his base, and her tongue curls around him, playing with the head.

“Can you taste her?” he asks, and Regina wonders how he’s even coherent. She knows how talented Mal’s mouth is, knows how far gone he was when he was inside her. But he’s showing remarkable restraint, though his moans are already building as Mal manages a muffled _mm-hmm_ around him and picks up her pace.

She pulls away a moment, licking her lips obscenely as she continues to pump him, adding a slight twist to her wrist, the one she knows never fails to make him groan as if he were dying (he doesn’t disappoint). “She tastes so good on you,” she tells him, leaning back down to take him into her mouth again, sucking hard, hollowing her cheeks around him.

“Fuck,” he grunts, can barely resist jerking his hips up to meet her mouth, settles for rolling them gently so as to not choke her by accident. “Your mouth feels amazing, Mal. So fucking good.”

Regina stifles her own moan, biting her bottom lip as she watches, reveling in the show and her own post-orgasmic haze. But she remembers Mal hasn’t come yet either, and so she moves down the bed, presses a kiss to Mal’s shoulder and then trails a hand down the contours of her back. She finds her wetness, and God, is she ever wet, and she slips two fingers into her with absolutely no resistance. Mal moans around Robin, releases him with a pop for a moment to look back at Regina, who cranes her neck for a passionate, if awkward, kiss.

She hums as she releases her from the kiss, and Mal bends back down to Robin’s cock, running her tongue along the underside and tracing a vein, before taking him back into her mouth, sucking harder as Regina’s own rhythm picks up inside of her. “That it, Mal,” Regina murmurs to her, glances up at Robin to see him gripping at the sheets, the way he’s rolling his hips to meet her mouth, his head digging into the bed. “Make him come. And then come for me.”

Mal’s groan reverberates through Robin, and he just manages to gasp out, “Fuck, I’m close—Mal!” before she does something absolutely magical with her mouth, a long hard suck and twist of her hand around him, and then he’s coming, spurting into her mouth with a groan. She keeps sucking, swallowing every last drop of him, and then Regina’s using her free hand to pull her into a forceful kiss, her tongue darting in to chase the taste of Robin. Between Mal’s legs, Regina fingerfucks her harder, adds a third and curls them, relentlessly thumping against that spot that has Mal crying out, clutching hard at Robin’s thighs, nails scratching harsh red lines as her orgasm starts to spiral. Her core clenches around Regina’s fingers, muscles fluttering as she comes, and Regina keeps thrusting until Maleficent’s hips come to a stop.

For a moment, they stay like that, Regina’s fingers buried inside of her, Maleficent resting her head on Robin’s thigh as one of her hands holds tightly on to one of Robin’s, and Robin stretched out, head still tilted back and eyes closed as his other hand strokes Mal’s hair. Regina is the first to move, easing her fingers out and pressing a kiss to Mal’s temple, before urging her to move up to the head of the bed. Mal curls against Robin’s side, one arm thrown around his middle, while Regina fits herself against her back, and for a few moments they all trade kisses, craning their necks so they each get a turn with one another.

“Still wish we had let you finish that chapter?” Robin asks sleepily, cracking an eye open to look at Regina.

“Oh, shut up,” Regina grumbles without heat, burrowing deeper against Maleficent’s back as her hand reaches across to lightly squeeze Robin’s. Maleficent chuckles, would roll her eyes, but she’s already half-way asleep, lodged between her two lovers. The last words exchanged between them are mumbled _good nights_ and whispered _love yous_ before they drift off to sleep, sated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doq prompt: mal x roland - magic tricks

Maleficent is a Scary Dragon Bitch, the Mistress of All Evil, the woman who cursed both Briar Rose and Aurora to sleep for the rest of their days without an ounce of regret. And yet, when faced with the prospect of telling the children of her lovers that she is moving in with them, she feels like her skin is crawling with anxiety. She’s met Henry unofficially, and Roland has certainly seen her around the mansion at times (she’s not afraid of the small child, except maybe she is, just a little), but now she’s going to be a part of the family, living in their house, and now it’s time for official introductions.

They’re not telling the children about their relationship. It’s a lot for young minds, and honestly they haven’t _told_ anyone, not really. Just the Charmings, because Snow and Emma were too curious, and Lily hasn’t been told exactly, but Mal thinks she’s figured it out (when she told her that she was moving to the mansion, Lily had hugged her and mumbled a quick but sincere _I’m glad you’re happy_ ). But they do still have to tell Henry and Roland about the newest addition to the house, which means her unofficial introductions are about to be official.

Regina summons Henry and Roland to the living room, where they’ve already gathered. Robin and Regina are seated on the couch, but Maleficent decided to forgo sitting for pacing in front of the fireplace. (Any attempts from Regina or Robin to calm her were met with snappy remarks that she was calm, she was perfectly fine, not nervous at all _thank you very much_ , and shared knowing looks from her lovers.)

“What’s up, Mom?” Henry asks as he enters, Roland trailing behind. He looks from his mother to Robin to Maleficent (who has stopped pacing now, frozen to the spot), brows knitting together. “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, sweetheart,” Regina assures, smiling calmly. “But you remember how I mentioned that Maleficent might be moving in with us the other day?” Off his nod, she continues, “Well, she’s decided that that is what she wants to do. And we just wanted to make sure you were still okay with it.”

Henry blinks for a minute, looking between the three of them with a look of concentration. It makes Mal nervous, and she wonders if Regina was wrong, if he _wasn’t_ okay with it, if he had lied before when he said he was fine. But then he smiles, and shrugs, and says, “Yeah, that’s cool. Do you need any help cleaning out one of the spare bedrooms?”

Regina can’t hide her grin, and Maleficent feels a weight lifted off her shoulders, an audible sigh of relief leaving her. “No, honey, we can get it done ourselves, but thank you,” she says, and Henry tells her _no problem_.

Attention then turns to the youngest family member in the room. Roland hasn’t said a word since he came in with Henry, but now he wanders over to Maleficent, craning his neck to look up at her. “Hi!” he says, unruly brown curls falling in his eyes and dimples deployed in full force. “I’m Roland!”

Maleficent is, in a word, stunned. He’s just greeted her as if she was Snow White or any of the other frilly princesses he’s sure to have seen in this town and _not_ any kind of bitch, scary dragon or no.

Taken aback, she blinks at him for a moment before stumbling out her own, “Hello, I’m Maleficent.”

“Malewificent?” Roland’s little brow furrows as he tries to repeat the name, tripping over the syllables.

She smiles at him, before kneeling down to be closer to his level. “It’s a little hard to say, right?” she says with a sympathetic grimace. “How about you call me Mal instead?”

“Mal!” His face breaks into a smile, the kind that takes up his entire face, and she’ll learn that Roland gives those sorts of smiles freely. “Regina said that you have magic, like she does. Is that true?”

“Yes, it is,” Mal nods, and her hands absolutely do not fidget against her thighs. A part of her thinks the other shoe is about to drop, that the boy is about to run from her, afraid. That he’ll realize she’s _that_ Maleficent, but he just continues to beam at her.

“Can I see it?” he asks, brown eyes holding so much hope, and Maleficent is once again floored. She would have thought he’d be terrified of magic, or at least of magic he didn’t know much about, but he looks at her with as much openness as he looks at Regina.

“Roland,” Robin scolds, “You can’t just ask questions like that.”

“No, he’s fine,” Maleficent says quickly, before the boy’s face can fall any further. “If you don’t mind, I could show him a little something?” She tries to make sure her expression conveys that she won’t do anything to hurt or scare the little boy, though she doubts Robin knows her well enough to read her. But he looks to Regina, who nods slightly, smiling reassuringly, and then Robin is nodding at her.

Roland turns back, smile back on his face as he practically vibrates with excitement. Maleficent tries to think of something she could do, something that won’t scare him. She focuses for a moment, holds her hand out palm up, and a tiny orb of grayish-white light springs into existence. Roland gasps, clapping his hands to his face as the orb floats into the air, soon joined by two others. They circle through the air, and then she sends them zooming around Roland, and he twirls with them, trying to keep his eyes on them.

“That’s so cool!” he says, looking at Henry to make sure he’s used the word he only recently learned properly.

Henry grins, coming over to ruffle the boy’s curls even more. “You’re right, kiddo, that is pretty cool.”

Maleficent brings the orbs back to her hand, wriggles her fingers and they solidify into an unbreakable shell, the light glowing inside of them. “Would you like to keep them?” she asks, holding them out to Roland. “They won’t fly like this, but you could play with them.”

Roland’s eyes go wide, and he looks to his father once more. Robin nods, and Roland holds out his hands, “Yes, please!”

She smiles and hands them over, chuckling when Roland looks up at Henry, begging him to play with him. As she stands, the boys tear out of the room, the younger boy a little more excitedly than Henry, who’s laughing just as much over Roland’s behavior. Mal feels Regina’s approach, and then her arms are around her waist as she rises up on her tiptoes so she can press her chin into Maleficent’s shoulder.

“I think he likes you,” Regina murmurs, and Maleficent smiles softly.

* * *

It becomes their thing. Roland will come up to Maleficent and hold out the orbs, asking as sweetly as possible, “Can I have a magic trick please?” And there will be those dimples, and she’ll easily stop whatever she’s doing to make the orbs dance for him and watch his face light up. Or she’ll see him playing outside and send harmless sparks of colorful magic through the air just to watch him giggle and twirl under them.

When he finds out she can turn into a dragon, he gets all sorts of excited, asking if she could do it for him. It’s the only time she hesitates, knowing that her dragon form is quite larger than him, and she doesn’t want to scare him.

“How about instead of me turning into a dragon, I make you your own little dragon to keep?” she says, thinking about the stuffed monkey he carries around everywhere.

“You can do that?” he gapes, eyes wide.

“Why, yes,” Maleficent replies with an exaggerated air of accomplishment. “I am a most powerful sorceress,” she assures. Smoke gathers in her hands and once it clears, she holds out a stuffed lavender dragon for him to take. “There you go.”

Roland’s smile splits his face as he stares at his new toy. “Wow! Thank you, Mal!” he tells her, craning his neck to look up at her for only a split second before his attention is diverted back to the toy. “This is cool!”

“Wait, there’s more,” she says, and she can’t help but grin down at him as she taps the dragon with her index finger. It’s tiny wings begin beating and soon it’s lifting into the air, flying around Roland and emitting harmless wisps of false fire and smoke.

“Wooooow!” Roland gasps, chasing after the dragon as it flies around the yard.

Maleficent chuckles, shaking her head at his exuberance. She ignores the slight pang in her heart that she never got to do things like this with her own daughter, tries not to think about what it would have been like to raise her as a little girl. She has her now, sees her every day and talks constantly to her thanks to the devices of this realm, and in some ways her family has grown even more with Robin and Regina’s own children.

“He’s quite smitten with you,” she hears someone—Robin—say, and she hadn’t even realized he had snuck up behind her (she thinks she’s gotten a little sloppy, a little too unguarded and comfortable here, because Prince of Thieves or no, she should still hear his approach). She turns to look at him, apprehensive because she’s still not sure where they stand. “You know, he liked Regina almost from the moment he met her, too.”

“Is that so?” she says noncommittally, looking across the yard, her eyes tracking the boy. She knows this story already from Regina, but she’s curious to know why Robin’s bringing it up.

He nods, and reaches out to place a hand gently on her shoulder, prompting her to look back at him. “I think perhaps my son has exquisite taste,” he murmurs, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Maleficent feels the heat rise to her cheeks, completely disarmed, and she has to divert her gaze away from his sharp blue eyes. She bites her lip to try and hide her smile, and thinks that yes, she has let her guard fall a bit since moving in here. But perhaps finding comfort in a home isn’t that much of a problem after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr said that I just had to write Roland seeing Dragon Mal for the first time after the Mal and Roland magic tricks prompt. So here we go.

Storybrooke never fails to attract trouble, and this time trouble takes the form of Madam Mim, a powerful shapeshifting witch with delusions of grandeur. She had somehow realm-hopped to the town, landed right in the middle of Main Street, and immediately said she wanted to challenge the Evil Queen to a witch’s duel. It’s by chance that Maleficent is coming out of Granny’s with Roland and Henry at that time, while Regina is still at her office, presumably not yet aware of the latest misfortune to befall her town. Maleficent urges the boys to take the backway to the house, while she steps out onto the street to face the witch.

“Well, well,” she drawls, unbothered and unworried as she brushes imaginary lint from her gray coat. “If it isn’t the Mad Madam.”

“Oh!” Mim cackles, actually throws her head back and laughs and laughs like some two-bit villain. Maleficent is, of course, unimpressed and annoyed in equal measure. “The Mistress of All Evil. Fancy seeing you here. Tell me, do you still go around cursing princesses who don’t love you, or have you finally moved on with your life?”

“Was that supposed to wound me?” Mal retorts, raising one slender eyebrow. “It rather missed its mark.”

“I’m not here for you anyway.” Mim scowls at her. Maleficent feels the crackle of magic in the air, unstable and dark, and though she’d love to pretend that Mim is not a formidable opponent, she’d be a fool to underestimate her. “Where’s _Regina_?”

“Not here, I’m afraid. Looks like you’ll have to settle.”

“Fine,” Mim hisses, “I know she’s here somewhere, so how about I destroy you first, and then find her?”

Mal smirks. “You’re certainly welcome to try.”

The duel begins, and she’s surprised to see that she and the other witch are almost evenly matched. Either someone’s been improving, or she’s grown soft in this realm. As they trade spells, Maleficent taps into her inner fire, unleashes a stream of it that very nearly singes off some of Mim’s tangled gray hair, causing Mim to make an indignant noise.

“ _That_ is cheating, dragonbreath!” Mim shouts, grasping at the messy curls and blowing sparks from them. Her storm gray eyes dart around wildly, looking for something, and she lands on the two boys, hiding behind the fence, having disobeyed Mal when she ordered them home. “Well, hello. What do we have here?” She reaches out with her magic, tugging and pulling the boys out into the open, before Mal’s magic slashes through her own.

“Leave. Them. Alone,” Maleficent orders, her tone brooking no argument as fire dances in her eyes.

“Are they yours, dear?” Mim asks, an evil mockery of a smile cutting apart her face. “They’re precious. I think they’ll look even nicer smashed under my foot.” Blue-grey smoke surrounds her, a roar piercing the air as she throws her head back, the sounds of bone shifting and sliding and breaking as she shifts. In her place, a monstrous dragon stands, the ground cracking under her weight.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Maleficent mutters under her breath, using her magic to push Henry and Roland back a safe distance. Her own magic gathers around her, hiding her as she too shifts, calling on her own proper dragon form. She’s not about to let some _pretender_ hurt her kids.

The two dragons trade blows, swipes of tails and nips of teeth and bursts of fire, Maleficent trying carefully to avoid causing _too_ much damage to the town (Regina will never let her hear the end of it if she burns down half of Main Street). She’s better at this than Mim, has the natural grace being an actual dragon affords her, and soon she’s got her in the air, coaxing her back toward the forest where she can’t do as much damage.

It’s there that Regina finds them, along with Emma and Robin and the rest of Storybrooke’s defense force (also known as the Royal Family), and together they manage to subdue Mim long enough to shift her back into a smaller, less deadly form. Mal shifts back, immediately reaches for her lovers, asking breathlessly, “The boys—did you see them? They were on Main Street!”

Robin squeezes her arm, while Regina cups her face, nodding. “Yes, we saw them,” she tells her quickly. “They’re both fine. They’re safe. Lily’s with them.”

Maleficent feels her shoulders sag in relief, inhaling deeply as the feeling washes over her. “I don’t know what I was thinking, I should have transported them home, but I thought—”

Regina presses a gentle kiss to her lips. “You did great, Mal.”

“You protected them,” Robin adds, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “That’s all that matters.”

Maleficent disagrees, because they could have very easily gotten hurt, but she doesn’t say anything, just enjoys knowing that everyone is okay. When they finish dealing with Mim, they all go home, Mal smushed between Robin and Regina, Robin’s arm around her shoulder and Regina’s around her waist as they walk.

The children run up immediately, a flurry of questions about Madam Mim which Regina silences with a raised hand and a simple, “We’re working on it.” Though not entirely satisfied, they drop it, and instead turn to Mal, eyes wide as they look up at her.

And she hadn’t thought about it until this moment, but they hadn’t seen her dragon form before, had certainly never watched her turn into this terrifying creature, and her blood runs cold. They’re children, they’re so young, they’ll never be able to reconcile what she can do with who she is—

“Mal, that was so cool!” Henry exclaims, with perhaps a bit more awe than the pre-teen would hope to have.

“Yeah!” Roland chirps. “The way you breathed fire—wow! And you’re so pretty!”

 _Oh_. She actually gasps, speechless, and her eyes feel wet. She’s actually going to cry (that’s so embarrassing, and so not a cool thing for a Scary Dragon Bitch to do). She clears her throat, feels Robin and Regina squeeze her reassuringly, and she manages to say, “Well. Thank you.”

“You should be a dragon all the time!” Roland says, with all the innocent conviction of a child can muster.

Mal laughs, bending down to be closer to their level, and lightly taps Roland’s nose. “But if I was a dragon all the time, how would I go get ice cream at Granny’s with you?” she points out, earning a gasp from the boy.

“No, you have to get ice cream!” he tells her, nodding seriously, and Mal can’t help but press a kiss to his head and throw an arm around Henry’s shoulders in a loose hug. Over the top of his head, she meets Regina’s eyes, notes her small knowing smile.

Of course. Regina knows all about rejection from a child, probably still worries that he’ll reject her again, that Roland too will one day reject her. So Mal smiles back, small and soft, and tries to convey that she doesn’t think they have anything to worry about.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after our brief detour into fluff, we're back to smut. Inspired by the following prompt:
> 
> DOQ prompt b/c you're so good at it: how about Mal wearing a harness on w/ Regina and Robin watching and helping along?

It’s rare that Regina and Mal get the house all to themselves, but Robin’s out with the Merry Men, and Roland had asked to go with Henry to stay with Emma and the Charmings, meaning they found themselves having an impromptu date night. Regina manages to scrounge up something fancy and decadent for dinner, while Maleficent dims the lights and sets out candles, and it’s lovely. They eat, and talk about their day, laugh at whatever cute thing Roland did or what funny thing Henry said, and bemoan that Lily doesn’t visit often enough (even though they see her almost every day), and drink just enough fine red wine to get tipsy.

No surprise they start making out when they’re curled up on the couch, slow languid kisses that build into more passionate things, tongues meeting and retreating and then meeting again as Mal buries a hand in Regina’s hair and sucks lightly at her tongue. For a while, that’s all they do, just enjoy the taste of each other and the remnants of the wine on their lips, until Regina boldly lets her hand climb from Maleficent’s waist to palm her breast over her clothes.

Mal hums, breaking their kisses off to finally make her way down Regina’s neck, sucking on her pulse as it beats harshly under her mouth. “You always taste so good,” she whispers into her skin, lets her tongue drag across her skin, feels the moan bubbling up her throat more than she hears it.

“So do you,” Regina murmurs back, bending her own head to lick and kiss at Mal’s skin. Her hands are busy now, unbuttoning her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders as she kisses down her chest to the swells of her breasts. Mal’s bra is skimpy, dark blue and lace and barely any actual coverage at all, just the way Maleficent prefers her underwear, and God, she’s a vision in it. She can’t resist running her tongue teasingly along the edges of the bra cups, smirking when Mal sighs in frustration.

Mal pulls her up to kiss her again, enjoys the brief glimpse of Regina’s kiss swollen lips and half-lidded eyes before her own eyes are closing as she savors her lover’s mouth. “You know,” she says against her lips, barely separating from her at all to speak, “As much as I love tasting you… There is something else I’d rather do.”

“What?” Regina, always so game for anything, asks immediately before claiming Mal’s mouth again, more forceful and passionate as her arousal builds.

She teases her, pulls out of her kiss only to dive back in for several quicker kisses, smirking when the former evil queen whimpers at being denied what she wants. Mal reaches behind Regina, tugs her dress zipper down and peels it off her shoulders so that it’s bunched around her waist. She dips her head, seeking out a nipple and sucking it through the lace of Regina’s red-as-sin bra, flicks her tongue against it when Regina moans _oh God, Mal…_

“Mal,” Regina huffs, almost whining as she clutches at her head, “Tell me what you want.”

She sucks harder, scrapes her teeth against it. Brings a hand into play so the other breast doesn’t feel neglected, rolls and tugs the nipple between her fingers. Finally, she releases the one in her mouth with a delectable pop, brings her face level with Regina’s so she can look into her eyes as she says, “I want to fuck you into our mattress.”

“God, Mal,” she moans again, her eyelashes fluttering at the thought. “ _Yes_.”

It’s a blur how they get up there, and Regina’s not entirely sure when they get undressed, has no idea where her dress or bra or underwear ends up when they journey from the couch to upstairs to their bedroom. Mal presses her into the door, kisses and kisses and kisses her, slides her knee between Regina’s legs to part them and grinds her thigh against her sex, moaning at how wet Regina is.

Regina clutches at Mal’s shoulders, rocking her hips into the muscle of Mal’s thigh, almost unbelieving how good it feels. “I thought— _mm_ —you wanted to—oh!—fuck me into the mattress?” she somehow manages to gasp out, moans and cries breaking up her sentence, and Mal chuckles into her skin.

“Oh, we’re getting there, little one,” she assures her, claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss. “But I do so enjoy you riding my thigh like this…”

Regina whines low in her throat, lets her head fall back against the door as she revels in the attention. She digs her nails into Mal’s shoulders as she moves against her, can’t help the moans escaping her, especially once Mal starts kissing her breasts again. Fuck, it’s so good, Mal always feels so fucking good… Regina blinks against the rising tide of desire, fights to center herself so that she can be a little more participatory. She starts by scratching her nails down Mal’s back, just enough to leave a shiver in their wake, and then she’s tugging Mal to her mouth, kissing her deeply. Her hands circle around to Mal’s front, one hand moving to knead her breast while the other slips between her thighs, slips against the wetness she finds there as her fingertips circle her clit.

“Hnnnng, _fuck_ , Regina,” Mal moans into her mouth, bites at her lips as the heat and desperation rises between them. “Fuck, I can’t wait anymore.” She pulls Regina away from the door, shoves her on the bed and then disappears into their closet.

“Maaaal,” Regina whines, missing her heat, her touch, and she’s actually writhing in wait, lets her own hands drift over her body, though it’s not the same even as she pinches her nipples, rubs her clit.

Mal returns, and when Regina sees the harness and strap-on she’s wearing, she immediately forgives her for leaving her. The strap-on is a deep purple, of course, something that had made Regina roll her eyes when Mal insisted on buying it, and thick, though not as thick as Robin. Instead, it’s a little bit longer, presses against Regina’s G-spot just a little more snugly, makes her come so hard she worries not even a silencing spell can keep anyone from hearing her scream.

She licks her lips as Mal slinks toward her, and if she wasn’t so turned on she thinks it might be a little funny, the way Mal’s exaggerating the sway of her hips with a purple fake cock jutting from between her legs. But she’s not laughing, she’s watching hungrily, opening her legs so she can crawl between them. Mal’s smiling at her, a mix of predatory lust and so-in-love-I-might-explode-with-it, a look Regina is well acquainted with from both of her lovers, a look she hopes she manages to return with equal conviction (she loves them both so much, so so much).

They kiss, can’t seem to get enough of each other’s lips tonight, and Regina doesn’t want to think about how swollen her mouth will still be in the morning, but she doesn’t want to stop either. Mal lazily thrusts her hips against Regina, slides the strap-on through her wetness, slicking it up with her and Regina eagerly tips her hips into it, trying to encourage her to finally enter her. It’s not until Mal sinks her teeth into Regina’s bottom lip that she finally sinks the fake cock into her, making Regina cry out at the intrusion.

“Oh, fuck!” Regina moans, clutching at Mal’s hand with one of her own as she feels herself stretching around it, eyes slamming shut as pleasure overwhelms her for a moment. Mal slows her hips, giving her a moment to adjust, presses her forehead against hers in a sweet gesture as she waits. Regina nods, whimpers just a little as she adjusts her own hips to take her in deeper, and soon she’s taken all of it, gasping at the feeling of fullness.

Maleficent tests Regina’s readiness, thrusting shallowly once or twice, until Regina’s nodding again, rocking into the thrusts more insistently. She pulls out almost the entire way, and then lazily sinks the length back into her, smirks at the whimpering breath that escapes from her lover. “Does it feel good, Regina?” she murmurs, loves to get Regina talking, loves it when the queen lets go and shamelessly admits just how good her lovers make her feel.

She doesn’t disappoint. “God, yes, so good.” Her head digs into the pillow as Mal plunges back into her, and she’s whining and moaning again. “Mal, go—oh!—go faster.”

“Hmmm,” Mal hums teasingly, leans down and brushes her nose against Regina’s, presses a peck to her lips. “No. I think I’m enjoying you just like this.” She rises up so that she’s more on her knees, hooks her arms under Regina’s knees so she can thrust deeper into her, enjoys the way Regina’s moans change in pitch and start flowing even freer as her pleasure starts simmering.

They’re both so caught up in one another that they don’t hear the front door, or the footsteps coming up the stairs. It’s not until the bedroom door opens that they realize someone is in the house, and they both start, Maleficent almost pulling out of Regina until they realize it’s just Robin.

A somewhat tipsy, surprised Robin who clearly hadn’t expected to stumble in on his lovers fucking.

“Oh, fuck,” he says, his eyes wandering over their position, their flushed faces, and even in the dim light and his tipsy state, he can see the sweat blooming on their bodies. His eyes center on the strap-on deep inside of Regina.

“Welcome home,” Regina manages, slightly strangled as Mal resumes her torturously slow thrusts.

“What a welcome,” Robin chuckles, making his way to their bed and sitting down, just watching as Maleficent slides in and out of Regina. He reaches out, ghosts a hand down Mal’s back, and she turns her head, cranes her neck for a kiss. It lasts perhaps a little longer than he intended, but he’s savoring her mouth, the way she tastes and the wicked movements of her tongue that goes straight to his cock. “And I thought I was having a fun night,” he adds.

Mal laughs, and thrusts just a little harder so that Regina’s body jerks with it, her back arching and a sharp cry leaving her. “Mm, just think, you could have been here with us all this time,” she teases, and finally, she’s sped up her thrusts, is moving at least a little faster, and Regina moans appreciatively.

He moans at the thought, leans down now to kiss Regina, swallowing another cry as Mal circles her hips, adds a harsh grind that hits Regina’s clit just right, sends a punch of pleasure straight through her. “I’ll never leave you two again,” he faux promises, sitting back and watching as Maleficent begins properly fucking Regina, her speed increasing with every thrust until Regina’s crying out at every plunge into her, hands scrabbling at the sheets. Robin can’t resist palming his hardening cock through his jeans, groaning a little as he watches them.

“You just gonna watch?” Mal grunts out, before bending to capture Regina’s mouth again for as long as she can manage, until breathlessness drives their lips apart.

“Do you want a hand?” Robin asks, already beginning to undress, shedding his clothes quickly and unashamedly stroking himself.

“Seems like—we should—ask you that,” Regina gasps out, barely mustering a laugh as Mal drives into her again and again. She reaches for him, takes a hold of his cock and pumps him slowly, her rhythm slightly off as her climax builds. “Hnnh—oh God, I’m close, Mal.”

“Good,” she murmurs, and somehow manages to find the leverage to fuck Regina harder, to make her scream with every push of her hips.

Robin groans, _fuck they’re so gorgeous together_ , and he can’t help but reach out to help Regina along, his fingers finding her clit, his lips seeking out hers. Those cries are too glorious to contain, he finds, likes hearing her like this, and so he releases her mouth and teases her breasts instead, licking and sucking and kissing, and Regina’s babbling mindlessly as her lovers pleasure her.

“Fuck, you’re so hot like this, Regina,” Mal tells her, slips a hand around Regina’s thigh so her fingers can join Robin’s on Regina’s clit, and Regina’s scream pierces the air.

“Oh, fuck, yes, yes, I’m—I’m gonna—oh fuck!” Regina’s back arches, her hips losing her rhythm and her hand falling from around Robin’s cock as she spasms as her orgasm crashes over her. “Robin! Mal!” she cries out, before dissolving into wordless sounds of pleasure.

Mal continues to thrust, slows her pace a tick but doesn’t stop, pushes her through the orgasm. “You’re not done yet, dear,” she says, so matter-of-factly, like she’s talking about the weather and not how she’s going to fuck her straight into a second orgasm, and Regina can only moan. She rides the cusp of over-sensitivity, whines as she feels so much pleasure it almost hurts, and Robin’s still kissing her chest, every bit of skin he can reach, and fuck he’s so hard, and she wants to feel him, too, but her limbs feel useless as she nears that precipice again.

Robin doesn’t mind, he’s still touching her, stroking her clit in time with Maleficent’s thrusts, and he takes a break from Regina’s skin to kiss Mal, her lips and her neck, sucking hard at the base of her throat. “Fuck, you two are so good,” he murmurs, brings his other hand to trace a path up the back of Mal’s thighs, teasing her with the lightest of touches as she drives into Regina. “So beautiful, so fucking hot… I love you both.”

“Fuck, Robin,” Mal moans when two of his fingers find their mark, slipping into her wet heat, making her clench around him. The pressure of the strap on against her clit, not to mention how aroused she is by Regina’s own pleasure, has slowly built her own and Robin’s fingers are just what she needs to reach that peak, though not at this pace. He’s surprisingly lazy, stroking into her and just barely curling them, avoiding that spot inside of her that drives her wild. “Love you too,” she growls, trying to simultaneously rock back into his fingers and fuck Regina at the same time.

“Unh, oh fuck, fuck, I love you too, love you both, so good, so fucking—God, you’re amazing, fuck,” Regina babbles, her head tossing against the pillow, and then she’s gone, Mal thrusting so hard, so hard, just right, she’s so fucking deep—“God! Yes!”

Mal gasps, Robin’s finally fucking her properly, finally thrusting and thumping his fingers just right inside of her, and Regina’s coming beneath her, a vision, so hot. Her own orgasm rips through her, has her throwing her head back and crying out to the both of them. She shudders with the pleasure, hips thrusting wildly into Regina and back onto Robin’s fingers before finally, it recedes, leaving her spent as she nearly collapses forward. “Fuck,” she breathes out, freeing her arms from Regina’s legs and planting her hands on the mattress as she trembles.

Regina echoes her, having barely moved at all, her inner muscles still clenching around the fake cock inside of her, and she breathlessly chuckles, a little fuckstruck. She blearily blinks her eyes, watches Robin nuzzle Mal’s neck for a moment before remembering the failed handjob she tried to give him. “Mal,” she says, running her hands up the dragon’s back, urging her to lift her head for a gentle kiss.

When the kiss ends, Mal eases out of her, gracelessly flops on the bed beside Regina after removing the harness and strap-on. “Fuck,” she says again, and this time it’s her turn to chuckle. “That was even better than I expected.”

Regina smiles, but she’s already distracted with Robin, reaching for him and pulling him into a kiss. “Hello,” she murmurs against his mouth, lets her tongue explore for a bit as her hand finds his still hard cock, stroking.

“No, love,” he says, capturing her hand in his own, “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” she tells him, pecks his lips. “Lay down between us.” She doesn’t really give him a choice, already pushing at his shoulders until he’s on his back between them, and Mal pulls him into her own kiss as Regina begins kissing his neck. She keeps one hand on his cock, pumping him, bringing her hand up to lick at her fingers before she grips him again, and he groans into Mal’s mouth.

Regina kisses down his chest, flicks her tongue over his nipples, enjoys the way he grunts and jerks a bit as she strokes and strokes, her thumb playing with the very tip of him. “God, I love your cock,” she says, pulling back to watch the pleasure on his face.

Mal has been busy too, has started sucking bruises on to his skin (he won their marking competition the last time, so she has ground to make up), and her own hand has joined Regina’s wrapping around his base while she focuses on the head of his cock. Robin moans, can’t help the way his hips keep rolling in time to their rhythm, and he’s moaning their names, muttering, “So good, fuck, Regina—Mal—you feel so good…”

“Are you going to come for us? Come in our hands?” Regina asks, and Maleficent suppresses a shiver of desire. She fucking loves it when Regina talks like that. Regina lets her hand trail to his balls, kneading them gently, just barely scrapes her nails against him and enjoys his strangled groan.

“That’s it, Robin,” Maleficent says, and she’s pumping him faster now, taking up the slack Regina left behind as she continues to stroke his balls, and Mal’s kissing him, his neck, biting at the skin of his shoulder. “Come for us, we want you to, want to watch you…”

“Hunh—oh fuck _fuck_ —I’m—” His back bows, a loud grunt forcing its way out of his throat as his orgasm seizes him, coming in their hands as they work him over. They don’t stop until they’ve wrung him dry, until his hips still, and he’s clutching at them, pulling them up and away, pressing kisses to their mouths, their faces, anywhere he can reach.

They curl against him, their arms going around his waist as he wraps an arm around their shoulders, and for a minute they stroke each other’s skin, exhausted and sated. The room smells of sweat and sex, completely debauched with Robin’s come drying on his stomach and the purple strap-on discarded on the nightstand.

Robin is the one to break the silence. “Maybe I _should_ leave you alone more, if this is what I come back to.”

Regina and Mal snort a half-laugh, shaking their heads at his ridiculousness. They both reach up to shut him up with a kiss, languid and slow and blissful. Instead of inciting, it settles, and for a moment, they simply enjoy the act of being together, trading lazy soft kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts: Regina and Mal tie Robin up and do various things to get him to spontaneously climax without being touched by them or himself. *Bonus points if magic is involved. + Robin being tied up please and thank you.

Maleficent was the one who came up with the idea, proposing it to Regina one night while Robin was tucking Roland into bed. “It’s only fair,” she’d said, to which Regina had nodded in agreement. “Besides, you know it’ll be fun,” she had added and again, Regina had agreed. They both decided to wait until the kids were out of the house, not wanting any possibility of the night being ruined.

It takes a few weeks, but eventually, the boys are all shuffled off to other places (Henry to Emma’s, Roland to the Merry Men), and Regina almost laughs at Maleficent. She’s practically vibrating with excitement all throughout dinner, and when they’re through eating, Mal waves her hand to clear the table.

Robin blinks in surprise, raising his eyebrows in obvious curiosity. “Someone seems eager tonight,” he comments mildly.

Maleficent barely shrugs in response, hardly ashamed of how much she’s looking forward to this. Regina is the one to speak, saying, “We might have something planned,” and even she can’t hide her naughty grin. She stands up and walks over to where he still sits, bending down to kiss him languidly.

“Hmm,” he hums against her mouth. “And do I get to hear about these plans?”

“No,” Maleficent murmurs, having come up behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders and bending down to speak into his ear. “It’s a surprise.” She nips at his lobe, sucking lightly at it.

“Well,” he says, a little breathless, “Do I get to find out this surprise eventually?”

“Soon, as a matter of fact,” Regina replies, capturing his mouth again and letting her tongue tangle with his. “Give us a few minutes, and then come to the bedroom. Strip and lie down on the bed and wait for us.” She kisses him again, a quick peck, and then she’s stepping out of the circle of his arms. Maleficent also bends down for her own kiss before she leaves with Regina, disappearing up to the bedroom.

The wait feels excruciatingly long, though of course it’s barely more than five minutes before he’s heading upstairs, already unbuttoning his shirt as he calls out, “Can I come in now, ladies?”

“Yes,” Maleficent answers, and the bedroom door swings open. 

The room is empty—they must be in the bathroom, he thinks, shedding his clothes as ordered and situating himself at the head of the bed. He looks at the en suite door, clasped hands resting on his naked abdomen, and Robin tries to not feel awkward sitting naked alone on their bed. The awkwardness doesn’t last long, as it doesn’t take much longer for his lovers to emerge from the bathroom, and his breath catches as he sees them.

They’re clad in matching teddies (Maleficent in black, Regina in red), sheer and lacy, stopping mid-thigh and corseted, pushing their breasts up in the best way. Their panties are visible through the material, though he wonders if they could even be called underwear. He feels the stirring in his cock at the sight of them, his mouth going dry as all the blood rushes downward, and sometimes he wonders how he got so lucky.

“Hello, dear,” Maleficent smirks, while Regina adds, “Surprise,” with a naughty bounce of her eyebrows.

“Well,” Robin says once he’s swallowed down the arousal forming a lump in his throat. “It’s certainly a gorgeous one.”

Maleficent’s still smirking as she wraps her arms around Regina’s shoulders, lets her hands cup her breasts and knead and massage. “It’s not over yet,” she assures. She can’t resist bending her neck so that her mouth can trail along Regina’s neck, pressing a few kisses there before she releases her. She moves towards the bed then, waving her hands as she does so, and a scarf appears between her fingers.

“I was thinking about this the other day,” she says nonchalantly, twisting the scarf in her hands, watching it slip and slide against her skin. “I was tied up, Regina was tied up… You’re the only one that hasn’t been… And we thought perhaps that wasn’t entirely fair.” She reaches the edge of the bed, climbs on to it so that she’s on her knees, towering over him a bit, the scarf twisting and twining in her hands. “What do you think?”

Robin almost audibly gulps, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. Maleficent smirks down at him, dipping her head to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as his hands instinctively go to her waist. She pulls back, whispering, “No touching.” He groans softly, but drops them, and then Maleficent urges, “Lie down. Hands above your head, please dear.”

He does as she asks, watches as she leans over him to tie his hands together, her breasts tantalizingly close to his face, encased in all that lace. She’s a vision, they both are, and he’s not allowed to touch. He’s not sure he’s going to survive this, and they haven’t even really started yet.

Regina has joined them now at his other side, her hands trailing down his chest in feather-light touches. “There’s one more thing we want to do to you,” she says, and she almost sounds a little nervous, even though he’s the one tied up.

“Only one thing?” he chuckles, raising his head to look at her.

“Well, one thing which you might object to,” she clarifies, managing a small, almost sheepish smile. “We want to see if we can make you come without touching you. And we want to use magic to tease you, and to increase your… sensitivity.”

Robin hesitates, his brain almost fizzling out when she says make you come without touching you and barely catching up with magic to increase your sensitivity. He’s torn because he knows it’ll be torture, but probably the most pleasing torture he’s ever experienced. But finally he nods, murmurs, “Yes, do it,” with complete conviction.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. I trust you, both of you.” He looks into her eyes, then Mal’s, and lets them see how sure he is.

“If you need us to stop, say so,” Maleficent tells him, squeezing his hand, and he nods again, promising to do so if he needs to.

They seal it with a sweet kiss, Mal first and then Regina, and then they’re switching back into seduction mode, their eyes roaming over him, admiring.

“He’s lovely like this,” Regina says, once again drawing a hand down his chest, tracing nonsense patterns with her nails and watching a shiver ran over his skin. “All stretched out and… vulnerable.”

Mal hums in agreement, her own hands playing over his skin, and Robin moans, wishes they’d touch him properly. He’s half-hard already, from their outfits and the promise of what they’re going to do to him, and he really doesn’t think he’s going to survive this. Maleficent’s fingers find his nipples, twisting and tweaking them gently as Regina’s nails rake over his skin, and he really, really doesn’t think he’s going to survive this. They’ve barely even started.

“Are you ready?” Maleficent murmurs, but it’s Regina who performs the magic, a shimmery whisper of light against his skin. Mal leans forward, softly blowing on his nipple, and Robin gasps at the tingle of pleasure that goes through him. The magic has definitely enhanced the sensation, and he’s not at all prepared for the feeling that lances straight to his groin when Regina kisses him, pleasure so intense he almost sees stars behind his eyelids.

He groans into her mouth, then lets his head drop back onto the pillow as Maleficent takes his nipple between her lips, sucking. “Gods,” he breathes out, his hands tightening into fists, and he can’t help trying to reach for them.

Regina presses his hands down immediately, bites at his bottom lip and scolds, “Keep them in place, Robin. Or do we need to tie you to the headboard?”

His gasp strangles in his throat, and he shakes his head, presses it hard into the pillow as Mal sucks kisses across his chest from one nipple to the other. Regina chuckles, watching him, watching the pleasure flickering across his face as Mal swirls her tongue around his nipple before catching it with her teeth. “Does it feel good, Robin?” she asks, bringing her mouth centimeters from his, her breath ghosting against his lips.

“Yes,” he hisses, eyes tightly shut. Another groan leaves him as Regina kisses him, sucking hard on his tongue, and then she’s kissing down his jaw, nibbling at the hinge, laving her tongue against his pulse. “Gods, so good.”

“Do you think you can come like this?” Maleficent asks, pulling back from him, and she’s scratching at his sides, her nails digging pleasantly into his skin, and he’s moaning roughly, his hips jerking a bit. He’s so hard already from so little contact, and he’d be embarrassed if it didn’t feel so amazing.

“Not yet,” he says, and then regrets it because she seems to take that as a challenge.

She moves between his thighs, spreading his legs and smirking up at him, the sort of smirk that reminds him she used to be a villain and Robin knows he’s in for trouble now. Her hands rest against his thighs as she bends her head, moving close to his cock and then—

“Fuck!” Robin gasps, head snapping back and hips jerking toward her as she blows air across his hardness. It makes him shudder in the best way, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Maleficent and Regina laugh, a dark little chuckle as they watch the way he reacts, his hands opening and closing, his muscles pulled taut as he tries to control his body. “You look so handsome like this, Robin,” Regina murmurs to him, her index finger stroking his face gently, and he can’t resist turning his head to catch that finger with his lips, tongue flicking against it. She hums, lets her finger dip into his mouth so that he can suck. She moans a little, imagining those lips around her clit, that tongue pressing inside of her. But this is about him for now, his pleasure, and so she pulls her finger out and replaces it with her mouth.

Robin is swimming in a sea of pleasure, in the feel of Regina’s fingers rolling over his nipples, of Mal blowing warm air over his cock, his balls, her hands scratching at his thighs, his hips, tracing maddening patterns on his skin but never touching where he needs them most. He can’t stop moaning into Regina’s mouth, or the way his hips jerk in Maleficent’s grasp, and fuck, it feels so good, but not enough.

“Please,” he gasps out, rolling his hips insistently, hoping Mal would take pity on him.

She chuckles again instead, starts moving in absolutely the wrong direction, kissing up his stomach, dipping her tongue into his navel and swirling it until he’s groaning. She tangles a hand in Regina’s hair and pulls her into a kiss, sloppy and wet, inches from Robin’s face so that he’s forced to watch.  
Well. “Forced.” He watches willingly as they devour one another, eyes locked onto their mouths as they make out, and he can see the sweep of Maleficent’s tongue into Regina’s mouth, and the way Regina’s white perfect teeth scrape against Mal’s bottom lip. They’re still touching him, too, their hands on his chest except for Mal’s one hand still clutching Regina’s head. He pulls at the scarf around his wrists, wishing he could touch them and feel the lace against their skin (wishes he could strip it from them, revel in the softness unimpeded).

Mal tugs at Regina, pulling her over Robin, kissing a path down her neck. Robin feels bereft without their touch, actually whimpers at the loss of it, but then Maleficent is pulling the teddy off of Regina, fully revealing all that lovely olive skin. She wastes no time in reaching Regina’s breasts, cupping them in her hands and dipping her mouth to them, sucking and licking at her nipples.

Regina moans, her head falling back, one hand holding Maleficent’s mouth to her while the other strokes down her back. Then she’s spinning, Mal maneuvering her onto her back, kissing down her stomach and pulling the skimpy underwear down her legs. It’s Regina’s turn to gasp and groan as Mal sets herself between Regina’s legs, tongue swiping through her wetness, swirling around her clit. As she eats her out, Regina looks over at Robin. He’s watching Mal’s head, and she thinks she hears him moaning softly even though he’s not being touched.

Time to rectify that, Regina thinks, and though it’s awkward, she cranes her neck to kiss him. She pauses to breathe, finding it difficult with the actions of Mal’s mouth against her sex, and then she smirks at Robin. “You ready for more?” she teases, ghosting her hand down his chest, stops just before she reaches his cock.

“Yes,” he grunts, bucking up into the touch, trying to entice her fingers closer to where he needs her touch the most.

“Good,” she says, dragging her hand back up, but this time she removes it entirely from his skin.

“Oh, fuck!” Robin shouts, unable to resist as pleasure overwhelms him. It’s magic, he knows it is, because her skin isn’t actually touching his but it feels like it is. It feels like she’s touching him everywhere at once (except, he notes, his cock), dragging her hands all over his body, and he’s so sensitive that his back is arching, his hips desperately jerking, straining for it. “Regina!”

Regina chuckles, and then whimpers—Maleficent has pulled away, abandoned her post between Regina’s legs to capture Robin’s mouth, swallowing his moans.

“Think you can take a little more?” Mal whispers against his lips, and Robin whines at the thought, but he nods, it feels so damn good. She waves a hand, and the feeling of hands running all over his body intensifies, and fuck, oh fuck, he feels the churning in his gut, the arousal starting to crest.

“Hnnng,” he groans, tossing his head restlessly on the pillow as Mal and Regina alternate between kissing him, and then they’re sucking on his nipples, biting at his chest, his neck. “Please, Mal—Regina—I need—”

The magic ripples along his skin, he feels it, teasing touches slowly moving toward his cock, he hopes, he hopes they’re going to touch him, he’s so hard, so fucking hard and his balls are tightening with it, desperate for release.

Regina scrapes her teeth against his collarbone as she reaches up, scratching at his forearm, the tattoo, their tattoo, and Maleficent sucks hard at his neck, it’s going to bruise, going to leave a mark he can look at tomorrow and think of this torture, this overwhelming pleasure. Fuck, he’s going to—he almost can’t believe it—oh fuck oh fuck—

“Regina! Mal!” he shouts, body jerking violently as he explodes, his vision blacking out for a second as he comes and comes.

When he regains his senses, his hands are unbound, the magic gone, and they’re petting him, stroking his skin softly and pressing kisses to his face. He can barely speak, barely manage anything more than a satisfied moan when Maleficent asks if he’s okay.

They kiss him again, still soft and gentle, and he tips his head into their kisses, darts his tongue out to trace their lips. He’s slowly regaining control of his limbs, his hands skimming across their skin. He finds his voice, murmuring roughly, “I want you two.”

“You sure of that?” Regina whispers, dropping a hand to his softened cock. “I think you need to rest.”

“I have a mouth and hands,” he replies, sounding a little surer. “Want to make you come.”

“Would you like a little more magic?” Maleficent suggests, her own hand covering Regina’s. Robin groans at the thought, and then groans again when she uses both their hands to stroke him, making him hard again with magic and touch.

“Fuuuck,” he breathes out, still sensitive, jerking in their hands. “Fuck, why haven’t you done that before?”

Maleficent shrugs, leaning over to kiss him. “Playing with magic during sex can be a little… dangerous. Lead to unexpected things,” she explains, and though she doesn’t say it, they’re all thinking about Lily and how unexpected (though welcome) a surprise she was.

“Glad you decided to risk it this time,” he moans, and he’s pulling Maleficent to his mouth, kissing her deeply. “I want to taste you,” he tells her, and she’s still dressed, but it’s easy to pull the teddy and underwear off her, to position her over his mouth while Regina continues to pump his cock.

Maleficent moans as his tongue teases her entrance, gathering her taste on his tongue before he strokes it up her slit to her clit. “Fuck,” she gasps when he sucks, her head rolling back on her neck as she grinds down onto his mouth. She opens her eyes—when did she close them?—and meets Regina’s hooded gaze.

Regina rises up, positions herself over Robin’s cock, and sinks down onto him slowly, excruciatingly slow, taking him in inch by inch. When she’s taken him in entirely, she pauses, takes a deep breath before rocking her hips, setting a quick pace as she chases her orgasm. Maleficent reaches for her, pulls her into a forceful kiss, swallowing her cries and muffling her own.

It doesn’t take long, not with them all working together to drive one another into a frenzy. Regina falls first, wrenching her mouth from Mal’s to cry out their names, her nails digging into Mal’s shoulder and Robin’s stomach. Maleficent is next, her hips jerking wildly in Robin’s grasp as she comes, until she’s pulling away from his mouth, too sensitive as he swallows the evidence of her orgasm. Robin is last, Regina still moving on top of him, clenching around him and dragging his second orgasm from him with the rough grind of her hips.

He moans through it, unbelieving that he’s come a second time so soon after the first, and when he finishes spurting inside of her, he collapses to the sheets, spent. Regina rises off of him to fall down against his side, resting her head on his chest, breathing heavily as Mal lies next to Robin on her back. Robin’s hand seeks out Mal’s, their fingers lacing together, and Regina reaches across to rest her hand atop theirs.

“We… should really do that again,” Robin says, and he’s still breathless. Still in disbelief that he just came twice in so short of a time. “Maybe not tonight. But soon.”

Maleficent chuckles, while Regina smirks sleepily. “And to think you didn’t like magic to begin with,” she teases, and Robin huffs.

“I didn’t know any better back then,” he mutters, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then turning to kiss Mal. “Now I do.”

“Hmm,” Mal hums, adjusting so she can rest her head on his shoulder as they start to drift off. “And he doesn’t even know everything that magic can do…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combining two prompts for this one: Regina coming home to Robin and mal fucking and joining in pretty please. +++ Regina is late from work and Mal is really fucking horny. Mal seduces Robin and Regina walks in on them going hard. Regina is equal parts jealous they didn’t wait for her and turned on af.
> 
> This is set a little earlier in the relationship than some of the other ones I’ve written. It probably doesn’t take place too long after that one fic I wrote of Robin fucking Mal for the first time.

They should know better than to make plans on the nights Regina works. But if they only ever made plans when they knew that she would be free, they would never make plans because who knows what catastrophe would spring up to take up her time, whether it be mundane problems in the mayor’s office or something more fairytale. Tonight, it’s the former, budget battles because everyone insists their department needs the most, that they’re the most important, and as the clock ticks closer and closer to when she should be packing up her things to leave and she’s still in the council meeting, Regina gives in and sends a text to Robin and Maleficent.

I’m not going to be home in time for dinner. Damn budget meeting.

Robin sees the message first—Maleficent is already preparing for their date, hasn’t come out of her bedroom since she disappeared up there, and he sighs, texts back, Okay, luv. I’ll call and cancel our takeout order. He trudges up the stairs, not looking forward to interrupting the dragon as she gets ready. He thinks she was excited about tonight, she’s seemed on edge all day, and like the only way to relieve the pressure was going to be their dinner date and whatever activities might have occurred after. He knocks on the door, waits for what seems like several seconds before he hears Maleficent’s drawled, “Yes?”

“May I come in?” he asks, and the door flings open. By magic, he realizes, as he can see her across the room, sitting at her vanity table and applying her makeup. She looks at him through her mirror, eyebrows raised at his interruption, but he finds he can’t quite speak yet. He’s well aware that Maleficent is an attractive woman, but right now he is struck by it.

She’s wearing a deep red dress, a few shades lighter than maroon but still dark, and it clings to her like a second skin. Even with her sitting down, he can tell how well it fits her, how it hugs the curve of her waist. In the mirror, he sees the tantalizing neckline, the way it scoops down to the swells of her breasts (so unlike her usual modest wear), and she’s already accessorized with a necklace that draws attention to it, the very tip of the pendant hanging in the line of her cleavage.

Maleficent clears her throat and his eyes snap back to hers in the mirror, meeting her gaze. He feels the flush creeping up his neck, feels like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. It occurs to him it’s strange to feel that way, that he has technically done nothing wrong. He has, after all, seen her naked—has been inside her, though only the one time. He doubts she would mind him appreciating her form; indeed, she doesn’t seem annoyed or offended at all by his ogling, if the amused look in her blue eyes is any indication.

“Did you want something?” she asks, her lips tilted up just slightly, somewhere between a smirk and smile, and oh, she knows exactly what she was doing with that little bit of innuendo.

“Yes,” he says, and her eyebrows bounce, surprised by his bold admittance, but then he’s holding up his phone. “Regina sent a message. She can’t make it tonight. I thought I’d cancel our takeout order and just fix something here, tonight.”

Maleficent scowls, dropping her tube of mascara with a clatter. “Of course,” she mutters, rolling her eyes. “Well. So glad I’ve been so busy up here then.”

“Wait.” Robin’s looking at his phone, seeing a new message from Regina. “She’s just said we should still get our dinner, and that she had to pull some strings to get the restaurant to even do a takeout order.” He frowns a little at the screen, and then looks back up to her. “Do… do you still want it?” He’s unsure, a little timid, and it’s not a feeling he’s particularly used to. Even when he first pursued the erstwhile Evil Queen, he had his confidence, but Maleficent disarms him. Maybe it’s the dragon thing, or the knowledge that she means a lot to Regina and he doesn’t want to mess this up for her.

She hesitates, mulling it over. She has gotten all dressed up, is almost finished with her makeup and just has to finish her hair. But she and Robin have never done this alone—not like this, anyway. They’ve had the occasional coffee date without Regina, because they realized they should try to get to know one another at some point, but not a proper date, even if it’s just dinner at home. It could be awkward, but then, she thinks, it could be fine, they’ve managed to be alone before without too much awkwardness, and it’s been better since they fucked on Regina’s couch. And damn it, she really wanted to have a nice dinner and flirt and eat expensive food and then get laid. She’d been looking forward to it all damn day, has been a little slicker between her thighs than she should be because she’s so horny, and it’s really that that makes her say, “Yes. I’m hungry.”

 

* * *

 

For a man who spent years of his life in a forest, Robin turns out to be a spectacular fine dining companion. Maleficent isn’t entirely surprised, because of course, she’s known he’s intelligent ever since she met him. But it hits her more tonight, when it’s just the two of them, and all that charm is focused on her, those blue eyes never leaving her own (except when she inhales a little too deeply, and he can’t help but glance at her chest, and even that mere act has her nipples tightening in anticipation).

And well, those dimples when he smiles, or laughs, and honestly she’s surprised Regina managed to push him away back in the Enchanted Forest. Maleficent has no idea how she did it, though she has always had a healthy respect for Regina’s strength of will.

Maleficent smirks just a little, and thinks she was a little premature in thinking that Regina’s work had ruined the night. She brings her fork to her lips, slowly sliding the last bite of her chocolate lava cake into her mouth, noting how Robin watches her lips, noting the way his throat bobs as he swallows and his teeth take his lower lip between his teeth. It sends a bolt of arousal straight through her, has her squeezing her thighs together, and she wonders if he knows how damn attractive it is when he does that.

He looks down at their empty plates, begins to stand as he says, “I’ll clean up. Go enjoy the rest of your wine.”

But she stands too, crosses over to him and stills his hands. “I think I’d rather enjoy something else,” she murmurs, looking at his mouth the entire time before she’s cupping his chin in one hand and guiding him to meet her lips. He goes with no resistance, his hands coming to rest on her hips as their mouths meet, a gentle press of lip against lip until Maleficent grows bolder, her tongue running along the seam and coaxing his mouth open. He moans softly into her mouth, one hand coming up to cup the nape of her neck, fingertips burrowing into her curls as best they can. His other hand slides around her waist, pulling her flush against him, and that prompts Maleficent’s own moan.

They break apart when the need for air overtakes them, and for a second, they hold on to one another, breathing each other’s air and staring into one another’s eyes. This is new, different; they’ve never touched like this without Regina there.

Maleficent licks her lips, can’t resist capturing his mouth once more, and then her hands are at the buttons of his shirt, pulling at them. She feels him hesitate, his hands fluttering about her waist for a second, and he’s muttering are you sure? between kisses. She almost rolls her eyes at him—for a thief, he can be surprisingly gentlemanly, and she has no use for a gentleman right now. “You’ve fucked me before,” she points out, nipping at his bottom lip and tugging, something she’s wanted to do all night, inspired by his habit of biting his own lip.

He groans, and his hands are finally doing something useful, moving up her back and grasping at the zipper. But he’s still pausing, hasn’t actually started sliding the zipper down yet, and she thinks she might just magic her clothes off at some point. “That was different,” he mumbles as she begins kissing down his jaw. “That was for Regina.”

Maleficent stops kissing him to stare instead, raising her eyebrows in shock. “Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it?”

“No!” Robin blanches, and for a second she enjoys the way he’s squirming, clearly realizing he’s put his foot in it as a blush creeps up his neck. “I mean—I only meant that—the situation was different. Regina was here, and she was the one who suggested it, and—We haven’t done this before by ourselves. I don’t want you to think you—we don’t have to—am I making any sense?”

She does roll her eyes this time, reaching up to cup his face in her hands, making sure he’s looking her in the eyes when she says, “Robin. I want to do this. I want you.” She leans forward to kiss him, but hesitates, wants him to meet her halfway.

He only pauses for a half-second more before he does, and this time it’s his tongue darting into her mouth, stroking along her own. They kiss for several long moments, tongues seeking out and tasting one another, until Robin breaks away to leave a trail of wet kisses down her neck. Mal moans as he nips and sucks at her skin, actually lets out an embarrassing little whimper when his tongue dips into the hollow of her throat. His hand finds her dress zipper again, grasping it firmly, but he still doesn’t tug it down. She wants to kill him, especially with the way he’s tracing the neckline of the dress, kissing the swells of her breasts and teasingly running his tongue just under the fabric.

“Do you know how amazing you look in this dress?” he asks, and he sinks his teeth gently into the swell of one breast, worrying the skin with his mouth, marking her.

“Yes,” she says simply, though the affect is almost ruined by her gasp.

Robin chuckles against her breast, releasing the skin and laving his tongue over it. “Yes, I suppose you do know,” he murmurs, and finally, finally he’s pulling the zipper, oh-so-slowly Maleficent thinks she feels each individual tooth of it unzip. “It’s why you wore it tonight, right? Because you knew what it would do to Regina and me?”

“Well, I had hoped, anyway,” she replies, huffing a short laugh, and when he lifts his head, she’s smirking at him. “Seems I wasn’t wrong.”

“No, you definitely were not wrong.” He eyes her, the way the dress gapes from being undone in the back, and then he’s pulling it off, groaning when he sees her standing there in just her underwear. Barely enough fabric to even justify calling her half-naked in it, her bra pushing her breasts up so that they’re even more delectable, a scrap of lace barely covering her sex. Robin’s mouth is dry, has him swallowing hard, and Maleficent’s smirk has only grown.

“Like what you see, thief?” she drawls, reaching out to finish unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and stripping him of his undershirt.

“Isn’t that obvious?” he replies, pulling her into a fierce kiss, one hand going to the small of her back to guide her hips against his. He’s hard for her already, his pants tight, and it’s a relief when she drops her hands to his waist, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. He groans into her mouth when her hand slips into his boxers, wrapping around him and stroking.

They kiss and stroke and touch for a while, exploring the places that make the other moan and shiver and gasp. Robin peels Maleficent’s bra and underwear from her body, kissing down the length of her, spends an inordinate amount of time simply mapping her hips and thighs with his mouth and fingers while she clutches at his head, trying to urge him to where she needs him most. When he finally acquiesces, he can’t help but moan into her sex, she’s so fucking wet and the sounds she makes when his lips wrap around her clit—gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous to hear, makes him impossibly harder for her as he sucks and licks and tastes the uniqueness of her.

“Oh, fuck,” she groans, her hips rolling into his mouth as best she can while standing, and her knees are buckling, he has to catch her, his hands steadying her, his tongue steadily fucking into her. “Robin—fuck, so good—your tongue—ah!” She cries out, her hands clutching at his shoulders, nails biting into his skin. “My clit—suck, suck my clit!”

He teases her a bit, draws out his tongue slowly and runs it over her sex, savors her. She curses at him again, whimpering, and it’s then that he takes pity on her. As much as he wants to hear her whimper again, he wants to hear her come, to taste her as she climaxes. His mouth wraps around her clit and he sucks hard, moans softly so the vibrations add to her pleasure and—

“Yes! Fuck, Robin, yes!” she shouts for him, hips jerking violently in his grasp as she comes. He draws out her orgasm, continues to suck and lick at her until her hands push his head away, that soft little whimper falling from her lips as her body sags.

“So good,” he murmurs into the skin of her thighs, he’s kissing her there, soft little presses of lip and drags of his stubble against her sensitive skin, just to keep her trembling for him. “You taste so good, Maleficent. Could taste you for hours.”

“Maybe later,” Mal groans, pulling him up, seeking out his mouth and sucking her taste off his tongue. “Right now, I want to fuck you,” she adds, flicking her hands, and Robin finds himself lying on top of their bed, Maleficent straddling him, his pants and boxers stripped by the same magic that transported them there.

“Mmm,” he groans, his eyes squeezing shut when she grinds her hips against him, lets him feel how slick she is from arousal and her orgasm, and he can’t help the way his hips buck. He opens his eyes, looking up at her, his hands skimming from her hips to her breasts, kneading and cupping the mounds, his thumbs strumming her nipples. “As much as I enjoy the view like this, can I make a request?”

“You want to be on top?” she guesses, raising an eyebrow at him. She mulls it over, before nodding. “All right. Let’s see how you do when you’re in control.” They reposition, and it feels a little awkward at first, both of them unused to being like this with the other. Robin bends his head and kisses her, something soft and sweet, surprisingly so considering the position they’re in. But it helps, eases the awkwardness and rekindles the passion, and soon they’re moving against one another, rocking and grinding, his cock sliding against her clit with every roll of their hips.

“Inside me,” she gasps out, head digging into the pillow as he sucks at one of her nipples. “Fuck, I want you in me.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, nodding as he props himself up on one hand, reaching down with the other to line himself up, and then he’s sliding into her, slow and steady, letting her adjust to his thickness as he pushes in.

“Oh fuck,” they both groan when he’s buried to the hilt, and for a second they kiss, or something like it, really just the press of their mouths as they breathe and take in the sensations running through them.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he mutters, shallowly thrusting, seeing if it’s okay and she nods encouragingly, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders as she clutches at him. “And so hot, so wet…”

Maleficent moans, wraps her legs around his hips and rolls her own. She finds it in her to speak, somehow summons enough coherency to say, “You feel so good, Robin. You’re so thick…” before she’s moaning again.

He reaches for her thighs, adjusting her legs higher, pushing deeper, seeking out that spot inside of her. He knows he’s found it when she cries out, her head snapping back and her body writhing, and Robin can’t help but smirk. She’s gorgeous like this, all blonde curls and blue eyes rolling in pleasure, breasts heaving with exertion, sweat glistening on her flushed skin. She’s limber, almost bent in two, and he thinks she can bend just a little more, risks pulling one of her legs over his shoulder—

“Oh!” she shouts, hips bucking at the new angle, and she’s babbling nonsense, curses and heated words about how he needs to fuck her harder, faster, and he’s never one to disappoint.

“What the fuck?” a voice cuts through their pleasured haze. Robin stops his thrusting abruptly, both of them looking toward the doorway to see Regina, home from work, standing there staring at them with a look that seems torn between something like jealousy and something like really fucking turned on by what she sees.

“Regina,” Robin gasps out, just as Mal clenches her inner muscles around him, her hips subtly rolling, because she still really wants to come. He still really wants to come, and he can’t resist the instinct to thrust back against her, to continue fucking her.

“You made it home, little one,” Mal moans, grunting as Robin thrusts into her, not as hard or as fast as before, but he’s still driving against that spot, his pubic bone dragging against her clit.

“Yeah,” Regina huffs out, and flutters a hand at them. “What are you doing?”

“Fucking,” Mal says with her usual bluntness. “What does it look like?” She punctuates her question with a particularly sharp roll of her hips, making Robin groan into her neck as he begins speeding his thrusts once more.

“Well I can see that,” Regina replies, and Robin looks at her. She’s definitely scowling, has crossed her arms under her breasts. “I’m just… surprised.” She shifts her weight, and Robin grins a little. Scowling, and turned on, he notes.

“This is… okay… right?” Robin grunts out between thrusts, stopping when Regina doesn’t respond right away. Maleficent whines, but they’re both looking at her now, waiting for her answer. “Regina?”

Finally, she nods, says, “Yes, of course. We’ve talked about this, right? We’re in this together. This isn’t cheating. But… I just wasn’t expecting it to happen, I guess.” She seems upset still, and Robin pulls away from Maleficent (both of them stifling their groans at the loss). “No, you—you don’t have to stop.”

“You don’t seem okay with this,” Robin says, and they’re both getting off the bed and walking over to her, unashamed of their nakedness (or their fervent arousal—Robin’s cock is still hard, visibly slick with Maleficent’s wetness, and Mal is glistening between her thighs).

“No,” Regina shakes her head. “It’s fine. Unexpected. But fine.” She looks at them, her eyes running over their bodies. “It’s hot, actually. Now that I’m over the shock.” Her tongue flicks out to wet her lips, and indeed, her dark brown eyes grow darker. “You know I love to watch you two. And though I wish you would have waited for me, I did tell you to go ahead and have dinner. I should have known how it would end up.”

She reaches out with both hands, stroking their shoulders, running her fingers lightly over their skin. “You two enjoyed your date, I’m guessing?” she prompts.

“Yes,” Robin says while Mal nods. “And we just started kissing, and it led to this.”

“As usual,” Regina jokes, smirking, and the tension diffuses. “I wish I could have been here for it.”

“You’re here now.” He pulls her into his embrace, kisses her sweetly. “We can help you catch up to us.” Regina starts to protest, could see how desperate they were when she interrupted, but then he’s kissing her again, and Mal’s turning her head so she can get her own kiss. They undress her slowly, teasing her, kissing down her body and working her up, while teasing each other as well, kissing and stroking, keeping them on the cusp of pleasure.

They move back to the bed, Mal lying on her back like she was, Robin sliding into her, and Regina straddles Mal’s face as she kisses Robin. “Fuck her like before,” Regina moans into his mouth, then moans period as Mal drags her tongue over her sex. “Hnnng, fuck. God, you two are so amazing.”

Robin huffs a laugh, manages to say, “You came in to your lovers fucking each other, and you didn’t really mind, and we’re the amazing ones?”

Regina shakes her head, that’s not what she means, not at all. “Amazing for doing this,” and she waves a hand, and she’s rocking into Mal’s mouth, her other hand on Mal’s breast as she moves, as Robin fucks hard into Mal. “For being in this relationship. Because I asked you to.”

He understands now—they’ve talked about this before, the first few weeks she was constantly thanking them for trying this, for being so good and so patient and so willing, but she had stopped after being told a thousand times that it wasn’t necessary. That they loved her, they wanted her happy, and they were willing to do anything to achieve that. “Regina,” he says, “This isn’t just for you anymore.” His sentences are choppy, broken by sounds of pleasure (his own and theirs). “We enjoy this too, truly.”

“Well,” Regina laughs, “obviously.”

Robin shakes his head, wants to make her understand, but Mal’s clenching around him, she’s so close, and he’s so close. He’s reaching down, pressing his thumb against her clit and rubbing hard circles around it, wants to make her come again so badly, wants to feel her come on his cock.

A few more thrusts and she’s screaming into Regina’s sex, incapable of continuing to eat her out for a moment as she comes, and Regina’s gasping and moaning, the vibrations reverberating through her. Mal milks Robin’s cock, her own orgasm pulling him into his own as he thrusts a few more times, a few sharp raps of his hips as he tries to draw out her pleasure before he spends himself in her. He reaches for Regina, pulls her into a kiss, one hand going to her breast, the other finding her clit as Mal resumes, licking and sucking at her. Regina trembles, her hips bucking suddenly as she cries out, her own climax sneaking up on her.

They collapse together in a heap, rolling off of Maleficent and maneuvering into comfortable positions to collect themselves. Regina somehow ends up in the middle, and she reaches out to clasp their hands, squeezing them.

“I’m sorry I was weird when I got home,” she says, her voice still a little shaky and breathless. “I was annoyed that I missed our date, and then when I saw you two together… It was such a turn on—you know how much I love to see you together—but it occurred to me that… That you two might not need me if you two get along so well.”

“Oh, Regina,” they both sigh, shaking their heads. Maleficent cuddles against her, nuzzling her neck while Robin brings their joined hands to his lips, pressing sweet kisses onto her knuckles.

“We’ll always need you,” Maleficent says, rising up to look into Regina’s eyes. “We love you, too, and no matter how well Robin and I get along, you’re just as important in this relationship. Remember what you told us when we started this?”

“That I love you both equally, and I didn’t want to be without either of you,” Regina murmurs, and her eyes are watery, God, that’s so embarrassing. She shouldn’t be crying over this, she thinks.

But Mal untangles their hands, cups her cheek and uses her thumb to brush a rebellious tear away. “Exactly. We love you. We don’t want to be without you. No matter how Robin and I might feel about each other, we want you to be here, too.”

“Maleficent is right, love,” Robin whispers, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I will admit my feelings about Maleficent have changed since we started this. But it’s a good thing we’ve grown closer, yeah?”

Regina nods vigorously, pecks them both on the lips. “Yes, yes, I want you two to be close. You are two of my most favorite people, and I want you to like each other, and maybe… I want us all to feel the same way, if we can reach that point,” she says almost shyly.

“Well,” Robin says, meeting Mal’s eyes. “I’d say tonight was a good start toward that.”

Maleficent licks her lips, smiles at him. “A very good start,” she amends, and leans over Regina to kiss him lightly, because she can do that.

Because they’re together, all of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my friends over at Tumblr for helping me out with this. Writing this one was like pulling teeth. I hope it's still enjoyable for everyone.
> 
> Prompts: Sex in Regina's office. +++ Getting caught but being too turned on/far gone to stop.

It started innocently enough—it always does, with the three of them. Regina was working, and Maleficent had brought her lunch, a nice surprise that had made her smile and immediately tell her secretary she was taking her lunch hour right then. And they had had lunch, but, well, Mal was looking at her with that _look_ in her eyes. The one where she makes it quite obvious she wants to eat something in particular, and Regina’s first thoughts had been _no, not here_ , it’s her _office_ and her secretary is right outside. But her second thoughts had been _yes, here,_ and how hot it would be to have sex in the place she works with her secretary right outside.

 

So when Mal had leaned over and captured her mouth, a gentle kiss quickly becoming something more passionate, Regina had went willingly, her tongue sweeping out to tangle with Maleficent’s, her hands gently cupping her face. She loves kissing Mal (loves kissing Robin, loves kissing), loves the act of parting her lips and accepting Mal’s tongue into her mouth, loves teasing with gentle nips and sucks, loves the way they kiss down her jaw to her neck, finding that sensitive spot that never fails to illicit some sort of shivery, moan-y reaction from her.

 

They don’t spend nearly enough time on the kissing, not with their limited time, but it’s still pleasant, still leaves Regina’s lips plump and swollen. Mal is sucking a path from the hinge of her jaw to her neck, a noise of frustration slipping out when she has to nose at the neckline of Regina’s blouse, trying to nudge it out of the way and reveal more skin. She pulls away then, pushing at Regina’s blazer, tugging it off her shoulders and down her arms and then setting to work on her blouse buttons.

 

“Wait,” Regina says, stilling her hands. “Maybe we shouldn’t undress? Since we’re in a public place?”

 

Maleficent stares at her, frowning as she says, “I want this off of you.” She tugs at the half-undone shirt, scowls at it as if it has personally wronged her. “It covers up too much.”

 

Regina hesitates, but relents, brings her own hands up to undo the last few buttons so she can shrug the white blouse off. She considers folding it properly, she doesn’t want it to wrinkle after all, but Mal is kissing her again, has a hand buried in her dark hair to bring Regina’s mouth to hers. The blouse seems less important at that point.

 

Mal breaks the kiss, nipping at Regina’s chin and then moving down her throat, leaving a trail of wet kisses to her collarbone. “Where’s Robin right now?” she asks, and how she expects Regina to answer when she’s laving a path from one collarbone to the other, Regina doesn’t know.

 

“Ummm,” she gasps, trying to think, what did Robin say he was doing today? “I-I think he’s with the Merry Men… Helping out with some building repairs after that attack two weeks ago…”

 

“Bring him here,” Mal orders, and she says it so simply, so easily, as if she doesn’t have her face buried between Regina’s breasts right then. Regina moans a little, very distracted by the way she’s nuzzling her chest, by her tongue sliding along the edge of her bra, by the slight bite of her teeth sinking into the swell of skin. “I want both of you.”

 

Her moan is a little louder at that, at the thought of fucking both of them here in her office, in the middle of her work day. “I can’t just transport him here,” Regina says, trying to think sensibly. “I don’t know what he’s doing—he could be driving or something.”

 

“Does he actually drive anywhere?” Maleficent pulls away from her chest, and _that_ was certainly not what Regina was hoping to accomplish. The blonde is looking at her with raised eyebrows, apparently more interested in whether their other lover actually puts those driving lessons to use instead of continuing her delicious attentions to her breasts.

 

“He does when he has the boys,” Regina huffs out, glaring at her but of course, she’s unfazed.

 

“He doesn’t have the boys right now, does he?” Mal blinks, and she’s right, he doesn’t, so Regina doesn’t respond. Mal leans forward, kissing her deeply before slowly pulling away, leaving a couple of quick, teasing kisses before she goes. “Call him. Find out where he is and bring him here.”

 

Regina is torn—she wants Robin, too, but her phone is at her desk and she’s loathe to leave Mal on the couch, wants to keep kissing and do more. Her desire for both of them wins out, and with another quick kiss from Mal, she gets up from the couch and heads to her desk. Her Blackberry is there where she left it, and she leans her hip against the desk’s edge as she presses the call button, crossing a self-conscious arm over her chest as she realizes she is naked from the waist up in her office.

 

Maleficent comes up behind her, moves her long hair out of the way so she can plant kisses along her shoulder, her hands landing on Regina’s hips, inching the fabric of her skirt up her thighs. She smirks into her skin when Regina can’t help the tiny moan escaping her as Mal’s mouth finds the sensitive spot underneath her ear.

 

“Robin,” Regina gasps, a little breathless already, “where are you?”

 

Mal hears his tinny reply of, “I’m at Marco’s. What’s wrong? You sound out of breath.” She grins, nibbles at Regina’s ear lobe. Regina’s skirt is now a band of rumpled material around her waist, and Mal’s hand takes advantage of that, slipping between her thighs to cup her over her panties.

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Regina is quick to assure, biting her lip to stifle the sound of pleasure trying to escape. “Mal’s here. We’re having lunch.”

 

“Oh, I see.” They can’t see him, of course, but his smirk is obvious even in his tone. Regina would roll her eyes, but she’s a little too distracted by the way Mal is sucking at her pulse (too hard, she thinks, she’s going to leave a mark) and the work of her fingers against her clit, the sensation dulled by her underwear but delicious all the same.

 

“I’m going to transport you here,” she tells him. “We want you too.” And then she drops the phone to her desk with a clatter, waving her hand, and purple smoke swirls in the center of her office. When it clears, Robin is there, holding his phone to his ear and blinking in disorientation before his eyes land on the sight of Mal wrapped around Regina with a hand between her legs, and Regina half-naked, her skirt up around her hips.

 

“Were you expecting something else, dear?” Maleficent asks, smirking at him as she continues to rub at Regina’s sex. She brings her hand up to the waistband of her underwear, lets her fingers slip past it to touch her properly, her smirk only growing when she feels the slickness there.

 

“I was surprised to see Regina’s office,” he admits, making his way toward the desk. “I assumed you were at home.”

 

“Oh no. I want her here,” she replies deviously, spinning Regina around and lightly pushing her toward her desk chair. “As a matter of fact, I want her _there_.”

 

Regina backs up willingly, lets Maleficent guide her into the chair without comment, looking up expectantly when Mal steps away and looks down at her.

 

“Hmm,” she says, tapping her chin with a finger. “Something’s missing.” Her eyes glance around the office, before stilling at a point on the wall. She makes a little _ah_ noise, waving her hand, and Regina gasps suddenly.

 

The vines from her office wallpaper have come to life, slithering from the walls to twine lightly around the arms of her chair, wrapping around her wrists and binding her there. She swallows hard, pulling lightly to see how much give she has. Not a lot, and she squirms in her seat, looking up at her lovers with dark eyes made darker by her arousal.

 

“Okay?” Mal whispers, and when Regina nods, her smirk slips back into place. “Good,” she says more authoritatively, looking over her shoulder at Robin, her eyebrows bouncing suggestively. “You want to eat first, or shall I?”

 

He smiles at her, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist to kiss her languidly, one hand cupping her face as the kiss deepens, his tongue stealing into her mouth. Regina whines as she watches, her hands tugging uselessly at her bindings. They both chuckle, turning to look at her with raised eyebrows as she squirms in her seat.

 

“Are we neglecting you already, little one?” Maleficent teases, deliberately wrapping her arms around Robin’s neck and pressing her body to his, instead of moving towards Regina like the former queen wants.

 

“Why do you always tie me up before you two are undressed?” she complains, actually sticks out her lower lip and pouts, and Mal can’t resist capturing that lip between her teeth. Regina moans as she nips and sucks, tipping her head back and giving herself over to the kiss as Mal towers over her.

 

“Who says we’re going to undress at all?” she chuckles, looking down at Regina with a wicked glint in her eyes. She strokes her cheek, lets her hand sensuously slide down Regina’s throat to her breasts, kneading one through her bra. “We have you right where we want you, maybe we’re going to play with you for a bit.”

 

“Mmm, Mal,” Regina groans, her hands squeezing the arms of the chair until her knuckles go white. Her thighs press together, rubbing to get any kind of friction where she needs it most.

 

Robin slips around them while Maleficent kisses her again, going to his knees and running his hands up the outsides of Regina’s legs. He feels the shiver go through her, watching her as she looks down at him, her eyes so dark, lips swollen from kisses, and he runs his hands over her skin again, from hip to knee and back up, trailing up the inside on his third pass. Maleficent kisses her neck, hasn’t stopped kneading and cupping her breasts, her fingers pinching and rolling the nipples.

 

Regina’s eyes close as Robin bends his head, kissing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, his stubble rubbing there and making her muscles jump under his palms. A sharp gasp leaves her when his mouth finally settles over her sex, his tongue flicking at her clit. A pulse of magic rushes over him, sweeping out to cover the room, and he briefly pauses his attentions to look at his lovers curiously.

 

“Silencing spell,” Regina breathes out, licking her lips and swallowing. “My secretary is right outside.”

 

“That’s cheating,” Maleficent says, pouting a bit. “What if I wanted you to have to keep quiet?”

 

Regina barks out a laugh, sharply curtailed by Robin resuming, his mouth moving over her, sucking at her and sliding his tongue through her wetness. She moans as his tongue dips inside, swirling teasingly at her entrance before properly sliding into her, fucking her. “Keeping quiet wasn’t gonna happen,” she manages to choke out, writhing in the chair as she works her hips closer to Robin’s mouth.

 

“But I had plans to keep you quiet,” Mal murmurs against her mouth, smirking when Regina whimpers softly at her words. She backs away, reaches down to pull her own skirt up, keeping her eyes locked on Regina’s as she bundles the material around her hips and slides her underwear down her legs. With a wave of her hand, she clears Regina’s desk, perching up on it as she hooks her legs onto the chair. She tugs Regina over until she’s positioned between her legs, Mal raising an expectant eyebrow at her.

 

Regina leans forward as best she can, her hands still bound to the chair, and she trails her tongue up the inside of Maleficent’s thighs. Robin continues his work between Regina’s thighs, licking and sucking at her clit, his fingers coming into play to tease and work her up slowly. She can’t help but moan, her hands wriggling uselessly in their bindings, and she thinks about what they must look like. Robin underneath her desk eating her out while Maleficent lies back on her elbows, her legs spread wide as Regina sets to her own task, bound to her desk chair. God, they shouldn’t be doing this here, not in her office, not during her lunch with her secretary right outside the door, but she has to admit that it’s hot, so hot.

 

“God,” she gasps out, rocking her hips harder as Robin slides one finger, then two inside of her, his tongue lashing at her clit. She rests her head against Mal’s pelvis, eyes closed against the pleasure building inside of her. “Fuck, Robin. Mal.” It feels amazing, so good, her hands clenching and unclenching as she bends her head to catch Mal’s clit between her lips, sucking hard and enjoying the groan she draws from the dragon. One of Mal’s hands tangle in Regina’s hair, holding her in place as her hips buck into Regina’s mouth, a soft cry escaping her.

 

The three are entirely wrapped in one another, Robin trying to make Regina come while she tries to focus on making Mal come. Over the sounds of their pleasure, they don’t even hear the office door opening—it takes Emma Swan’s greeting of “Hey, Regina—what the hell?!” and Snow White’s startled “Oh my God!” to snap their attention away from each other.

 

Regina turns bright red at being found in her bra, her skirt hiked up to her waist and with one lover between her thighs (he’s making a valiant attempt at keeping her covered down there, though he’s also got his head pressed to her thigh in what she thinks is him trying to keep from laughing) and her other lover spread out on her desk. She’s bound to her chair with the _wallpaper_ , for fuck’s sake, and while she doesn’t really want anyone besides Robin and Maleficent seeing her like this, she especially never wanted her son’s other mother and her former stepdaughter to see her.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Maleficent scowls at them over her shoulder, having sat up more properly, and it doesn’t escape Regina’s notice that she too is helping preserve Regina’s modesty as best she can.

 

“Really—Regina, your office? Our son comes here! He eats doughnuts at that desk!” Emma exclaims, and she’s staring exasperatedly at the ceiling.

 

“Oh, like you and that rum-soaked pirate haven’t defiled the sheriff’s station?” Regina somehow finds her sass, her anger suppressing her embarrassment. “It’s not like you get a lot of alone time at the loft with your parents.”

 

“You have an entire _mansion_ you can _poof_ to!” Emma points out, momentarily forgetting that she’s supposed to be keeping her eyes up, dropping her gaze to meet Regina’s eyes and then regretting that decision. Her eyes snap back up, and she turns away, shaking her head. “You couldn’t remember to lock the damn door?”

 

“Is that—is the wallpaper _alive_?” Snow says suddenly, her own eyes locked entirely on the vines emerging from the wall.

 

“Get the hell out, Snow!” Regina barks, and Maleficent waves her hand, giving them an encouraging push back out the door and slamming it for good measure. Another wave of her hand and they hear the lock click into place, belated as that might be.

 

For a moment Mal and Regina just look at each other, Regina flushed for an entirely different reason than she was before, and Mal looking appropriately apologetic for her oversight. Robin hasn’t moved from his place underneath the desk, and yes, he’s definitely laughing despite his own somewhat mortified expression at being caught by Snow White and her daughter.

 

“Well,” Mal sighs dejectedly, “I guess that killed the mood.” She starts to close her thighs so she can hop off, but Regina shakes her head, instinctively trying to raise her hands to keep Mal spread for her and failing when the vines still don’t give.

 

“No,” she says firmly, shaking her head again. “Snow White and Emma Swan have ruined enough things in my life, they don’t get to ruin my orgasms. Open your legs.”

 

Mal laughs, surprised that Regina wants to continue, but does as she said. Before Regina can bend her head back to Mal’s sex, Robin strokes along her thighs again in a gesture meant more to grab her attention than stoke a fire.

 

“Before we start back, can I make a request?” he says, dotting a couple of gentle kisses at her knees. “May I have a pillow? This floor is killing me down here.”

 

This time it’s Regina laughing, and if she could, she’d tug him up into a kiss. As it is, she looks to Mal to fulfill his request, but instead the dragon proposes, “How about we move to the couch? As much as I was enjoying myself, the desk isn’t the most comfortable place to be.”

 

She waves her hands, and the vines release Regina, slithering back into place on the wall as if nothing had changed. Regina takes immediate advantage of her free hands, pulling Mal into a fervent kiss, letting the other woman lick the remnants of her wetness off of her lips before she’s reaching for Robin. She moans into his mouth as she tastes herself on his tongue, and soon the fire Snow and Emma interrupted is rekindling itself between her thighs. The three migrate over to the couch, a tangle of limbs and mouths that have learned to navigate distances together, and soon they’re falling against it.

 

Regina ends up in Maleficent’s lap, pressed against her thigh while kissing Robin deeply, one hand on her hip guiding her while the other cups one of Mal’s breasts through her blouse. Mal groans, her head falling back against the cushion as Regina rides her leg, her own hips moving insistently against Regina’s knee, and one hand reaching out to stroke Robin through his jeans.

 

Robin rises onto his knees, moves to kiss Mal as he reaches for Regina’s clit, circling it unerringly, enjoying the way her moans go sharp and high-pitched. Maleficent guides her more roughly against her leg, releases Robin’s mouth to latch onto one of Regina’s nipples, sucking and licking the pebbled peak. “Are you close, Regina?” she whispers into the swell, nipping at the skin. “Are you going to come?”

 

“Yes,” Regina gasps out, nodding rapidly, her hands holding onto Mal’s shoulders as she rides. “Fuck, yes, so close—right there!” She throws her head back as she cries out, her orgasm shuddering through her, her hips losing their rhythm, slowing and finally coming to a stop as she pants.

 

She’s just come in her office thanks to her two lovers, after getting walked in on, and it all seems a little surreal in her post-orgasmic haze. But she chuckles, bends down to kiss Mal slowly, her tongue teasingly sliding in and out of her mouth.

 

Robin eases Regina off of Mal, then pulls the blonde onto his lap, pulling her down into a passionate kiss. His tongue runs over the seam of her lips, worrying her bottom one with his teeth for a quick second before he’s exploring her mouth, moaning lightly when she begins undoing his pants. Regina is there too, moves closer so that she can slip a hand between them, her fingers sliding against Mal before she’s reaching into Robin’s boxers and stroking him.

 

“I want to taste you,” she murmurs into his ear, tugging at the lobe as she lets her thumb rub the head of his cock. Mal moans something that might be an agreement, and soon the two women have positioned themselves on either side of him, his jeans and underwear tugged down to his ankles.

 

Regina goes first, hand at his base and then her mouth slowly enveloping him, her tongue flicking out to lick at the underside of him. She hums around him, taking in as much as she can before pulling back, hollowing her cheeks as she sucks. When she releases him with a pop, Maleficent moves in, her hand grasping at Regina’s wrist to keep her in place, and then it’s _her_ mouth wrapping around his cock, and Robin thinks he might actually die on the spot. He groans as she sucks hard at the sensitive tip, and then lets out another louder, more strangled sound when Regina adjusts so she can snake her tongue around the parts Mal isn’t reaching.

 

Together, they suck him off in torturous pulls, laving their tongues up the opposite sides of his cock and sucking kisses, their hands alternating between stroking him and playing with his balls. His hips buck even as he desperately fights for control, an almost inhuman sound escaping when Regina bends to lick at his balls and Maleficent takes him deep into her throat.

 

Robin groans out a warning that he’s about to come, his hands grasping at anything, the cushions, their hair, fingers curling and uncurling as he can’t hold back any longer. He comes in Regina’s mouth with a loud moan, hips rolling in place as he spends himself down her throat. She keeps sucking until he’s finished, swallowing him down and letting Maleficent kiss her, her tongue licking at the corner of her mouth to get the tiny bit that Regina missed.

 

He urges them up then, kisses them both in turn, hands running over their bodies as they kiss and kiss. Regina moves back, leaning against the couch arm and pulling Maleficent so that her back is against her chest, her hand sliding down her body to her wetness, two fingers easily sliding into her, making the dragon moan and gasp. Robin pushes at her clothing—they’ve made a shambles of it and yet she’s still almost fully dressed—revealing her breasts and seeing to them, his mouth and hands switching between them as Regina fingerfucks her.

 

“Oh,” Mal gasps, her hips rolling insistently. She’s close, so keyed up from doing this here, and she feels like she’s waited forever to come. “Just like that, Regina,” she urges, tilting her head back to plant a sloppy, awkward kiss on Regina’s chin, her hands clutching at Robin, holding his head in place and digging her nails into his clothed shoulder.

 

He kisses down her body, pulls Regina’s fingers from inside her (enjoys the way Mal whines in protest) just so he can suck the wetness from them before burying his tongue inside of her, earning a different sound from her entirely. He licks and sucks and nibbles at her folds, at her clit, slides his tongue in and out of her, listens as she gasps, his hands holding her hips steady as she tries to buck and jerk. Regina fondles her breasts, cupping and kneading just the way she likes, before sliding one hand back down, pressing her fingers hard to Maleficent’s clit.

 

“Oh yes!” Mal’s head snaps back, nearly collides with Regina’s face but fortunately she was ready for that reaction, moving out of the way just in time. “Fuck, so good, feels so good,” she moans, writhing, she’s so close now, so close, and Robin slides his fingers inside of her, crooking them just right and fucking her fast and hard, thump-thump-thumping them against that spot as Regina rolls hard circles around the tiny bundle of nerves. “Fuck! Robin! Regina!”

 

When she goes boneless from her climax, Robin kisses back up her body, kisses her and Regina gently. For a moment they cuddle awkwardly, a sticky, sweaty mess and still half-dressed, but sated, relaxed.

 

“Do you think Snow and Emma will ever be able to look any of us in the eye again?” Maleficent wonders, and Regina groans, her head falling back.

 

“Don’t even mention that,” she sighs. “I’m trying to pretend like that never happened.”

 

“Oh, you know Mal is always going to bring that up. At least to Snow,” Robin chuckles, and Mal wrinkles her nose at him, despite knowing full well that she practically lives to torment Snow White in these small, acceptable ways. He kisses her again, a sweet gentle thing meant to soothe her furrowed brow.

 

“How come you’re not more embarrassed by this?” Regina asks, poking at his shoulder. “You sometimes work with Emma at the sheriff’s. You don’t think this will be awkward?”

 

“I’m sure it will be, milady. But I was at least fully clothed, with my back to the door, and I find it hard to be embarrassed about being between your thighs, considering it’s one of my favorite places to be.”

 

Both women roll their eyes at him, though they’d both be lying if they said they didn’t enjoy his sometimes over-the-top flattery.

 

Regina glances at the clock, gasping when she realizes that she’s went over her lunch hour. “Damn it, look at the time,” she scowls, shoving lightly at her lovers. “Get off me, I have to get presentable so that maybe I can get some actual work done in my office.”

 

Magic fortunately solves most problems, and in less than five minutes, she’s kicking them out, kissing them both and asking them to handle dinner, since she’s obviously running behind today.

 

* * *

 

Three days later, Henry trudges through the front door. “Mom? Robin? Mal?” he calls out, adding, “I’m home from Emma’s!” as he makes his way through the house.

 

“Henry?” Regina calls back, sticking her head out of the kitchen. “Emma didn’t text me to let me know she was bringing you back now.” She blinks, realizes that she doesn’t see Emma anywhere. “Did she come in with you?”

 

“No. She didn’t even get out of the bug,” he says, shrugging. “Said she had something she needed to go do, but she got all red for some reason. Is something wrong?”

 

Regina fights the blush wanting to creep up her own neck. “No, everything’s fine, as far as I know. Probably just something to do with Killian or something. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Henry nods but doesn’t look convinced, so she quickly adds, “How were your grandparents?”

 

“They were fine.” He frowns again. “Except the other day Grandma gave me a lecture about making sure I knock before I enter a room. I thought she meant bathrooms or something, though, duh, I already know that—but she stressed any room, and even places like your office. Weird, right?”

 

She loses the battle against the redness coloring her face, ducking her head as she stammers out, “Uh, yeah, weird. Hey, sweetheart, would you mind getting your dirty clothes for me and putting them in the laundry room? I’m going to do a load once I get through preparing dinner.”

 

Henry watches her for a moment, scrutinizing, but then he’s smiling. “Yeah, Mom, no problem.” He walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek, though he can’t help but wonder what’s going on with his family and why they seem to be blushing all the time lately. He supposes it’s better than them trying to kill each other or getting cursed or something, though, so he decides to not complain and let the matter drop.

 

But as he leaves the kitchen, Robin and Mal are entering. They exchange brief greetings before he heads out to collect his clothes, but something makes him linger just around the door, just out of sight for a moment. He listens as they discuss dinner and Regina repeats that she’s going to do laundry, and Henry peeks around the door.

 

They’re both standing around his mom at the counter, Robin’s hand loosely around her waist. Mal stands just as close, her chin almost touching her shoulder. It’s nothing, really, because Mal has always seemed particularly affectionate with his mom, and he supposes that makes sense considering their history. But Robin seems unbothered by it, even says something that makes Mal laugh, rolling her eyes as she walks away from them to the cabinet, plucking out three wine glasses.

 

He doesn’t really get grownups, still only thirteen and confused enough about teenage romance let alone adult ones, but he wonders sometimes if it’s not weird that his mother’s ex-girlfriend is living with them and gets along so well with the current boyfriend. Before he can observe anymore, Regina starts to look up, and he quickly jerks his head back around the doorframe, silently speed-walking away and up the stairs.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut today. Just DOQ family fluff. 
> 
> For the prompt: Henry overhears Snow and someone talking about polyamory, and later asks Regina what it means.

Henry knows better than to eavesdrop, but he can’t exactly help it when he’s at the loft. There’s absolutely no space between Neal (rapidly approaching toddlerhood), Emma and Killian, his grandparents, and then himself on the days he comes to stay. He loves his family, loves seeing them, but even he’s beginning to feel claustrophobic whenever he’s there. But that’s not the point; the point is that he’s really not trying to listen in on his grandma’s conversations. He’s hanging out in the stairwell, reading the latest adventure of The Avengers, while Emma and Gramps are at the station.

 

It’s just him and Grandma Snow and the baby, and Henry’s enjoying the peace and quiet as his grandmother goes over lesson plans and Neal naps. The TV is on turned on, but low, the Food Network as the perfect senseless background noise while everyone does their own thing. Snow’s on her phone, someone having called about two Marvel comics ago, when Henry was engrossed in Spider-Man, and he’s really, really not listening to her conversation.

 

At least, he’s not until her voice drops even lower, and he can just make out her whispering, “No, I know. I think it’s weird too.”

 

Henry looks up, abruptly pulled out of his comic book as Snow falls silent (presumably as the person on the other line responds). Her voice is strange, not necessarily judging but… something. The next thing she says is, “I just don’t understand how it works. I mean, with another person in the relationship? No matter how many times she explains it, I don’t get the polyamory thing.”

 

He blinks, repeats the word in his head. _Polyamory_. Sounds out the foreign word in his head, trying to figure out what it means. He considers himself a fairly bright, well-read kid but he hasn’t come across _polyamory_ before.

 

The rest of Snow’s conversation doesn’t enlighten him, so he resolves to find out about it on his own.

 

* * *

 

Even though it’s his weekend to stay with Emma, he still ends up visiting Regina at least once a day (and vice versa when he’s with her for the week), so his mom is hardly surprised when he walks into their house and kisses her on the cheek.

 

“Had to get away from Snow and the baby?” she teases, fully aware that he loves his family but he needs his space.

 

“Just for a little while,” he admits sheepishly, sitting down at the counter as she breaks out the bread for PB&J sandwiches. “Where’s everyone else?”

 

“Robin’s at the station with Emma and Mal decided to take Roland to the park so I could get some things done around the house.”

 

For a moment, things go silent as they start assembling their sandwiches. It reminds him of when he was a kid, and she’d fix exactly this for him while he sat at the counter, allowed to put the pieces of bread together for her to cut. He smiles, and he’s old enough to cut his own sandwiches, he still pushes the plate over to her expectantly.

 

Regina rolls her eyes but doesn’t hesitate, humors him humoring her. She’s completely unprepared for when he casually says, “Mom, do you know what polyamory means?”

 

Her hand jerks so suddenly the knife scrapes against the plate with a sharp _screech_. “W-what?” Regina sputters, and he’s not sure he’s seen his mother look quite so shocked before. (Well, he has, but it was darker times, with hurtful words and _you’re not my mom_ , but this is actually kind of funny because he’s not sure what’s provoked this reaction.) “How did you hear about _that_?”

 

He blinks, confused, and says, “Uh, I heard Grandma say it earlier today. She was on the phone with someone and she said it. I didn’t know what it was, though, so I thought I’d ask.”

 

His mom gets that look on her face, that _I’m gonna murder Snow_ face that is like her scary face but better. Less murderous and more exasperated, like when he forgets to pick his shoes up from the stairs or Roland knocks over his juice in the mornings.

 

“Was that all you heard?” she asks, her tone clipped, controlled but too tightly, like she’s gripping at the edges and holding it together but barely.

 

“Yeah,” Henry shrugs, brow so furrowed in confusion he can almost feel the lines setting in his forehead. “Is it a bad thing?”

 

“No.” Too quick, she realizes, and she clears her throat. “No, it’s not a bad thing. It’s just… Well. It’s an adult thing.” Her hands are fidgeting, twisting on the countertop, and she balls them into fists and puts them very carefully at her sides.

 

Henry blinks, wonders what exactly that means, and how much he should ask. “Like… sex and stuff?” he says, fixing his eyes on their PB&Js, absolutely not looking up at Regina as he speaks.

 

“Sex is a part of it.” She clears her throat again. David has been the one talking to him about… these things, a decision she’s never been entirely sure of (she’s convinced Henry’s going to think everything is like sheep or something), but God knows she doesn’t think she could get through this conversation without dying of embarrassment. “But polyamory is… more than just that. You know how romantic relationships are usually between two people?”

 

“Yeah, like Grandma and Gramps?” he says, nodding.

 

“Right. They’re in a monogamous relationship.” She brings her hands up and calmly puts them on the counter, spreads her fingers deliberately. She will not fidget, Cora’s voice instructing her to _be still, Regina, you’re not a child_. “That means they don’t date anyone else, just each other. Polyamory is a relationship where the people involved are involved with other people. They’re not… exclusive.”

 

“So like… a couple but also with a third person?”

 

“It can be,” Regina says, and straightens her fingers when they instinctively twitch. “Or maybe two couples, or one person in a relationship seeing another person outside of the relationship. There are a lot of configurations.”

 

“But… I don’t get it. How can someone be in a relationship with more than one person?” he asks, and Regina swallows, hoping he doesn’t notice. “I mean, it’s not possible to be in love with more than one person, is it?”

 

She knows he’s thinking of True Love, of Snow and Charming and their shared hearts, of Emma and Killian and how they’d go through hell for one another. Perhaps even of her and Robin, with their lion tattoo and pixie dust. But she knows how to explain this, she thinks, and never has she been more grateful for Henry finding Emma Swan than right now.

 

“Well, I guess it’s not possible for everyone to be in love with more than one person at a time. But you know how you are my True Love, and Emma’s? You love us both equally, right?”

 

Henry nods, and she sees the light of realization dawning in his hazel eyes. “Yeah, that’s right.”

 

“Maybe it’s a little like that for polyamory, too,” she says, and thinks it’s exactly like that, but she can hardly say that right now.

 

“Was polyamory common in the Enchanted Forest?” He seems less invested now, his curiosity less pressing, or maybe it’s Regina, maybe she’s gotten over the shock of having this conversation with her son.

 

“No, not really. Maybe in some kingdoms more than others. But no, it wasn’t that common of a practice,” she replies, and he nods once more, and that’s that. Conversation over.

 

* * *

 

It’s not over. Henry thinks about it for the rest of the day, long after he’s left Regina’s and he’s back at the loft. He turns it over in his mind, the idea of three people in a relationship, or more than that, and he—like any other self-respecting kid his age with access to technology—goes to Google. He researches it late into the night, and thinks and thinks.

 

When it’s time for him to stay with his other mom, he watches them carefully, armed with knowledge he didn’t have before. His mom and Robin have always been subtly affectionate with one another, both presumably aware that they have children in the house and wanting to maintain as much innocence as possible. But he’s seen the occasional handholds or brushes against one another or quick kisses exchanged. He’s not Roland’s age, so he is aware of what it means that they share a bedroom, though he desperately tries to not think about that.

 

He had noticed that Maleficent tended to be affectionate. The brushes of her hand against his mom’s shoulders. The occasional hand pat. The easy smiles she doesn’t really give anyone else. All things he chalked up to their history together and things that Robin tolerates, he assumed.

 

He sees it now, though. The way Mal smiles at both of them. Or when she’s walking by Robin, how she’ll bump her hip against his, or touch his back or his arm. How Robin touches her. How his mom touches her.

 

He holds on to what she said in the kitchen, about how he’s her True Love and Emma’s. He knows about Regina’s capacity for love, treasures the memory of her True Love’s Kiss restoring his memories even without her heart in her chest, and thinks that any woman capable of that holds so much love in her that perhaps it’s not inconceivable.

 

* * *

 

Roland comes to him one day, big brown eyes made bigger by the tears he’s barely holding back, clutching his monkey and sniffling. Henry’s immediately concerned, asking what’s wrong and trying to see if he sees any obvious injuries, but the boy sniffles and asks in a broken tone, “Are Daddy and Regina not happy together anymore?”

 

“What?” Henry blinks at him, because they had just had dinner, and everything seemed fine. “Why do you ask that, Ro?”

 

“I went to the kitchen to ask Regina if I could maybe have a little cookie and some milk—I was still a little hungry after dinner, and since I had done real well in school today, I thought maybe she’d let me have a cookie for a snack even though it’s almost bedtime. But when I got to the kitchen, she was—” He sniffles hard, bottom lip wobbling as the tears spill over. “She was kissing Mal, like the way she kisses Daddy sometimes when they don’t realize we’re looking.”

 

 _Oh_. Henry feels anger bubble inside of him, inspired by Roland’s tears. He’s been thinking about this for a while now, how completely unfair it is that his mom has been keeping this from them. It’s been six months now, three of which Mal has been living under the same roof as them, and they had to know they couldn’t keep it a secret forever. And his mom had promised to be honest with him, to never lie to him again, and he had told her she could tell him anything the day she sat him down to explain he had an older sister he never knew existed.

 

Does Lily know? he wonders, and thinks she must, because she’s an adult and he and Roland are just kids, even though he’s almost fourteen and been through so much in his short life. He knows Emma does, and he’s a little angry about that, too, that both his moms are keeping secrets from him, that they’ll say it was okay because it was _adult stuff_ and he’s just a kid.

 

But now he’s got a little boy in his room, crying his eyes out with worry that his family’s about to be ripped apart, that they’re going to have to move back to the forest but he loves having his own room here in the mansion, he doesn’t want to stay in the forest. It’s definitely not fair to him, Henry thinks, because the kid has had his share of shocks—losing his mom, and getting ripped out of the Enchanted Forest and brought here, and he doesn’t remember Zelena and New York except the occasional hint of déjà vu or nightmare where a woman he doesn’t know tries to say she’s his mother.

 

He doesn’t need to think Regina is cheating on his dad, and no, this isn’t fair at all.

 

“It’s okay, Roland,” Henry tells him, taking his hand. “Let’s go have a talk with the grown ups, okay? They’ll explain everything.”

 

“No, I don’t wanna!” Roland resists, shaking his head so violently Henry is afraid it’ll pop off. “I don’t want to hear Regina tell me we have to leave!”

 

“She’s not gonna say that,” he reassures, and hopes he really hasn’t missed the mark. It takes some coaxing, but he gets the boy down the stairs and heads toward the living room. His mom, Robin, and Mal are all there, on the couch (his mom curled against Robin’s side, Maleficent curled against the arm at the other end—Mal’s legs stretched just enough to let her feet brush against his Mom’s legs, innocent enough but one of the many signs Henry’s picked up on to know this is their form of acceptable affection in the house).

 

“Roland, what’s wrong?” Robin says immediately, detangling himself from Regina to go to his son, who cowers at Henry’s side. He looks to Henry for an explanation, completely shocked that Roland won’t come to him.

 

“I think there’s something you need to tell the two of us,” Henry says stonily. “Roland, would you like to ask them what you asked me?” The boy shakes his head, still trying to hide behind him. “He wants to know if you and Robin are breaking up, Mom.”

 

“What?” Regina’s expression is an unknowing echo of her son’s. “No, Roland, of course not. Why would you ask that?”

 

Roland is bawling again, barely getting the words out, “I s-s-saw you ki-kissing Mal! In the kitchen!”

 

The adults all get matching _oh shit_ looks on their faces and Henry feels a little better at them realizing how much they have messed up. He levels a serious expression, one he inherited from her, at his mother and says, “So I think it’s time you explain what’s really been going on.”

 

“Roland,” Robin says, kneeling down to his boy’s level, “Regina and I love each other very, very much. And we never intended for you to doubt that.”

 

“She was kissing Mal like she kisses you! Not like she kisses me or Henry or Lily.” He sniffles loudly, adding, “I don’t want to go back to the forest! I like it here!”

 

Regina stands now, bends next to Robin and tries to reach for Roland (he pulls away, actually glares at her, and it sends a knife through her heart). “Oh, Roland, I promise I love your papa and you’re not going anywhere,” she says as reassuringly as she can manage. “But you know how your father and I are seeing each other?”

 

Roland nods.

 

“Well, sometimes, grownups love a third person just as much, so they see that person, too. I love both your father and Mal, and so we’re all together.”

 

His face pinches with confusion, and he looks to his papa, who nods at him.

 

“It’s true, son,” he says, and he looks at Regina and then over to Mal, smiling softly. “I love both of them, and she loves us. We didn’t mean to upset you, but we didn’t tell you because it can be a little hard for people to understand this relationship.”

 

“So… it’s a secret?” Roland blinks, his tears mostly dry now.

 

“Yes. It’s a secret. Only the five of us, Lily, the Charmings, Emma, and Killian know. You can’t tell anyone else.”

 

Roland’s distress has immediately been replaced by excitement at having a secret to keep. Henry, however, continues to look seriously—even angrily—at his mother, and Regina nudges Robin when she sees her son’s face. Robin and Mal both volunteer to take Roland to bed and tell him a bedtime story, something that furthers his excitement and takes his mind off his discovery.

 

When they’re alone, Regina stands up, her heart aching a bit for the days her son was shorter than her and she had to bend to be at eye-level. “Are you very angry with me, Henry?” she asks, though she can see it in his eyes.

 

“You promised to not lie to me,” Henry says. She might miss the days when he was ten, but he sure doesn’t. He never wants to go back to those days when he thought she didn’t love him, back to when he found out he was adopted and his whole life with her felt like a lie. “I asked you about what polyamory was weeks ago and you didn’t think maybe you should bring up your own relationship? Not to mention did you even think about how we’d feel about this? What if I had caught Robin kissing Maleficent? Do you know how angry I’d be at them right now?”

 

“I’m sorry,” she says immediately, her hands fluttering as if to reach out and touch him before she thought better of it. He can hear the sincerity in her voice, but it does nothing to soothe his ire. “I thought—I didn’t—this is so complicated and I didn’t know how to explain it to you. Explaining it to Emma and Snow and David was hard enough, and they’re adults. I didn’t know how to tell you that I’m in love with two people. That’s not… usual.”

 

Henry manages a dark chuckle. “When have we ever been _usual_ in this town?” he points out.

 

It earns a small smile from Regina. “True, but this is different. True Love means so much to everyone in this town and no one really… It’s hard to understand that Robin, Mal, and I could all feel this way about one another. No one knows how to think about it. So we thought it best to keep it secret. And… we had never done this before. We didn’t know what to expect. I didn’t want to tell you about it and then have it not work out. I’m the one who asked them to try this, because I couldn’t…”

 

“You couldn’t choose.”

 

“I couldn’t choose,” she repeats, nodding, and then she smiles, a real one, one of the rare ones that lights up her entire face, makes it seem like she’s about to crack open and spill light everywhere. “And I’m so glad they didn’t ask me to.”

 

“Mom, all I want is for you to be happy,” he says, reaching out to take her hand. “I don’t care who it’s with. Mal, Robin, the both of them, or by yourself—it doesn’t matter to me.”

 

“I’m sorry for not being honest with you,” Regina murmurs, looking at her feet, struck by nerves and a sudden shyness.

 

“I’m sorry for getting angry about it.” Henry wraps his arms loosely around her, suppressing the teenager inside of him that protests he is _too cool_ for mom hugs. Regina responds immediately, hugging him close, taking the gift she’s been offered. “I had kind of already figured it out, after our chat about polyamory… I had already been suspicious about Mal being here even if I didn’t have a name for it. Then I started paying more attention and saw the signs.”

 

At Regina’s surprised look, he chuckles, and adds, “Mom, subtlety really isn’t your strong suit. You’re kind of an open book to anyone who knows you.”

 

Regina laughs honestly, shaking her head. “I guess that’s true, especially for my little prince,” she teases, cups his chin like she used to. “I’m sorry for all this. Especially for upsetting you and Roland.”

 

“It’s okay. And don’t worry about the kid. I think he’ll be fine now that he knows what’s going on,” Henry shrugs. “But I hope Mal knows that I won’t be afraid to fight her either, just like I would Robin, if she breaks your heart.”

 

“Henry, she’s a dragon and a very powerful sorceress,” she points out, shaking her head in amusement.

 

“Doesn’t matter. You’re my mom, and I gotta look out for you,” he replies very seriously, but cracks a grin. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

 

Regina smiles again, beams with it, so happy that she’s actually tearing up a little. “Oh, Henry, I’m so happy now, and so glad to have you and this family,” she says, manages to pull him into another hug (he resists this one a little more, things getting too soppy now for a boy who is almost fourteen). “I love you.”

 

“Love you, too, Mom,” he says with a little eye roll, rubs at the spot on his cheek she’s kissed. All the affectations of someone disinterested and embarrassed by his mother’s attention, but he’s smiling just a little too broadly, his eyes lit up just a little too much. He might be on the cusp of disaffection, but it’s nice to have the secret out, and to know that his mother who’s spent much of her life in pain and alone is now surrounded by those she loves.

 

And he’s not going to lie, it’s kind of cool to know your mom’s dating Robin Hood _and_ Maleficent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also for the prompt: I'd love to see when Henry and Roland find out about Mal Robin and Regina'a relationship, that'd be cool!
> 
> I hope I did it justice, because I know this was a very important conversation to show.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DOQ in the aftermath of telling Henry and Roland.
> 
> Immediate sequel to the previous chapter. Be aware, it's angsty.

With the excitement of the night, it takes Roland longer than usual to fall asleep, with Robin and Maleficent reading short story after short story until finally Robin asks Mal to leave them alone for a bit so he could maybe talk his son into sleep. Robin emerges twenty minutes later, Roland finally unable to resist closing his eyes anymore. He’s surprised to see that Mal is standing in the hallway, her back against the wall and her arms wrapped around her waist.

 

She doesn’t seem to have noticed him, her eyes unfocused as she stares at some point on the wall.

 

“Mal?” he says gently, walking over to her slowly, but she still starts, looking at him as if she didn’t even realize he was there until he spoke. “What are you doing?”

 

Maleficent shakes her head, brings a hand up to brush a blonde curl out of her eyes and then immediately returns her arm to its place around her waist. “We screwed up, Robin,” she murmurs.

 

“What? What do you mean?” Robin asks, his brow furrowed.

 

“By not telling the children the truth.” She won’t look at him, meets his eyes for a moment and then she’s looking away. Shame burns a hole in her gut, her fingers clenching at her blouse, unconsciously trying to dig into her skin and soothe the churning in her stomach.

 

“Well. Yes, I think we all realize that we should have been more upfront about our relationship,” he says, nodding. He reaches to touch her arm, but she moves away, avoids his hand. Robin pulls back, surprised and a little hurt at her rejection. “But I think everything will be okay.”

 

Mal shakes her head again, closing her eyes briefly. She sees Roland’s fat tears rolling down his cheeks and Henry’s anger blazing in his eyes as he looked at Regina. “It was my fault,” she mutters, her voice shaky as she exhales. “We were doing the dishes, and—I don’t even know what it was, I guess she said something… I don’t know, she had that smile, you know, the unguarded one she gets sometimes. And I just had to…”

 

“You just had to kiss her,” Robin says with a small smile of his own. He’s all too aware of how gorgeous Regina’s smile is, particularly that one, the elusive one he loves so much. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“I did,” Mal retorts, scoffing at him. “I knew the boys were home. We were in the kitchen, not our bedroom.”

 

“Maleficent.” He wishes she’d let him touch her, wishes he could comfort her properly. “Do you know how many times Roland or Henry’s caught Regina and I kissing?”

 

“That’s different, though,” she points out. “They knew you were in a relationship. They might have been a little disgusted to catch you two, but I’m sure neither of them thought you were ripping a family apart when they saw it.”

 

“True. But now they know better.” Robin tries to smile, hoping that would lighten her mood, but he can tell it falls flat. “Mal, we should go to bed. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

 

Maleficent nods, but when he tries to reach for her again, she backs away from the wall and from him. “I’m going to sleep in my room for the night. I think it’s for the best,” she tells him, and though she’s using that scary dragon tone, he still protests.

 

“Mal, I really don’t think that’s necessary. The children know—”

 

“I’m going to bed, Robin.” She turns away, crossing the hall to her bedroom and disappearing inside before he could say anything else.

 

* * *

 

Regina is on their bed, leg propped up as she slicks lotion over her skin, and she looks up as Robin enters. She tilts her head to look behind him, but Maleficent doesn’t follow him in, and she frowns. “Where’s Mal?” she asks, her frown deepening when Robin sighs, scrubbing his hand over his face.

 

“She’s… upset. She said she wanted to sleep alone tonight,” he says, sinking down onto their bed with another heavy sigh.

 

“What?” Regina stares at him as if he’s grown a second head. Maleficent has had her own room in the mansion since she moved in, and Regina is positive she could count the nights she has stayed there on her fingers and toes and still have plenty left over. “Why? What’s wrong?”

 

“She seemed really bothered about the children finding out about us the way they did.” Robin shrugs, feeling rather helpless in this situation. “I tried to tell her that everything was okay, but she didn’t seem to want to listen.”

 

Regina runs her hands through her hair, groaning a bit in frustration. “God, this is all my fault,” she says, her brow knitting together with the turmoil inside of her sinking like a stone to the bottom of her stomach. “I was the one who said we shouldn’t tell the children.”

 

“My love, you can’t be upset with yourself,” Robin murmurs, scooting across the bed so he can wrap an arm loosely around her shoulders. He has more success than with Maleficent, Regina leaning into his chest, the top of her head pressed to her chin as she curls against him. “We all agreed to not tell Henry and Roland. We all thought it for the best until we knew a little more about where we were going.”

 

“But it’s been six months, Robin. How long were we not going to tell them?” Regina says, pulling back just enough so she can look into his eyes, though the angle is awkward. “I made excuses about how they wouldn’t understand because of their ages and…” Her sentence trails off, and she’s shaking her head. “We had to know they’d catch us eventually. Not to mention practically everyone else in the family knew but them.”

 

“We made a mistake. It happens. But what’s important is that they do know now, and at least, Roland seems okay about it. What did Henry say to you once we left you two?”

 

“He was angry. He didn’t like that I was lying to him again,” Regina murmurs, and she feels the slight burn of tears at the back of her eyes. “I shouldn’t have lied to him, not after all the lying I’d done when he was younger.”

 

“Oh, Regina,” Robin sighs, squeezing her shoulder. “You know as well as I do that parents occasionally lie to their kids for all sorts of reasons, good and bad. We thought we were doing the right thing at the time. We were wrong.” He presses a kiss to her forehead. “Is he still angry with you?”

 

“I don’t think so. He said he wanted me to be happy, he didn’t care who I was with.” She smiles as she thinks back over the short conversation she had with her son. “He said he would fight Maleficent if she did anything to hurt me.”

 

Robin chuckles. He can just imagine the boy’s confidence about fighting a dragon despite being rather powerless. “Well, he is the Author. He could have some advantage, I suppose.”

 

She shakes her head, her smile growing just a bit before it dims. “Do you think Roland is okay with it?” she asks, looking up at him with growing concern. “He was so upset about seeing Maleficent and I together.”

 

“I know he was, but he’s young,” Robin says, completely unbothered. “I’ll keep an eye on him and see, but to be honest he seemed unworried once we explained the situation.”

 

“I just hope he understands that it’s possible for all three of us to love one another.” She’s biting nervously at her bottom lip, thinking about all the ways Roland could react badly. She knows what’s gotten Mal worried, can imagine the dragon worrying herself over Roland seeing her differently now, because Regina’s thinking the same thing. She loves that little boy, would never wish to hurt him like they inadvertently had. Regina’s not sure she can stomach another child turning away from her because of her awful mistakes.

 

“If he doesn’t understand right now, we’ll help him to understand, love,” he murmurs reassuringly to her. “But there’s no use upsetting ourselves about it right now. Should we try checking on Maleficent?”

 

Regina wants to say yes, wants to go to her room and drag her back into their bed and hold her close and comfort her, but she knows Mal. When she wants to be alone, she wants to be alone, and sometimes it’s best to give her space. So she shakes her head, tells Robin that they’ll check on her in the morning, and with that, he gets up to get dressed for bed.

 

When he crawls back into bed with her, arm wrapped loosely around her waist, Regina thinks how strange it is to feel like the bed is so empty when she’s pressed against Robin’s warm body.

 

* * *

 

Maleficent doesn’t emerge from her room in the mornings, something that worries Regina. Wrapped in her silk robe, she leaves Robin to prepare breakfast (something he’s surprisingly good at, she’s learned) and goes to Mal’s door. She raps her knuckles softly against the wood, moving in close so she could try to hear any movement. “Mal?” she says, keeping her voice low since the boys are still asleep. “Are you awake yet?”

 

It’s a foolish question, because Mal gets up at the same time every day, rises with her and then helps her coax Robin out of bed on the mornings he needs to be up with them. But she gets no response. “Mal, are you in there?” she tries, knocking again, and again receiving no answer. The hall bathroom is empty, Regina can see the open door from here, so either Mal is in her room or she’s not.

 

She reaches for the handle, thinking perhaps the door would be unlocked, just to be rebuffed by a pulse of magic tingling through her fingers and up her arm. “Ouch!” she winces, shaking her hand out as the burning sensation wears off. “That hurt, Mal. But I’m guessing that means you’re in there, since you wouldn’t have guarded an empty room.”

 

Regina retaliates with her own bit of magic, waving her hand and letting it spark and fizzle as it tries to take down Mal’s warding spell. She scowls at the door, throws another blast at it, this one causing a little more fireworks as she does so. “Maleficent!” she growls as loudly as she can manage without potentially disturbing the children. “I know you are in there, so _talk_ to me.”

 

“Perhaps you should take the hint and leave me alone,” Maleficent finally responds, and Regina can hear her clearly through the door.

 

She imagines Mal standing at it on the other side just as she is, and she presses her hand to it. “Please, let me in, Mal. We should talk about this.”

 

“I don’t want to talk. Leave me alone.” She’s got her scary dragon voice on, probably the scary dragon bitch face too, and it raises Regina’s ire further.

 

“ _Fine_ ,” she bites out, clenching her hand into a fist and dropping it to her side. She understands why Mal is upset, but nothing will be solved by pouting in her room like a child. They’ve gone over this, communication is important in any relationship but especially theirs, and they had rules about not talking, that none of this works if they refuse to actually talk and communicate and share their feelings with one another. It’s not easy, and Regina always struggles with it, despite how much she loves them. She’s still terrified to share so much of herself, to give all of her secrets away to them, all her vulnerabilities, and no matter how many times she reminds herself love is strength, Cora’s always there, _love is weakness weakness weakness_.

 

Regina feels that now, feels weak and angry and she wants to dismantle Maleficent’s door (with her magic or with her fists, both sound good, but of course that only makes her feel worse, brings Cora to the forefront with _refined young ladies don’t throw temper tantrums Regina_ ). She settles for gritting her teeth so hard her jaw aches, her white-knuckled hands balled so tight her nails score her palms, and she stalks away from the door, from her lover acting like a petulant little _child_ and—well, she’s aware of the irony, thank you very much, but Maleficent started it.

 

Robin looks up when she comes into the kitchen, and he knows that expression—saw it plenty during the year in the Enchanted Forest and occasionally since then. Things with Mal obviously didn’t go well, though he notes he couldn’t hear any shouting or magic throwing, which suggests perhaps they didn’t _go_ at all.

 

“Did you know our other third is an absolute child?” Regina snaps, not even looking at him as she instead begins pacing the length of the kitchen. “She is locked up in her room right now, refusing to come out, won’t speak to me—I feel like I’m dealing with Henry!”

 

He sighs, letting Regina rant about Maleficent’s behavior as he watches bacon sizzle and pop as it cooks. By the time he’s finished, bacon and scrambled eggs and toast all prepared for them, he’s having to interrupt her (she’s stopped ranting, mostly, but now she’s on about how this is all her fault, and he’d tell her that it was no such thing except there’s no point when she’s in this mood, it’d just get her riled again) so he can fetch their boys.

 

Regina tries to insist she should get them since he cooked, but Robin shakes his head, gesturing to the food and telling her to get a plate, she never gets to get a plate first (always lets the children go first, and then him and Mal) so this can be a small treat.

 

He’s out of the room before she can protest further, up the stairs and he stops at Mal’s door first. “Mal,” he says softly, lightly touching the door. It feels like any door to him, but Regina said it was enchanted, warded, and he doubts Mal has dropped it since. “Breakfast is ready. Come eat, please?”

 

“Go away, Robin.”

 

He thinks she means to sound strong, angry, Scary Dragon Bitch like, but it falls flat to his ears. She sounds tired. Maybe like she’s been crying. His heart aches, he wants to help her, wants to provide comfort, but he knows the door won’t budge. She’s not ready to budge just yet.

 

“Do you want me to bring you a plate up?” he asks, and there’s a moment of silence. A pause as she considers, he supposes.

 

“No. I’m not hungry.”

 

“All right.” He nods even though she can’t see him, and he presses his head to the door for just a minute. Everything feels wrong, torn in some way, and Robin doesn’t know what to do to fix it.

 

Perhaps it’s because he’s pressed so tight to the door that he hears her soft, barely there, “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t come out for five days. By the second, she stopped responding to them through the door, and Regina’s not too convinced she didn’t leave the room for somewhere else. It doesn’t stop them from pleading and begging at the door, asking her to just talk to them, to let them try and work it out. Even Roland and Henry get on it a little, worried even though they don’t know entirely what’s going on.

 

Five days, five whole days and Regina is about ready to burn the mansion down around that room, when finally she comes home and Mal is sitting in the living room, spine rigid and fingers clasped tightly together. It’s such a relief to see her that Regina stops, frozen in shock to actually see her other lover in the flesh.

 

“Maleficent,” she breathes out, relieved and worried and still a little angry, still a lot angry to be perfectly honest. “You’ve finally exited your room.”

 

“Yes,” Mal replies, and her tone is—something else. It triggers a memory in Regina, but with their positions reversed, where _Regina_ had that tone and Maleficent was the one in her shoes.

 

Maleficent emerging is not a good thing, she realizes now. This isn’t Mal coming to her senses—this is a breakup.

 

She confirms her suspicions when she says, without preamble or easing her into it or anything of the sort, blunt until the bitter end, “I’m moving out. I’ve already talked to Lily, and she said I can stay with her.”

 

Regina blinks at her, blinks several times as she tries to decide if she’s experiencing some sort of hallucination. Had she forgotten to eat today and this is all some sort of fever dream as a result of low blood sugar? But no, Maleficent just stares at her expectantly, waiting for some sort of reaction and all Regina can give her is:

 

“Lily lives in a studio apartment. It’s even smaller than Snow’s.”

 

She’s laughing, actually chuckling, trying to imagine how two dragons with a territorial need for their own space will actually cohabitate. Before Mal moved in with them, she had kept to Gold’s cabin, Rumple being surprisingly magnanimous about letting her stay there until she had figured out something better (they were still waiting for him to call in a favor, no matter how much he insisted he had turned over a new leaf with the Dark One curse out of him).

 

None of this is actually funny, except in the slightly hysterical, _is this really happening?_ way.

 

“I’m not going back to Rumplestiltskin’s cabin.” Maleficent sniffs, her nose actually in the goddamn air like Rumple’s cabin is beneath her, but she’s just going to move in to their daughter’s studio like it’s no big deal. Lily’s apartment is barely the size of Regina’s living room, and Mal is going to move right in.

 

“Where—where are you going to keep your things? Your hoard barely fits in your room, much less Lily’s apartment.”

 

“I have magic, dear, and I’m quite capable of using it to store my things.”

 

Regina stares at her, not laughing anymore, not even smiling the ghost of a smile as looks at her lover. She is being dumped, actually dumped, and that hasn’t happened—since Graham, (when else _could_ it have happened, she was the Queen, the Evil Queen, _she_ did the dumping) and that tugs at her heart, sinks it to the bottom of her stomach. “Mal, please,” she says, and she doesn’t recognize her own voice, she sounds— _weak_ , Cora supplies. “Just talk to me. What happened?”

 

Maleficent looks away, turns her head to stare out the window as if it’s the most fascinating thing she’s ever seen. “We lied to our children, Regina. All three of us. You and I have done our fair share of lying to those we love, and we still made that mistake again. How can I look those boys in the eye after this?” She shakes her head, eyelids fluttering rapidly against tears. “To Roland, I’m that woman who kissed his father’s girlfriend. To Henry, I’m going to always be that woman that got his mother to lie to him _again_.”

 

It’s Regina shaking her head now, and she finally crosses from the doorway—she’s been standing still the entire time, as if actually crossing the threshold means _this is happening_ and she could potentially stop it if she never entered the room. She’s at Mal’s side, kneeling next to the armchair she’s seated in to grasp her hands. “Maleficent, listen to me,” she says, and she’s pleading (Cora chants _weak weak weak_ and Regina ignores it, because she’d rather be weak in this moment than her mother’s definition of strong), “The boys adore you. They’ve been so worried about where you’ve gone—God, Mal, Roland blames himself for saying anything in the first place!”

 

She flinches at that, her hand twitching in between Regina’s palms as she turns back to look at her, blue eyes made brighter by the glossy shine of tears. “What? No, none of this is his fault, it’s—”

 

“My fault,” Regina cuts her off, unconsciously squeezing her hand tighter. “I’m the one who said we shouldn’t tell them. I was afraid, I didn’t—I didn’t know how this would turn out and I thought if we told the children it would make it too real—but—”

 

Her voice catches, the emotion welling up in her and spilling over, because this is exactly everything she didn’t want when they started this. She wasn’t lying to Henry when she said she couldn’t choose, she loves them both so much, so so much, and now she’s losing one of them to something that was all her doing.

 

“This is real, Mal,” she chokes out. “I love you— _we_ love you. Please, you haven’t even talked to the kids since this happened. Roland hasn’t treated me any differently since that night. He’s a child, Mal, he’s going to go with what we tell him, and if we tell him that his dad loves two women at the same time, he’s not going to ask too many questions. He’s too young for that.”

 

Maleficent frowns, opens her mouth undoubtedly in argument, and Regina says, “We promised we’d always communicate with one another. You’ve not talked to us in five days. Please. Give us this one night? Lily’s coming for dinner tonight, if anything, it can be our last night together as a family.”

 

She purses her lips together. Extricates her hand and swipes at her eyes, doesn’t look once at Regina. But she says in a calm, brittle tone, “One night,” and Regina breathes a sigh of relief.

 

* * *

 

Maleficent goes back up to her room after that, makes fervent promises that she’ll come back out for dinner, but she says she needs her space again. Her worry is suffocating her, permeates every part of this house that she has shared with her lovers and their children, and the only relief she gets is in her room, where she’s surrounded by her things and in her space that’s been mostly untouched by the rest of them.

 

She thinks Regina gets it, so she doesn’t expect the knock on her bedroom door, and honestly, it sends a flash of annoyance through her. “Damn it, Regina,” she growls, stalking over to the door and opening it, angry enough that merely opening it with magic from across the room won’t suffice. “I thought I told you—”

 

Her sentence ends abruptly when she realizes it’s not Regina, it’s not even Robin—it’s Henry. He’s standing there wearing an expression she knows so well—she’s seen Regina give it often enough, that stony, serious face where she’s angry and trying not to show it, and sometimes it amazes Mal how much of herself Regina has passed on to a son she did not give birth to. But mostly she’s confused, almost flustered, cannot imagine why Henry of all people is at her door right now, and she knows it shows on her face, knows her voice reveals her when she breathes out his name.

 

“Five days ago, I told Mom that if you hurt her, I wouldn’t be afraid to fight you,” he tells her, launches right into it without any sort of reservation or fear. “You’re hurting her.”

 

He says it so straightforwardly that it reminds Mal that though he might be the same height as Regina now, he’s still just a little boy. Just a child, really, especially compared to herself and the centuries she’s lived. She doesn’t mean to laugh, but really, she’s a dragon, a sorceress, and though Henry might be the Author, he’s hardly holding a magic quill and some parchment right now.

 

“So you’re here to fight me?” Mal says amusedly, raising her eyebrows.

 

“I’m here to say that you’re hurting my mom, and you’re hurting Robin, and I don’t understand why. We haven’t seen you for days, you haven’t answered us when we knocked on your door. I don’t know if you three had a fight or what, but whatever it is, it’s affected the whole house. Roland is even more confused now than he was five days ago, because he’s afraid he upset you and that it’s his fault you won’t come out. Mom and Robin have tried to tell us everything’s fine, but it’s clearly not, and now Mom says you’re going to have dinner with us, but you’re still up here and—”

 

“Henry, stop,” Maleficent interrupts, because he seems to be in danger of forgetting to breathe. He does, inhales sharply, hadn’t even realized he needed a breath between all of his words. “This is an—”

 

“Yeah, it’s _adult stuff_ , I know. I’m just a kid. I’m not asking you to spill the details of whatever happened, I’m just—I don’t know. You all seemed fine that night and now you’re not, and I guess it’s my fault for making you tell your secret, but Roland and I had a right to know.”

 

“Yes, you’re right, and we were wrong to have kept it from you.” She sighs heavily, brings a hand up to her forehead to press against the stress headache that she’s been dealing with for days now. “But how can we—how can _I_ go down there and eat with you, and pretend like I wasn’t a part of a massive lie to you and Roland?”

 

“Look, yes, I’m upset that Mom lied to me. Yes, I wish she hadn’t, and I wish that you three had realized that we were going to find out eventually, especially with the three of you under one roof. But it’s done, it’s over now, and even though I’m still upset about it, I’m more upset that you’re avoiding all of us.”

 

“Of course I’m avoiding you!” She doesn’t mean to raise her voice, doesn’t mean to yell, and Henry flinches—Mal’s usually so quiet, so deathly still all the time, that it’s a surprise to hear her speak so loudly. “I-I’m sorry,” she stutters, and she never does that either, she’s always imperturbable, “I didn’t mean to shout. But I feel as if I’ve torn a hole in this family, and I can’t—I won’t be responsible for you or Roland hating your respective parent. I love Lily too much to ever imagine someone doing that to me, and I can’t do it to Regina and Robin. I…”

 

She wants to say it, but lets her voice die, afraid of revealing too much to Henry.

 

“You love them,” he says, because he knows, he’s seen it in the way they look at each other once he figured it out. He saw the sincerity when they explained that they all loved each other to Roland to know it wasn’t just something to calm the kid. “But they love you, and you’re a part of this family now. The only hole here is that you’ve been missing for the past few days.”

 

Maleficent releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and it feels like something has been lifted off her chest, a weight turning to air in her stomach. A soothing balm slides over her, and—everything is not okay, but it feels… better. More manageable. More like something she can face, and deal with, instead of being forced to run away.

 

“So, please come out? Roland has been very sad that you haven’t been around to do any magic for him lately,” Henry says, smiling a bit, encouragingly, comfortingly, and he is only something like fourteen, how did he get this wise?

 

She lets the corners of her lips tip up, just a little, and nods at him.

 

* * *

 

Roland lets out a squeal when he sees her come into the dining room, launches himself straight at her legs and wraps his arms around them. “Mal!” he chirps, squeezing her impossibly tighter. “I missed you!”

 

There are tears at the back of her eyes, threatening to spill over, but she swallows hard and drops one hand to rest on Roland’s curls and the other around his shoulders, hugging him back. “I missed you, too,” she murmurs, before she lightly pushes him away so she can bend to his level. “Would you like a magic trick?” she whispers conspiratorially, smiles as his face lights up and he nods excitedly.

 

It’s a simple one, since they’re about to eat, a few colorful sparks from her fingertips that fizzle and pop into little animal forms, but it’s enough to make him laugh and clap for her.

 

“All right, time to settle down now and eat,” Robin says, but his eyes are locked on to Maleficent, his smile impossibly large, those dimples out in full force. They always make her swoon, those dimples, just a bit, they affect her just a little more than she really thinks they should.

 

Regina is watching her too, looks so happy that she might burst into tears, and they can’t have that, so Mal quickly urges Roland towards the table, gives Lily a hug on the way (whispers a quick _I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be moving in with you_ and Lily just smiles). With them all seated for family dinner, the tension breaks, and the table is filled with chatter as everyone talks about their day, and what the kids learned in school, and Robin trying to convince Roland that he loves peas, he just needs to try one and he’ll remember…

 

Maleficent isn’t completely silent, not at all, but she has these moments of quiet, where she just watches this family—her family. She’ll catch someone’s eye—Roland’s, perhaps, and do a tiny bit of magic when no one else is looking just to make him laugh; or Robin’s and Regina’s, and she smiles that smile she only ever gives them, tiny but says so much—and even though it’s been five days, everything almost seems normal again.

 

* * *

 

Too soon, dinner is over, and then it’s time to get Roland ready for bed and Henry has some homework he put off and Regina is working, so Maleficent reads in the living room, until Robin and Regina both poke their heads in.

 

“You coming to bed?” Regina asks, and though the question sounds casual enough, her hand fidgets where it rests against the doorjamb.

 

Mal nods, putting aside her book and following them up the stairs, but she hesitates just outside when they both enter their bedroom. Robin looks back at her, brow knitted, and he says, “Mal? Are you coming?”

 

“Is… Is it all right?” she murmurs, and they’re staring at her now.

 

“Maleficent.” He reaches for her hand, laces his fingers with hers. “This is your bedroom, too. Of course it’s all right.”

 

They haven’t talked, not since her and Regina’s conversation earlier, and Maleficent lets herself be tugged in as she stares at the floor. “I’m sorry,” she says to both of them. “I shouldn’t have been so…”

 

“It’s okay,” Regina rushes to reassure, and she’s standing in front of her, hands lightly cupping Mal’s face to tip it up so she can look her in the eyes. “You were upset. It’s understandable. But everything is okay now, right?”

 

Mal nods, and Robin is at her side, squeezing her shoulder. “And from now on, we’ll try and do better to communicate—with each other, with the kids. No more lying about what we’re doing,” he says, and Mal nods again.

 

She wants to cry, can feel it building, the tears, the lump in her throat. But then Regina is kissing her, sweetly and without intent, and oh. She’s missed this. She brings a hand up to cup Regina’s cheek, kisses and kisses her, gentle presses of lip that Regina doesn’t deepen. Mal takes the initiative, lets her tongue gently brush the seam of Regina’s lips, urging them to part.

 

Robin is behind her now, both hands on her shoulders squeezing rhythmically, sliding down her back and up, a massage that feels amazing despite the layers of clothes she’s wearing. He watches them make out for several moments, simply rubbing Mal’s back the entire time, keeps his touches innocent despite the way Mal feels herself heating up at them. He doesn’t even dip down to brush the curve of her ass.

 

It’s sweet. Really, it is. But she has missed them, has gone five whole days without so much as looking at them, and she wants something more. She pulls her mouth away from Regina’s, plants kisses down her jawline to her ear, flicks her tongue there. “Touch me,” she breathes, and Regina gasps.

 

“We—we don’t have to do anything,” Regina says, her voice breathy. “If you don’t want.”

 

“I believe I said _touch me_ , little one,” Maleficent murmurs, nipping the lobe now, earning another delicious gasp from Regina. “Or didn’t you hear me?”

 

“Perhaps she’s finding it difficult to listen with your tongue in her ear,” Robin quips, his hands moving to her hips as he bends forward to catch Mal’s own earlobe gently between his teeth.

 

“I can hear just fine, thank you. I didn’t want her to feel pressured—” Regina’s breath catches; Mal has moved from her ear to her neck, unerringly finding that sensitive spot that makes her shiver.

 

“No pressure,” Mal says into her skin, her teeth scraping against her, and Regina moans so softly in response. “I miss you. I want you.” She removes her mouth from her neck, brings a hand up to find Robin’s head, guiding him into her kiss.

 

Regina finally brings her own hands into play, letting them slide from Mal’s arms to the buttons on her blouse. Robin and Mal are still kissing, a mesmerizing sight as they explore one another’s mouths, and she can’t help but watch even as she begins methodically undressing Maleficent. Once she’s got her blouse unbuttoned and tugs it off her shoulders, she bends her head, starts leaving a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest.

 

“Mmm,” Mal moans, breaking her kiss with Robin to let her head fall back. He still has his hands on her waist, cradling her to his chest as Regina seeks out a breast, planting tiny kisses along the edge of the cup of her bra. He kisses her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, up one side and then down the other, and she feels surrounded, enclosed in the best way.

 

Regina pulls the cups of her bra down (lets Robin deal with the clasp and actually removing it), kisses and licks her way around the mounds, teasing, avoiding her nipples until Mal is squirming in Robin’s hold.

 

“Regina, please,” she sighs, adding on a breath, “Don’t tease.”

 

“Shh,” Robin murmurs, running his hands soothingly along her sides, from hips to ribcage and back. “Just enjoy it, love. Just feel.”

 

“I want to feel her mouth on my nipple,” Mal growls, earns herself a gentle nip from both her lovers—Regina to the underside of her breast, Robin to the join of her neck and shoulder. “Fine,” she grouches, supposing she has earned this (delicious) torture.

 

It feels like hours before Regina finally closes her mouth around one tightening peak, finally laves her tongue there and sucks, and Mal actually rocks her hips at the touch, needs friction between her thighs as Regina’s mouth works and works. She alternates, of course, cups one breast and tugs the nipple while her mouth is busy with the other, and Robin hasn’t stopped kissing her, her neck, her shoulders, captures her mouth and swallows her soft moans, and he hasn’t stopped touching her, either. He runs his hands up to her breasts, lets his fingers replace Regina’s, or cups the breast her mouth is on, holds it for her.

 

Maleficent doesn’t know how long they go on like that, her hands skimming what she can reach—Regina’s back, Robin’s hip behind her, their hair—feels herself grow wetter, slicker with every pull of their fingers and mouths. She needs them, needs more, needs her damn skirt and underwear off already, and finally she’s going to take a little more control of this situation.

 

She buries her fingers in Regina’s long, silky hair, pulls her up to her mouth and kisses her, pours all of her passion into that kiss, nipping at her lips, sucking her tongue. They get the hint, Regina’s hands dropping to her skirt zipper only to find Robin’s already tugging it down, pushing the fabric until it pools at their feet.

 

They’re still dressed, Maleficent realizes distantly as Regina goes to her knees, kissing down her body until she’s between her legs, and _oh_ , she has missed this, missed Regina’s tongue against her, and Robin’s hands at her breasts, kneading and cupping and rolling her nipples firmly between his fingers. She’s getting distracted from her task, she wants them naked too, wants to feel their skin against hers. She snaps her fingers, whisks their clothes away to some corner of the room.

 

“Impatient,” Robin chides, but he’s groaning when she circles her hips, his uncovered erection against her, a hand falling to her hips to keep her pressed against him as they move together.

 

Regina is still between her thighs, licking and sucking at her clit, fluttering her tongue teasingly at her entrance, and then plants kisses down her inner thighs just to hear Maleficent moan in protest. She scratches her nails lightly against her legs, her own warning against her impatience, but Mal doesn’t care.

 

“Don’t tease, not tonight,” she tells them again, as Regina kisses down one thigh and then up the other, just to repeat it.

 

“Not teasing,” Regina murmurs into her skin, nipping and sucking at the flesh, soothing the tiny mark she left behind with her tongue. “Just taking it slow. Want you to enjoy it.”

 

“Faster is enjoyable, too.”

 

“Perhaps we should move a little faster?” Robin suggests from his spot at her neck. While Regina has been busy at her thighs, he has been at work there, sucking his own marks into her skin. He traces one now with the tip of his tongue, chuckling when Maleficent hisses an insistent yes, move faster in response.

 

“If you insist,” Regina grumbles, leaning in to swipe her tongue through Mal’s wetness one last time before she’s standing. “Let’s take this to the bed then.”

 

Robin moves away from Maleficent’s back, but instead of walking to the bed, he reaches for Regina, pulling her into a kiss that quickly turns fierce as he tastes Mal on her mouth. Mal watches them for a moment, realizing she hadn’t done much to return their attentions, but for now she wants to enjoy the sight they make.

 

Robin has one hand tangled in Regina’s hair and another moving down to the curve of her rear, their mouths fused together as they kiss and caress one another. As Robin dips his head to Regina’s breasts, Regina opens her eyes and tilts her head to look at Maleficent, reaching out a hand to bring the dragon in closer. Mal decides to tease her for a bit, quick kisses that Regina tries to deepen, tries to keep Mal in place long enough to actually connect, but Mal just nips at Regina’s bottom lip and smirks.

 

Regina groans in frustration, tries to tug Mal’s head back to her but she’s kissing down her neck, Robin switching to her other breast as he feels Mal make a beeline for the one he was teasing. Soon, they’re teasing her together, working her up, hands gliding over her skin, sending shivers up and down her spine, and finding the growing wetness between her legs.

 

“This was… supposed to be— _mmm_ —for Mal,” she gasps out as Robin teases her clit, as Mal slides a finger through her folds, teasing her entrance.

 

Robin releases her breast with a lewd pop, murmuring, “That’s right,” as he pulls away from Regina and reaches for Mal instead. “C’mere,” he urges, and finally, finally they’re moving to the bed as he guides her to it.

 

She sits down, scoots toward the head as Robin and Regina join her, lying down for them and for a minute, everything stops as they stare at her. Maleficent knows she’s attractive, but she feels it most when they’re looking at her like this, when Regina’s eyes have gotten impossibly darker, and the blue of Robin’s is just a small ring around his pupils from the lust. She licks her lips, their eyes locked on to her mouth for a moment before they trail over her body, and they’re not even touching her but fuck, she’s so turned on by it she can’t resist rubbing her thighs together in search of _something_ to relieve the ache there.

 

They begin their slow torture all over again, each kissing her and then kissing their way downward, stopping at her breasts before she’s writhing, practically begging them to move on, _I’m so wet, touch me, please, Regina Robin fuck me_. And they can’t resist, can’t hold off any longer, soon they’re both between her thighs, alternating between fingering her and eating her out, and she’s gasping, moaning for them, lighting up, and then she’s tugging at them, trying to pull them up.

 

“Want to be closer to you,” she says by way of explanation, opening her eyes and staring at them. “Want to kiss you.”

 

Regina and Robin smile softly at her, moving up and kissing her in turn, letting her taste herself on their lips. Regina presses against her, Robin moving back as her fingers slide into Maleficent again. Mal’s head drops back against the pillow, grinds against it as her hips rock, and Regina cranes her neck over her shoulder to kiss Robin. He returns it, skims a hand down her body and dips his own fingers into her, and Mal opens her eyes to watch them before her own hand is reaching for Robin’s thus far neglected cock.

 

Mal uses her other hand to pull Regina into a kiss, though it’s less of a kiss and more their mouths sharing the same space, both of them a little too breathless to maintain contact as they get closer and closer to that peak.

 

“Inside me, Robin, please,” Regina gasps out, looking over her shoulder at him, her hips jerking into his touch. “Please, want to feel you…”

 

Mal releases Robin, lets him position himself behind Regina, both of them groaning as he slowly slides inside of her. Mal keeps her eyes on their faces, watches as their brows knit with pleasure, and soon Robin is thrusting, and Regina moves her fingers inside of Maleficent at the same pace, her thumb rubbing circles around her clit as Mal gasps and moans, hips bucking as they move together.

 

“Feels… so good,” she breathes out, one hand clutching the bedsheets beneath her, the other wrapped around Regina’s shoulders, keeping her pressed tightly against her. “Oh, fuck, Regina… Robin…”

 

“Love you,” Regina gasps, dropping her forehead to Mal’s, eyes scrunched tight as her orgasm builds. “Love you two so much… God, Robin, don’t stop—Mal, are you—”

 

“So close,” Mal confirms, kissing anywhere she can reach, her hand skimming Regina’s back, grasping at Robin’s arm, and then down Regina’s body, seeking out her clit. She strums her thumb over it, enjoys the cry that escapes Regina, and Robin’s groaning at the way Regina tightens around him.

 

“Fuck,” he grunts, his hips rapping harder into Regina. “Gorgeous, bloody gorgeous, so beautiful… come for me, loves, I want to see you… Want to feel you.”

 

Mal moans loudly, _fuck oh fuck,_ her head snapping back as her orgasm grips her, body scrunching up as she comes with a gasping cry. Her fingers lose their rhythm against Regina’s clit as Regina’s own fingers continue to thrust into her, thumb pressing hard in just the right way as she thumps against that spot inside of her, and it’s glorious, so good, made better by the slow teasing buildup and the cathartic release of emotional stress. She’s barely aware of Regina and Robin following her into bliss, too caught up in her own climax to feel Regina shuddering against her, or hear Robin’s heavy groan as he comes inside of Regina.

 

When she does come back to her senses, it’s to Regina easing her fingers out of her, and Robin flopping to the bed as he slips out of Regina. She doesn’t even realize the tears that slipped from her eyes until Regina’s kissing them away.

 

“Are you okay? Did we hurt you?” she murmurs, nuzzling into her, concern evident even through the afterglow.

 

“No,” Maleficent whispers, shaking her head, turning to sweetly kiss her, and her hand seeks out one of Robin’s, squeezing it. “No, it was wonderful. _You_ were wonderful. I just… I missed you two and I was—I was so worried—”

 

“Shh,” Robin hushes, and he gracelessly clambers across them to cuddle against Mal’s other side, keeping her pleasantly sandwiched between them. “It’s okay now.” He kisses her, too, strokes a hand down her side and back up, soothing instead of to rile now.

 

“We missed you, too,” Regina says, dropping a kiss to Mal’s shoulder. “It was so lonely in our bed without you.”

 

“There are two of you,” Mal points out, raising a dubious eyebrow at her, but they both shake their heads.

 

“It still felt like someone was missing,” he tells her, squeezing her arm. “You’re a part of us, Maleficent. And knowing you were down the hall, not speaking to us, only made it worse.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs, sincere, but they shake their heads again.

 

“No apologies necessary anymore. It’s over with, we’re okay. Just… maybe don’t leave us again,” Regina says into the curve of Mal’s neck, eyes beginning to droop.

 

Maleficent manages a small smile, nods just once as she feels her own eyes start to slip closed, suddenly aware of how little sleep she has had in the past five days. “Okay,” she breathes, just barely above a whisper. “I won’t.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOQ prompt: There's no time for sex, but that doesn't really stop them. A quickie will have to do.

They don’t have time for this. They’re supposed to be at Granny’s soon for Neal’s birthday party, were already running a little behind schedule because Regina had to work over at the mayor’s office, but Robin can’t help it. Regina’s wearing a dress that hugs the curve of her irresistible ass, Mal in a white button up, a vest, and a black skirt that showed off her criminally long legs—and they’ve color coordinated, Regina’s dress and Mal’s vest are forest green, and he’s convinced they’ve done it on purpose to tease him.

 

Between the kids and the usual chaotic life of Storybrooke, they haven’t had as much proper alone time, a fact he’s very aware of as he stares at them doing final checks in their floor length mirrors. He can’t really be blamed in that case, right? He is, after all, only a mere mortal in the presence of goddesses, drawn to them as a moth to flame. He knows there’s no time, but he can’t help but move behind them, wrapping his arm around each of them to tug them close.

 

“Did you two do this on purpose?” he murmurs, his voice low, husky. He nuzzles against them in turn, Maleficent first and then Regina, taking in the scent of their perfumes and the faint hint of soap and shampoo. They always smell so bloody good, really, how is he supposed to resist them?

 

“Maybe.” Mal turns her head to look at him, an amused smirk in place.

 

“We have no time for this,” Regina warns, already aware of where this is going, but she’s leaning back into Robin even as she half-heartedly protests.

 

“We can be quick,” Robin says, making her chuckle in disbelief even as she tilts her head to accept his kiss over her shoulder.

 

Maleficent moves in front of them, pulls Regina into her own kiss, their tongues tangling as Robin palms Regina’s breasts. Mal tugs at Regina’s bottom lip as she ends their kiss, now reaching for Robin over Regina’s shoulder as Regina begins peppering kisses down her neck, her hands going to the buttons on Mal’s blouse, pulling at them almost frantically.

 

They’re moving quicker than normal, their kisses sloppy and a little desperate as they remember they do have a party to attend, and it’s all a little awkward as they try to rile each other up as quickly but as pleasurably as possible. Robin drops kisses along Regina’s neck while Mal slides Regina’s skirt up to her hips. Regina circles her hips, one hand reaching behind her to keep Robin against her, and her other hand has tugged Mal’s bra down, her fingers pinching and rolling her nipples.

 

Regina moans as Mal dips her hand past the waistband of her underwear, her fingers searching out the slickness between her thighs. She’s not very wet yet, everything going a little too quickly, but she’s getting there. Robin’s hands are at her breasts, sliding down her ribcage, and she wishes she was naked, the sensation of his palms dulled by her dress.

 

She glances at her watch, sees the time, and they really need to move this along. She turns in Robin’s arms, kissing him deeply, rocks her hips into Mal’s hand. Her own hands seek out his belt, unbuckling it and undoing his trousers, her hand slipping inside to cup his hardness. He groans into her mouth, tilts his head back a bit as the pleasure radiates through him, and she wastes no time in kissing down his neck, enjoying the rasp of his stubble under her tongue as she laves it over his pulse.

 

Maleficent is the one to maneuver them back, tugging on Regina’s hips and letting her help guide Robin, until she’s perched against the vanity table behind her. She’s turning Regina in her arms, kissing her wetly, tongues sliding along one another before Mal is kissing down her neck, growling in frustration when the modest neckline of her dress keeps her from exploring further down.

 

“All those sinful cleavage-baring outfits in the Enchanted Forest, and this is what you wear _here_ ,” she scowls against Regina’s collarbone, earns a slightly breathless chuckle of agreement from Robin.

 

“We’re going to a child’s birthday party!” Regina protests, even as she’s pulling Mal’s skirt up to her hips, pushing her panties down her legs. “It’s not as if I could parade around with my breasts out.”

 

“Oh, why not?” Robin teases, taking the opportunity to fondle her breasts as Mal stops fussing with the neckline and latches on Regina’s pulse point, sucking hard (earning a hissed _no marks_ from her). “They are rather magnificent.”

 

“You two are incorrigible,” she groans, her eyes fluttering shut as she enjoys their affections. When she opens them, she focuses on Maleficent for a moment, catching her jaw to guide her up into a kiss, her other hand sliding up Mal’s thighs, seeking out where she was beginning to throb.

 

Robin moans behind Regina as he watches them kiss, can’t resist grinding his hips against her, and she bends forward a bit, pressing Mal back over the vanity, and widens her stance so he has easier access between her thighs. He thrusts a bit, lets his cock drag through her wetness, enjoys the slick heat beginning to coat his erection.

 

“Inside me,” Regina orders him, pressing her brow to Maleficent’s neck as she rocks back encouragingly against Robin. He protests—she’s not nearly as wet as she could be, but she shakes her head. “We don’t have time for extended foreplay, Robin,” she says, moaning a bit as his fingers and Mal’s slip against her sex. “It’ll be fine, just—go slow at first?”

 

Robin frowns a bit, but he knows she’s right, and so he positions himself at her entrance and slowly presses it, holds her hips as he goes, listening to the hitch in her breathing. It’s not the smoothest entry ever, but he keeps it slow, lets Maleficent’s fingers work her clit, coaxing her arousal higher. Once he’s completely inside her, he runs his hands up and down her back just once, soothing her as she breathes deep.

 

“Okay,” she breathes out, nodding once. “Okay.” She licks her lips, opens her eyes to look at Mal as Robin starts his thrusts, still going slow. Regina moans, leans forward and captures Mal’s mouth as she presses her hips back into Robin’s. As her tongue sweeps past Mal’s lips, she lets her fingers move between Mal’s thighs, slowly pressing one finger into her, her thumb at work on her clit.

 

“More,” Mal breathes, trying to adjust her hips for better leverage, one hand pressed to the top of the vanity behind her. She groans when Regina sinks a second finger into her, gasping out, “Yes, like that…”

 

Robin thrusts harder, faster, Regina’s wetter now, more aroused as she curls her fingers inside of Maleficent and watches her writhe. This is not the best, most graceful experience they’ve ever had, but it’s getting the job done, getting it done well, Robin’s cock angled just right inside of Regina, pressing right against that spot inside of her that makes stars explode behind her eyelids, and Mal’s fingers working furiously against her clit, rubbing tight, hard circles in time with Robin’s thrusts. Regina times the own push of her fingers into Mal with the pace Robin’s set inside of her, and soon they’re all moaning, gasping breathlessly as they move together, getting closer and closer to the precipice.

 

“Are you close, Regina?” Robin whispers, one hand sliding from her hips to her breasts, kneading one through her dress, adding just that tiny bit of pleasure as he thrusts hard, thrusts deep, bangs right up against that spot, her head falling forward as she cries out.

 

“Yes, so close,” she moans, and she needs to come, they all need to come, they’re going to be so late… But fuck, it feels good, so good, Robin deep inside of her and Mal’s fingers against her, and she’s going to come for them, feels it rushing up on her—she cries out, something that might be their names or might be nonsense words, her orgasm making her body jerk between them.

 

Robin thrusts through her orgasm, prolonging it until his own follows, his hips rapping against her before he stills. He slumps against her, moaning softly as she continues to fuck Mal, as Mal gasps and rocks and cries out, broken exclamations of pleasure escaping her. Robin opens his eyes to watch, reaches around Regina to press his own fingers against her, slipping one of his in alongside her two, presses his thumb to Regina’s and circles harder, and Mal shouts, body shuddering as she climaxes suddenly.

 

They keep moving their fingers in tandem, drawing out her orgasm, until she’s pushing their hands away, gasping for air. For a minute, they’re still, breathing heavily as they try to regain themselves, forgetting for a moment that they have somewhere to be. Robin softens inside of Regina, slips out of her, and she quickly flicks her wrist as she feels slickness running down her thighs, cleaning them with magic.

 

As they right their clothes, she looks at her watch, groaning—they are most definitely late. “You both realize that everyone’s going to know _why_ we were late?” she scowls at them both, though the effect fails from the slightly glazed post-coital expression in her eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Maleficent smirks, pulling her into a languid kiss. “If Snow says anything, I’ll tell her we could have always waited until we got to the party.”

 

Regina rolls her eyes as Robin chuckles, and she swats a hand at him even as she checks her makeup. “You’re terrible influences,” she mutters, pulling out her lipstick to reapply. “I don’t know why I stay with you.”

 

“Because you love us as much as we love you, milady,” Robin teases, pressing a kiss to her neck, then another, then more.

 

“Stop that, we’ll never get out of here,” she scolds, pushing him away, even as Maleficent laughs, standing next to Robin and draping her arms around his shoulders.

 

“Oh, we’re already late, what’s another round going to do?” Mal asks, but Regina shakes her head, holding up a finger with a firm _no_. She pouts, but relents, checking her own makeup. “Fine. But I can’t be held responsible if I decide to pull you two into the back hallway at Granny’s.”

 

“Maleficent, _absolutely not_ ,” Regina tells her, looking almost scandalized at the thought. “We’re going to a birthday party—there will be plenty of children present.”

 

“Most of them aren’t even two years old yet, they won’t remember a thing,” Mal flippantly responds, doing the finishing touches on her hair as Regina rolls her eyes again.

 

“We’re not seriously discussing this,” she says, walking away from them. “Come on, let’s get going. The later we are, the more I’ll have to deal with Emma’s pirate making insufferable comments.”

 

“I think she thinks I’m kidding,” Maleficent says to Robin, turning to him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

 

“Oh no, darling,” Robin laughs. “I’m sure she knows how serious you are,” he adds before ushering her out of the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend on Tumblr requested I write a sequel to the previous chapter, where they sneak away from the party at Granny's to bang. So here we go.

They get to the party with minimal incident—Maleficent tried the occasional ploy to get them back to the house, but Regina stayed firm that they had to at least make an appearance at the party, for Snow, for their sons—and though they’re late, they haven’t seemed to miss much. It seems like no one has noticed their absence, until Roland spots them. He’s over by Snow and David, and he tugs at Snow’s skirt, pointing them out, and Regina was hoping maybe she could have avoided the birthday parents for just a little longer.

 

No, Snow and David come over with Roland, and Roland’s just a child. He’s just a child, so he has no qualms at all saying, “You’re late! Where were you?”

 

It’s the hesitation that gets them, Regina thinks, because they hadn’t thought to come up with an explanation. The question is directed to all three of them, though of course Roland is mainly looking to his father for answers, and Robin is gaping just a bit, grasping for something but his mind won’t quite come up with something.

 

Maleficent chuckles, and Snow is turning red and David is the one that says, “Hey, Roland, how about we get you some more juice?” and he’s leading the boy away while Robin looks to his feet, embarrassed.

 

“Really, guys?” Snow hisses when the boys have wandered away. “ _That’s_ why you’re late?”

 

“We haven’t said why we were late!” Regina points out, but she’s blushing now too, feels it creeping up her neck.

 

“This is a children’s party!”

 

“And we’re not doing anything untoward here!”

 

“Yet,” Mal snorts, earning a glare from Regina. “I’m only kidding,” she reassures because Snow is glaring as well, but this time Robin is chuckling at how insincere she sounds.

 

“Please don’t do things at Neal’s birthday party,” Snow pleads, adding, “There are children here and they don’t need to see anything untoward.”

 

“We’ll be on our best behavior,” Robin promises, loosely wrapping his arms around both their waists, his hands landing on their hips.

 

Snow still looks a little wary, but Neal starts whining over in the play area, and she’s off to see to her son, sparing them the rest of any lectures.

 

* * *

 

Half the town is packed into Granny’s, as Snow decided to make her son’s first birthday into as much of an event as his naming. Regina, Robin, and Mal find a booth near the center of the action but off to the side so that they don’t feel like they’re uncomfortably close. Regina and Robin are on one side, with Mal across from them, all of them sipping drinks as they watch Snow and David help the birthday boy “open” his presents. Thanks to the number of people Snow has invited, there is a considerable pile of presents, and Regina eyes it with a considerable amount of displeasure—this party is going to be insufferably long, it seems.

 

Regina loves Snow, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t wish Snow had kept the guest list a little… smaller. A small family gathering would have been nice, compared to the tedium of watching Neal open up yet another useless child toy, and it would have been over quicker. She could be home—all three of them could be home, the boys have already made plans to stay with the Charmings—and she might deny it, but the quickie in the bedroom wasn’t enough to satisfy her. For all her protestations about how they couldn’t do this at a birthday party (and a child’s birthday party at that), Regina still finds herself thinking about it.

 

There are so many places for a tryst, after all, places where it wouldn’t even be considered public.

 

It’s those thoughts that make her lean in a little more to Robin, press just a bit more firmly into his side, and she’s watching Mal, catching her eye every now and then. Robin has a hand on her thigh, not too high to be indecent, but high enough that Regina is acutely aware of it. She bites her bottom lip and glances over at Robin—he’s watching her, and she thinks she sees him swallow a little harder than usual. His fingers certainly tighten around her thigh, before they’re loose, light, gliding up and down the span of her thigh, slowly.

 

Mal is staring, can’t see Robin’s hand, but Regina thinks she knows what’s going on. Regina smiles at her, bottom lip still between her teeth, her own fingers playing over the straw in her drink. The dragon smirks, her hand twitching on the tabletop, and then she’s bringing it to her neck. Casual, disaffected, she’s stopped staring to pretend like she’s interested in the party, but Regina and Robin are focused on her fingers.

 

She’s fiddling with the buttons of her shirt, lazily unbuttoning one button, another. Not too much, nothing obscene or too revealing, but revealing enough to tease her lovers. She tugs lightly on her collar, makes it gape just a bit, showing off that lovely skin.

 

Robin’s hand grows bolder on Regina’s thigh, starts to slide under her skirt just a bit, just to tease the stocking-covered skin, when her own hand clutches at his wrist.

 

“Robin,” she hisses, “Not here.”

 

He smirks, bending his head to her ear. “Then perhaps we should go somewhere else?”

 

And they can’t just leave the party, no matter how tempting it is, except okay, really, who’s going to miss them? Snow’s attention is devoted entirely to her baby and the gifts, and now’s the best time to sneak away.

 

Regina looks around, lets her eyes linger on Mal (who is of course all for this, she can tell from her expression, and then she’s glancing at Robin. He’s got his eyebrows raised suggestively, just waiting for her decision, and what the hell. They’ve got all those secret places to choose from, after all.

 

* * *

 

They try to be subtle about it, Mal and Regina sneaking away first with Robin following some minutes later, but whether they’re successful is another matter. Everyone seems to be focused on the festivities and not the mayor or her two lovers, at least. Either way, they don’t really care as they move through the back hallway towards the bed and breakfast, Regina insisting that they are _not_ doing this in the hallway or the bathroom.

 

She is a queen, okay. She has standards.

 

She picks a room toward the back, thinking the further away they are from what’s happening downstairs is the best, and then she steps back. Robin picks the lock, and Regina and Mal would readily admit that there’s something a little sexy about him breaking into a room so they can have sex. As the door closes behind her, Regina stops for a moment. They’re actually about to fuck with their friends and family just downstairs, with _children_ downstairs, and Regina thinks she’s been with Mal for too long, considering how none of that is deterring her from this.

 

_This_ being Mal, twining around Robin, kissing him deeply as her arms wrap around his neck and his hands are at her waist, slipping down to her ass. Regina just watches for a moment, taking in the sight of them, of their mouths parting and coming together, and their hands—Mal’s cupping his shoulder, the back of his neck and Robin’s squeezing and kneading her ass. His mouth slides from hers to her neck, seeking out the sensitive spot that makes her moan, and that’s when Mal’s eyes flutter open, looking at Regina.

 

She smiles at her, her arms full of Robin, and then she’s tugging lightly at his head, pulling him away and urging him to turn around toward Regina. Her hands loop around his chest, seeking out the buttons, and she’s got her chin perched on his shoulder as she says, “Are you joining us, little one?”

 

And Regina’s nodding, of course she’s joining, as enticing as the idea of only watching sounds. She moves then, closes the space between them, and she’s kissing Robin, her tongue sliding into his mouth, tangling with his as Mal continues unbuttoning his shirt. She pulls it off of his shoulders while Regina pulls his undershirt off, baring his chest, and she can’t resist dragging her nails lightly down his abdomen all the way to his waistband. She’s kissing his chest, lets her tongue swirl in the smattering of hair, tracing a path all the way to one of his nipples.

 

He makes a soft sound of pleasure in the back of his throat as she sucks lightly, drags her teeth over it. Mal is at his shoulders, kissing from one to the other and then back to his neck, making her way up until she’s at his ear. She catches his lobe between her teeth, nibbles at it while he groans. Regina has got his pants undone, her hand sliding in to cup and stroke, coaxing him to full hardness.

 

Robin turns his head, seeking out Maleficent’s mouth, and Regina glances up as they kiss, even as she begins nipping at his other nipple, swirls her tongue there to soothe her gentle bites. She trails her kisses lower, kneeling before him as she pulls his pants and underwear down. She helps him out of his shoes, his clothes, and then she’s standing again, kissing his neck, and Mal releases his mouth so that she’s kissing down the other side.

 

“You two are overdressed,” he murmurs, opening his eyes to look at them, his hands at Regina’s waist.

 

“Well,” Mal drawls, licks a stripe from his jaw to the join of his neck and shoulder. “Maybe we should rectify that.” She walks around Robin, gets behind Regina and presses her against him. This time it’s Regina’s ear she teases, lets her tongue flick over the lobe. “I’ve wanted to get you out of this dress all evening.”

 

Regina gasps softly as Mal nibbles on her ear, and Robin’s kissing her, and she feels Mal’s fingers crawl up her back, seeking out the dress’s zipper. She pulls it down slowly, so damn slowly that Regina wants to yank it down for her. They don’t have time for teasing, not really, though she knows she doesn’t want this as rushed as their earlier encounter. But at the same time, they do need to move things along just a bit.

 

Mal kisses down her back, one hand dragging the zipper down while the other is pushing at her dress, revealing more and more skin. Her lips follow the line of her spine, her tongue laving down it, and Regina shivers as she shimmies out of the dress, the fabric pooling at her feet. Mal kisses her way back up, nips at her shoulder blades, fingers closing around the clasp of her bra and undoing it before pushing Regina’s panties down her legs. She draws patterns over Regina’s hips, follows the curve of her waist before sliding back up to her shoulders.

 

Regina turns to face her, her own hands cupping Mal’s face, drawing her to her. Her tongue slips into her mouth, and Robin presses against her back as they kiss, his own mouth at her neck. She can’t resist rolling her hips back against him, moaning into Mal’s mouth when his hands slide from her hips to her ass, palming it as he breathes into her ear, “Your ass is fantastic… A work of art, just like the rest of you.”

 

She hums, breaking away from Mal to whisper, “Thank you.” She turns her head, accepts a quick kiss over her shoulder, and then she’s looking back at Mal. “You’re still dressed,” she points out unnecessarily, her hands on Mal’s shoulders as she spins them, placing her between Robin and herself. Regina turns her around one more time, so she’s facing Robin, and his fingers seek out the buttons of her vest as their mouths meet.

 

He discards the vest on the floor, kisses her deeply for another moment, and then he’s making his way down her neck. Mal moans as he plants wet kisses against her throat, sucking on her pulse point, and she really shouldn’t encourage him to leave marks. But she brings her hand to cup his head, holding him in place as he sucks harder, drags his teeth against her skin. He’s still undressing her, unbuttoning her blouse, and Regina’s fiddling with the tiny zipper of her skirt, her own lips kissing the other side of Mal’s neck.

 

When Robin gets her blouse halfway unbuttoned, he continues kissing down her throat (leaves a bruise already forming behind) to her breasts. He noses aside the fabric, revealing bra and groaning at the sight. “Gods, Maleficent,” he exhales harshly, eyes flicking up to her face—she’s smirking, eyebrows raised and squaring her shoulders to draw his attention back to her breasts. He lets his gaze drop back down, pulling back to properly appreciate her breasts encased in the peach-colored sheer lace. It’s so sheer it might as well not be there at all, and he wastes no time in bending his head to catch a nipple between his lips.

 

Maleficent is the one groaning now, head dropping back as he licks at the pebbling peak, and Regina has her skirt off, is sinking to her knees to pull it and her panties (they match, of course, are just as sheer and lacy and she really is trying to kill them) down her legs. Robin has a hand pressed to her back, holding her still as he sucks hard at her nipple, then releases it with a pop. He kisses down the swell of her breast, traces his tongue along the edge of her bra, following it to her other breast.

 

“Aren’t you going to take the bra off?” she moans as he teases her other nipple, and Regina’s hands slide from her hips to the clasp, only to stop when Robin answers _no_.

 

“I rather like it on,” he murmurs, smirking before he closes his mouth around her, sucking hard at her, enjoying the way she gasps sharply.

 

Maleficent moans as his tongue moves against her nipple, and as much as she wants the bra off so she can feel his mouth properly, she’s enjoying the scratch of the lace over her skin as he licks and sucks. She clutches him to her breast with one hand, lets the other slide down his shoulder, tracing the planes of his chest before wrapping around his cock.

 

He’s the one moaning now, his mouth going slack over her breast for a moment as she pumps him slowly. He presses his forehead to her chest, lost in the sensations of her hand moving over him, moaning again when she twists her wrist just right or her thumb rubs over his tip.

 

Regina nips at Maleficent’s neck, kisses up to her earlobe and flicks her tongue over it, lets her hands tighten at her hips. “Let’s get on with this, shall we?” she suggests, because they are running on limited time (again, and Regina thinks later tonight she will have them one more time, will insist they take their time and do this properly). She tugs lightly on Mal, walking backwards until her back is to the wall.

 

Robin raises his head, captures Mal’s mouth in a fierce kiss before he’s turning her around in his arms. He presses in close behind her, his erection hard against her as he trails kisses down her neck, his hands steady on her hips while Regina kisses her, her tongue sweeping into her mouth.

 

Mal grinds back against him, one hand tangled in Regina’s hair, the other reaching behind her to grasp his head as she moans against Regina’s lips. Regina echoes the sound, pulling away and kissing down to her breasts, cupping and kneading and tracing the lace patterns with her tongue. It triggers more moans from Mal, and Robin urges her forward a bit, reaching for her hands and planting them on the wall before her. She gasps as he runs his hand down her spine, brushing her ass and then slipping between her legs.

 

“So wet, Mal,” he whispers to her, and she makes a soft noise of acknowledgement. She knows how wet she is, and of course she is, she’s been wet since the bedroom, has been thinking ever since then about how she was going to fuck them here.

 

Regina is smirking against her skin, murmuring, “Let me see,” before she sinks to her knees, her hands encouraging Mal to widen her stance. She dots kisses along her stomach to her pelvis, considers teasing but they don’t really have time for that. With her hands holding Mal’s thighs, she bends her head and gently licks at her wetness, moans softly at the taste of her on her tongue. “Mmm, Mal,” she murmurs, can’t resist just a little teasing with soft licks against her clit.

 

Mal whimpers a little, her hips rolling a bit as she tries to get more pressure. Robin’s got a hand on her hip and the other on her breast, cupping and squeezing and pinching her nipple through her bra. She needs more though, can feel him hard behind her, and she turns her head, presses her cheek to his. “Come on, Robin, fuck me,” she tells him, and he chuckles.

 

“Always the romantic, darling,” he says, kissing her, letting his tongue slide into her mouth and tangle with hers. The hand on her breast drops away, and he’s gripping himself, lining up and sliding through her wetness, slicking himself up with her. He groans as Regina takes the opportunity to run her tongue over him, laving it up the underside of his cock as far as she could reach to the tip, swirling it there. “Fuck…”

 

“I’m dying here,” Maleficent whines, wriggling her hips a bit, trying to encourage Robin to enter her, trying to get more of Regina’s tongue on her clit.

 

Regina chuckles and takes pity on her, slides her tongue from Robin’s cock to Mal’s clit in a flat stroke that has Mal twitching for more. She closes her mouth around it, sucks it until Mal is moaning, circles her tongue around it. Regina’s hand slides down her own stomach, past the waistband of her underwear to gather her wetness on her fingers as she touches herself.

 

“Oh!” Mal gasps out, her fingers scratching at the wall as Robin finally thrusts inside of her. Her eyes flutter shut, her head dropping forward as she adjusts to the stretch of his cock, and he’s pressing gentle kisses to her neck as he waits. After a moment, she nods and rolls her hips a bit, encouraging him to move.

 

He starts thrusting, slow at first, his hands tight on her hips as he moves against her. “This good, darling?” he murmurs to her, and she groans softly.

 

“Harder, fuck me harder,” she replies, opening her eyes and she’s looking down at Regina’s head between her thighs, that magnificent mouth at work against her and Robin’s cock inside of her, fuck, it feels so good. Though her command was for Robin, Regina licks harder at her as Robin maneuvers her. He presses his hand into her back, bending her a little more forward and tipping her hips back, changing the angle slightly as he firms up his thrusts, moving a little more quickly inside her and having her moan out, “Yes, like that!”

 

Regina releases her clit, murmuring, “Shhh, Mal, we are technically in public.”

 

Mal laughs, though it comes out more strangled as Robin thrusts just right inside of her. “Right, gotta keep quiet,” she manages, biting her lip as a louder moan threatens to escape from her.

 

“This was your idea,” Robin says, and he’s smirking at her, she can feel it against her neck and she growls at that. Planting her hands more firmly against the wall, she uses the leverage to rock back against him, and he’s forced to strangle his own sound.

 

“I didn’t expect – _hnn_ – things to end up – _oh, fuck_ – like this,” Maleficent manages to stutter out, her speak broken up by Robin’s thrusts, and her quickly building orgasm as Regina’s mouth works her clit.

 

Except then Regina’s stopping, pulling back to look at her with arched eyebrows. “You didn’t think we’d end up like _this_?” she says in total disbelief.

 

“Like _this_.” She gestures to Regina on her knees, waves to include Robin behind her, and elaborates, “I wasn’t expecting you – mm, Robin, right there – to be down _there_.”

 

“Oh, would you prefer I do something else?” she asks, even as she leans back in, running her tongue over Mal’s clit, but then going further, sliding it through her wetness to where her and Robin are joined. She lets her tongue slip over what she can reach of Robin’s cock, making him groan and Mal can’t help but gasp—she can’t see anything from this position, but she appreciates the effect as Robin thrusts faster inside of her, Regina’s name falling from his lips as she licks at the both of them.

 

She pauses, taking a breath for a moment. “Do you two know how wonderful you taste together?” she murmurs, her fingers circling her clit faster as she takes a second to look up at them. Mal’s eyes have fallen shut as Robin thrusts, her bottom lip between her teeth as she tries to stay quiet, and Robin’s got his face pressed to her neck, pressing kisses and groaning into her skin. It’s a glorious sight, and Regina muffles her own moan by bending back to her task, licking at both of them once more before she seeks out Mal’s clit, sucking hard at it.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Mal moans, and she’s close, sooner than she expected, but she should have known. Regina’s too talented with her tongue, and in this position, bent over and braced against a wall, Robin’s hitting that spot inside of her just right.

 

“Close already, Maleficent?” Robin teases, sounding entirely too smug for the tightness in his voice—she can tell he’s close too, his thrusts a little harder, a little faster.

 

“Yes,” she hisses, and Regina licks harder, runs her tongue down Mal and licks at Robin, and she’s working on her clit harder, faster, trying to catch up to them. “Fuck, just like that—so close—”

 

Regina moans around Mal’s clit, feels her own orgasm building, building, and she’s grinding into her hand, and Mal’s moaning above her, too loudly. She doesn’t want to pull away from her, but she does, ready to scold her again, but when she looks up she’s already muffled by Robin’s hand covering her mouth and _oh god_ if that isn’t a hot sight—Regina gasps as her hips stutter, her clit suddenly oversensitive as her orgasm ripples through her.

 

She breathes heavily as she comes down from her high, lowering her head to suck at Maleficent again and that’s enough to have her coming with a gasp against Robin’s palm. Robin moans, thrusting through it as she clenches around him, and then he follows her over the edge with a grunt of her name.

 

“Fuck,” Mal exhales as Robin’s hand falls away from her mouth, and she turns her head, her cheek pressing against his forehead as he kisses her neck. “I love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” he murmurs, kissing her sweetly on the mouth as Regina stands, her arms loosely wrapping around them, taking a moment to kiss and cuddle them both, echoing the sentiment.

 

She pulls away from them, brushing a loose curl out of Mal’s face, and lightly brushing her fingers over Robin’s jaw. “We need to clean up,” she tells them as they disentangle from one another, and then she’s waving her hand so they’re redressed. The only evidence of their encounter the love mark on Mal’s neck, just a little too high to be completely hidden by her collar. “Really, you two? You know better.”

 

“Oh, as if you can’t fix it,” Maleficent retorts, and Regina sighs, bringing her hand up, already glowing purple. The mark fades, disappearing from her skin, everything as good as new. “All better?”

 

Regina smiles, and nods, but can’t resist leaning in for one more kiss before they head back down.

 

* * *

 

Downstairs, Snow has almost finished opening all of her presents, only the ones from the close family remaining. Roland excitedly picks out a few, holding them out to her as he says, “These are from us, Princess Snow!”

 

“Oh! I bet Neal will love them,” Snow says, reaching for them but pausing when she realizes that Regina – and Robin and Maleficent – are missing. “Wait, where are—”

 

“Wait, Snow, why don’t you open mine and Granny’s first? Then you can do those,” Ruby says quickly, shoving her gift into Snow’s hands as she glances over her shoulder. Snow almost looks confused and like she’s going to say something, but Neal has already started plucking at the tissue paper.

 

As she focuses on the present in her hand, the three people Ruby had long realized were missing emerge from the back hallway. She smirks, sashaying over to them before they can rejoin the throng. “Welcome back,” she drawls, eyes slowly trailing down them. “And don’t take this the wrong way, but—damn, you sound hot when you’re trying to be quiet.” She winks at them, enjoying the way Robin and Regina’s mouths drop open (Maleficent, of course, is unflustered as always).

 

“Well, _that_ was embarrassing,” Regina mutters, just in time for Granny Lucas to walk up, scowling at them.

 

“In case you’ve forgotten, I run a bed and breakfast, not a pay by the hour motel,” she says stonily, but she holds out a hand. “But I still expect to be paid for that room, and I won’t tell the sheriff over there you broke into it.”

 

Maleficent actually chuckles, while Robin has the decency to drop his head, leaving Regina to swallow her mortification. “Yes ma’am,” she says with a short nod, and Granny walks away, satisfied.

 

Regina glares at her lovers, hissing at them, “This is your fault, just so you know.”

 

“You were quite the willing participant, my love,” Robin replies, touching her hip, and he’s smiling now, the embarrassment passing quickly for him.

 

She starts to retort, but Snow interrupts—“Regina! We’re about to open your gift, come here!” and so she keeps her comment to herself, instead plastering a smile on her face and dragging Mal and Robin over to the table.

 

“Where were you three?” Snow asks, and Regina ignores the frisson of embarrassment for focusing on the baby and the presents Roland’s handing over. Her stepdaughter narrows her eyes at her for just a moment, but then she’s brought back to the child in David’s arms as he flails his tiny fists in the direction of the gifts. “Are you excited, baby?” she coos, reaching for a present to open.

 

Mal moves in closer, lightly tugging Robin with her, so only they (and presumably Ruby and her grandmother) can hear as she whispers, “Round three back at the house, right?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts: Regina has to work late, so Robin and Mal send her pictures of their play time. +++ Regina can't join Robin & Mal, so she encourages them to fuck without her while she watches via an enchanted mirror.

Regina tries really hard to not work too late if she can help it. It’s inevitable sometimes, on weeks when Storybrooke has been Storybrooke and Murphy’s Law takes over, and it means she’s texting Robin and Mal telling them they’ll have to handle dinner (and make sure Henry did his homework, and to give Roland a kiss for her). She’d rather be home, but she’s got to figure out where the money is going to come from for some repairs after the last battle on Main Street destroyed a large swath of street and sidewalk. So that’s how she finds herself still in her office, moved from her desk to the conference table for a change of pace once she found herself getting too comfortable on her couch.

 

Her phone buzzes next to her, and she sighs, already knowing it’s Mal or Robin, and sure enough, she sees Mal’s name on her screen.  She almost doesn’t want to open it, because she’s worried it’ll be chastisement for how late she is, or maybe Robin has borrowed Mal’s phone to send her a reminder that she needs to eat or sleep or something.

 

Biting the bullet, she unlocks her phone and opens up the message, surprised to see a picture of the two of them. Robin’s pressing a kiss to Mal’s cheek, and she’s smiling into the camera. Underneath is the caption _We miss you! Going to bed soon_ with a little heart and it makes Regina smile, makes her a little wistful as her eyes shift back to the little stack of papers she still has to read.

 

She texts back a quick _Good night, love you both xx_ , and doesn’t add that she should be home soon because she’s already said that too many times this evening. She tries to ignore how much she wants to leave, instead reaching for the files in front of her.

 

It’s maybe ten minutes later when she gets another message, this one from Robin. It’s a picture of Mal, sitting on their bed with her leg pulled up as she rubs lotion into her skin. She’s wearing a nightgown, silky and long and drawn up to her thighs, with her hair cascading in gentle waves down her back as she focuses intently on applying the lotion. Robin sends a second text, almost exactly the same with Mal looking over her shoulder at him, smiling, and the caption _Beautiful, isn’t she?_

And Regina agrees, sending back _gorgeous_ , and returns her attention to work when she gets another text. This one is from Mal, a picture of Robin with his back against the headboard, clad in a thin gray t-shirt, smirking at the camera and biting his bottom lip. Regina can’t help but smirk too, always finds it a little sexy when Robin bites his lip like that, and she subconsciously pulls her own lip between her teeth as she texts back, _This isn’t helping me get any work done_.

 

Mal’s response is fast: _Then come home_.

 

_I can’t_ , Regina tells her. _I have to get this done. Wouldn’t you rather me get it done now instead of staying late tomorrow, too?_

 

_Suit yourself_ , and she can almost hear Mal’s exasperated tone. Her phone falls silent, and she’s able to read a little more of the damage report she’s going over before it vibrates again.

 

She sighs, ready to tell Mal to leave her alone so she can get some work done, when she sees the picture. She certainly wasn’t expecting that when she opened it, but she can’t help but stare at the sight of Robin bending his head to Mal’s neck, about to place a kiss there. It’s black and white, all shadows and contrast and surprisingly sexy, and Regina shifts in her seat as another photo message comes through. This picture isn’t as close, shows enough that Regina can see Mal’s hand fisting Robin’s hair, baring his neck as she presses her own mouth to his neck. They’re still clothed, but Maleficent is definitely straddling him on their bed, and Regina has to shake herself to stop thinking about what they might be doing.

 

She doesn’t even have to think about it, actually, before she’s getting another message. She shouldn’t open it. She knows she shouldn’t, because if this is the mood they’re both in, then nothing in that message could be good news for her work.

 

Regina glances down at her phone, tapping the picture with her thumb. It’s another close up, this time of their mouths about to notch together, and Regina actually holds her breath imagining that infinitesimal moment before a kiss becomes a kiss. The photo is black and white as well, certainly adding to the allure, and she can’t help but trace the shadowed line of Robin’s jaw with her fingertip as she stares at it.

 

The follow up message is a teasing _wish you were here_ , accompanied by another photo. This one is over Maleficent’s shoulder, Robin pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he slides the strap of her nightgown down, while Mal’s head lolls back on her neck, clearly enjoying his attentions.

 

Her mouth is going dry now, because she knows exactly where she would be if she was there. In front of Mal, she thinks, kissing her, maybe kissing down the opposite shoulder, maybe tugging the strap down with her teeth and helping Robin slide that gown down Maleficent’s body.

 

Another message, another photo, this one of Robin lying on his back, but she can’t see his face. All she sees is his bare chest, and one of Mal’s hands planted on his shoulder as she balances above him. The next one is of them kissing, mouths pressed together and though of course it’s just a picture, she can feel the passion in the kiss. She wonders if they’re both naked now, or if Robin’s still wearing his pajama bottoms and Maleficent her panties.

 

Regina knows she shouldn’t be wondering about this. She hasn’t gotten to read a single page since these texts have started. The stack of files is sitting there on the tabletop, taunting her, and she should put the phone down, she should ignore any other messages from Mal or Robin and do her job. Resolutely, she manages to put the phone facedown on the table, and she picks up the paper and hunches her shoulders. She can do this.

 

Her phone vibrates, her hand automatically reaching for it before remembering she’s supposed to be ignoring it. She swallows hard, trying not to imagine what the latest picture could be, and focuses her eyes on the page. She barely manages to read a sentence (truthfully couldn’t tell you what she had read, can’t get her mind to focus when she knows what she’s missing) before her phone’s vibrating a second time, and she can’t resist it. Her brain is too busy coming up with what they could be doing, so she might as well check, right?

 

She opens the thread with Mal, scrolls up a little to see the first ignored message. Her jaw drops a little at the sight: Robin’s mouth about to close around Maleficent’s nipple, all in black and white. She feels a rush of wetness between her thighs, can’t help shifting in her seat as she feels how slick she is. The second picture is impossibly better: Mal’s back against the headboard, the camera positioned to show down her body, where Robin is between her thighs and apparently kissing down her abdomen.

 

He’s eating her out right now, Regina thinks, actually has to stifle a moan just at the thought. He’s going down on her and she’s not there to watch, and she is never getting this paperwork done. She sends a text, hoping that Maleficent will be coherent enough to read it, _Move the full length mirror closer to the bed so I can see._

Her phone rings not even a minute later, and she automatically answers it when she sees Maleficent’s contact photo on her screen. Mal’s voice is low and throaty as she says, “I didn’t see a ‘please’ at the end of that request, little one.”

 

“You’ve been sending me pictures all night, and now when I ask to see, you’re going to mouth off?” Regina replies, a little incredulous.

 

“The only one being mouthy here is you, Your Majesty.” Mal gasps sharply, something like a moan that’s just managed to be silenced nearly escaping her. “Mmm, okay, and Robin.” She takes a breath, regains her composure to murmur to Regina, “I do so enjoy his mouth, Regina. Would you like to watch and see how much?”

 

“Yes,” Regina says without hesitation. “Move the mirror. I’ll enchant mine here.”

 

“You’re still forgetting—ohh, yes, right there—I believe you’re still forgetting something, little one.”

 

“God, Mal, _please_ move the mirror,” Regina grumbles, exasperated, and she should be embarrassed how desperate she sounds. How needy. How obvious it is that she wants to see them together. She can’t find it in her to be embarrassed though, not when Mal is chuckling and whispering _Enchant away_ , and the line goes silent as she hangs up.

 

Regina looks at the mirror across from her at the conference table (grateful now she had chosen to sit here in the uncomfortableness now that it’s convenient), and she waves her hand. The glass fogs with purple smoke and once it clears, she has a clear view of their bedroom, their bed. Of Robin and Maleficent, Mal on her back and Robin between her thighs, head buried there as a hand holds him in place. She’s moaning, mouth opened as she gasps for him, and he’s got an arm over her stomach as her hips jerk in his grasp.

 

“Just like that, Robin,” she moans, her head rolling to the side to look in the mirror. “Wish you were here, little one,” she tells it, tells Regina.

 

It’s almost enough to make Regina say fuck it, to transport herself there and join them, but no. If she just stays here and watches, then she can finish her paperwork and be done with it. So she holds onto her resolve to stay, but doesn’t resist maneuvering her skirt up her hips so she can press her fingers against her sex. She absently waves a hand, locking her door (it’s unnecessary, no one else is here at this time of night besides her, but she doesn’t want to risk it).

 

Her eyes focus on the mirror, watching as Maleficent rolls her hips, her head rolling back as Robin keeps his head bowed between her legs. Regina wishes she could see him better; the mirror is at the side of the bed, and it provides a great view of him cradled between Mal’s thighs, but it’s not the same as being there. But she contents herself with watching the muscles in his arm holding her steady for him, and the parts of his back she can see rippling as his head moves, and the beautiful sight of Mal’s legs over his shoulders, caging him between her thighs.

 

“Yes, don’t stop, Robin,” Maleficent moans for him, and Robin knows it’s not just for him.

 

He raises his head from her (ignoring the way she tugs at his hair in protest), and Regina clenches her thighs at his smug expression. “That’s it,” he murmurs to Maleficent, “Tell Regina how good it feels.”

 

“Hnnn, so good, always so good,” she assures, and she’s managed to raise her head, looking down on him as he returns to his task. Then she’s looking back at the mirror, almost as if she can see Regina though the enchantment is one way, but it feels like she’s looking right at her. “Regina knows, don’t you?”

 

Regina wishes Mal could hear her when she moans in response, her own fingers pressing, stroking against the fabric of her underwear.

 

“You love his mouth as much as I do, little one,” Maleficent’s still talking to her, paying no mind to the fact that she can’t respond. “The way his tongue feels, and—yes, more of that, just like that—the way he licks, and sucks, and— _fuck yes_ , fuck me with your—oh!”

 

Her hips jerk harshly, and Regina doesn’t know whether she wants to look at Maleficent’s pleasured face or Robin. She lets her eyes draw a path downward, lingering on the sight of Mal’s heaving breasts as she gasps, finishing on Robin. She still can’t see much, but she thinks she can make out his hand curling under Mal’s thigh, and she thinks perhaps what has her hips bucking so fiercely is a finger or two curling inside of her. His tongue is on her clit, or perhaps he’s sucking it, has it trapped between his lips and pulling hard, just the way Mal likes.

 

Whatever he’s doing, Mal is lighting up, flaring out, her hand fisting hard in his hair to hold him there (not that Regina thinks he’s going anywhere soon, he seems pretty dedicated on making her come right now). She’s gone wordless, except for the occasional cry of his name or _yes oh yes like that please_ , and she’s no longer looking at the mirror. Instead, her head is grinding into the pillow, her body writhing, her free hand climbing up her stomach to her breasts to knead the mounds and tug at her own nipples.

 

Regina whines to herself, her own fingers moving and not nearly as satisfying as Robin’s or Mal’s. She’s embarrassingly wet, can feel it through her panties, and she closes her eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by arousal.

 

Her eyes snap open when she hears Maleficent cry out, “Oh, yes, yes oh yes,” quickly followed by, “I’m so—I’m gonna—OH!”

 

Mal’s body arches, her hips surging up into Robin’s mouth as she comes, crying out his name as he keeps licking at her, keeps his fingers thrusting while his other hand holds her hips as best he can. When finally she relaxes back onto the bed, he moves back, dots kisses at her thighs, and she’s breathing hard as he kisses up her stomach. When her breathing calms, he begins his descent again, and Regina is the one whimpering when she realizes he’s going to go down on her again again.

 

Mal stops him though, her hands reaching for his shoulders, tugging at them. “No, I want you inside me,” she says as she urges him back up, and Robin moans softly, willingly letting her pull him up. She kisses him, all teeth and tongue, and they’re both moaning as Robin presses against her, his cock hard against her.

 

She flips them, presses his back to the mattress and rocks her hips against him, grinding her wetness against him and getting him slick for her, kissing him all the while. When she kisses and sucks her way down his jawline, she reaches for his cock, intent on lining him up and sinking down on him when he stops her.

 

“Wait, I have a better idea,” he says, grinning mischievously at her, and they’ve both learned to trust him when he grins like that.

 

“Oh, do you now?” Maleficent chuckles, allows him to slip out from under her, and he climbs out of the bed. He stands at the other side, facing the mirror, and he drags Mal over to him, turns her on her hands and knees so Regina can see her front.

 

Oh, fuck, Regina thinks as Robin pulls Mal so she’s up on her knees, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they kiss and kiss. Mal moans, wriggling her hips against him, a hand reaching back to help guide him into her. Then Robin’s the one gasping out, _oh fuck_ , as Mal’s head falls forward at the pleasant stretch of him inside her.

 

“Gods, you’re so wet, Mal,” Robin murmurs to her, just loud enough for Regina to hear, and Regina’s gasping as she finally slips her fingers past the barrier of her underwear. “You feel so good around me…”

 

Mal moans again, and she’s moving against him, trying to encourage him to thrust. “Fuck me, Robin,” she whimpers, and he’s pushing her forward then, letting her back down on her hands as both his hands go to her hips.

 

Regina is mesmerized, her fingers circling her clit, dipping inside and gathering her wetness. She can’t take her eyes off of them, of their faces, of Mal’s full breasts, and Robin’s chest glistening with sweat as he begins to take her hard, making her cry out again for him. Distantly, Regina hopes that they remembered to put a silencing spell on the room, before all thought of that goes from her mind as Robin bends over Mal, changing the angle of his thrusts.

 

It’s a move that has Mal groaning even louder for him, has her looking over her shoulder at him as he nips and kisses any part of her he can reach. “Right there, Robin, that’s it—harder,” she urges, and her hair is curling from the heat, long blonde waves falling in her face and obscuring Regina’s view but it’s still so sexy, so enticing that Regina doesn’t mind it as she watches them move together.

 

“Oh,” Regina moans out loud, her head tipping back on a particularly strong pulse of pleasure as she thrusts two fingers in and out of herself. When she opens her eyes again, Robin has pulled Mal back up, a hand fondling her breast before it’s sliding down through the sweat gathering on her stomach.

 

Mal inadvertently echoes Regina with a sharp _oh_ of her own as Robin’s fingers find her clit, and she brings a hand up to cup the back of Robin’s head, pulling him into a frantic kiss. Her other hand presses into the back of his over her sex, her fingers tangling with his as she encourages him to stroke harder.

 

“That’s it,” Robin murmurs to her, nipping at her ear. “Are you going to come again?”

 

“Fuck, Robin,” she whimpers, her head falling back onto his shoulder. He thrusts harder, can’t help smirking into her neck at the way she cries out for him. “Don’t stop!”

 

Regina gasps, trying to keep her eyes on Robin’s and Mal’s face, the pleasure she can see there, and fuck, she should have gone home. Her fingers thrust in and out, harder, faster, trying to match the pace of Robin’s hips, of his and Mal’s entwined hand, her thumb circling. She thinks about kissing them, about their hands on her, and why is she here in her office when she should be _there_ in their bedroom, they could be touching her like this, she could be touching them…

 

She can’t keep her eyes open, not with pleasure gripping her so fiercely, but she hears Maleficent cry out, a sharp pleasured _Robin_ that he answers with his own groans, and Regina’s breath catches in her throat as she curls her fingers inside of herself. She moans loudly as she clenches, her inner muscles fluttering as she comes.

 

Regina is still gasping when she manages to open her eyes, just in time to see Robin thrust one final time into Mal, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he falls over the edge. She watches as they slump forward, Robin pressed to Mal’s back as she holds herself up on her hands, and he kisses her jaw tenderly as they gather themselves.

 

They lift their heads, looking into the mirror, blissfully smiling at Regina though they can’t see her. “I hope you enjoyed the show, love,” Robin says to the mirror, and Regina reaches for her phone.

 

Maleficent laughs when her phone rings, and she moves away from Robin so she could answer it, putting Regina on speaker.

 

“You know I could have gotten more work done if not for this distraction, right?” Regina says, and she’s smirking as she continues to watch them.

 

They’ve rearranged themselves properly on the bed now, curled on their sides facing the mirror, Robin pressed against Mal’s back and nuzzling her neck lovingly. “That’s probably true,” Mal admits, but she’s grinning. “But wasn’t this more fun?”

 

“You just hope that I’ll come home now,” Regina replies, but she can’t manage to sound even a little annoyed with them.

 

“Will you?” Robin asks, hopeful.

 

Regina eyes the stack, still taunting her, and she sighs sadly. “No, I need to finish this. But thank you for the distraction. I think I can focus better now.”

 

“All right, darling,” Mal murmurs, relaxing into the pillow, humming gently as Robin wraps his arm around her stomach. “Finish your paperwork. Then come home.”

 

“Yes, dear,” Regina says with a slight roll of her eyes. “Sleep well. I love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” they both reply sleepily, Maleficent reaching blindly for her phone to end the call.

 

Regina waves her hand, the enchantment ending, and she stands up to right her clothing and wash her hands. Then she’s looking at the stack of paperwork, sighing again, and she tries very hard to not think about Robin and Mal cuddling in their bed, sated and sleepy. She picks up the files, moving back to her desk so she can try to focus. She wasn’t lying when she said the distraction helped; her mind feels clearer now, a little more alert. She’s hopeful that she’ll be able to finish quickly, and then she’ll be able to get home to them, to their bed.

 

And maybe she’ll think up a way to tease them like they teased her tonight, as payback.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked over on Tumblr for Robin and Regina cuddling Mal after nightmares, so here we go. Short and sweet (I hope).

Nightmares are a common thing in the Mills household. Roland is still such a young child, with a very overactive imagination, and sometimes his big siblings let him watch things he shouldn’t. More than once they’ve been roused by Roland crying at their door, wanting his papa (or Regina, or Mal) to soothe him.

But it’s not always the youngest of their family. Henry gets them too, occasionally, whispers of dreams of Neverland or his mothers dying before him or losing his family one by one. Not often, not very often at all, but enough that Regina’s heart twists in her chest every time, blaming herself for her baby’s worries and fears.

It’s not always the children, either. Regina has her fair share of nightmares, things that make her whimper and jerk in the night. Things she’s done, things that were done to her, things that leave her eyes haunted and Mal and Robin unsure of whether they should touch her or not. Some nights she accepts their arms readily, presses in tightly against them, and lets them hold her as close as they can. Lets Robin press kisses to her forehead and Mal stroke her hair back, murmuring softly in dragon even though Regina doesn’t understand the language.

On very rare occasions, like tonight, it’s Maleficent. Regina hears it first. She’s nearest to Mal, had fallen asleep in the middle, sandwiched between the two before they spread out a bit more. But even with part of the bed to herself, she hears a soft whimper, barely there. Her eyes snap open, and she’s facing Robin, but his expression is calm, peaceful as he sleeps. There it is again, though, and Regina rolls over to face Mal.

She’s on her back, her curls a golden halo spread out on her pillow. She’s uncovered, having kicked off the sheet as she always does, her own fire inside keeping her plenty warm. Her face is what catches Regina’s eyes though, even in the dark with only a hint of moonlight peeking through the curtains, Regina can see she’s in distress.

Mal whines again, and Regina reaches for her. “Mal,” she whispers, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. She doesn’t hear her, too wrapped up in her nightmare. “Maleficent, wake up.”

When she shakes her ever so slightly, Mal’s eyes pop open with a gasp, and Regina feels the crackle of magic in the air. Nothing happens, no burst of fire or shattered glass, but she can sense Maleficent ready to strike, until she realizes she’s safe.

“I’m here, Mal,” Regina says softly, trying to keep her voice low to not disturb Robin. It doesn’t work; she hears him stir behind her, and though she doesn’t glance back at him, she thinks he’s coming to awareness.

“Regina,” Mal breathes out, looking at her with a lost expression. She stares for a moment, and then looks around the room, centering herself. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she murmurs, reaching for her hair, stroking it soothingly. “What happened? Do you want to talk about it?”

Robin moves now, leans over her so he can see Mal, too. Mal shakes her head, though they all know what it was. Maleficent only has one nightmare, always. The night Snow and Charming stole her child from her and didn’t bring her back. Sometimes it’s a variation on that--maybe it’s not baby Lily, but all of them, her entire found family disappearing before her eyes and she’s unable to stop it.

“Hold me?” she requests softly, and Regina wastes no time in moving over her, letting her roll into the space she had occupied. Robin turns to his back, lets Mal cuddle against him and pillow her head on his chest. Regina presses in close, wrapping her arm around them both.

“It’s all right,” Robin murmurs to her, pressing kisses into her hair. She’s crying, quietly, but her shoulders are shaking and she’s gasping a bit, trying to stifle the sounds. “We’ve got you, love.”

“We’re here,” Regina assures, kissing her as well, and Maleficent takes her hand, squeezing tight. Robin’s comes to rest on top of theirs, thumb stroking their skin. “We love you so much, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

Mal manages a short nod, too tightly wedged against Robin to do more than that, and she exhales shakily. “I love you both,” she whispers, because she used to thank them for this, for being there when it got too much, when she didn’t want to be alone. And they’d tell her every time that they love her, that they’ll always be there for her, and she never has to thank them for that.

She never has to be alone again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Robin gets injured in battle.

Regina hates shadow magic—it’s a pain in the ass, for obvious reasons, and deadlier than one would think—and she’d tried to tell Robin to stay away, but of course, that wasn’t going to happen. Snow and David are there, too, and Regina wishes they would have listened, because her attention is split. It’s bad enough she has to keep an eye on Emma; her magic is still faulty at the best of times, still untrained and all potential without the finesse. But now she has to worry about Snow and David, she has to worry about Robin, and hell, she’s worried about Mal despite the dragon’s years of experience.

 

She’s also _pissed_ because of this fight period, because shadow magic, because Facilier abandoned Louisiana for Maine and decided to try to take control of Storybrooke instead. She wants to be left alone to enjoy her family, even the crazy extended family that she still pretends to hate every now and again.

 

So yes, she’s pissed, and distracted, and she’s flinging fireballs left and right as she fights these tiny little shadow creatures with sharp claws and arms that turn into weapons and bodies that go from intangible to corporeal at their convenience. Through the blood pumping harshly in her ears, she can hear the thwacks of Charming’s sword, the whistle of arrows leaving Snow’s and Robin’s bows, and the whoosh of Mal’s tail sweeping through the air.

 

Regina’s trying to keep her attention on them and on the shadowy creatures she’s fighting, trying to make sure they don’t get stabbed or clawed by the bastards, because shadow magic is dark magic. Dangerous, potentially deadly.

 

Something moves too quickly in her peripheral vision, makes her head snap around to follow it—the shadows can sink into the ground and pop up behind you, strike where you’re most vulnerable almost quicker than one can react—and that’s when she feels it. A tearing in her gut, the icy cold numbness of shadow slicing into flesh, and she looks down, expecting to see the shadowy appendage-turned-blade sticking through her.

 

But there’s nothing there, and she hears Snow cry out, “Robin!” Chills run down her spine as she realizes that it’s _Robin_ , she’s feeling his pain, and she staggers around, searching the battlefield for him. He’s fallen to his knees now, the shadowy blade still sticking through his abdomen, and more are about to descend on him, and she can’t let that happen can’t lose him can’t—

 

A stream of fire swirls around him, licking at the shadows, forcing them back, and Maleficent is there, the source of the flames. She opens her mouth and roars, another long exhale of fire and smoke and a dragon’s wrath unleashed.

 

Regina doesn’t hesitate to transport over there, kneeling next to Robin as Maleficent shifts back into her human form. She slams her staff into the ground, a protective shield encasing them, while Regina helps Robin to his back.  As Mal kneels beside them, Regina presses her hands into Robin’s over the wound. “You have to let me see it,” she murmurs to him, trying not to cry, trying not to think of Daniel. “Robin, let me see.”

 

“Regina,” he gasps out, and no, no, he’s saying her name with too much finality, eyes staring wide at her face and then he’s looking for Mal, seeking her out and swallowing hard. “Mal…”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Mal growls, and she’s prying Robin’s hands away from the wound so Regina can look. It’s a bloodless black maw that they both know will only grow and consume him from the inside out. “Can you fix it? Can you heal him?” she says to Regina.

 

“I—I don’t know,” Regina admits, because it takes light magic, powerful light magic, and she’s not sure she can do this, what if she can’t do this? The battle is raging on around them, the shadows pushing at the shield, ineffectually trying to pass through it but for now, it holds strong. She needs Emma, she thinks, Emma with her pure untouched by darkness Savior magic, but she’s far away in the distance, trading blows with the shadows around Facilier.

 

“Regina, you have to try! You can do this, I know you can,” Maleficent says, because she can’t. Dragon magic is old and can do so many things, but it doesn’t have a side and all the learned magic she’s picked up through the centuries is dark.

 

And Robin’s trying to speak again, gasping out, “I—” only for Mal to interrupt him again, _if you say “I love you” as if you’re about to die, I will kill you myself_ , and it hurts, God, it hurts so much. Regina can feel what it’s doing to him; her insides are burning, freezing, and disintegrating all at once. Maleficent stares at her with a desperate expression, one she has never seen her wear before, but one Regina knows all too well—she’s afraid, she loves him, she can’t lose him either. She loves him, and Regina loves him, and he’s looking at them with so much love in his eyes even through his pain.

 

Magic ignites in Regina’s palms, bright white magic, it pours out of her as she presses her hands to the expanding wound, forces it into his skin and he’s gasping in pain, inhaling sharply as the light magic floods through his system. “I’m sorry,” she gasps out, because she can feel it, the conflicting sensation of something soothing but also eradicating the threat inside of him, burning it away.

 

“It’s all right, Robin,” Maleficent coos, her voice soft, so soft, and she’s cradling his head, stroking his hair. “Regina’s healing you, it’s okay, you’re okay,” she assures, and Regina wonders if it’s true, it hurts so much.

 

But then it dissipates, and the burning gives way to cooling, a balm covering their scorched insides, and Robin exhales in relief. His body relaxes, and Regina lets out a choked sob as she raises her hands from the wound and sees nothing but unblemished skin. Mal breathes out _it worked_ , completely unsurprised but filled with relief and happiness, and she’s pressing a passionate, gleeful kiss to Robin’s mouth and then to Regina’s.

 

“You did it,” Mal says breathlessly against her lips, laughing through her tears.

 

“I never doubted you, milady,” Robin murmurs, his voice still a little weak, but he’s smiling up at them both, each hand seeking out one of Regina’s and one of Mal’s.

 

“I told you not to come,” Regina says, squeezing his hand tightly between her own.

 

“And let you and Mal have all the fun?” he manages with a wheezing chuckle.

 

Before Mal or Regina could scold him for thinking this was fun, for making them worry like this, the shield around them flickers, reminding them that they are in the middle of a battle as more and more shadows pile around them. “You stay here,” Maleficent tells them, adding, “Protect him,” and ignoring Robin’s protests that he’s fine.

 

He’s not, even though he tries to sit up, just to bring his hand to his side as the residual pain slices through him. Regina wraps her arms around him, tells him to stop being stubborn and stay down, and then she nods at Mal to leave.

 

Mal reaches for her staff, sending out a pulse of magic that levels the shadows around them, scattering them, and then she’s setting her eyes on Facilier. Just before she transports away, Regina stops her with, “Maleficent? _Be careful_.”

 

She smiles, nodding once, and then she’s gone. She reappears near Emma, who has almost gotten to Facilier, her magic sparking around her fingertips as she blasts shadow after shadow.

 

“Robin?” Emma asks, quickly glancing over at her as Maleficent waves her staff, scattering more of the bastards, and Mal has plenty of reasons to dislike the Charmings. But she appreciates this, can hear the obvious concern in Emma’s tone of voice even as they continue to fight.

 

“He’s okay,” she replies, and her eyes narrow on Facilier, who is honestly beginning to look a little worried. “Now let’s kick his ass.” Smoke gathers around her, and suddenly she’s shifting, back into dragon form.

 

“That’s always kind of cool,” Emma mutters to herself, standing back as Mal makes quick work of the remaining shadows. Facilier’s magic can’t keep up, can’t conjure enough shades to protect himself from Maleficent’s onslaught and defend against the Charmings (Regina, too, who might be staying by Robin but she’s also not out of the fight completely).

 

Facilier stumbles back, weakened, and the dragon shifts back to her human form, staff in her hands and fire still burning in her eyes. Emma attacks quickly, slinging a blast of magic that staggers him back further, and then Maleficent is there, a magical pulse sending him to his back as her staff is brought down mere inches from his throat.

 

“Maleficent!” Emma shouts, because they’re not supposed to _kill_ him, just subdue him until they figure out what to do with him from there.

 

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t end him here, savior,” Mal growls, not taking her eyes off of Facilier as she glares down at him. He looks afraid, his dark eyes wide and terrified, and it sends a forgotten thrill through her.

 

“Because—” and okay, Emma’s not entirely sure what the best thing to say to the dragon is, so she’s grasping when she says, “Because Robin and Regina wouldn’t want you to kill him.” She’s pretty sure that’s true, maybe more on Robin’s part than Regina’s.

 

“He nearly _killed_ Robin!”

 

Emma flinches. All right, maybe _not_ the right thing to say. “Think of Roland, Henry, and Lily. Would _they_ want you to do this?” she tries, and she sees it. Maleficent’s face falls just a bit, the anger sliding away into something else, something worried.

 

Maleficent almost steps away, but then she sees it—a shadow slithering along the ground, just out of the corner of her eye. Effortlessly, she turns and shoves her staff through the creature, a pulse of magic pulling it apart. In one fluid movement, before Emma can even register it, Mal is bringing the staff down onto Facilier, a bright flash of light blinding Emma.

 

When it clears, Facilier is gone, the shadows dissipated, and Maleficent stands proud, brushing dust from her pantsuit.

 

“Maleficent?” Emma breathes out, blinking in a stunned sort of fashion. “What did you do?”

 

“I killed him,” she replies simply, eyebrow arched as if to dare her to say anything. Emma stares, open mouthed with disbelief, and Maleficent calmly walks by her, eyes set on where Robin and Regina are still together on the ground.

 

Mal kneels by her lovers, resting a hand on Regina’s shoulder while her other hand finds one of Robin’s. Before she can speak, Regina is asking _Facilier?_ and she responds, “Dead.” Regina’s mouth tightens, something between a smile and a grimace, but Maleficent is not at all concerned about her darkened heart. Not when Robin is still on the ground, still too weak to move (though not too weak to protest that he is _not_ too weak).

 

She eliminated the threat in the best way she knew how. No regrets.

 

“How’s Robin?” she asks.

 

She doesn’t bother to hide her smirk when he speaks up, “Robin is right here and capable of answering questions himself, thank you.”

 

“Fine then, how are you?” Mal addresses him, but she meets Regina’s eyes and shares a tiny eye roll at his pouting.

 

“I am quite fine, despite Regina’s insistence that I’m an invalid,” he mutters, and he’s glaring at their lover, who sits completely unfazed.

                                                                                                                                        

“I never said you were an invalid, don’t be so dramatic,” Regina scolds, and Maleficent chuckles at them. (Secretly feels relieved that there is something to chuckle about, that this didn’t go as nearly wrong as it could have.) “I said you should take it easy. The shadow magic took a lot out of you, whether you’d admit it or not.”

 

The Charmings are gathering around them now, not crowding but edging closer, and they’re all staring at Maleficent with something like uncertainty. If she cared about their opinions, it might disturb her, might shake her confidence, but as it is, she meets their gazes with unworried eyes.

 

“We need to get Robin home,” Regina says, and her voice is sharp. She’s noticed the looks, then, and Mal knows they’ll bother her more than anything. “You can handle whatever cleanup, I’m assuming?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Snow replies quickly, resting a hand on Emma’s arm when it seems like her daughter might say something. “Go home. We’ll see you later?”

 

With a short nod, Regina waves her hand, and a purple cloud engulfs them.

 

* * *

 

They take him home and put him to bed despite his protests. Regina might have healed the wound, but magic isn’t a cure all, and his body still needs time to recover. He puts on a good show, hiding his pain from Roland as best he can as he regales them with the story of how he was bravely injured during battle. He even almost hides his wince when Roland hugs him just a little too tightly before bedtime. That night, he sleeps soundly, exhaustion settling over his skin just as Regina said it might.

 

The second night, he feels some better, feels more like himself despite the ache in his side. It will go away eventually, Regina says, that it’s just remnants of the magic. It’s like any wound, he tells himself, despite the fact that the wound is now gone. It will take time to heal, despite Regina’s healing magic.

 

But it’s an itch he can’t scratch, a niggling under his skin nothing will soothe. He goes to bed, Regina and Maleficent letting him have some space in their bed tonight (unlike last night, when they curled against his sides, something he had welcomed as reassurance that they were together), but every time he closes his eyes, they open again. He has to bite his lip to stifle his gasp, even as his hand presses to his abdomen. He holds his side, feels the phantom bite of the blade, and spots are dancing in front of his eyes like he’s dying all over again.

 

Sleep doesn’t come easy that night, barely comes at all until the wee hours of the morning, when his body shuts down in protest.

 

The third night seems _worse_. The pain twists in his gut, and when he tries to shut his eyes he sees Regina and Maleficent, sees their worried faces. It labors his breathing, chokes him as he remembers the feeling of his body being eaten away by the dark magic. He can’t stay in bed, he feels like he’s suffocating, like he’s dying all over again despite Regina saving him.

 

He eases out of the bed, aware that his loves are light sleepers, but he is a thief and sneaking is what he does best. He goes down to the kitchen, still holding his side, breath still heavy, and he groans softly as he leans against the counter, one palm against the smooth countertop.

 

Robin screws his eyes shut, immediately regrets it as he feels his flesh tear again, the blade piercing straight through. He had been stabbed before by steel, but the shadow creature’s appendage was unlike any normal weapon. The moment it ripped through his skin, he had known he was dying, could feel the cold burning numbness sweep through him as the shadow magic worked to dissolve him.

 

“Robin?”

 

He jerks, startled, and it’s Regina, one hand pressed to her stomach and the other raised as she apologizes. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” she murmurs. She pauses in the doorway of the kitchen, watching him carefully.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he replies, turning away from her and deliberately resting both hands on the counter.

 

“You didn’t.” She approaches slowly, he can hear her measured footsteps until she’s standing beside him at the countertop. Her hand lightly presses to his back, right over where the shadow blade stabbed through him. “This did.”

 

Robin frowns, turning to look at her, and her right hand is still holding to her stomach as her left presses against his shirt. “What—?” he starts to ask, but Regina answers before he can complete his question.

 

“When you were stabbed,” she says, grimacing, fingers curling and grasping the fabric under hands tightly, “I felt it.”

 

“What?” He blinks at her, completely confused, even as he reaches for her hand. He knows that expression, that grimacing one where she’s trying to hide her pain. Sometimes when she thinks too hard about her past, about how the future she’s building might crumble away because of it, she gets the same expression. So he pulls her hand away from where he was wounded, squeezes her fingers between his, silently reassures her _I’m here, I’m okay_.

 

Regina holds tight, rubs her thumb over his knuckles and stares at their joined hands. “I felt it, as if I had been stabbed. It wasn’t until Snow screamed that I realized it was _you_.” She glances up to meet his eyes, and Robin gasps at the expression in them.

 

It’s a mixture of pain and fear, and his heart aches for her, wants to reassure her that he’s okay. Even though he’s not, because he can’t sleep, can’t stop hurting, and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

 

“I could feel what it was doing to you, Robin,” she continues, and there are tears in her eyes as she focuses on some point on the countertop. “Shadow magic, it _does_ things, things that even I don’t entirely understand. I think it was hurting your _soul_ and we’re—”

 

“Soulmates,” he finishes for her, realization dawning, and Gods, she’s been hurting, too. She felt all of it, and she must have felt it even tonight. Shame creeps up his neck, nags at him for disturbing her sleep when it’s always hard for her to come by. He’s supposed to comfort her, not cause her more pain and discomfort.

 

“Robin, don’t be upset with yourself,” Regina says immediately, reaching her other hand up to cup his face. She makes him meet her eyes, and she reads him so easily. “This isn’t your fault.”

 

“I shouldn’t have gotten hurt,” he murmurs, and he feels so _guilty_. Why can’t he sleep? Why does he still feel the blade cutting through his skin, shadow magic darkening his vision as it ripped him apart?

 

“You couldn’t help that. They moved so fast, they were so dangerous—”

 

Robin shakes his head, stopping her excuses—explanations. He knows that, of course, logically he knows that he did everything to prevent it. But he can’t help feeling like he should have been better, should have been more alert. “I have to be better than them, Regina,” he says, trying to make her understand. “My own skills are all I have, and I don’t want you having to worry about me.”

 

She laughs darkly, without an ounce of humor. “I will always worry about you, Robin. I worry about Mal, and she’s a damn _dragon_. I love you,” she tells him, reaching for his face, making him look her in the eyes. “I will always worry about you, and Mal, and everyone in this family.”

 

He’s going to protest, because she shouldn’t worry, she worries so much, and he can—usually—take care of himself. But she kisses him to silence any arguments, and he lets her, feels comforted and soothed by her lips. His forehead presses to hers, and he murmurs instead, “It still hurts.”

 

“I know,” she whispers back, and she strokes his beard, pulls back to meet his eyes again. “Shadow magic is so unpredictable, I can’t—I’m not sure if this is normal.”

 

He’s not sure what he expected, but his gut churns with her admission. What if something is wrong, what if her healing magic didn’t work for some reason, what if what if what if…

 

She must see his panic, or maybe she senses it, maybe she feels it, but whatever it is, she wraps her arms tightly around him. He allows himself to be drawn into the hug, his own arms sliding around her, one hand burying itself in her hair as he holds her against him.

 

* * *

 

Maleficent wakes slowly, eyes opening to the darkness of their bedroom. It doesn’t take long for her to realize what woke her: the bed is empty except for her. Regina had been in front of her, curled up in her arms, and Maleficent had had her arm around her and Robin, a hand linked with Regina’s resting on his chest. They’re both gone now, though, and panic swamps her.

 

Shadow magic was difficult enough in the Enchanted Forest, and she can imagine all sorts of things that might have went wrong, and what if something happened while she was asleep? Fear grips her stomach, twists it into knots, and she sends out a pulse of magic, searching, seeking. She feels them in the kitchen, and her panic recedes, though she worries still. Both of them awake can’t be good, and she’s pulling on her robe even as she’s walking out of the room and downstairs.

 

They’re seated at the island, as close as they can manage, two cups of tea set out but seemingly untouched. They look tired, and she doesn’t understand why they’re out here instead of in bed with her.

 

When she enters properly, they startle, looking up at her with surprise. “I woke up and you were gone,” she says, and she doesn’t bother to mask the terror she had felt. “I thought—I thought that something had happened, that the shadow magic might—” She can’t finish that, doesn’t want to lend voice to how she thought the magic had come back, that Robin was gone and perhaps it had affected Regina, too.

 

“Oh, Maleficent,” Robin says, immediately standing—he winces, hand going to his side, and Regina does, too.

 

Maleficent meets halfway as he crosses to her, and she can feel the tears welling in her eyes. She doesn’t mean to cry, but she’s still shaking a bit, and it’s been three days since he was stabbed, but she almost lost him. She almost lost him, and she should expect that, he’s only human, so vulnerable, so easy to mortally wound.

 

“I’m here,” he reassures, whispers it into her hair as he presses a kiss there.

 

She presses against him, one hand on his chest, over his heart. She can feel it beating, thumping against her palm, and his breathing is steady. He’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive.

 

Regina comes behind her, and soon they’re all wrapped in one another, comforting each other. “We’re sorry,” she says softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. “We didn’t mean to scare you. Robin is having trouble sleeping.”

 

“From the shadow magic?” Maleficent sniffs, alarmed.

 

“Yes,” he sighs, and he’s pulling away, distancing himself even as she tries to hold him there. “It still hurts, though the wound hasn’t reappeared. Is it—is it possible I didn’t heal completely?”

 

She turns to Regina, because Regina would know more about healing magic than she does, but the brunette only shrugs helplessly. “From what I know, you must have healed completely, otherwise…” Regina trails off, because it’s unnecessary to say what otherwise would have happened.

 

“Perhaps you simply need some more time to recuperate? It hasn’t been that long since the injury happened,” Maleficent says thoughtfully. “After all, you did get stabbed, and even though Regina healed you, that doesn’t mean you’re completely better.”

 

Robin doesn’t look pleased by this answer, so she reaches for him, pleased when he lets her lay a gentle hand on his arm. “And what about the… the nightmares?” He lowers his voice on the last word, as if whispering makes it less real, makes them less likely to return to him once he tries to sleep.

 

“Oh, Robin,” Regina exhales, and she’s at his other arm, placing a comforting kiss on his cheek. “You were stabbed. That’s extremely traumatic on its own, without the added terror of magic. It’s normal to have nightmares after it.”

 

He nods, but rakes a hand through his hair in irritation. “Right, but I’m—I guess I’m so frustrated. I want to sleep, I want to not be in pain anymore, I want to not scare you two.”

 

“Would you like me to help? I can put you to sleep,” Maleficent offers, but he flinches away from that. She tries to not look hurt about it, and he immediately reaches for her.

 

“I trust you completely,” he tells her, squeezing her hands and then using the fingers of one hand to cup her chin. He tilts her head up so that her blue eyes meet his. “I am not afraid at all that you would harm me, in any way.” He kisses her then, a quick meeting of their lips to reassure her.

 

“But you don’t want to throw more magic at the problem,” Regina deduces, and Robin turns, extending a grateful hand for her understanding. “All right. Then how about we go back to bed, and try and get some sleep?”

 

But he’s flinching again, withdrawing from them, and Regina doesn’t let him. She holds tightly to his arm, though not enough to restrict his movements. “Hey,” she says gently. “It’s okay. We’ll both be there.”

 

“I’m… afraid,” he admits in a rushed breath, barely above a whisper, but they know. “When I close my eyes, I see your faces above me. You looked so scared.”

 

“We were,” Maleficent says, and she licks her lips, trying to stop the way her stomach is rolling at the memory. She remembers Snow White’s scream piercing the air, remembers vividly turning her head and seeing Robin impaled, and the fear and anger that had colored her vision red. “We were so worried we were going to lose you.”

 

“But we didn’t,” Regina adds quickly. “We didn’t. You’re here, and we’re together, and you’re going to be okay.”

 

Robin’s expression suggests that he doesn’t feel like he’s going to be okay, but then Regina is kissing him, and his furrowed brows smooth out at her soothing touch. He inhales, filling his lungs slowly, and Maleficent watches his chest expand and contract as he breathes. Reassuring herself that he’s still here, that he’s okay. He nods, just once, and Maleficent takes that as permission to transport them to their bed.

 

They climb in, and Robin chooses to be in the middle, lets Regina snuggle against his back, her hand resting on his side where he was stabbed. Maleficent lies across from him, facing him so she can watch him. He manages a quiet chuckle at that, reaches a hand over to cup her cheek. She leans into the touch, hums low in her throat as his thumb strokes her cheekbone.

 

“You know it’s disconcerting the way you stare sometimes,” he says, but even in the darkness she can make out his teasing grin.

 

“I’m sorry,” she says without an ounce of sincerity. “I like watching you.”

 

“And if I said I’d like to hold you?” he counters, and she would never deny such a request. She turns, wriggling back until she’s in his arms. Once they’re situated, he presses a kiss to her ear, and she links their hands.

 

They won’t stay like this, she knows. She gets ever so hot, puts off too much heat, and eventually they’ll shift away, and she’ll roll back over so she can watch him.

 

“I love you two,” Robin says in a voice so quiet, Maleficent almost thinks she imagined it.

 

But she and Regina say it back, almost in unison, and Robin puffs out a little laugh at their synchronicity. Maleficent stays awake, listening as first Regina’s breathing slows, and then Robin’s as they fall asleep. She’s a dragon, she needs less sleep than they do anyway, and she doesn’t mind giving up a few hours to make sure Robin is actually okay.

 

They shift eventually, Regina scooting away from Robin and him turning onto his back, and that’s when Maleficent turns over to watch. Despite the darkness, she can see the measured rise and fall of his chest, and she risks placing a hand over his heart so she could feel it beat.

 

She notices it when his breathing starts to quicken, his pulse beginning to increase, and she moves closer to him. “It’s all right, Robin,” she whispers to him, so softly she wonders if he’d be able to hear it. “You’re okay. Regina and I are right here beside you.”

 

She murmurs similar things over and over until his face relaxes back into calm sleep, until his heartbeat and breathing slow. She brushes the softest of kisses to his cheek, and then settles back to resume her watch.

 

No, Maleficent doesn’t mind giving up a bit of her own sleep at all, certainly not when Robin sleeps through the night. The next morning, he tells her and Regina quietly that he didn’t have another nightmare at all once they were in bed, and she smiles serenely before kissing him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: double penetration. This is basically just pure smut, y'all. Warnings for anal fingering, anal sex, and mentions of pegging.

Regina gasps as Maleficent’s hands tighten their grip on her waist, encouraging her to move up and down on Robin’s cock. They’re in a rare position for them: she’s straddling Robin, but with her back to him, so Maleficent is in front of her, kneeling between Robin’s legs. It’s amazing, has Robin pressing into her from a different angle, lets Mal have free rein of her body. She gets to return the favor, gets to bend her head to Mal’s breasts, has already made Mal come around her fingers as Robin fucks her.

Robin, for his part, doesn’t seem upset by not getting the same benefits. His hands are making their own path up and down her back, from her shoulders all the way down to her ass. No, Regina is sure he doesn’t mind at all, and she would smirk if a particular grind of her hips hadn’t sent a frisson of pleasure searing through her.

“ _God_ ,” she breathes out, wondering why they don’t do this more often. It feels amazing, has her close to coming and Mal isn’t even touching her clit, but she thinks she doesn’t need it, not with his cock pressing right against her G-spot.

“Fuck, Regina,” Robin groans behind her, and he’s groping her rear, kneading it roughly. “I love your ass…”

She moans, stutters out a breathless, “I know.” Her hips rock harder and Maleficent is kissing her, until her head falls back, separating their lips as pleasure churns inside of her. “Oh, fuck, I’m—”

The rest of her sentence is cut off on a cry as Mal presses fingers to her clit, rubbing hard, and Robin’s moaning as she clenches around him. She slumps forward against Mal, breathing hard as Robin stills his hips, his breathing labored after his own climax. His hands run up her back again, soothing, but then they linger on her rear again, kneading it gently.

“Regina?” he murmurs, and Regina moans softly, manages to reply, _I’ll move when I can feel my legs_ , but he shakes his head even though she can’t see him. He says, “No, I was wondering about something…”

Regina’s brow furrows and she goes to move off of him, but his hands hold tightly to her ass. “What?” she asks, craning her neck to try to look at him over her shoulder.

He spreads the cheeks, runs a finger between them, presses lightly against the hole there and Regina tenses, her entire body going still. Robin feels it, releases her immediately and lets her climb off of him.

“What are you doing?” she asks, frowning at him. Mal looks confused, her own eyebrows knitted together as she watches the exchange.

“I’m sorry,” Robin says immediately, sitting up, and he even goes so far as to hold up a hand in surrender. “I shouldn’t have—”

“Is that what you were… wondering about?” Regina is tentative now, her cheeks flushed red for a different reason than exertion and arousal. “I haven’t—Do you want to—” She doesn’t even know how to _talk_ about this without embarrassment cutting off her voice.

“It was just a thought, milady, we don’t have to—it’s fine,” Robin quickly tells her, and Maleficent has had enough.

“Would one of you like to tell me what’s going on?” she says with a slight scowl, crossing her arms under her breasts in her annoyance.

Robin and Regina both look at each other and then look at her, blushing furiously. “I wondered if Regina had ever… been taken…” He gestures then, at her ass, and realization dawns in Maleficent’s blue eyes.

Her lips curl and her gaze settles on Regina. “And you haven’t?” And she’s entirely too interested in this, her smile only growing when Regina shakes her head no, three quick fervent shakes as her embarrassment gets worse. “Would you like to?”

And Regina stares at her, mouth dropping open, but she doesn’t say no. Instead she stutters out, “I—what—maybe he could have _you_ like that—”

Maleficent, still grinning, leans over to buss Regina on the lips quickly and stop her blustering. “Obviously you don’t have to do anything you don’t want. But don’t you think it could be… enjoyable?” Before Regina can protest further, she’s murmuring in a low, heated voice, “You know, with our strap-on, you could have _both_ of us inside you…”

Regina’s voice dies as her mouth goes dry, hanging open as she thinks about it. As terrifying as the thought of Robin inside of her _there_ seemed a second ago, the prospect of having them both is surprisingly attractive, has a lingering bit of arousal stirring in her gut. She looks at Robin, and he’s similarly struck by it, she can tell from his darkened eyes.

“Oh, you do like the thought of that, little one,” Mal chuckles, and she strokes Regina’s hair. “Would you want that, him behind you, pressing inside of your ass while I’m beneath you, filling you with your favorite fake cock?”

She swallows around the lump in her throat, her eyes closing for a second as she envisions it. Maleficent is still murmuring to her, telling her how full she’d feel, that she bets it would be amazing, and Regina moans softly at the thought. She opens her eyes, and looks at Robin, he’s as affected by Mal’s words as she is. So she says to him, “If I let you take my ass, can I… do it to you?”

Robin’s eyes widen in surprise, and his throat bobs as he swallows hard. But his voice is steady when he responds, “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Regina, unsurprisingly, dedicates herself to researching anal sex and double penetration. Her resources, however, are a bit—well, she hesitates to say limited because that’s not exactly true. She has plenty of options, none of which she’s entirely comfortable taking. There’s a public library, but she doesn’t think she could ever look Belle in the eye if she went searching for books on this. There are people she could talk to, she supposes, ones who haven’t been particularly shy about their preferences. But while she’s on good terms with some of Robin’s men—John and Will more so than any of the others—she’s nowhere near comfortable enough to have this kind of conversation with them, particularly since Robin is also involved.

Which leaves her with the internet, which she’s got a perfect handle on in spite of being perpetually stuck in 1983 for a while and having children whose knowledge and skill of such things vastly exceeds her own as time goes on. But, well.

The internet turns into another beast entirely when she turns the safe search option _off_.

God, she hopes Henry hasn’t forayed too far into this corner of cyberspace. It’s a startling mix of practical information and the downright pornographic, and she feels a little overwhelmed at the results. She scrolls down the list, picking a link that promises a beginner’s guide into anal sex, and settles in to read.

The necessary preparations listed in the article are enough that her eyes go wide, and she almost closes it out at the mention of things like _enemas_. Her face goes hot in a bad way, makes her want to reconsider the entire thing, no matter how attractive Mal made it sound. As much as she likes the thought of being pressed between them, both of them inside of her (and now she’s getting hot for a different reason), she also wonders how having anything in her ass could ever be pleasurable.

Perhaps she’s going about this wrong. Regina backs out of the beginner’s guide, noting which one it is for later reference, and scrolls through her results one more time. Another link promises a sort of women’s tell-all about anal, and with a fair amount of trepidation, she clicks it and begins to read firsthand accounts. Her eyes flick quickly through the stories, some good and some bad, but she tries to linger on the good ones. The ones about lovers who were gentle and patient, who made use of lubricant and sex toys, and well. Those don’t sound so bad. Those sound intimate, and arousing.

A few even mention double penetration, though most are two men and a woman or a couple with a vibrator, but Regina reads about them anyway. Reads about how full the woman felt, but how good it was, how it felt unlike anything else, and she shifts in her seat a little, rubs her thighs together.

It’s getting her slick to think about, to imagine Robin behind her preparing her for his cock, and Mal beneath her, touching her. Regina knows they’d take good care of her, would make sure she felt so much pleasure, and that they’d take it as slow as she needed, even stop if she said to.

As she’s clicking on another link about preparing for anal sex, her study door opens, and she quickly minimizes her window. It’s a ridiculous action; Henry and Roland are out of the house with Lily, leaving Mal and Robin as the only ones there besides her.

It’s Robin, opening the door just enough to peek in. “What are you up to in here?” he asks warmly, smiling at her with curious eyes.

“Just doing research,” she says, and she shouldn’t be blushing, but she is. She can still feel the heat upon her neck, creeping up her face, and she thinks she looks like Roland when he’s caught sneaking sweets before bed.

It gets worse when he further inquires, “Research about what?” and this is ridiculous. She’s not a child. This is Robin, the man she has sex with regularly, and they are adults who should be able to discuss this without her blushing like a teenager.

So Regina wills her voice not to tremble when she replies, “Anal sex,” and his eyes go a little wide in surprise.

“I see,” Robin murmurs, and he’s staring at her intently, gauging her mood. “You know, it’s not something we have to do, just because I brought it up.”

“I know.” And she does know that, trusts him completely that if she were to say no to this, he would never bring it up again unless she changed her mind. “And I wasn’t certain this was something I wanted to do, but…” She licks her lips, ducking her head as shyness momentarily takes over. “I want to try it.”

He doesn’t say anything for a moment, still watching her, and he nods once. “If you’re sure?” he says, just one more time, just to be absolutely sure.

“Robin.” Regina rolls her eyes, but gently, lovingly. She’s not used to someone else thinking about what she wants, and though she feigns annoyance, it gives her a warm feeling. “I’m sure. If I change my mind, I’ll let you know.”

He opens his mouth to say something—to let her know she can change her mind at anytime, no matter when or what—but it’s unnecessary, and he knows that. So he doesn’t say whatever he thought he was going to say, instead walking over to her at her desk. He bends down to press a quick kiss to her lips, tender and sweet. “I love you,” he tells her, and the warm feeling grows.

“I love you, too,” she murmurs, staring into his eyes, unafraid of telling him unlike she might have been once. She cranes her neck, seeking out another kiss, this one a little longer, but no less loving and soft.

 

* * *

 

After doing her research and sharing it with Robin and Maleficent, it takes a week or so before Regina picks a night to actually do it. The reasons for that are twofold: she wants the boys out of the house, and she needs to purchase supplies. She gets them from the internet, despite Robin pointing out that all of it is available for purchase in town. “You think I’m letting that munchkin at the pharmacy know anything about my sex life? He’ll blab to Leroy and then he’ll tell the whole town,” are her exact words.

Then it’s just a matter of waiting for the things to arrive, and for Henry to go to Emma’s and Roland to the Merry Men.

Regina plans the entire thing, makes sure she gets off early from work so they can have a proper date night with a nice dinner. They stay in tonight, of course, considering where they’re all planning for this to go. Regina cooks a lovely meal, and pulls out a few bottles of wine, more than they usually drink in one night. She’s a little sheepish about that, muttering about how she just wants to make sure she’s properly relaxed, and then she feels even worse because Robin makes that _are you sure you want to do this_ face.

So she kisses him quick, doesn’t let him voice the question before she’s sending him to the table with the food and following after him with the wine in her hands.

It helps, the dinner and the wine, the tension flowing out of her as the wine flows in. It’s like any other night, them eating and talking and flirting (Mal and Robin lay it on a bit thick tonight, won’t stop touching her, little caresses meant to soothe and stoke, not to mention the looks they keep giving her and the words they murmur to make her smile and blush). They eat, not quickly, but expediently, moving to the living room with their wine and cuddling on the couch as things become more romantic.

She drinks just enough so that she feels it, warm and tingling in her belly, spreading under her skin, and it’s not often she drinks specifically to get buzzed. It makes her a little more giggly, certainly makes her more flirtatious. Soon, she’s practically in Robin’s lap, pressed into his side as she is, her mouth at his neck while her hand blindly gropes at Maleficent.

It’s probably not nearly as sexy as Regina thinks, but she feels good, and that’s sort of what this is about, right? Making sure she feels good, comfortable, relaxed. She readjusts against Robin, seeking his mouth, and he hums lightly in the back of his throat as their lips meet.

Mal moves in then, taking Regina’s hand in her own and holding tight. “Are you drunk, little one?” she murmurs, amused, and Regina pulls away from Robin’s delectable mouth to look at her with too bright eyes.

“No. Just a little… tipsy.” She loses her voice for a moment as Robin begins planting kisses at her neck, his tongue slipping against her skin, swirling over her pulse. “I wanted to be— _mm_ —relaxed.”

“You certainly are that.” Mal is smiling, not that Regina can see her with her eyes closed. Robin has moved her, pulled her into his lap so she’s straddling him, her dress riding up her thighs, and his hands are at her ass, lightly kneading.

It reminds Regina of where this is heading, makes her tense up, and no, she doesn’t want that. She needs to be relaxed, everything said she needed to relax, so she grips Robin’s hair in her hand, pulls him up into a harsh kiss and she grinds harder against him, enjoys the dull burst of pleasure when she manages to drag her clit just right against the bulge in his pants.

Robin feels her tension, reaches up to bury a hand in her hair (it’s wavy tonight, lightly curled and lovely as it falls around her shoulders). He massages gently, scratches his nails against her scalp in that way she loves, that way that almost makes her purr it feels so good. His mouth softens against hers, turns their kiss gentle as his tongue sweeps over her bottom lip.

Beside them, Mal runs a hand over Regina’s back, the warmth of her skin making Regina tremble even through her dress. “Perhaps we should move to the bedroom?” she suggests, her fingers toying with Regina’s zipper, and Regina nods, mutters a little _uh-huh_ , but does not otherwise move.

Once they go to the bedroom, that’s it. They are doing this. Nerves flutter in her stomach, twisting the arousal, and Maleficent must sense it because she leans in to whisper in her ear. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” she tells her, and Regina nods again—she knows that. “If you like, we can go down on you. Eat you out all night, and then maybe you could watch as Robin fucks me.”

She moans at the thought, and Robin’s mouth is at her neck again, and he’s being so gentle. His hands are at her waist, holding her hips, fingers squeezing lightly as they hold her in place, keeping her from rocking. They’re giving her another out, letting her know that they’d find it just as enjoyable to stay between her thighs for the night and then fuck each other.

Regina doesn’t want an out, though. So she shakes her head, pulls back enough so that she can turn her head to Maleficent, pulling her into a tongue-filled kiss. “I want this,” she murmurs once she’s let the kiss end. She climbs off of Robin, grabbing his hand and then reaching for Mal’s. “Let’s head upstairs.”

 

* * *

 

Regina has prepared the bedroom, too, stripped the bed to the sheets and laid out a towel across it. A bottle of lubricant, a box of condoms, and a box of latex gloves are on the nightstand, though none of them are thinking of that yet as they enter the bedroom. Instead, Regina is thinking of Maleficent’s mouth, of the perfect way she’s kissing her, and Robin’s hand is warm at her back, guiding them both into the room.

She gets lost in them, in the way that Mal’s mouth is moving down her neck, and Robin presses against her. She’s sandwiched between them, surrounded, and it feels so good. Takes her mind off the extra items on the nightstand, even with Robin bumping into her ass as he begins kissing down the side of her neck not occupied by Mal.

“You’re so gorgeous, Regina,” he whispers against her skin, and Mal makes an agreeing noise, scrapes her teeth along Regina’s jaw just to make her moan.

“You two aren’t so bad yourselves,” Regina manages to respond, her eyes tightly closed and one hand on Mal’s shoulder, the other reaching back to cup Robin’s cheek.

“We love you,” Mal tells her, and she echoes it immediately, _I love you too_. She feels Mal grin against her neck. “We know you do. You’re willing to try something new, just for us.”

“And we want to make you feel so good,” Robin says, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to her cheek as he pulls back. His hand seeks out her zipper, gripping it and dragging it down, and her breath catches.

They’ve done this so many times before, but she still loves this moment, when they’re undressing each other. It sets a fire in her belly, the sensuality of clothes sliding off, the way Mal helps pull her dress off as Robin pushes it down her body. She opens her eyes now as the air cools her skin, reaching for Mal and pulling her into another kiss.

She wants to say something, wants to tell them that of course she’s willing to try something for them. She’d give them the world if they asked for it, she loves them so much, and they’ve done so many things for her just because she asked. But the words stick in her throat, arousal making them catch as Robin divests her of her bra, and Mal’s kissing down her chest, catching a nipple between her lips.

Regina moans, her hands sliding down Mal’s shoulders, seeking out the tiny buttons on her blouse. She needs them undressed, wants to feel their skin against hers, and she makes a frustrated noise because of those damn buttons. Normally she’s not this keyed up, but it’s the nerves, and the alcohol, and the wetness between her legs.

Mal takes pity on her, even as she chuckles against her breast. Her hands clasp Regina’s, stilling her fingers and lightly tugging them away. Leaning forward, she pecks her lips lightly and whispers, “Lie down on the bed, dear.”

Regina frowns, because they’re still dressed, and she’s not quite ready yet. But Robin turns her toward the bed, kisses her deeply, and then he’s moving over to Maleficent. Regina crawls into bed, resting against the headboard and looking at them expectantly.

They’re kissing, of course, Robin cupping Mal’s cheek and guiding her mouth to his. Regina’s eyes flutter at the sight; she loves watching them. Loves the way Mal molds her body to his, the way she gasps as Robin trails kisses down her neck, and oh, this is nice. Watching them, seeing them together like this, watching Robin undress Mal and bury his face in the valley between her breasts.

And then Mal is undressing him, her hands working fast to undo his shirt and push it off his shoulders. She takes a moment, runs her hands down his arms, squeezing his biceps appreciatively.

Regina watches, notices her appraisal, and she can’t help but remark, “He has such nice arms, doesn’t he?”

“It’s a wonder we let him ever wear a shirt,” Maleficent says, chuckling.

Robin laughs at that, shaking his head a bit at them even as he draws Mal closer. He kisses her, long and lingering, sucking on her bottom lip. One hand stays at her waist, arm encircled around her back, while the other teasingly slides up her stomach. He enjoys the shiver it draws out of her, enjoys it even more when she’s gasping as that hand cups her breast.

“I’m not the only one who shouldn’t wear a shirt,” he murmurs into her ear, but loud enough for Regina to hear it, and he smirks when she laughs. It’s her good one, the one she laughs when she’s relaxed and truly amused. It’s a good sign.

For her part, Regina is content to watch them. It might not be the direct stimulation she needs to prepare her for the rest of the night, but she’d never deny herself the pleasure of watching Robin kiss his way down Maleficent’s chest, or seeing Mal’s face when his mouth latches onto a nipple. It’s almost over too soon, in her opinion, as Robin continues past her breasts and trails down her stomach, teasing little kisses along the waistband of her trousers as he unbuttons them.

Mal’s hand is at his head, her fingers grasping at his hair as he pulls her pants and underwear off in one smooth motion, and urges her to step out of them. He can’t resist dipping his head between her thighs, kissing her clit and licking at her, just to tease, just to have her gripping his hair harder, to have her moan for him.

Regina echoes her moan with a tiny one of her own, God, she loves watching Robin go down on Mal. Maybe instead of doing what they planned tonight, she should just watch them and enjoy how wonderful they are together.

As soon as she thinks it, Robin is standing up, Mal quickly stripping him of his pants, fingers running along his cock and stroking for a moment, and Mal smirks when _he_ moans this time. But they’re focused now, both looking at her, and Regina can’t help but shiver at the look in their eyes.

Everything blurs together as they surround her, joining her on the bed and taking turns kissing her. Robin kisses down her stomach, lets Mal linger around her breasts while he pulls off her underwear. She loses herself in their touches, moans as Mal sucks hard at her nipples and Robin teases the soft skin of her inner thighs, climbing higher and higher but studiously avoiding the place she wants his mouth the most.

“Please,” she breathes out, her hips wriggling, trying to work his mouth closer.

He doesn’t make her beg again, brings his mouth to her clit and licks, drags his tongue along her sex and makes her gasp for him.

Mal captures her mouth, kissing her hard, one hand at her breast and Regina’s hands grasp at her, holding her close as Mal’s tongue dips into her mouth. The time for teasing is over, and thank God for it, because she needs this. They’ve worked her up throughout dinner, teasing and touching, and now she needs to come, needs to feel them against her. She’s not thinking about what comes next, not when all she can feel is Mal’s mouth moving down her neck and Robin’s tongue pushing inside of her.

It’s embarrassingly fast, her orgasm building quickly as Mal licks at her nipples, somehow matching Robin’s pace as he seeks out her clit again. His fingers are inside her now, one and then two, pumping into her as her hips buck and she moans loudly for him.

“That’s it, darling,” Mal whispers against her chest, nipping at the swell of her breast. “Let us hear how good we make you feel.”

Robin doubles his efforts, fingers thrusting, a third joining the other two inside of her as he sucks hard at her, and she cries out, head digging into the pillow as she arches into his touch, into Mal’s.

“Oh God, yes,” she shouts, one hand clutching at Mal, the other grasping the sheet underneath her and twisting. The coil tightens and then springs, pleasure washing over her as she comes.

Robin licks at her, slows his fingers as Mal kisses her mouth languidly. She whimpers softly into her mouth, becoming a little oversensitive as Robin slides his fingers out of her and gives her sex a final lick. Mal releases Regina’s lips, turning to Robin and kissing him, moaning at the taste of Regina she finds.

Regina watches as they make out heatedly, and it sends twinges of arousal through her, reminds her that she is not sated yet. She glances at the nightstand, reminds herself what is going to happen. It does nothing to diminish the want still churning in her belly, has her clenching her legs together as she thinks about Robin’s cock inside of her ass.

It’ll be different, she knows, but hopefully as pleasurable as having him inside of her. She sits up as Maleficent kisses down Robin’s neck, readjusting so that she can kiss him too, tastes the lingering bit of wetness on his lips from her. He moans, Mal’s hand has found his cock, is pumping him slowly.

“Are you ready, Robin?” Maleficent whispers in his ear, and he grunts softly, his hand reaching down to still hers.

“Regina?” he murmurs, eyes opening to look at her, to see her reaction.

“I want this,” she reassures, kissing him quickly, then standing up to fix the towel. This is going to be somewhat messy, according to everything she saw on the internet. Mal and Robin help her straighten it, and then she gets into position.

She gets on her hands and knees, takes a steadying breath as Robin reaches for the box of gloves and lube. Mal is there, rubbing her back, reaching for her chin and guiding her into a gentle kiss.

“If you need to stop—”

Regina nods. “I know,” she says, kissing her again. She knows she can trust them with anything, everything, and she had given them all of her research. They know what to do, know to take it slow and stop if she says.

Robin is pulling the glove on, she can see it out of the corner of her eye, but Mal is trying to keep her mind off of it. She’s kissing her, letting her hands play with her breasts, slip down to her clit and lightly tweak it. This is Mal’s job tonight, distracting her with touches and kisses (such a hardship, she’d said with a roll of her eyes when they talked about it).

Another deep breath, another distracting kiss from Mal—she is so good at that, knows exactly how Regina likes to be kissed, has a hand in her hair holding her there as she tilts her head and kisses and kisses. Robin’s hand is at her hip, fingers rubbing soothingly, and then he’s trailing them over to her ass. Gives her a light grope, then he’s spreading her so he can see her completely.

She swallows, pulls out of the kiss for a moment to bow her head as Robin starts to drizzle lube over her hole. Mal kisses her jaw, mouths her way back to her ear and sucks at the lobe.

“It’s okay,” Mal says to her softly, pressing a kiss to the spot beneath her ear. “You’re doing so well.”

She hasn’t really done anything yet, she thinks, but doesn’t say because Mal’s just trying to keep her mind off it. She’s tensed a little, the lube is colder than she expected, and Robin is lightly massaging it, warming it up, gloved finger lightly teasing her hole. Mal’s hand smooths over her shoulder, strokes down her back and makes her shiver.

It helps the tension, that and the way she’s sucking at her pulse point, and even Robin’s finger is becoming more pleasant as the lubricant warms against her skin. She feels it dripping down her, thinks they are already making a mess of the towel and they’ve only started, but no, she can’t think like that. She should focus instead on the tingling pleasure that shoots through her as Robin continues to touch.

“Do you need more?” he asks her, his finger leaving her as he adds more lube to his gloved fingers.

“I think I’m okay for now,” she replies, and she looks into Mal’s eyes as his hand returns to her. She leans forward, searching for a kiss, and Mal obliges immediately, kissing her deeply as Robin’s finger begins to slide inside. She gasps, can’t help it, falls out of the kiss as his finger starts to breach. It feels different, strange, and he stops before he’s past more than the tip.

“Regina?” he prompts, and she bobs her head in acknowledgment. He waits.

“It’s okay,” she says, nodding once more. “Just keep going slow.”

“Let me know if it’s too much,” he tells her unnecessarily, his other hand giving her ass a soothing stroke before he continues slowly pushing his finger into her.

It’s not at all like having him inside her sex, but it’s not _unpleasant_ , per se. It’s sensitive down there, she knows, all sorts of nerves around that tight ring of muscle and he’s stimulating it as he pushes in, even with just the one finger barely inside of her. He pauses once he’s up to the first knuckle, and she breathes.

Robin hesitates again, and she can’t see the way his eyes meet Mal’s. Mal nods gently, then bows her head back to Regina’s, kissing her cheek, her neck.

“You’re okay, little one,” she murmurs, drags her teeth along her jaw because she knows how much Regina enjoys the sensation. It draws a shudder from her, and a nod, and then she’s gasping softly as Mal twists her nipples just the way she likes.

“More,” Regina breathes out, and Robin’s finger starts moving inside of her again. Pushes in just a bit deeper, and then begins to retreat, thrusting in and out and _oh_. It’s different, yes, but not bad, has pleasure faintly zinging up her spine already. She nods, nods again, and then he asks if she’s ready for two.

She’s not sure she is, but she says _yes_ , and his finger eases out so he can push two back in. Regina tenses as she feels them both, and she shakes her head, hands clenching in the sheets. “More lube,” she requests quickly, and Robin removes his fingers immediately.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, leaning over to press a kiss into her back. He repeats it again as he applies more lube to his fingers, to her, and she relaxes.

“It’s okay,” Regina tells him, looks over her shoulder to reassure him. “That feels better,” she adds, even gives a little encouraging wriggle of her hips as his fingers start to sink back inside. She moans, a little tiny sound barely audible, but it’s there, and Mal hears it.

“Does that feel good, little one?” she asks, and Regina makes another soft, encouraging noise.

“Yes,” she admits in a whisper. Robin’s two fingers are inside of her ass now, moving in and out, scissoring and curling inside, stretching her. It still feels strange, still feels like she’s being stretched, but _good_. The glove is slippery inside of her, cool and smooth and different. But it’s definitely Robin’s fingers, stroking inside of her, and even in her ass they feel pretty damn good.

She kisses Mal, feels bad that Mal is effectively getting the short end of the stick tonight. She lets go of the sheet, raises a hand to try and help bring her a little pleasure too, but Mal catches it before she reaches her breast.

“This is for you right now,” Mal says, kissing the palm of her hand. “We want you to focus on what you feel, not on us.”

“I want you to feel good, too.” She pouts a bit, but Mal is having none of it.

“I’ll feel good later. Right now, I am enjoying watching you and our thief.” She kisses her hand again, teasingly presses her lips to each fingertip.

Regina smirks, before her eyes go a little unfocused. Robin is adding more lube, easing his fingers out a bit, and before he even asks, she’s nodding her assent. His third finger slides in and oh, it burns a little, but in a good way. A good sort of pleasure-pain that lances through her, has her moaning again and lightly pressing her hips back to accept his fingers into her.

“Gods, Regina,” he mumbles, sinking those three digits in, “you feel amazing.”

“Feels… good.” She’s not quite sure if that’s the word she wants, because it does feel good, even as it feels _weird_. She’s trying not to think about it too hard, trying not to remind herself that he’s got his fingers up her ass, instead focusing on the way it feels, on the way Mal is sliding a hand to her clit.

Mal’s fingers press against her, stroking, just as Robin’s thrust in and out, and oh, yes. This is maybe not as bad as she thought. She clenches, shudders at the combined feeling of Robin’s fingers inside of her and Mal’s fingers against her clit, and after a few moments, she moans, “More, Robin.”

Robin’s shallow thrusting falters, and his voice is gruff when he asks, “You’re sure?”

“I want your cock,” she says without a lick of shame, and his groan is worth any embarrassment she might have felt anyway.

He reaches for a condom, lets Mal take it from him and roll it on. She can’t resist teasing him a bit, her hand moving over him and stroking until he’s moaning for her. She lubes him up, too, spreads it over him and Regina wishes she could see. They add more lube to her once his fingers are free, and then he’s positioning the head of his cock at her.

Robin asks one more time if she’s sure she’s ready, if she wants to do this at all, and she’s almost frustrated with his concern. She wants him inside of her—she’s throbbing for him, for them, and God, this is either going to hurt like hell or feel amazing, and she can’t even imagine what it will feel like with both of them inside of her.

“Please,” she tells him, wriggling her ass again for him. “Inside.”

He moans, grips her hips once, and then begins to lightly press into her before he waits. It feels unreal, the tip of him just barely inside of her, and Regina starts to back onto him, controlling the pace. He slides in, pushing past that ring of muscle, and _oh_ , it feels so strange, so weird. But not bad. She waits, trying to remember what her research told her about this, and she’s breathing, trying to stay relaxed.

Regina licks her lips, and there’s Mal again, whispering to her about how good she’s doing, and Robin’s hands are rubbing her back, soothing. Distantly she hears one of them ask if she’s okay—Robin, she thinks, and she nods, but Mal answers verbally for her, “She’s okay, but I think she needs a moment.”

Her head bobs again, and Robin says _whatever you need, love_ , and the strange sensation fades a bit, her body adjusting to the feeling. “Okay,” she breathes out, opening her eyes and looking into Mal’s, “I’m ready for more.”

Robin holds her hips, fingers gripping her tightly for a moment, and he’s easing her back as he gently presses forward. She can’t help the soft sound she lets out, something between pleasured and a little pained, and he pauses, but she quickly tells him, “Don’t stop. It’s okay, it feels okay.”

“Do you need more lube?” he asks her, and she starts to tell him no, but reconsiders, nodding again. It couldn’t hurt, she supposes, should make things a little smoother.

It helps, he pushes in more easily, and though she’s still feeling the stretch, it doesn’t quite burn like it was before. God, she wasn’t expecting it to feel like this, she feels so full, almost unsettlingly so, and how is she going to survive having both of them inside of her if just having Robin feels like this?

“Wait,” she says suddenly, a twinge of pain flaring, and Robin stills. “Too much.”

Robin bends to press a kiss to her neck, pulling back slightly. He thrusts again, shallowly, not going quite as deep, and she gasps, moans a little for him. “Like that?” he murmurs into her hair.

“Yes,” she says, moaning again, and Mal’s kissing her, her fingers insistent against her clit. Fuck, Regina thinks, this feels good, so good, better than she ever expected, and he’s not even fucking her that fast. He should, she thinks, she could handle faster, could handle Mal’s fingers moving a little faster too.

“You’re sure?” he says after she asks for it, and she loves him, but God, she wishes he’d stop asking that and just fuck her now.

“Please,” she begs, “Just a little faster.” He nods, speeds his thrusts but keeps them shallow, keeps them gentle, but oh, it feels great. Has her moaning and clenching, and Robin’s moaning behind her now, the quicker pace working for him too, and Mal is trying to match the pace until she changes it up, switches to harder, quicker circles, the ones Mal knows she loves.

“Oh, yes,” she sighs, and she’s rocking her hips a little, meeting Robin’s thrusts and trying to move against Mal’s hand at the same time.

“Are you going to come for us, Regina?” Mal murmurs, and that’s cheating, Regina is pretty sure it’s cheating for Mal to be using that voice on her right now, when she’s already spiraling.

She can’t find her tongue to answer, can only moan in response, and Robin’s whispering to her now, telling her to come for them, telling her how fantastic she feels, how much they love her, and _fuck_ , they’re so unfair. Ganging up on her like this, one of his hands has found her breasts, teasing her nipples, and Maleficent is leaning over, kissing her and then kissing Robin over her shoulder, and _oh God fuck_ that is definitely cheating.

Regina whines, feels the coil tightening inside of her, and it’s too soon, she didn’t expect everything to go so quickly when they’ve been going so slow all evening, but her orgasm is building again. She clenches, can’t help it, and Robin’s gasp as she tightens around him has her moaning, has her doing it again just so she can hear that sound from him.

“Fuck, Regina,” he exhales, breath puffing against her cheek. He’s nuzzling her hair, her jaw, turns his head and catches Mal’s mouth before she’s kissing Regina again.

Regina’s eyes are closed, Mal’s teeth tugging at her bottom lip, and Robin is pressed into her back. She’s surrounded, and she knows it, knows they’re there for her, that they have her, and they’re telling her to let go, to come, and she’s gasping, moaning, barely breathing as pleasure grips her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she gasps, her head falling onto Mal’s shoulder as Robin thrusts just right, the perfect depth and speed and gentleness, and Mal slides her fingers through her wetness, dips two fingertips inside of her.

She can’t help the cry that escapes her, not with Mal’s fingers inside of her and her thumb pressed into her clit, and Robin moving inside of her. “Mal! Oh God, fuck, _Robin_ ,” and this was such a good idea, such a good plan, the orgasm that’s forming feels _unreal_.

Regina is babbling, nonsense words and _oh god fuck fuck yes_ and their names, the coil snapping inside of her and it feels like nothing before as her muscles clench and flutter. She comes, hard, harder than she would have thought considering she hasn’t had much stimulation beyond Mal’s fingers against her clit and Robin’s cock in her ass.

It leaves her gasping, has her feeling oversensitive as Mal continues to rub, drawing out the orgasm until she’s reaching a shaking hand down to stop her. “God,” she exhales, eyes still closed, and she’s still trembling. Robin’s still inside her, she can feel him, and that has her opening her eyes.

She looks over her shoulder, and her vision blurs, he’s so close to her. He’s breathing hard, and she can just make out the line of his clenched jaw. “Robin,” she moans, wriggling her hips lightly, residual pleasure sparking through her at the motion.

“Gods,” he mutters, shallowly thrusting, and she moans.

“Are you going to come in her ass, Robin?” Maleficent murmurs, her voice throaty, the way it gets when she’s aroused, and Robin groans _fuck_ softly.

Regina whimpers, thinks he should come, she should make him come, but her arms are shaking, her knees, she feels like she can’t hold herself up anymore. “I can’t,” she manages to say, and she’s falling forward, slipping from her hands to her elbows. “Fuck, I’m exhausted.”

Mal chuckles, strokes her back. “Oh, little one,” she sighs, leans down to press a kiss to her hair. “Perhaps not, then, thief.”

Robin slowly withdraws from Regina, fondly stroking her ass, kissing her shoulder blades. “You were magnificent,” he tells her as he disposes of the condom and the glove. “Rest now, darling.”

“Mmm,” she hums, moving into a more comfortable position as she feels Robin moving away from her. “You, too.” She watches as he slides over, getting on his back as Mal straddles him. Their mouths meet, and Mal lowers herself, presses against him completely as she takes him inside of her.

Robin groans as Mal’s heat embraces him, and he can’t help but murmur, “Gods, so hot, Maleficent,” against her lips as their kiss ends.

Mal’s moaning too, so turned on from watching them, and she’s been a bit neglected this night. Regina thinks she should give her a hand, should help push her along the way Mal helped her, but she still feels overwhelmed, her limbs still a little trembly. So she watches instead, arousal stirring in her gut, though she doubts anything will come of it.

It doesn’t take Robin long, he’s so keyed up from being inside of Regina, and soon he’s gripping Mal’s hips, fingers digging into her skin as he thrusts up a final time, coming with a groan of her name. Mal’s not finished, though, and she rocks back and forth on him, trying to chase her own orgasm. Her hand is between her thighs, rubbing her own clit, before Robin regains himself. He pulls her hand away—shushes her when she whines in protest—and he flips them, gets her on her back.

“Sorry, darling,” he apologizes for his quick finish, pecking her lips and then his hand is between her legs, fingers slipping into her, two and then three.

Maleficent gasps, moans at his unrelenting pace, at the press of his thumb against her clit. It won’t take her long either, not with this speed, and she’s writhing, hands twisting in the sheets, babbling for him not to stop, to keep fucking her just like that. “Fuck, Robin,” she cries out, and after a few moments more, she flares, body shaking as she comes around his fingers.

Everything goes still as Mal comes down from her high, her chest rising and falling quickly with her heavy breaths. Robin kisses her neck, her chin, captures her mouth in a languid, soothing kiss that Mal accepts readily before he slides off of her to lie by her side. Regina waves a hand, using magic to clean them all up and to get rid of the towel, then moves in and cuddles next to Mal, kissing them both.

Robin cups her chin, holds their kiss a little longer. “Thank you,” he murmurs, gently kissing her again.

Regina smiles, a tiny little thing, and nudges her nose against his. “You’re thanking _me_ when I’m the one that got the orgasm out of it?” she teases, and Robin laughs.

“I know you weren’t certain you’d enjoy it,” he says, stroking her arm. “I appreciate that you tried it for me.”

“Not as if Mal let me have much of a choice.” Regina nuzzles her now, still smiling so she knows she’s only kidding.

“I only offered enticement, little one,” Mal replies, kissing her forehead. Her arm wraps loosely around Regina’s shoulder, links with Robin’s hand and squeezes. “We still have to try that, you know.”

“Mmm, we do,” Regina hums, snuggling closer and letting her eyes fall shut. “But not tonight. Robin wore me out.”

He chuckles again, lets his thumb trace the curve of her shoulder. “Sleep, darling,” he tells her. “We’ll worry about doing the other at another time.”

She hums again in acknowledgment, smiling still as Mal drops another kiss against her brow, and falls asleep wrapped in their arms.

 

* * *

 

It takes a few days before Regina is brave enough to have them both at the same time. She lets Robin fuck her ass again, and this time things are a little more even-handed between the three of them. She fucks Mal with her fingers, makes her come like that while Robin slowly fucks her, and it makes everything better, being able to watch Mal unravel as he works to unravel her. Armed with the knowledge that her enjoyment of anal sex wasn’t a one time thing, Regina plans out another romantic dinner, another night where the children are out of the house and they’re all alone.

She practically vibrates while they eat, and this time _she’s_ the one laying it on thick, drags her fingertips over Robin’s tattoo because it never fails to make him shiver, and shamelessly slipping a foot out of her heeled shoe to slide her toes teasingly up Mal’s stockinged calf.

“Someone’s frisky tonight,” Mal remarks as Regina stretches her foot higher, her hand darting down to catch Regina’s ankle. She teases her back, tickling down the top of her foot and over the sole. “What’s gotten into you, dear?”

“Nothing, yet,” she smirks, tugging her foot free from Mal’s grasp. “But I have high hopes for the evening.”

“Do you now?” Robin murmurs, and he’s leaning in, nudging her hair aside. His nose brushes her jaw, and now she’s the one shivering. “And what might these hopes involve?”

He knows, of course, but she’s sure they both want to hear her say it. “Finally trying that thing we discussed,” she says, her breath catching a bit as he starts a line of sucking kisses down her neck.

“And what thing was that, little one?” Mal prompts, and she’s scooting closer, leaning in to kiss her. She’s still teasing, though, barely presses her lips to Regina’s before she’s pulling back, teeth grazing her bottom lip and tugging.

“Both of you inside me,” Regina answers breathily, and she has one hand holding the back of Robin’s head, fingers lightly gripping at his hair, the other is tangling in Maleficent’s curls. She’s left them down, spilling over her shoulders, and Regina can’t resist burying her hand in them and directing Mal back to her mouth.

“Oh, yes, now I remember.” Robin chuckles, his breath puffing against her skin, damp from his kisses, and she trembles. He catches her chin, urging her away from Mal so he can kiss her instead. His tongue sweeps between her lips, meeting her tongue and exploring her mouth, while Mal begins kissing down her neck as he had done.

It has her moaning low in her throat, has her shifting in her seat. They need to leave the table, should head to their bedroom, she’s enjoying their attentions here but it’s too crowded, she can’t touch them the way she wants.

Robin’s mouth breaks from hers, and then Mal’s lips leave her neck, and Regina’s eyes flutter open. They’re kissing each other, somewhat awkwardly across the table, but it has the slickness growing between her thighs as she watches them.

“God, I love watching you two,” she murmurs, as if it’s a secret when it is anything but. Indeed, it causes them to break apart, Robin chuckling as Maleficent smirks at her, eyebrows raised as if to say, _no kidding_. “That really didn’t mean stop,” she points out, and this time Mal laughs at her, though Robin leans in, trying to kiss any part of Mal’s jaw that he can reach.

“Mm, but we do need to stop,” she says breathily, reaching out to cup Regina’s cheek, her thumb stroking over her cheekbone. “We need to move this to the bedroom at some point.”

Robin sighs softly, dotting a final kiss at the corner of her mouth. “Shall we?” he says, pushing away from the table and extending his hands to both of them.

Regina nods eagerly, doesn’t waste time in teleporting them once Mal’s hand is in Robin’s. They laugh at her again, and she’d be embarrassed but she’s never ashamed of how much she wants them. They’ve been planning this a while, and she’s wanted to try this ever since she discovered how much she likes anal. The moment they’ve materialized in their bedroom, she’s reaching for them, her hands curling in Robin’s shirt and pulling him close.

His hands go to her hips, steadying himself as her mouth crashes with his, but he accepts her kiss entirely, mouth opening for her tongue, and he moans against her lips. She’s fervent, already pulling at the buttons of his shirt, not caring if she rips a few off in the process. She jerks, a little startled when Mal’s hands grasp at her shoulders.

“Slow down, little one,” Mal whispers in her ear, and she’s smirking, Regina can hear it in her voice. “We have all night.” She flicks her tongue against her earlobe before sucking it into her mouth.

“I want you,” she replies, and she might pout, though she’d never admit it. She’s impatient, eager, has been thinking about this night ever since Mal mentioned it that first night. She was nervous, worried, uncertain if she could do this, but she knows she can. She’s going to have both of them, going to be absolutely surrounded and filled, and she wants them right now.

“So impatient,” Robin teases, his hands running up her sides and then down again, grasping the hem of her shirt. Mal helps him pull it over her head, and Regina shakes her hair out of her face, can’t help but smile when Robin brushes it back from her temples. He kisses her, lets Mal handle undoing Regina’s lacy black bra, and Regina’s moaning as Mal fondles her breasts.

He turns her in his arms until she’s facing Maleficent, and he’s pressed into her ass now. She grinds back against him, her head on his shoulder as Mal kisses her deeply. Their hands meet at her breasts, both of them fondling and stroking, and _fuck_ it feels good, their hands on her body, being pressed between them like this.

Regina moans as Mal kisses down her neck, arching at the way she scrapes her teeth against her clavicle, and then Robin’s cupping her breast, holding it for Mal’s mouth to wrap around her nipple and suck. His other hand is at her hip, holding her steady as she circles against him, encouraging him to harden in his trousers. When she turns her head, he dips to catch her mouth, kissing her, teasingly at first and then lets it deepen, holds the kiss until Mal drops her hands to Regina’s waistband.

Mal drags her nails along her stomach, tickling her just a bit and chuckling when she shivers. “I love your reactions,” she murmurs, teases a bit longer before she starts to unbutton Regina’s trousers. “You’re always so responsive.”

Regina whines softly, her hips jerking a bit in Robin’s grasp as Mal tugs her pants and underwear down, and he’s still kneading her breasts, rolling his thumbs over her nipples. Mal kneels before her, presses kisses down her stomach in a line. She doesn’t taunt, doesn’t tease, kisses down and down until her mouth is between her legs, tongue dipping into Regina’s growing wetness and dragging it up to her clit.

“Oh, God,” she moans out, rolling her hips up to meet her mouth, grinds back against Robin. Why are they still dressed, she wonders when she feels the scratchy fabric of Robin’s pants against her ass. She flicks her wrist, a puff of smoke whisking their clothes away, and she rolls her eyes when Robin comments on her impatience again.

“I’m hardly the only eager one,” she remarks, reaching behind her to wrap her fingers around his hard cock. “I know you two have been looking forward to this, too.”

“Mm, we have,” Robin says, kissing the curve of her neck as she rolls her head back against his shoulder. “But it’s nice knowing _you_ are looking forward to it, considering.”

Regina supposes that’s true, that she was the wildcard in all of this, but she’s been intrigued by this since the moment Mal brought it up. “Well, I am very much looking forward to it,” she says, gasping, Mal’s still licking at her clit, and he’s still tugging at her nipples. Her hips move, and this time when she circles them against Robin, she feels his hardness against her ass, and oh, if that doesn’t make her think about what they’ll be doing soon.

“Bed,” she breathes out, then inhaling sharply as Mal flutters her tongue just right. “ _Please_.”

She doesn’t think she can stand for much longer, not even with Robin bracing her, and she doesn’t want, doesn’t quite need to come just yet. She thinks she can handle taking them both without a preliminary orgasm this time, with the way she’s so aroused at the thought, so desperate to have them both. Robin knows what she’s asking for, he must from the way he asks if she’s sure, and Regina has never been so sure of anything.

He manages a small chuckle when she tells him so, and Mal abandons her sex to kiss up her stomach instead, until she’s standing in front of her again. She leans in as if to kiss her, but diverts for Robin’s mouth instead, sharing the taste of Regina with him and making Regina squirm in their arms.

Regina flicks her wrist again, and Mal looks down when she feels the harness around her hips, the dildo in place. “You just can’t wait at all, little one,” she tuts, and this time she does kiss her, fiercely, all tongue and teeth.

She would smile, if she wasn’t being kissed so thoroughly. She and Robin aren’t the only ones obviously eager to move to the main event, if Mal’s borderline desperate kisses are anything to judge by. Regina lets her have control of the kiss, lets Robin shuffle them toward the bed with his hands on her hips to guide her, and when they’re at the edge, she ends the kiss with Mal and reaches for Robin again, eagerly sliding her tongue along his bottom lip and coaxing his mouth open for her.

He moans softly, pressing harder against her, and Regina can’t help but moan too, he’s so hard and she can feel the dildo between her and Mal, the way it’s bumping against her belly. Her clit throbs, wetness pooling between her legs. She needs them inside of her, now.

Maleficent gets on the bed, lightly tugs Regina down to her, their mouths meeting again, and Robin watches for a moment. Regina’s got everything set up, the towel spread out and the lubricant on the nightstand, so he crosses over to it, reaching for the lube. Mal notices, releases Regina’s mouth and kisses a path to her ear.

“Are you ready, little one?” she asks, and Regina moans, nodding rapidly, and they’re shifting, repositioning on the bed so they’re on top of the towel. Mal slips under Regina, lets her straddle her, and she runs her hands up her thighs, grips her hips.

Robin kneels next to them, drags his fingertips down Regina’s back to the curve of her ass. She sighs, rolls her hips, trying to get some friction on her clit. He kisses from one shoulder to the other, down her shoulder blades, and Mal’s drawing teasing patterns on her hips, her thighs, up and up to her breasts and then back down. Regina lifts one of her own hands from the bed, reaches for Mal’s breasts, cupping and massaging one until she’s gasping for her.

He’s still teasing, still just brushing his fingers up and down her spine, and she’s rocking, not taking Mal inside of her but enjoying the way the dildo slides over her clit with each grind of her hips. Her head rolls back, eyes fluttering shut, and she whimpers, “I need more.”

“More what?” Robin murmurs, nipping the skin where her shoulder meets her neck, and she whines.

“You know what.” She wriggles her ass, trying to entice him, and he smirks against her neck. She gets what she wants, hears him reach for a condom and pop the cap open on the lube, and he’s urging her to bend forward. Regina moans and obediently leans toward Mal, plants her hands on the bed and sighs when Robin spreads lube over her hole. Preparation goes a little quicker now, now that they’ve done this two times before and they’re aware of what she can take, how much she can handle to start.

Soon his finger is inside her, then another, stretching her, making her moan as she writhes at his and Mal’s attentions. Mal’s kissing her, her neck, her chest, sucking at her nipples, occasionally rolling her hips so that Regina feels the dildo against her clit. The first time they did this, Mal’s touches were about distracting her, keeping her mind from what was happening behind her, but now they enhance everything, remind Regina of exactly what’s going on around her.

She’s moaning, gasping as Robin fingers her, three inside of her now, and she might just come before they’re both inside her after all if they keep this up. “Robin, inside me,” she gasps shamelessly, wants to hold on, needs them inside of her.

He groans, thrusts his fingers in just a little harder, just enough to have her writhing in their arms, and then he’s slipping them free. She whines in protest, feels herself clench around nothing, and then he’s sliding on the condom and slicking himself up. He situates himself against her, and she presses her hips back, encouraging him to slide into her.

Regina can’t stop the moan that pops out of her throat, pleasure shivering down her spine as he pushes in, and she distantly hears him moaning over her pulse beating hard in her ears. “Oh, fuck,” she whispers, eyes squeezed shut as she adjusts, and it feels good, so good. It’s only gotten better since the first time, now that she knows what to expect.

“So tight, Regina,” he whispers to her, his hands skimming up her sides and down again, and she nods in acknowledgment. He gives her another moment, and then he’s pushing in again, pressing deeper, going slow and listening for any sounds of her discomfort.

She lets out a shuddering breath once he’s as deep as she can handle, and her eyes open, meeting Mal’s. They’re dark, dark blue, pupils blown with desire, and oh, Regina can’t help bending to kiss her, not when she looks so hot, so aroused.

For a moment, they kiss, just let Regina breathe through the sensations of Robin inside her ass before she worries about taking Mal inside too. The kiss slows, gentles, and then she pecks Mal’s lips, flicks her tongue teasingly against her bottom lip.

“I’m ready,” she murmurs, opening her eyes and smiling slightly at her.

Mal nods, and adjusts a bit beneath her, wriggling until she’s positioned just right. Then, she wraps her hand around the fake cock, dragging it through Regina’s wetness, teasing her clit with it just to hear Regina moan. “Now, little one,” she tells her, holding it at her entrance, her other hand at Regina’s hip to encourage her to move down.

Regina sinks down slowly, takes the dildo in as carefully as she can, and she’s already gasping. “Oh, fuck,” she moans once Mal’s halfway inside of her, “Oh, God, I feel—”

“Take it easy, love,” Robin says in her ear, fingers stroking her arm soothingly. “You’re trembling.”

She huffs out a chuckle, a shaky little thing that’s more a puff of air than anything. “That’s because I’m so _full_ , God, this is—she’s not even all the way inside me yet.” It’s indescribable, how good it feels, how stretched and filled she is. She does wait a second, breathing through it, the sensations threatening to overwhelm her, and she wants this to last. She’s not sure _how_ it’s going to, she feels so taut, like she might snap at any moment, but she wants it to.

And then she slides down the rest of the way, and she cries out.

“Regina?” Maleficent sounds worried, alarmed, and Regina supposes she would sound that way too, but _fucking hell_ , she didn’t quite expect this.

“I’m—I’m okay,” she manages to gasp out, though how she’s speaking at all is a mystery to her. “Fuck, just so—I’m so _full_ , it feels—” She doesn’t know what it feels like, can’t compare it. And they’re not even moving yet, holding still while she tries to adjust, and God, she is not going to survive this.

They’re kissing her, Robin tenderly pressing his mouth to her shoulders, her neck, and Mal kisses the corner of her mouth, her cheeks. She accepts their touches, lets them ground her, and soon her breathing calms, and the sensations recede to something more manageable. She nods, once, twice, licks her lips. Opens her eyes so Mal can see she’s okay.

Mal smiles lovingly at her, her thumb rubbing against Regina’s cheekbone. “Are you okay for us to move now, little one?” she asks with such affection it almost brings tears to her eyes.

“Yes, please,” she whispers, scrunching her eyes shut in anticipation.

They don’t disappoint. Robin moves first, gingerly, slowly pulling almost entirely out of her and then thrusting back in, and _oh God_ , it forces her against Mal. She whimpers, moans as she can’t help rocking her hips, chasing his cock, and it pulls her off the dildo a bit, so that when he thrusts again, she’s pushed back onto it.

She makes an unintelligible noise, hands gripping the sheets so tight her knuckles go white, and everything stops for a moment. “No, don’t stop,” she whines, because she thinks they’ve almost found their pace, almost got the rhythm down.

Robin hesitates a second longer, looks over her shoulder at Mal to be sure, and once she nods, he moves again. It takes a few stops and starts, a couple of more testing thrusts, but soon, they’ve got it figured out, gotten the pace just right as Robin pulls back, and Mal thrusts up.

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” Regina cries out, and she feels overwhelmed in the best of ways, everything reduced to them inside of her, into the way Robin’s chest is against her back, how he’s pressing her into Mal’s body beneath her. They’re not even going that fast, not yet, slowly building, but it’s amazing, it’s so good, why haven’t they done this _before_?

“We’ve got you,” Mal murmurs, runs her fingers over her face, her neck, pulls her into a kiss that Regina can’t maintain, she’s too breathless, too keyed up.

“So good, feels so good,” she moans, and _faster, fuck me faster_ , and _fuck yes like that_ when they oblige her. God, she’s going to come so hard, Mal’s inside of her just right, pressing into her G-spot, and with every thrust into her, Robin grinds her clit against the toy.

“Fuck,” Robin groans behind her, pressing his forehead to her shoulder a moment. He moves his hips, swirls them just a bit, and mutters _oh fuck_ again.

“R-Robin?” Regina’s brow knits in concern, because his pace has slowed a bit, his thrusts a little more shallow.

Mal’s hips buck inadvertently, and she’s quick to apologize, realizes that something has changed and that Robin needs a moment, but it drags another rough sound out of Robin. “I can feel you,” he says, and Regina can’t quite hear him, too lost in her pleasure.

“What?” she exhales, and Robin thrusts, barely pulls out before he’s pushing back in.

“I can feel Mal inside of you,” he tells her, and Regina thinks her heart stops. Everything goes still, the roar dying out in her ears only to be replaced with his words. “When I thrust like this,” he’s saying, demonstrating, dragging a moan from her, “I can feel her.”

Regina whimpers, shakes her head, mutters, “Fuck, Robin, _fuck_ ,” and she’s rocking, trying to encourage him to move faster. “You can’t just— _say_ things like _that_.” Doesn’t he know what that thought does to her? The way it makes her melt, to know Robin can feel Mal through her?

She’s babbling now, God, she needs to come, needs to but she doesn’t want this to stop. Doesn’t want to stop fucking them, to stop being fucked by them, it’s so good, so so good—

Mal reaches down, finds Regina’s clit and presses, rubs, and _fuck yes oh yes_. That’s exactly what she needs, it has her hips bucking, and she can barely hear them urging her to come for them over her own cries. She’s wordless now, managing something that might be their names or _yes God yes more_ every now and then but otherwise it’s just her screams.

“Fuck, you two feel so good,” Robin murmurs to her, reminds her (as if she needed the reminder) that he can feel them both, and that’s all it takes.

She wails, clenching, her back arching and her head snapping back as her orgasm rushes over her. It takes her like a wave, has her spasming and trembling in their arms, and fuck, _oh fuck_ , it recedes and comes right back, hits her again as they continue to thrust into her, and she’s not sure if she’s still coming or coming again as pleasure floods her system.

When she opens her eyes, she’s slumped over Mal, pressed against her tightly, breathing heavily, vaguely aware that she might have blacked out there for a second. Everything is still except for their labored breathing, and she moans weakly, drained but sated, content. Did they come? She’s not sure, realizes she was too caught up in her own orgasm to even know.

“God,” she says, and her voice is scratchy, hoarse. Fuck. How much screaming did she _do_?

Mal laughs, a sort of breathless chuckle. “Are you alright, little one?” she asks, and Regina is honestly not sure she’s even still _alive_.

“Amazing,” she settles on, and finally, Robin moves behind her, slipping out. He dots kisses on her shoulder, then disposes of the condom. “Did you come?” She means to turn toward him, to look at him, but moving seems impossible right now.

He chuckles at her, bends back over her and kisses her cheek. “What do you think, after feeling you come like that?”

Mal shifts beneath Regina, wriggles and has her moaning when the strap-on moves inside of her, before she’s pecking her lips. “I, however, haven’t finished,” she says, and her hands are at Regina’s hips, urging her up and off. Regina groans with the effort; she feels boneless now, rolls off her more than anything, and fuck, she feels empty after being so full.

Robin reaches for Mal, kissing her, burying a hand in her hair and gripping her curls. Regina forces her eyes to stay open, watches as their mouths meet and separate, as Robin’s tongue slips past the barrier of her lips and explores her mouth. They’re beautiful together, watching them makes her clench, sends something like an aftershock through her.

“Want me to go down on you, love?” he murmurs against her mouth, nimble fingers dancing down her body to find the clasp of her harness. He gets it off of her quickly, tossing it aside.

“Do I ever turn down your mouth?” Mal retorts, raising her eyebrows at him and drawing him back in for a kiss before she’s gently pushing his head down her body. He goes easily, pauses to lave attention on her breasts, and Regina can see the hint of his smirk as he sucks on her nipples. “ _Mmm_ , I thought you’d go down a bit lower than that,” she tries to tease after a few tortuous moments.

“Just wanted to make sure these were properly attended to,” he teases back, tugging one nipple and lingeringly sucking on the other.

“Well, you’ve done that,” she says pointedly, and he chuckles, plants a kiss to her sternum, and continues his descent.

He settles between her legs easily, his arms sliding under her thighs and parting them for him. He teases her a bit longer, kisses down and then up her thighs, waits until she’s squirming beneath him before he directs his mouth to where she wants it most. The tip of his tongue drags through her wetness, and he groans, mumbles into her sex, “Gods, Maleficent, you’re so wet.”

She moans, both at his words and from the feel of his tongue against her. “How could I not be, after watching Regina and watching you?”

“Mm, did you like getting to see her face? Getting to watch her come like that?”

“Fuck, yes.” Mal’s hips buck, he’s still teasing her, barely touching her with his tongue, ghosting it over her folds. “And seeing you, too, knowing that you could feel me inside of her.”

Robin moans into her, hears Regina whimper softly. “Gods, that was amazing,” he says, closing his lips around her clit, sucking at her and delighting in the way she arches and gasps. “I didn’t think I’d feel you like that, but it felt so good.”

Regina has no energy left, she’s so spent, but she musters up enough to roll closer to Mal, to cup her chin and kiss her. “Do you know how hot you two are together?” she murmurs, and her words are slurred a bit, she’s tired, but she’s not too tired to kiss Mal senseless.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Robin teases from between Mal’s legs. He lets his hand skim her thigh and then brushes against Regina’s body. “You might have mentioned it once or twice.”

Mal lets out a sound of protest, because there are better things he could be doing with his mouth right now besides teasing Regina, and that’s getting her off. “Robin,” she moans, her hand cupping the back of his head to try and guide him back to her sex.

She can’t see it, but he smirks, he loves to have her like this, a little needy and desperate for his mouth, for his touch. But he likes to have her coming for him even more, so he doesn’t draw this out further, lets her direct his head and then uses his tongue to part her folds, thrusting inside until she’s moaning and bucking for him. He fucks her like that for a bit, enjoying the way her fingers tighten in his hair, the way she cries out for him, and then he’s sliding his tongue out and back to her clit.

“Robin! Yes,” she shouts, his tongue fluttering hard against her. “Your fingers—I want your fingers. _Please_.”

He moans against her, and she echoes it with one of her own from the vibration, and he slips one and then two fingers into her. She cries out again, gasping, moaning, her body arching and writhing as he fucks her with his fingers, as he sucks on her clit hard.

And Regina is there through it all, kissing her, mouths pressed together until Mal needs air to cry out his name, and then she kisses her cheek, her neck, wherever she can reach without moving too far. “Beautiful,” she whispers, casting glances down the length of Mal’s body to look at Robin between her thighs, and her own sex clenches at the sight. “So gorgeous, both of you.”

“Oh, fuck,” Mal moans, then shouts _oh fuck_ , and _Robin I’m gonna_ and he quickens his pace, sucks harder on her clit. Her back arches, her head digging into the pillow, and she cries out, “Robin!”

Robin fucks her through her orgasm, gentling his mouth against her and slowing his fingers as her inner muscles stop clenching and fluttering. He slips free of her, and then drags his tongue over her, licking her up.

Her shaky fingers comb through his hair, petting him as she regulates her breathing. He kisses back up her torso, kisses her, kisses Regina, and then collapses by Maleficent’s side.

Regina is the first to break the silence, breathing out _God_ and saying, “We’re doing this again.” It’s not a question. “Not right now, or anything, because I might actually die. But later. When the kids aren’t home.”

“Why when the kids aren’t home?” Robin asks, but he’s already chuckling at her eagerness.

“Because I came so hard I nearly blacked out,” she says, as if it’s obvious. “I don’t want to come like that with our children in the house, I’m not sure even a silencing spell would quiet it.”

They both laugh at her this time, and Mal tugs her closer, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Well, we can do it again whenever you want, little one.” She strokes her arm, then trails her palm down to Regina’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. “In fact, I’d like the chance to be inside your ass, if you wouldn’t mind?”

Regina moans, feels a twinge of arousal at the thought. She knows Robin would enjoy it, too, would like to watch her face and see her reactions. So she nods, doesn’t hesitate to tell her yes.

Mal smirks, can’t resist commenting, “Such a different reaction to when we first suggested this.”

She rolls her eyes, can’t find the energy to poke her in the ribs like she might usually. “Yes, I think I’ve made it abundantly clear how much I enjoy this,” she retorts, burrowing closer to Mal. “Can we sleep now? Please?”

“You’ve had a very eventful night,” Robin says, and he sits up, leaning over enough to kiss them both. “We could all use some rest, I think.”

Regina hums affirmatively, kissing Mal too and then closing her eyes. “I love you two,” she murmurs, words slurring again as her exhaustion takes over. She’s out in the time it takes them to respond, finally unable to stay awake any longer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt, Could you write a DOQ bedtime story where Maleficent comes so hard she breathes a little fire or smoke?

Regina still remembers the first eighteen years of her life in Storybrooke, when it was just her in this too-big house. Even when she adopted Henry and he filled her days with so much joy and laughter, she was still aware that the house was too big for the two of them. But the emptiness didn’t matter as much then, and it didn’t feel as suffocating. A lot has changed since it was just the two of them. Nowadays, the Mills household is overflowing with people: Mal and Robin and Roland, and Lily when she decides to pop over and stay the night, and Snow and David and Emma and Killian always dropping in.

 

Now, the house always feels full, in the best of ways. But Regina would be lying if she said she didn’t like it when the house emptied out every now and then—nights when Henry goes to Emma’s for the week, and Roland chooses to go with him or stays with Lily (Regina’s heart always feels like it’s going to crack open with happiness whenever she sees how well Lily and the boys get along). Nights when she can have Robin and Mal all to herself, and not have to worry about the boys seeing or hearing something that might scar them.

 

It’s Saturday morning, one of the best kinds of mornings. She doesn’t have to go to the office, and the boys can sleep in a bit, meaning she gets to spend time in bed with Mal and Robin, trading lazy kisses and touches. It’s the sort of morning that means even once she drags herself out of bed to prepare breakfast, she’ll still be smiling.

 

She’s frowning now, though, as Robin kisses her and this one feels more final. After giving Mal her own final kiss, he starts to slide out from under the covers, chuckling when they make soft noises of protest.

 

He catches Mal’s hand as she reaches for him, presses a kiss to her knuckles. “None of that, love,” he murmurs, kissing it again before placing it back on the bed. “I’m going to go get breakfast started for our boys.”

 

Regina sighs, looking over at the clock on their nightstand. “He’s right, we’ll need to get them up soon,” she mumbles, closing her eyes for a moment to savor being in bed just a little longer.

 

“Stay in bed,” he tells her, can’t resist dropping a kiss on her forehead. “I can handle breakfast.”

 

“You don’t mind?” She opens her eyes, stares up into his blue ones, judging his sincerity when he says he doesn’t. “Wake me before you get the boys up?”

 

“Of course,” he murmurs, kissing her and Mal in turn for one final time, and then he’s slipping out of their bedroom. The door clicks shut, and Regina snuggles closer to Mal, closing her eyes once more.

 

 

* * *

 

Robin keeps his word, sits on the edge of their bed and gently touches her and Mal to drag them out of the lazy depths of sleep they had sunk back into when he left. He tells them breakfast is almost ready, that there’s just the toast left to do, and Regina sighs, nodding and preparing to get out of bed.

 

“Thank you,” she smiles, slipping into her robe when he hands it to her. “I’ll wake the boys. You go finish up.”

 

Mal, clad in her own robe, walks over and kisses her cheek. “You get Henry, I’ll get Roland,” she says, and Regina laughs.

 

“You don’t want to wake the grumpy teenager, you mean?” she teases, and Mal’s laughter is enough of a response as they follow Robin out of the bedroom.

 

Henry is as grumbly as she expects, wants a little more sleep and she doesn’t blame him, not when she wants the same. But then she murmurs, “Robin made breakfast,” and her not-so-little prince’s eyes open wide.

 

“He did?” he asks excitedly, following it up with, “Did he make the egg scramble?”

 

“I haven’t been down yet, so I’m not sure,” she replies, smiling and almost shaking her head at his sudden excitement. She almost misses the days when all he wanted for breakfast on Saturdays was her pancakes, but he still requests them often enough, and she loves the way he loves Robin’s breakfasts, too. “But it is Saturday…”

 

Henry’s up and out of bed with enthusiasm, nearly exploding out of his room and meeting Mal and Roland in the hallway. Regina shakes her head, standing in the doorway and sharing an amused grin with Mal.

 

“Henry!” Roland chirps, reaching out and giving him a good morning hug. Henry good naturedly ruffles Roland’s hair, greets him with his own  good morning, kiddo . “Mal says Papa made breakfast!”

 

“Yeah, that’s what Mom said,” Henry grins, bending down to his level and lowering his voice. “Wanna race to the kitchen and see what all Robin made?”

 

“Henry Daniel, there is no racing in this house, and certainly not on the stairs,” Regina scolds, and Henry sighs in disappointment.

 

“Aww, please, Regina? Just a little race?” Roland whines, and Regina arches an eyebrow, managing to resist those big brown eyes and dimples when the boys’ personal safety was in question.

 

“How about when we get downstairs, I’ll give you a piggyback ride instead?” Henry suggests, defusing the situation before Roland pushes his luck any further. It works, and the six year old nods excitedly, taking Henry’s hand and leading him down the stairs.

 

Regina and Mal just watch for a moment, Mal coming over to press her chin into Regina’s silk-clad shoulder. “Boys,” Regina sighs with an upward roll of her eyes.

 

Mal chuckles, kisses the side of her neck. “Let’s go downstairs before our men eat everything, shall we?” she teases, earning a little laugh from Regina.

 

 

* * *

 

The kitchen smells heavenly, Robin likes to go all out whenever he makes Saturday breakfasts, and this morning is no exception. Sausage, and bacon, and eggs with potatoes and mushrooms and peppers and onions and ham, and Regina wonders if there’s anything even left in the fridge as she takes in the spread. Henry, Roland, and Robin are already moving about the kitchen, Henry and Roland getting out dishes and silverware as Robin finishes the toast.

 

For a second she watches, Mal at her side with her arm around her waist, holding her close as they take in their family. All that’s missing is their daughter, and Regina thinks maybe she’ll invite her over for lunch or dinner, have a nice family day all together.

 

“You went all out, didn’t you?” Mal says to Robin, releasing Regina to walk over to the stove, smiling when she sees the food laid out for them.

 

“Of course,” Robin smiles back, adding, “It’s Saturday.”

 

“Did you leave anything for dinner?” Regina teases, and he rolls his eyes, telling her instead to get the orange juice out, please, and that there’s coffee ready, too.

 

It’s sweet, and domestic, and absolutely wonderful as they go about the kitchen, fixing their plates and drinks. They sit at the table and eat, and bask in the morning for a bit, enjoying each other’s company.

 

Near the end of the meal, as he’s munching on toast, Roland says, “Papa, I miss the forest. Can we visit the camp today?”

 

“Roland,” Regina scolds gently, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, baby.”

 

Robin waits for him to apologize, and dutifully finishes chewing his bite of egg scramble before he responds. “Of course, my boy,” he tells him, “The Merry Men would love that, I’m sure.”

 

“Do you think I could spend the night?” Roland asks, his eyes lit up with excitement. He turns to Henry, dimples out in full force as he smiles. “And you could come too, Henry!”

 

“Sure, if you think they wouldn’t mind?” Henry says, and Regina’s heart swells when he actually looks excited at the thought. She loves how well Henry and Roland get along, both of them falling easily into the role of brothers.

 

“They’d love it!” Roland exclaims, completely confident in his assessment even without Robin’s own answer confirming it.

 

Maleficent leans in, watching the boys for a moment to make sure they’re distracted planning their night camping before she whispers to Regina, “Looks like we’re getting the house to ourselves tonight.”

 

Her voice is low, throaty, full of promise. It makes Regina swallow a little harder than she usually would, wondering what Mal could possibly have in mind, but she just smirks, eyes glittering at her.

 

 

* * *

 

The boys stay until the afternoon, spending the morning getting their stuff packed for their camping adventure, and then Regina can’t let them go off to spend the night with the Merry Men without sending  something for them to eat. Roland suggests cookies, naturally, so their remaining time is spent in the kitchen, preparing sandwiches for lunch and mixing up cookies, with everyone assigned a task. When they’ve finished and lunch has been consumed, Robin loads the boys up into the SUV and takes them off to the forest, and the house suddenly feels quiet, empty without two rambunctious boys taking up space.

 

Regina cleans the kitchen, insists Mal help, adding, “Without magic, if you please,” when the dragon goes to wave her hand. Mal, who usually has inhuman amounts of patience compared to Regina, is surprisingly lacking in it when it comes to housework. It’s almost like dealing with Henry when he doesn’t want to do his own chores, something Regina remarks on when Mal whines about how magic is faster.

 

“If you do it my way, you can have a cookie,” Regina bribes, a tactic she’s much more willing to use on Mal than on her son, and Mal smirks.

 

“What if I want something other than a cookie?” she asks, her tongue darting out to lick her lips, the glint in her eyes making it blatantly obvious what she wants instead.

 

“Well.” Regina can’t help her own smirk, even as she turns away to focus on gathering the dishes. “You can have that, too, but only if you help me clean the kitchen  without magic and you don’t distract me.”

 

“But it’s so fun to distract you, little one,” Mal murmurs to her, and when had she gotten right behind her? Regina isn’t wearing her heels, she’s still in her pajamas and robe, her feet clad in slippers, so Mal practically towers over her and that always does things to her.

 

Mal’s mouth is right by her ear, not touching her skin, just hovering there. “Mal,” Regina says— whines, really, though she’d never admit it, “I want to get everything done before Robin gets back. So we can enjoy our day together.”

 

She sighs, drops a tender kiss to her neck before taking a step back. “Fine, we can do things your way.” If she sounds petulant (and she does), Regina tactfully doesn’t say anything, and hands her dishes to take to the sink.

 

 

* * *

 

Robin returns just as Regina is wiping down the counters and Mal is putting away glasses. They’ve showered since he’s left, gotten dressed, though they’re still casual. No makeup, hair still damp, no heels. They’re always gorgeous to him, but there is something especially lovely about this side of them, this side that no one else gets to see but him and their boys and Lily.

 

He watches them for a moment, smiling softly as he takes them in, and Regina is the first to look up at him. She’s already smiling before she meets his eyes, probably heard him when he came in, and she sets aside the cloth.

 

“You’re back,” she says needlessly, and he acknowledges it with a nod and a soft,  I am .

 

Mal turns around from the cabinets, smiling as well, though hers is more mischievous. “What shall we do with all this alone time we have?” It’s not even a question, not really, and they both know it. Not when she’s looking at them like that.

 

“I’m sure we’ll come up with something,” Regina teases, lazily approaching her and looping an arm around her waist. She kisses her, soft at first, keeping that same lazy pace, there’s no rush since the boys will be gone all night.

 

Robin comes to stand beside them, and he’s sweeping back Regina’s hair, bending his mouth to her neck. He kisses up one side, drags his nose lightly along her jaw, and then he’s moving again, craning his neck so he can reach Maleficent. For several minutes they stand like this, kissing, switching between each other and enjoying one another’s mouths.

 

Like everything today, it’s slow and languid, relaxing, even as things heat up and Regina bites at Mal’s bottom lip, tugging on it lightly and smirking when she moans. Mal reaches then for the hem of Regina’s shirt, starts to pull it up her body when Regina breaks away, shaking her head.

 

“Nuh-uh, we are not doing this in the kitchen,” she says sternly, catching Mal’s hands and pulling them away.

 

Robin chuckles, lifts his head from where he was nuzzling Mal’s neck to look at her. “You say that as if it’s never happened before,” he murmurs, his hand sliding to cup the back of Regina’s neck, trying to urge her back into a kiss.

 

She goes, can’t quite resist letting him kiss her, especially when that hand at her neck slips up and into her hair. She loves that, loves the feel of his fingers gently tugging, his blunt nails lightly scratching at her scalp. And Mal’s hands are busy too, not taking her shirt off but slipping under it, her nails against the soft, sensitive skin of her belly.

 

It’s distracting, Robin’s mouth and Mal’s fingers, the way she’s tracing her ribs and then higher up, seeking out her bra-clad breasts. She forgets what she was saying, but then Robin’s other hand is at her waist, grasping her shirt, and she remembers.

 

“No, not here,” she says insistently, pulling away from their kisses. When Mal and Robin both sigh in protest, their mouths at her neck now, and they know what that does to her. Robin’s even managed to sneak a hand under her shirt, joining Mal’s at her breasts, and they’re just trying to distract her.

 

“We just cleaned the kitchen,” she tries again, and this time, their sighs are resigned. “We can go to our bedroom—or anywhere in the house. Just not here.”

 

“Our bed, then,” Robin suggests, as much as he’d love to have them in any part of the house. Mal makes a face, and he knows she wants to be more adventurous while they have the chance, but he leans in, kisses the scowl from her lips. “We can continue what we almost started, when we were all cuddled up together this morning…”

 

He’s speaking into her neck, tracing the curve with the tip of his nose, his lips barely brushing her skin. Mal isn’t one to give in easily, but even she can’t—or doesn’t want to—resist Robin when his voice has gone all low and seductive.

 

“All right,” she sighs, trying perhaps for resigned but instead coming across as dreamy, “We can go to the bedroom. Even if we can always have sex in our bedroom, and we don’t always have the house all to ourselves…”

 

“Later, we can have sex wherever you want,” Regina promises, as she pulls out of their embrace and catches Robin’s and Mal’s hands. Mal relents, lets herself be tugged, though she can’t resist distracting the both of them, impeding their progress when she chooses to push Regina against the wall in the hallway, kissing her deeply, fingers tangling in her long dark hair and holding her there. She gets Robin, too, stops at the base of the steps and presses her body against his and the bannister, her mouth at his neck and her hands working at his clothes.

 

They strip on the way up, leave their clothes in haphazard piles along the way, Robin and Mal only undressing her further when Regina complains that maybe they shouldn’t leave their clothes lying around the house. They stop her protests, distracting her with their hands and mouths until all thought of potentially losing their underwear on the staircase leaves her.

 

There are better things for her to think about.

 

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, they cuddle together, skin tacky with cooling sweat, physical satiety and tiredness coaxing them back to sleep. It’s a lazy day, and Regina can’t find it in her to be upset about spending more time in bed with her lovers while she doesn’t have work or something else taking away her attention.

 

They wake up, and shower, the three of them fitting in there together and letting the water sluice over their skin. They don’t have sex again, though it’s a near thing, Robin can’t seem to resist kissing her, one hand on her hip while the other seeks out Mal, and he must be groping her breast the way she likes from the sounds she’s making. But shower sex is awkward, a struggle that detracts from the pleasure, so it doesn’t go beyond touches.

 

It keeps them all near the edge, their arousal simmering as they go about their day. Regina takes the opportunity to stoke it, forgoes her choice of black leggings and a shirt for one of Robin’s softer, longer tees, and a pair of lavender lace panties that just barely peek out from underneath it. She catches their eyes in the mirror as she combs through her hair, and her smirk is poorly concealed when she sees their pupils dilate with lust.

 

Not that they’re any better. Mal slips into one of Robin’s button downs, buttons it just enough that it doesn’t gape but still reveals a large expanse of her chest, and a pair of his boxers. Robin forgoes a shirt at all and chooses only to wear a pair of his cotton pajama pants and a white tank instead.

 

They both know what they’re doing to her, to each other, and Regina almost wonders why they bothered with clothes at all. Or taking a shower, for that matter.

 

But they don’t fall into each other immediately, this time preferring a slow build after slaking their thirst. They can’t stop touching one another—Robin’s arm sneaking around Regina’s waist, Regina slipping by Mal and kissing her shoulder, Mal coming behind Regina as she prepares dinner, her fingers teasingly brushing her thigh.

 

Regina’s tempted to stop dinner preparations altogether, hungry for something else entirely besides the chicken breasts she’s fixing. She turns away from the stove, and Mal’s next to Robin now, her hand on his bare shoulder, her mouth at his ear. Regina can’t hear, but she must be whispering, or doing  something , because she can just see Robin’s smirk.

 

Focus. Dinner. As much as she wants them, and she does, she can feel the slickness pooling between her legs, she’s enjoying this too. The drawn out teasing, the anticipation. She wants to sit through dinner and eat, and wonder which of them might finally break first.

 

None of them do, it turns out.

 

They resist the entire time, though they do get bolder in their teasing. Robin samples more of Regina’s and Mal’s necks than he does of the food, and Mal seems to prefer tasting the wine on Regina’s lips instead of drinking it from her own glass.

 

Regina’s the one that finishes first, moaning as she pulls away from Robin’s mouth. “Let’s go into the living room,” she murmurs, and Mal grins wide.

 

Mal’s up and away from the table quickly, barely looking over her shoulder to see if they’re following. They are, of course, Robin behind her, and Regina briefly detouring into the kitchen to grab some cookies for their dessert. She enters the living room just in time to see Mal curl up against Robin’s side.

 

She smiles, enjoying them in their domestic moment, where they’re just cuddling and Mal is planting soft kisses to his jaw. Robin notices her first, his eyes meeting hers, content and affectionate as he pats the sofa, encouraging her to sit. She slides right in, tiny plate of cookies held in her hand, reaching for one and offering it to Robin.

 

He takes a bite, his smile growing, and he looks so happy Regina can’t resist kissing him, awkward as it is with cookie still in his mouth. There are crumbs on his lips that she licks off, and then Maleficent is pulling her into a kiss. It grows into something heady, passionate, and Robin’s hands are at their backs, rubbing gently as they kiss in front of him. Regina shivers as Mal’s tongue dips inside, brushing alongside hers, and Robin’s fingers are at her ass, kneading before he’s slipping under her— his —shirt, teasing her skin.

 

Mal moans low in the back of her throat, and Robin must be touching her like that too, she loves the feel of his calloused hands on her skin, cool against her overwarm flesh. Regina brings a hand to cup the back of Mal’s head, fingers curling in her hair and holding her there, kisses her harder.

 

“Gods,” Robin breathes out, and then he’s kissing her chin, Mal’s neck, whatever part of them he can reach in this position. “You’re gorgeous, so beautiful…”

 

Regina turns her head, tearing her mouth from Mal’s to sloppily meet Robin’s. It’s as if a dam has burst, all that anticipation exploding out from them. It makes them hurried, a little desperate. She shouldn’t be this hungry for them, she just had them earlier, and it was lovely and lazy and left her humming with contentment. But she’s trembling with her need, fingers shaky as she reaches for the hem of Robin’s tank.

 

She pulls back, his teeth catching her bottom lip, tugging on it as she starts tugging on his tank, trying to pull it up but they’re pressed too close. She rucks it to his armpits instead, settles for that as her hands decide to map the hard planes of his chest and torso. Her eyes open, and she meets his for a second, enjoys the way his pupils are blown with lust before they’re closing.

 

Mal is kissing him, has a hand clutching his jaw to turn his head so she can bring their lips together more comfortably, and Regina is usually content to watch them. But her arousal is past the point where she wants to watch her lovers together, has her bending to kiss Robin’s neck, sucking at his pulse just to hear the ragged moan it inspires from him.

 

Her nails scratch at his abdomen, just to feel the muscles jump and the shiver that runs through him. “I want you,” she murmurs lowly, kissing his collarbone, his chest, licking her way across to his nipples. “Both of you, so much…”

 

“You have us,” Robin manages, Mal’s mouth at his neck now, following the path Regina took, and his head lolls back under their attentions. His hands have stopped running up and down their backs, holding at their hips instead, fingers squeezing and releasing rhythmically as Regina sucks at one nipple and Mal flicks her tongue over the other.

 

Regina drops her hand to his lap, seeking out his cock and stroking it, encouraging him to hardness. She smirks when he groans, can’t resist capturing his mouth as her hand continues to stroke him through the fabric. “Love you,” she whispers, pecking his lips and drawing back to smile at him.

 

“I love you, too,” he says back, his hand sliding along her spine and then reaching to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. He kisses her sweetly, and then looks at Mal, using his other hand to tip her chin up. “And I love you,” he tells her, smiling.

 

Regina looks at Mal, can’t help but beam at the way she’s beaming, her lust-darkened eyes brightening with love. “And I, you,” she says, kissing Robin and then kissing Regina. Her hand meets Regina’s in Robin’s lap, her fingers dancing over her hand and his cock before she pulls at the waistband of his pants. “And I want these off.”

 

Robin starts to lift his hips, but Mal snaps her fingers, and smoke engulfs his legs. When it disappears, his bottoms are gone, and he moans lowly at the feel of Regina’s hand wrapped around his erection.

 

She smirks at him then, kissing his lips, her tongue darting out to lick at the seam before she’s kissing down his chest again. She’s got that glint in her eye, the one that means she’s got some torturous pleasure planned for them. Indeed, Regina watches as she continues down, her tongue dragging over his abs and then lower still, until she’s shifting off the couch to kneel between his legs.

 

Robin’s mouth drops open, a quiet little gasp leaving him, and Regina understands. Mal makes quite the sight on her knees, her hair a riotous halo of curls around her head, and of course, the anticipation of what she’s about to do must be killing him.

 

Regina presses a kiss to his cheek, his slackened jaw, his neck. Soft, teasing things as she gives him a final stroke with her hand, then lets go so that Mal can play instead. When she looks again, Maleficent has a hand around him, her thumb teasing his tip as she watches his face, watches the lust and arousal as they cross his features.

 

And then Mal dips her head, flicks her tongue across him, pulling back to smirk at his moan before descending again.

 

Watching one lover get a blowjob from another probably shouldn’t make her this hot, but Regina feels her pulse quicken, can’t help but echo Robin’s gasp with one of her own as Mal slowly takes his cock into her mouth. Regina reaches for Robin then, grabs his face and pulls him into a searing kiss, swallowing his moans and eagerly sucking at his tongue. When she pulls back, his eyes are half-lidded, the blue barely visible from the way his pupils have blown with lust, and God, he’s so attractive like this, when he’s putty in their hands.

 

She kisses him once more, slower, more controlled but with perhaps a little too much tongue as she licks at his mouth, her arousal getting the best of her. She bites his lip, growling softly as she hears Mal sucking, and then she’s tracing Mal’s steps as she kisses down his chest.

 

“Oh, Gods,” Robin breathes out, his head falling back. He can scarcely believe his luck as he forces his head back up, and Regina’s next to Mal on her knees, a hand on his thigh and the other on Mal’s head, buried in her curls. “My loves,” he starts, but his breath stutters, catching as Mal lifts her head and kisses Regina.

 

As they kiss, Regina’s hand finds his cock again, and the rhythm is awkward, it’s her nondominant hand and she’s a little too distracted by Mal to work her hand properly, but it’s working for him. Has him moaning, fighting his instinct to let his head drop back so he can keep watching them. Mal knows, lets the kiss spool out and then she’s smirking up at him as Regina bends her head to him.

 

Regina’s tongue peeks out to wet her lips before she takes him into her mouth, closing her lips over his tip and sucking lightly. Her left hand pumps him slowly, and Mal’s nails scratch at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh as she watches his reactions and Regina’s head bob as she takes more and more of him in. It’s good, so good, Regina’s rhythm building, until her hand falls away and she lets him slip out of her mouth.

 

He misses the impish look she shares with Maleficent, so he’s not prepared for when Regina begins sucking kisses down one side of his cock and Mal does the same to the other side. “Oh, fuck,” he gasps out, eyes snapping open to look at them as their tongues drag over him.

 

Robin can’t help it when his hips buck, not when they start kissing around his cock, their tongues brushing against each other, and Regina’s right hand is at the head of him, her thumb stroking. It’s got him moaning, gasping for them, his breath hitching as one of them—Mal, he thinks, her mouth is always warmer, she’s always so much warmer—wraps her lips around him. Regina stays at his base, lets Mal take him halfway and then uses her tongue to lick around him as Mal’s head bobs.

 

He can’t stop moaning for them now, not when Maleficent’s pace increases and Regina is licking at his balls, sucking them in her mouth. “Gods, my darlings, your mouths— hnnn —feel so amazing,” he moans, his hands tangling in their hair, just lightly holding onto them as the pleasure builds. “Fuck, Mal, Regina—I need—fuck, stop, I’m close.” He’s tugging at them now, trying to urge them away, but Mal pulls away, shakes her head.

 

“Come for us like this,” she tells him, and fuck, that’s almost enough, especially with Regina dragging her tongue along the underside of his cock.

 

“But— Gods —you and Regina haven’t—” He can barely speak, his eyes screwed tightly shut as he tries to hold off his orgasm, even as he feels everything tightening, ready for release.

 

“You’ll make it up to us later,” Regina whispers, and her hand is around him, pumping as Mal sucks him in, sucks hard and quick. She kisses his lips, his cheek, and murmurs, “Come for us, Robin.”

 

It’s all he needs, a drawn out groan escaping him as orgasm washes over him, and he empties down Mal’s throat. When he opens his eyes, it’s to Mal and Regina kissing once more, and he watches as Regina’s tongue sweeps into Mal’s mouth, no doubt tasting him upon her lips. 

 

They crawl onto the couch then, one on either side of him like before, Regina kissing his neck as Mal brings her mouth to his. “Mmm,” she hums against his lips, teasingly flicking her tongue against them as she pulls away. “I love you,” she murmurs, smiling almost shyly at him, and he chuckles.

 

“I love you, too, you magnificent creature,” he tells her, pulling her into another kiss. This one is tender, soft and light despite the arousal burning in Maleficent’s eyes. 

 

Regina presses close, kissing them both, her own eyes dark with desire, and her kisses are more passionate. Robin pulls her flush against him, his hands seeking out her hips, groping her ass before one dips between her legs. He cups her over her panties, and she moans at even that touch.

 

“So wet, Regina,” he murmurs, able to feel how sodden the fabric is as his fingers stroke.

 

She nods, can’t manage anything else as pleasure skitters over her skin, leaving her gasping. “Take them off, please,” she whimpers, her fingers clutching his tank. She’s got enough presence of mind to wonder why they’re still dressed at all, why didn’t Mal magic away all of their clothes so they could be skin to skin, but then Robin’s hand is slipping out from between her thighs.

 

He’s easing her back, his hands reaching for the hem of Regina’s shirt—his shirt, Gods, does she know what it does to him to see her in his clothes? And Mal, too, wearing his button down and boxers, fuck—and Regina whines. He knows she wanted her underwear off, but he wants her naked, completely, selfishly wants her breasts free to his hands and mouth. So he strips her of it, pulls it off over her head and bites his lip when he’s got her bare.

 

Regina moans when his hands cup her breasts, calloused fingers rubbing over her nipples before his mouth finds one, sucking and licking at her. “God,” she breathes out, clutching at his head, holding him in place, and this isn’t what she wanted, not exactly, but it’s so good.

 

Mal leans in, drawing Robin’s hand away from her breast, replacing it with her own mouth. In tandem, they suck hard on her nipples, knowing exactly how to rile her up, how to make her gasp and moan and beg for them.

 

“Please, I need—I want—”

 

“You know what I want, Regina?” Mal whispers into her skin, her tongue flicking out over her nipple. She doesn’t speak for a moment, too busy dragging her tongue along the curve of Regina’s breast. “I want you on your back so I can crawl between your legs.”

 

Regina moans and nods her head, hips rolling against nothing. “I’d like that,” she says, breath catching as Mal’s hand slides to the waistband of her panties, just barely dipping beneath. “I’d like that a lot.”

 

“Shall we go to our bedroom?” Robin asks, his mouth at Regina’s neck now, enjoying the thudding of her pulse beneath his lips.

 

“No.” Mal sits back, no longer touching her, and she can’t hide her smirk when Regina whimpers. “I want you somewhere else.”

 

“Damn it, Mal, I’m dying here,” she scowls, and Mal chuckles.

 

“Settle down, little one.” She runs her hands up her sides, lets her nails scratch lightly against her skin and leave little fading trails. Taking pity, she hooks them in her underwear, dragging them down her thighs. “Stand up, my love.”

 

Regina stands so she can pull off her panties, and Robin and Mal shift on the sofa so they can touch her. She shivers at their hands running over her skin, and finally,  finally Mal’s fingers are between her thighs. Her head falls back as she strokes her, gathering her wetness and bringing it to her clit, and her hips roll into her touch.

 

And then it falls away, leaving her bereft.

 

Her eyes snap open, her head snapping up, and she glares at Mal. She’s greeted with Mal offering her fingers to Robin, letting him lick her from the tips, and arousal surges in her gut. But she’s still upset, and Mal only grins at her.

 

“I want you spread out for me, little one,” she says effortlessly, in that casual way that always makes Regina wetter, and even Robin vibrates with lust next to her.

 

“Where?” Regina moans, desperate to get a move on, and Mal unfortunately likes to tease.

 

She draws it out a bit, kisses Robin and all but ignores Regina for a long moment, while she squirms and waits. “The dining room table,” she says suddenly, snapping her fingers.

 

Regina barely has time to react before smoke engulfs her, depositing her on her back, and when the smoke clears, she’s staring up at her dining room ceiling. She props up on her elbows, and Mal is sitting in the chair, grinning up at her from between her thighs. Robin is there too, next to her, and he’s chuckling at the change of place.

 

“You’re evil,” she manages to say just before Mal dips her head, dragging her tongue over her slit. “Oh, God!” Regina’s head drops back, surprisingly cushioned—Mal thought of everything, apparently, including her comfort.

 

It’s not going to take much, not with how wound up she is from their activities on the sofa, and especially not when Mal pulls back to let Robin take her place. God, they know what that does to her, when they take turns eating her out. It drives her crazy, has her hips bucking hard as Robin sucks at her, and then his mouth is replaced with Maleficent’s, her tongue barely flicking over her clit, teasing.

 

“Please,” she gasps out, the pleasure almost too much when Mal’s fingers slide inside of her and Robin’s lips wrap around her clit. Her hands claw at the table, grasping the edges as her hips buck and jerk to meet their touch.

 

Soon, she’s crying out, begging them not to stop, and she’d be embarrassed at the sounds she was making if she wasn’t so desperate to come. “Oh, please, I’m so close, Robin— ah! —Mal!  Yes !” Her back arches, her body tensing as her orgasm hits, a jagged cry escaping her.

 

Mal’s fingers slow and then still inside of her, Robin’s tongue going soft against her. Regina breathes deep, trying to catch her breath as they kiss up her body, Robin’s hands tugging her up into a seated position and lazily kissing her.

 

She moans gently into his mouth, blindly turns to kiss Mal when her lips trail against her jaw. “I love you,” she murmurs, finally opening her eyes to look at them. She smiles when they whisper their love into her skin, and she reaches for Mal, kissing her again. “You haven’t come yet,” she points out needlessly.

 

“Mm,” Mal hums in agreement, leans forward and nips at her bottom lip, smirking a little when Robin says,  well we can’t have that . She chuckles as he maneuvers to kiss her neck, teasingly scratching his beard against her skin. “And how would you two like to make me come?”

 

Regina’s own smile grows mischievous as she pushes them away so she can stand. “I think it’s your turn to get on your back,” she tells her, though she grasps her arms, holding her still. “But first, you need to be undressed.”

 

Mal raises an eyebrow at her and Robin, wordlessly saying  that sounds like your job , earning a short laugh from Robin. He walks around to stand behind her, moving her hair aside and pressing kisses to her neck as Regina begins unbuttoning her shirt.

 

“Do you know how much I enjoy you in my clothes?” he asks, pausing in his affections to take in the view of her in his clothes, of his button-down framing her breasts as Regina finishes with the buttons.

 

“Why do you think I selected them?” she replies, turning her head, that eyebrow raised once more, a teasing smirk upon her lips that he simply must kiss away.

 

Robin strips his boxers from her as Regina pulls her into a kiss of her own, and soon they’re easing her back onto the table. Mal reclines onto her elbows, looking up at them with lust darkened eyes.

 

“What now?” she teases, licking her lips.

 

Regina hums, tapping her chin with her index finger as she considers. “I think I’ve got it,” she finally says, her eyes devious, but she leans in and kisses Mal, saying no more as she slides her tongue over her lips, into her mouth.

 

Robin trails kisses down her neck, across her chest, sucking a nipple until her head falls back with a moan, leaving Regina to kiss a path down her jaw. Mal clutches at them, her nails digging into Robin’s scalp and Regina’s shoulder as they work her up together.

 

Soon she’s pushing at them, urging them down her torso, and Robin reaches her sex first, licking up her slit and relishing the way she moans for more. He settles there, lets Regina play with her breasts while he drags a finger through her wetness, dipping it inside of her and then bringing it to her clit.

 

“Don’t tease,” Mal says, and she’s on her back now, legs propped on Robin’s shoulders so she can leverage her hips toward his mouth.

 

Regina chuckles against Mal’s breast, flicking her tongue over the peak. “But you like to tease,” she says, smirking up at her. “Shouldn’t we tease you a bit?”

 

“Regina,” she scowls breathlessly, only to cut herself off with a whimper when Regina nips at her. “Fuck… Haven’t I waited long enough?” she tries to reason.

 

“Do you really want it that easily?” Regina murmurs, and Mal groans softly, writhing as Robin sucks at her clit. “You know how good it feels when we draw it out…” She skims her hand down Mal’s stomach, gently tugging at Robin’s hair to make room for her fingers. He slides his tongue inside of Mal, Regina’s fingers finding her clit and rubbing slow circles over it.

 

“ Regina ,” Mal whines, trying to move her hips into her hand. “I want it.”

 

“Fine.” Regina sighs, trying to sound put upon, but then she’s bending to kiss her and she’s pressing harder against her clit. Robin fucks her with his tongue, pulling it out and then replacing it with his fingers to reach deeper inside of her, thumping them against her g-spot.

 

It doesn’t take much, and she moans sharply as she comes, her hands holding tight to the edges of the table as she writhes for them.

 

Regina stops touching her clit, but when Robin starts to slow his thrusts, she grasps his wrist and urges him to keep moving. “She’s not done yet,” she says, smirking when Mal lets out a soft sound at her words. “Are you, Mal?”

 

She moans for her, scrunching her eyes tight as Robin’s fingers push more pleasure through her, and she nods. She can take more, wants to feel more. “Don’t stop,” she croaks out, rolling her hips gently to encourage them.

 

“We won’t,” Regina assures, and Robin dips his head, licks at her. Her hips jerk, trying to get away, and he eases away from her clit, focuses on the push and curl of his fingers for a moment longer.

 

When he tries her clit again, she moans, tilting her hips closer, and Regina smiles. She twitches her fingers, a swirl of purple smoke appearing in her palm. When it disappears, her vibrator is in her hand, and she brings it to Mal’s clit, turning it on to the speed Mal prefers.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Mal gasps, writhing when she feels the vibrations. She opens her eyes in surprise, staring up at Regina before the overwhelming ecstasy forces her to close them again. Her moans come fast and furious now, body moving over the table’s surface as she jerks and twitches.

 

“Fuck, so good, I’m going—oh  fuck !—going to come so hard,” she cries out, and Robin’s got three fingers inside of her, pressing, pushing just right and Regina holds the vibrator harder against her. She shouts, her head tossing side to side as she writhes.

 

Regina plants a hand at Mal’s hip, trying to hold her still, keeping the vibrator on her, and she gasps. “Mal? Are you okay?” she asks, and Mal makes a slightly delirious, confused sound. “You feel really hot.”

 

“ Hnnng ! I’m—oh shit, I’m so close,” she whimpers, the nails of one hand digging into the wood of the table as her other hand grasps at her breast, adding to her pleasure. “Don’t stop, don’t stop— oh! Yes!”

 

Everything converges inside of her, the thrust of Robin’s fingers just right, and the pressure of the vibrator buzzing away at her clit, pleasure so good she sees sparks behind her eyes, feels the flush creeping over her skin. It tingles, starts low in her belly and climbs, pushes at her throat, and  oh fuck fuck she’s gonna —

 

She screams, or tries to, her head snapping back (she’ll feel the pain from her skull meeting the wood later, when she’s not coming so hard she can’t remember her own name) and oh, she feels it coming and Regina’s going to be so pissed, but she can’t help it. The fire explodes out of her, rushes out on a breath and licks at the ceiling, leaving a scorch mark that will be hard to explain to anyone who happens to come into their dining room.

 

Maleficent sinks back onto the table, twitching with aftershocks as she comes down from her high.

 

“Mal? What the fuck was that?” Regina exclaims, sounding worried, and only Regina would be concerned when Mal came so hard she breathed fire.

 

She chuckles, her throat dry and scratchy. “I came,” she says, smirking though she still has that glazed, post-orgasm look so it comes out less like a smirk and more like a grin.

 

“There’s a scorch mark on my ceiling!” she points out, gesturing at it with the still-buzzing vibrator in her hand.

 

“Sorry about that. I’ll fix it when I have the energy to flick my wrist.”

 

“Should we be worried, darling?” Robin asks, still between her thighs. He presses gentle kisses to her thighs, her stomach, moving up until he can see her face. “You’ve never done that before.”

 

“Mmm,” Mal hums, nodding in acknowledgment. “I know, but it’s okay. It’s not happened to me often before, but it happens on occasion. I can feel when it’s coming.” She finds enough energy to stroke his cheek, her thumb skimming over his beard. “I won’t accidentally burn your pretty face,” she teases.

 

“Glad to hear it.” He pecks her lips, bumps his nose against hers.

 

“Wait, someone else has made you come like that?” Regina sounds affronted, and they both laugh at her.

 

“Yes, I had lovers before you,” Mal points out, rolling her eyes. “Don’t worry, she was long before you, little one. And she was another dragon.”

 

Regina’s eyes narrow, and they both recognize that look of determination.

 

“Oh, no, my love, I’m going to need a break before you try and make that happen again,” Mal says with a laugh. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

“Getting boring on us now that you’ve had your fun?” Robin teases, even catching her hand when she swats at him. “Regina, would you like to do the honors?”

 

Regina is still scowling, but she flicks her wrist, sending them to their bedroom. They land on the bed, more or less in their usual position. “Okay, we’re going to nap, but then I want to see if we can do that again,” she says, provoking laughs from her lovers.

 

“Whatever you say, love,” Robin chuckles, stroking Regina’s arm soothingly.

 

 

* * *

 

John brings the boys back the next day around lunchtime, and suddenly the house is bustling again as Roland and Henry tell all three of them about their exciting adventures in the woods. They’ve got some fish, freshly caught that morning, and they simply  must  have it for dinner. Regina humors them, says she’s sure that Robin will be thrilled to clean it for them, and she’s smiling even as she shakes her head at their excitement.

 

Roland and Henry dash off to the kitchen to put the fish up, and Regina thinks nothing about them going through the house. She had cleaned everything this morning, made sure to wipe down the table and spray the couch, and Robin had picked up their discarded clothes and put them in the wash.

 

There’s nothing out of place for them to find that would suggest any sort of debauchery. Until…

 

“Mom?” Henry calls from the dining room. “Is that a scorch mark on the ceiling?”

 

Regina feels the blood drain from her face and then rush back into it as she flushes, turning what she’s sure is a very bright red. Maybe she hadn’t been as thorough as she had thought.

 

And as she walks into the dining room, trying to come up with some sort of acceptable explanation that won’t worry the boys, she makes a mental note to check their bedroom ceiling. Just in case Roland or Henry wander in there at some point.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Regina and the boys come home to find a sleeping Robin & Mal cuddled together on the couch. Pictures are taken.

Back to school shopping isn’t necessarily the bane of Regina’s existence – she supposes there are much better options than that to choose from – but it ranks high in the list of things Regina hates to do, but must. It’s not even necessarily the shopping; she loves her sons dearly, but Roland, bless his little soul, simply gets into _everything_ and doesn’t quite understand that he shouldn’t touch every button on every shiny thing he wanders across, and Henry has hit the stage in his teenagerhood where he just doesn’t enjoy shopping for things with Mom like he used to.

 

Between Henry’s surly boredom and Roland carelessly pilfering small items (he still doesn’t quite understand why he shouldn’t imitate his daddy, even if Papa has explained he doesn’t steal things anymore – “But what about those cookies Regina made last week? You stole some of them!” Roland had pointed out, much to Robin’s chagrin, and his lame _well yes, but that’s different_ had earned him quite the glare from Regina), it leaves Regina dealing with a lot, all on her own.

 

Robin had offered to come along, of course, and Mal, too. Despite knowing nothing about back to school shopping, Robin knows his son is a handful at times, but Regina had turned him down quickly when he offered.

 

“Robin, you’ve been working all week,” she had said, and he had frowned at her, pointing out that she had been working, too. “Well, I know, but I worked regular hours.” He starts to protest that, but she cuts him off, “Regular hours for _me_. You, on the other hand, pulled double duty fixing things around town, including all sorts of fallout in the forest from that unusually bad storm we had last week, and you covered David for several nights at the station while he was out sick.”

 

And all of that is true, and Robin does need some rest and relaxation after all that, but the total truth is that he can be just as bothersome as the kids sometime. She loves him wildly, and Mal too, but both of them are like children given free rein of a candy store when taken to stores of any kind. They get distracted, and start exploring, and asking all sorts of questions about this or that, and Regina honestly just wants to get there, get what they need, and get the hell out so she can enjoy her own day off. Preferably without wanting to fireball someone in the face for some annoyance, if she can manage it (though she’s sure Henry will test her patience; who knew dealing with a teenager would be this hard?).

 

Mal doesn’t fuss nearly as much as Robin does, though Regina suspects that’s the dragon in her more than anything. She’s only just gotten to where she can deal with the dinners at Granny’s with the entire family, surrounded by patrons and Charmings alike. It makes her twitch, though she puts on a brave face, all those people and that tiny space, you’d almost never know she’s a solitary creature (except with Robin and Regina, and their children, her little brood as she calls it).

 

She gets out of the house after promising to call Lily, who certainly has better things to do on her rare off day from the diner than go shopping with her mother and little brothers, but Regina promises she’ll do it. And she does, because she misses her daughter, always feels like she never sees her enough even though she does, every day, whether because Lily drops by for lunch or dinner or breakfast or because Regina goes to the diner on her shifts just to make sure Granny is still treating her right (she is, always, and Regina sometimes wonders if it’s because Lily’s mothers are the Evil Queen and a dragon, surely enough to terrify any cantankerous old boss though the old wolf never seemed particularly scared of her).

 

*

 

It takes hours, maybe even days (or maybe it just feels that way because Henry was So Done with this like two hours ago, and not even the promise of ice cream cones cheered him up), but they finish. They finish, and load up Regina’s car (Robin’s, actually, because he’s got the SUV and it fits more people in it) with their packages and Regina even takes them for ice cream and lets them bring it into the car. Probably because it is Robin’s, and though she insists that he take proper care of it, she is decidedly less protective over it than her own Mercedes.

 

Lily just smirks at her from the passenger seat, clutching her own cone, and mutters, “So how long do you think it’ll take before Roland drops his all over Robin’s nice leather seats?”

 

And, well, Lily doesn’t need to know that Regina had enchanted those seats to be stain proof, because it is rather roomy back there, roomy enough that Mal won’t fuss too much about being closed in when Robin’s got his hand up her skirt and Regina’s undoing the buttons of her blouse.

 

So Regina doesn’t say anything, managing a hopefully normal looking smile in return and a nonchalant chuckle before she pulls away from the curb.

 

They say goodbye to Lily at her apartment, dropping her off, and Regina always hugs her a little too tight. Lily always stiffens up a bit, still not used to being embraced like that, and it’s okay. Regina doesn’t take it personally, because she figures Lily gets it honestly.

 

She lets her go, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “Do you want to come to dinner tonight?” she asks, rattling off what they’ll be having when Lily prompts.

 

“Hmm. I might stop by,” Lily shrugs, hands in the pockets of her jeans. “You do make really good chicken marsala.”

 

Regina beams and nods, doesn’t tell Lily she’ll expect her then, but also doesn’t mention she had already planned on fixing enough to accommodate her. “Well, maybe we’ll see you, then,” she says, kissing her on the cheek again, because she can’t help it.

 

The boys have perked up, acquiring a second wind from the car ride and from the ice cream, and Henry eagerly inquires whether Lily will visit tonight, because he wants to kick her butt at Mario Kart again. Perhaps not the _best_ reason to want your sister over, but it has Regina chuckling.

 

“Maybe, sweetheart,” she replies, smiling at him in the rearview mirror. “Though maybe go easy on her at Mario Kart, yeah? We don’t want to seem like ungracious winners.”

 

“I know, Mom, but Lily’s really good at Mario Kart! She smokes me nearly every time,” Henry points out, and Roland nods sagely, as if he entirely understands what’s going on.

 

Regina just sighs, waving goodbye one more time to Lily, and smiling when she hears Roland and Henry enthusiastically following suit.

 

*

 

By the time they get home, it’s a little later than Regina expected, having left early after breakfast in the hopes of finishing early, but it’s still midday. She had taken the children to lunch between shopping, knowing they’d all be more agreeable with food in their bellies with more shopping left to go, and she had considered stopping by the diner for Mal and Robin, but. Well, she figures Robin would either whip something up for the two of them, or at least run to the diner (probably in her car, a thought that really doesn’t send _that_ much dread coursing through her veins; Robin really is a good driver, she taught him well, but maybe she’ll inspect the Benz for any magically-covered scratches since she knows full well Mal would hide them for Robin).

 

Getting in the house is not much of a hassle, not since she divvied the bags between her and Henry (and two smaller, not as heavy ones to Roland), and okay, she might cheat a little with magic to unlock the door. She could have done it with her keys, but well, it was easier this way, and she jangled them enough that she thinks Henry and Roland didn’t notice.

 

The house is silent, almost still, and nothing is wrong. She’s sure nothing is wrong, though her skin prickles as she sends out a magic wave, just to be sure. Worry grips her sometimes, a part of her always wondering when she might come home and find Robin and Mal missing, or worse, because that’s what so much of her life was.

 

It’s better now, with Robin and Mal and their little family. And they’re okay, they’re in the living room, she can feel them.

 

“We can leave the bags here for now, boys,” she tells them, setting them down in the foyer. “Henry, would you mind sorting through them with Roland? Get his stuff into one pile, yours in another so we can take them to your rooms?”

 

And Henry doesn’t mind, he’s had ice cream and the prospect of beating his sister at a video game to perk him up, so he plops down on the floor with Roland and begins excitedly combing through the bags.

 

Regina can’t help her smile, the little frisson of joy she feels at how well their sons get along. And then she’s heading into the living room, unsurprised to see the TV turned on to some documentary about the Maasai Mara.

 

While Mal and Robin like the fictional offerings of this world’s entertainment, more often than not they watch documentaries, too. She suspects it’s because Maleficent’s never seen the world outside of Storybrooke, something she knows grates on their other third. Maleficent is a dragon, and though she’s not meant for exploring, she’s not meant to be cooped up either.

 

She doesn’t have much of a choice though, since magic is the only thing keeping her alive, and magic doesn’t exist over the town line.

 

So they watch documentaries about the world outside, commenting on all the natural wonders, and watching in dismay any time they find one on global warming, and it’s sweet and heartbreaking at the same time.

 

“Honeys, I’m home,” she sing-songs, can never quite resist being silly with them, though she’s a grown woman well past such ridiculous.

 

It takes her crossing around the couch to realize her lovers are asleep. Robin’s pressed close to the couch arm, his head tilted back, snoring softly. He’s got his socked feet up on Regina’s coffee table, something that would ordinarily annoy her, but she’s too distracted by how adorable he looks. Mal, too, curled up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

 

Regina’s heart cracks a bit, too much love flowing inside of it to hold it all in, and she’s grinning stupidly at her sleeping lovers. She can’t resist pulling out her phone, thumbing the camera option and taking a couple of pictures. Oh, yes, that’s going to be her homescreen for a while, she thinks (her lockscreen is, of course, dedicated to a picture of Lily and the boys feeding ducks at the park).

 

“Hey, Mom, we’ve finished—” Henry comes trudging in, Roland at his side, a frown marring his features when Regina brings a finger to her lips, _shh_ ing them.

 

“They’re sleeping,” Regina whispers, gesturing for the boys to come closer, to peek around and see.

 

“Aww,” Henry remarks, not too much of a teenager that he can’t appreciate how adorable and peaceful they look. “That’s sweet.”

 

“Can we get some markers and draw funny faces on them?” Roland asks, looking up at Regina with wide, mischievous eyes.

 

“What? No!” Regina protests, but then Henry’s looking at her with his own mischievous grin, and she can’t entirely resist. “Okay, but you have to be very quiet and careful… They might be sleeping lightly…”

 

She cheats blatantly and conjures some markers for them, watching the boys advancing towards the couch. But they’ve barely gotten there before Robin’s reaching out, lightning quick, scooping Roland up into his arms and tickling the little boy merciless.

 

Roland shrieks with laughter, and Mal is up and moving too, grabbing Henry’s wrist. The markers explode into harmless sparkles, and she’s tugging lightly at Henry, tickling him too as she chuckles, “Well, what have we here?”

 

“MOM HELP!” Henry laughs, squirming away from Mal.

 

Regina is laughing too, has her phone out recording the whole thing as the boys surrender to their punishment. Finally, they cry mercy, and Robin and Mal relent, releasing them and Roland sprawls in his father’s lap, Henry sinking to the floor, face flushed with laughter and exertion. Regina has gotten the whole thing on tape, as it were.

 

“How did you knooow?” Roland whines, and Robin and Mal both chuckle.

 

Mal reaches over, lightly bopping Roland on his nose. “Dragon senses, of course,” she teases. “I heard you come in.”

 

“But Papa’s not a dragon!”

 

“Ah, yes,” Robin says, lowering his voice to a stage whisper. “Don’t tell Regina, but she makes quite a lot of noise in those heels of hers. You don’t even need dragon senses to hear her footsteps.”

 

“Hey!” Regina protests, faux-glaring at him, hands on her hips.

 

Mal twitches her fingers, and suddenly Regina finds herself deposited on the sofa next to Mal. “It’s okay, my dear, we like you even if you’re loud,” she smirks, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

“You mean you like it especially if I’m loud,” Regina grumbles, meant only for Mal’s ears, but Henry pulls a face.

 

“I’m _right here_ ,” he groans, muttering something about them being gross. “C’mon, Ro, let’s get the bags up to our rooms and leave the adults.” He shudders, and Roland mimics him, unaware of what actually transpired but following Henry’s lead.

 

“Now you’ve traumatized your son,” Robin teases, reaching over to stroke her cheek.

 

“He deserves it for the hell he put me through while we were shopping,” she mutters, adjusting on the couch so she can curl against Mal. “He’s barely a teenager and already it’s awful.”

 

“It’ll be all right, love,” Mal assures, though of course, she has no experience. She strokes her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Rest with us for a bit; you’ve earned it.”

 

A nap does sound rather lovely, and so Regina burrows closer to Mal, who in turn burrows closer to Robin. He smiles, arm draped over Mal’s shoulder and hand resting on Regina’s, squeezing there as he feels the tension drain out of her. He nuzzles Mal, pressing a kiss to her brow before they settle, listening to the footsteps of their sons as they drift back into sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Regina has an early meeting she has to prep for, so she leaves unusually early. Robin and Mal get up w/ her, then when she leaves, they get back into bed and spend a few hours being lazy and cuddly and cute.

Regina mentioned the night before that she would be getting up earlier than usual, had asked if they wanted her to stay in Mal’s room so she wouldn’t disturb them, all because of an early morning meeting. But of course, Robin and Mal would hear no such thing, protested the very idea of letting her sleep alone.

They don’t regret that, per se, when her alarm blares at an ungodly time of the morning; they would always prefer to sleep with her beside them, because they know how she struggles to rest and because they love having her next to them. But Robin can’t help but groan in annoyance when the shrill beeping disrupts his slumber, and Mal winces, turning onto her other side in a futile effort to escape the noise.

“Sorry,” Regina mumbles, her voice gritty and weighed down by sleep, as she turns over to silence the clock. She manages another _Sorry_ as she turns back over, nuzzling into Robin’s neck for a moment, trying to snatch a few more moments of shuteye.

Then she’s sitting up, leaning over to buss Mal on the cheek, squeezing Robin’s arm, and she’s climbing out of bed. Time to get a shower and get ready for her meeting.

Regina has always been a morning person, though even this is pushing her limits. The boys won’t even have to be up for a while yet for school. And she’s found it’s harder to get out of bed sometimes when she’s curled around Robin and she can feel the warmth of Mal even across the bed. But she knows she has to go to this meeting, even at this early hour.

Mal sighs as she hears Regina slip into the bathroom and start the shower. She turns in Robin’s arms, nuzzling against him and almost purring with contentment. Her eyes open, looking at his face. His eyes are closed, but she doesn’t think he’s entirely lost to sleep yet, so she whispers, “I’m going to see if I can’t fix something for Regina to take with her to the meeting.”

His eyes pop open, a small grin quirking his lips. “Feeling ambitious this morning?” he teases, and she rolls her eyes and then rolls over, sitting up with her back to him.

“I think I could manage toast and coffee on my own,” she replies, looking over her shoulder with a raised, haughty eyebrow.

She hears the rustle of the bedsheets as Robin stretches. “Hmm, with your magic or without?”

“That’s enough cheek from you, thank you,” she sniffs, but he’s not affected by her scowling.

Robin gets out of bed as well, meeting Mal at the end as she comes around. He wraps an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Come on, let’s make Regina some breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Regina comes downstairs, the kitchen smells of coffee, and the toaster pops just as she steps into the room. Robin and Mal are at the island, Mal coring and slicing an avocado as Robin packs yogurt and what looks like a container of last night’s leftover linguini into her lunch tote (a fashionable red and black striped one, “chosen” by Roland with assistance from his siblings and given to her as a Mother’s Day gift).

“What’s all this?” she asks, brow furrowing as she takes them in.

“Ah, just in time, love,” Robin says, smiling at her. He zips up the tote, heading over to the toaster and plucking out the bread, browned just to Regina’s preference. “We wanted you to have a bit of breakfast before your meeting.”

“Your coffee is in your travel mug,” Mal adds, nodding at the aforementioned mug. “Black with a bit of cinnamon, just like you like it.”

Regina gapes at them for a moment, touched beyond measure. “I told you last night, you didn’t have to get up with me,” she says, and she knows she sounds ungrateful, but she’s just astonished more than anything. There are times when she’s still not used to this, having people who love her this much, this selflessly.

Mal assembles the toast and avocado for her, bringing it to her on a plate and pressing a kiss to her cheek as she hands it over. “And we told you, little one, that we wanted to see you off properly,” she murmurs, cupping her cheek and lightly rubbing her thumb over her cheekbone. “We know how you won’t eat if you’re not reminded.”

“We don’t want you passing out during your early meeting, or any other meetings,” Robin says, smiling softly at her.

She can feel the prickle of tears, because God, she loves them so much she thinks her head might fly off from it. “Thank you,” she says, kissing Maleficent and then crossing to Robin, hugging him tight.

“We love you,” he tells her unnecessarily, kissing her forehead, and then reaching for her lunch tote and coffee. “Let’s get you off to your meeting.”

And she smiles, sad that she has to leave them, especially for something as dull as a work meeting, but lightened with toast in hand and her coffee and her lunch.

 

* * *

 

They watch her pull out of the driveway, Mal standing against Robin, his arm loose at her waist. “Well, my darling,” he rumbles, lips brushing her temple, “The boys won’t need to be up for a while at least. What would you like to do with our time?”

Mal smiles, soft and serene as she leans into his touch. “I’d like to head back to bed.”

Robin chuckles, “Feeling lazy this morning?”

She hums in response, nodding. “And I do so enjoy lying in your arms,” she says, tilting her up to kiss him gently.

Robin turns them together, guiding her with the arm around her, and leads her back up the stairs to their bedroom. He helps her out of her robe, laying it across the end of the bed, and then climbs into bed after her.

Maleficent turns on her side to face him, her blonde curls spilling onto the pillow and over her shoulder, and he can’t resist reaching up and twirling one around his finger. It makes her smile at him, that tiny, shy smile that makes his heart flip every time he sees it.

“Hello,” he murmurs, voice all gravelly, fingers abandoning her hair to trace down her shoulder and arm.

“Hello,” she says back, chuckling (one might call it a giggle, even, though surely not to Maleficent’s face). She leans in, kissing him gently, a peck at first, then another, until his hand finds her hair, burrowing into it and cupping the back of her head, holding her in place.

Robin sucks at her bottom lip, soothes it with his tongue when she moans low in her throat. Then her mouth opens for him, her tongue brushing against his own. The kiss spirals, the passion building between them, but slowly, lazily.

Mal wriggles closer, pushing her chest against his, letting him feel the soft press of her breasts. That makes his hand drop, sliding from her head down her back, holding her as his hips move forward into her own. She breaks the kiss then, gasping as she feels him stirring, hardening slowly as she writhes in his arms.

“Is this what you had in mind, love?” he asks, chuckling as she moves against him, and he can’t help but drop his hand lower, from the small of her back to the curve of her ass, squeezing.

“No,” she admits, opening her eyes to smirk at him. She rests her hand against his chest, over his heart. “But I’m not against it.” She captures his lips again, sliding that hand from his chest to the hem of his shirt, slipping underneath.

Robin groans softly when her nails scrape gently along his waistband, then drag up his stomach to his chest. He rolls onto his back, pulls her half on top of him, and kisses her deeply, his hands at her hips.

“Mm,” he murmurs against her mouth. “You always feel so good. So soft and warm.”

Mal hums in response, maneuvers closer to him, sliding her leg over his and straddling him. She smirks when he moans, his hips jerking into hers as he feels the heat of her even through her nightgown and his pajama pants.

“I love the way you feel, too,” she says, kissing down his jaw, nipping at the sensitive spot where his jaw and neck meet. “I love you,” she adds, smiling into his neck as she kisses her way down.

He urges her up, his hand cupping her cheek so he can look into her eyes. “I love you, too,” he says, returning her smile with one of his own. He kisses her again, and the passion is there, but softer now, going back to that lazy early morning quality they started with.

Once it ends, Mal shifts off of him, snuggling into his side. “The boys will be up soon,” she murmurs, sliding her hand out from under his shirt and resting it on his chest.

She feels the vibrations of his chest from how pressed against she is as he hums his agreement. “We’ll have the house to ourselves once they’re at school,” he muses, sliding his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. “Shall we rest a bit longer until they have to get up?”

“Mm, I think so.” Mal stretches out her legs, and then curls into his side, nuzzling his cheek. “You’ll need your strength for when we’re all alone.”

He hears the smirk in her voice and he can’t help but chuckle. “Is that so, dragon?” She nods, pressing a kiss into his shoulder. “Well then, let’s close our eyes.”

Maleficent hums in agreement, shutting her eyes and burrowing into him. She misses the smaller form of Regina at her back, or on his other side, but this is nice too. Being in his arms, listening to his heartbeat and the rhythm of his breathing, breathing deep and inhaling the scent of forest that forever lingers on his skin. Knowing that soon, she’ll wake up and help him see Henry and Roland off to school, and then come back and spend the day with him fills her with a warmth unlike any other.

It’s going to be a good day, she thinks as she dozes next to him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked me to continue the last chapter, with Mal and Robin getting it on after the boys have left for school. So here you go! Dragon Outlaw sexy times.

Getting the boys up and ready for school proves to be a difficult task; Henry would easily sleep past noon if left to his own devices, and Roland still doesn’t like being disturbed for school. (It even takes some reminding that he enjoys school, has friends and loves his teacher and everything, before the little boy is convinced he should get up and get dressed.) Regina is best at getting them up, if Robin and Mal are completely honest. Henry’s more inclined to listen to his mother, not his pseudo-stepparents. And for Roland, Robin and Mal have a harder time convincing him of the joys of this realm’s schooling when it differs so much from what they had in the Enchanted Forest.

 

But they manage, and even get them out the door in time after having a quick breakfast (fixed by Robin). Mal cheats, using magic to take them to Granny’s for the bus stop. Regina wouldn’t entirely approve, but then, she’s not there to say anything, and it brings a smile to Roland’s face to transport via magic. Henry, the bleary-eyed teenager wondering why he’s up so early, appreciates not having to trudge all the way to the diner.

 

And it means she can teleport home, too, can disappear from the front of the diner after seeing the boys onto the bus and reappear in their bathroom, where she senses Robin is. She grins when she realizes he’s in the shower, and she sheds her clothes, using magic to fold them neatly and deposit them in the bedroom.

 

She moves over to the shower then, ready to slip inside, and somehow unsurprised to see the door already sliding open, Robin smirking at her as he stands under the spray.

 

“Was I that loud?” Mal teases, and Robin chuckles as she joins him.

 

“The smoke,” he clarifies, earning an  _ Ahh _ and a nod from her. He reaches for her, tugging her close, and the water runs over both of them.

 

This isn’t her favorite thing, to be honest. Showers are tiny, or at least seem tiny to her, and she knows, logically, that that’s not true. Regina’s shower —  _ their  _ shower — fits them all quite comfortably, something they have tested time and time again. But it’s an enclosed space, and Mal doesn’t like those.

 

But Robin’s here, his hands at her hips as she tips her head back, letting the water sluice over her skin. It’s lukewarm, or it feels that way to her, because she’s always so hot. But there’s steam around them, beginning to fog up the door and make the air heavy, and she smiles a little at the flush to Robin’s skin.

 

From the way his eyes have darkened, black pupils swallowing up blue irises, she thinks perhaps it’s not just the hot water causing his skin to redden.

 

She preens a little, slicks her hair back from her face and inhales, just to watch his eyes linger on her breasts. “Like what you see?” she smirks, raising an eyebrow, daring him to try to deny the effect she has on him.

 

Robin bites his bottom lip as he looks over her, gaze slowly traveling down her body and then back up to her eyes. “I do enjoy you wet,” he says with a cheeky grin, absolutely shameless in the admission.

 

Maleficent barks a laugh, unable to stop it from escaping before she regains her composure. She repays the favor, lets her own eyes take in his chest, his abdomen, the way his cock is beginning to stir just at the sight of her naked body, and then back up. “The view isn’t too bad from where I’m standing, either,” she replies, licking her lips.

 

His eyes are glued to her mouth, having followed the movement of her lips as she spoke, and her tongue as it swept across them. There’s a breath, maybe a second one, and then he’s reaching for her, pulling her to him once more, and his mouth latches onto hers. She moans softly, her hands coming up to hold his shoulders as he kisses her.

 

Robin’s hands are at her face, cupping her cheeks as he pours his passion into their kiss, and then one hand slides back, tangling in her wet hair. The other slides down her neck to her back, pressing into the dip of her spine to pull her closer to him. Pressed together like this and she can feel his cock against her lower belly, swelling with his arousal.

 

Desire churns inside of her, makes her kiss him more eagerly, makes her push him back into the shower wall. It used to surprise her, how much she wanted him even when Regina wasn’t around. When they first started this venture, she never thought she would fall in love with him, too, never imagined this thief could steal into her heart as he did Regina’s. But how could she not, when he was so kind, so considerate, when he didn’t look at her as an it or a monster to slay, as some villainous all evil to defeat?

 

She knows Regina thinks that sometimes she doesn’t deserve this, doesn’t deserve someone so good. And sometimes Mal wonders that too. How someone like her ended up with these two people who love her so much, whether she really deserves it. But she loves them both, equally, and so much that she almost doesn’t know what to do with herself.

 

“Mal? Darling?” Robin says, and he’s cupping her face again, pulling back to look at her. “What’s wrong?”

 

She has tears in her eyes, she realizes suddenly, had somehow gotten so lost in her thoughts that she’s literally overflowing with emotion. “I’m sorry,” she says, swiping at her eyes, chuckling wetly. “I got distracted.”

 

“Are you okay, love?” he murmurs, so gentle, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. He’s still hard between them, she can feel it, but his eyes have softened, more concerned with her than his own desire.

 

“I’m fine,” she assures, bringing a hand up to hold one of his against her face. She turns, pressing a kiss there. “I just… I love you.”

 

He smiles at her, a little crooked, somewhat bemused. “I love you, too,” he says, accepting her soft kiss when she leans into him. “Shall we dry off?”

 

Mal sighs, feels a little bad for ruining the moment, but she nods. She lets him reach past her and turn off the water. Together, they exit the shower, and Robin reaches for the fluffy white towel he had hung for himself. She chuckles a little, because he drapes it over her shoulders like a cape, pulling her in and lightly tapping her nose with his.

 

Her tears are mostly gone now, replaced by a smile that only grows when he strokes her wet hair out of her face. He kisses her, still soft and caring and concerned, and then he’s tugging the towel off her shoulders.

 

Robin’s eyes are slightly darker now, and he’s looking down her body, at the water droplets sliding down her skin. He brings the towel to her front, starts drying her off slowly, meeting her eyes to see if she minds this.

 

Of course she doesn’t. She’s sure her own eyes have darkened, now that she knows she hasn’t killed the moment entirely. Her breathing catches as he drags the towel over her breasts, spending quite a lot of attention on her nipples. It’d make her laugh if he wasn’t making her gasp instead.

 

He’s kissing her now, pressing his mouth to hers but just as she starts to respond, he moves away. Starts kissing down her neck, down her collar, and the towel slides down her body as he bends to kiss her breasts.

 

Maleficent can’t help the whimper that slips past her lips as he catches a nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking at it. He kisses his way across to the other, treats it to the same attention, and she moans this time, arching her back and clutching his head to her chest.

 

“So beautiful, Maleficent,” he murmurs to her, and she loves his voice like this. When it goes all low and husky, meant just for her ears (and Regina’s, were she here). And he knows it, too, loves talking to her when they’re together, when he’s riling her up.

 

And he is riling her up, has stopped almost any pretense of towelling her off as he kisses down her sternum and sinks to his knees. She says as much as the towel lands at her feet, teases a little breathlessly, “What happened to drying off?”

 

“I could do that,” he says, looking up at her as he kisses her hip bone, lets his tongue draw a path down to the apex of her thighs. He’s smirking when his right hand slides up the inside of her thigh to her sex, fingertips brushing the wetness gathered there. “But it seems a shame to waste all this wetness…”

 

His tongue is between her legs next, swiping over her from her slit to her clit, spreading her arousal. She loses track of time as he eats her out, forgets anything that’s not the press of his tongue inside her or his mouth sucking at her. He’s got her moaning for him in no time, gasping as her hips roll to meet him.

 

She feels unanchored, and she guess she is, standing before him in their bathroom as she is. It makes her clutch at him, her hand burying in his hair and clenching, the other going to his shoulder. “Oh, Robin,” she moans, her head falling back on her shoulders. “Feels so good…”

 

He moans into her, and the vibrations drive her crazy, make her gasp and her hips buck into his face. “Come up here,” she says, tugging at his hair, urging him up. He takes his time — he likes to tease when she’s stirred up like this, soaked and throbbing for him — kissing up her stomach, stopping at her breasts, and she growls, giving his hair another yank.

 

Mal kisses him when she finally has his face in front of her, sucks the taste of herself from his tongue. “I want you,” she murmurs against his lips. She pulls away, smiling at him as she strokes her fingers along his beard. “Let’s dry you off now, hmm?”

 

She reaches for the towel, starts wiping him down. She likes to tease, too, and he knows he’s mostly dry at this point, the air having taken care of it as he went down on her. But he likes the feel of the material dragging over his skin, likes watching her face as she bites down on her bottom lip as she runs it over his chest.

 

“Maleficent,” he groans when she drops down to her knees, rubbing the towel down his legs but studiously avoiding where he’s hard and aching for her.

 

“Mm?” she hums, looking up at him with an innocent expression. “Need something, dear?”

 

“ _ You _ , you minx,” he says, letting a pleading note creep into his voice. She smirks at him, blessedly drops the towel as she stands.

 

She kisses him, all tongue and teeth and passion, and he feels the familiar tug of magic as it whisks them from the bathroom to the bedroom. To stand before their bed, the one they’ve spent so much of the morning tangled up in, and neither of them can bother to care about that. Today can be a lazy day, without the boys and while Regina’s at work.

 

Mal smirks at him, places her hands on his bare chest and shoves him back, chuckling a little as he bounces onto the bed. She straddles him, wastes no time in grinding against him, revelling in the little moan he lets out as his cock presses between her thighs. She bends to capture his mouth, sucking at his bottom lip as his hands grasp her hips, holding on as she writhes over him.

 

“Gods, Mal,” he breathes out, her kisses moving down his jaw, his neck. He’s so hard for her it hurts. His hand moves from her hip, sliding up to her back and feeling the way her muscles undulate as she moves against him. She’s warm, so impossibly hot, and it makes his head spin with every pass of her sex over his aching cock.

 

“Inside,” she breathes out, her nails digging into his shoulders as one particularly well-aimed thrust has his tip bumping against her entrance. “Now.”

 

Robin groans in agreement, reaching down to line himself up so she can sink down. They moan in unison as she takes him in, her breath stuttering as she feels him stretching her. For a moment, she stays still, adjusting and letting him adjust to her warmth. And then she starts moving, bending over to plant her hands firmly on the mattress, rolling her hips and tossing her head back at how good he feels inside of her.

 

The rhythm she sets is slow, still trying to tease, but she can’t maintain it. Not with how much she wants him, not with the way he’s staring up at her. It takes her breath away, the lust and love in his eyes, how he looks from her bouncing breasts to her face, again and again, like he can’t settle on what is the most entrancing view.

 

“Love having you on top of me,” he murmurs to her, one hand teasingly drawing around her front and cupping her breast, his thumb and forefinger tugging at her nipple. “Love the view.”

 

Mal arches her chest into his touch, rocks harder on top of him as she moans. His hands feel so good on her skin, his fingers rough and calloused, adding to the sensation as he plucks at the hardened peaks of her breasts. “Fuck,” she breathes out, his hips jerking into hers on a particularly hard thrust that has stars bursting behind her eyelids. “So fucking good, Robin…”

 

“You feel amazing,” he tells her, and he’s shifting, adjusting so he can sit up and kiss her. She whines at the change; being seated in his lap like this has him thrusting more shallowly, and as much as she enjoys his mouth on hers and the feel of his chest pressed to hers, it’s not as good. He mutters something that might be an apology — something like,  _ Just had to kiss you _ and  _ Fucking love your mouth _ — and then he’s lying back down, his hands gripping her hips and guiding her back into the hard rhythm she had set.

 

But it’s not right, now, the angle too shifted even as she sits back, resting her hands on his knees and trying to get him pressed into that spot inside of her again. She sighs, slowing her hips and asking, “Can we switch?”

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, stroking his thumbs along her hipbones. “I ruined it for you.”

 

“Not ruined,” she assures, bending down to kiss him languidly. “I need you deeper.” She climbs off of him, quietly sighing when he slips out of her, and gets on her hands and knees beside him. She turns her head to look at him, licks her lips and then says, “Like this.”

 

Robin groans, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment, and he says, “Gladly,” and shifts so that he’s on his knees behind her. He can’t help himself, takes a moment to admire the curve of her ass, the arch of her spine as he runs his hands over her back.

 

She looks over her shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. “Well? I’m waiting, thief,” she snarks, but then he’s taking hold of himself, brushing against her sex, and she’s biting her lip in anticipation.

 

He pushes into her, slowly, because he likes the feel of her enveloping him and he knows she loves it, too. And she does, the methodical press of him inside of her has her biting her lip harder, her hands clenching at the comforter beneath her.

 

“Mmm, Robin,” she moans, thrusting her hips back against him, trying to encourage him to move. He takes the hint, his hands grasping her hips as he meets her thrusts, rolling his hips and she’s moaning again, her head falling forward as he picks up speed.

 

He leans over her, presses into her back and dots open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder, her neck. Seeks out her ear and murmurs, “You feel so good like this, Maleficent,” and, “Is this how you wanted it?”

 

“Fuck yes,” she says breathlessly, voice tight as pleasure shivers up her spine. This is good, so good, she loves it when he’s inside of her like this. Loves how deep he can get inside of her, how he presses right against the spot that makes her see stars. She moans his name, ruts back against him as he thrusts into her, his hand slipping from her hip to her clit.  _ Oh fuck _ , she thinks — maybe even says it out loud, she’s not sure as her pulse pounds in her ears.

 

He stokes the fire burning inside of her higher with each circle of his fingers against her sex, has her crying out as he thrusts harder, faster. Maleficent’s hands fist in the bedding, eyes scrunched shut as the inferno builds. She’s babbling nonsense, telling him how good he feels, how much she loves him, loves his cock, loves what he does to her — and fuck, he’s talking too, and she can’t even make out what he’s saying. But she doesn’t need to. Not when she can feel his breath against her cheek, her ear as he whispers to her.

 

She turns her head, seeking out his mouth, kissing him as long as she can stand before the need for air overcomes them. “Oh, Robin,  _ mmm _ ,” she says, breathless, moaning, and fuck, the fire inside of her feels like it’s going to consume her any minute now.

 

“Are you close, my darling?” he says into her hair, kissing the shell of her ear. “Are you going to come for me?”

 

“Yes,” she hisses, drawing out the word as she races toward her peak. Her breath catches as she feels it, the orgasm making her body tense before it crashes over her. “Ah!  _ Robin _ !”

 

“Oh, fuck,” he groans as her inner muscles tighten around him, fluttering and clenching deliciously. He thrusts through her climax, extends her pleasure as he chases his own. “Love it when you come around me. Feels so good, Gods… I love you…”

 

“Love you, too,” she gasps, trembling with the aftershocks and rocking back into him, urging him on. “Love it when you come inside me, let go, Robin, come for me…”

 

Robin gasps, grunts as she triggers his orgasm with her words, with the movement of her hips into him. He sinks against her as the pleasure leaves him boneless, unable to hold his weight for a moment. They collapse together, barely managing to roll to their sides.

 

“Gods,” he breathes out, chuckling a little. Mal turns in his arms, and she’s smiling at him, a little sex-dazed and lovely. He leans into her, kissing her, his tongue slipping into her mouth and along hers. “I love you,” he says again, because he can’t tell her enough.

 

“I love you, too,” she smiles, kisses him softly, once, twice. Snuggles against his chest and runs her hand over the smattering of hair there, and the sweat beading on his skin. “This morning hasn’t been so bad.”

 

“It’s a shame Regina had to leave so early,” he says, his hand catching hers and holding onto it. “But it’s nice to have some time to ourselves.”

 

“We’ll have to take another shower,” Mal points out, nonchalantly, but he hears the smirk in her voice.

 

“Such a shame, that,” he teases, and she scoffs, rolling her eyes though he can’t see that.

 

“I’m sure you’re devastated that we’ll have to get naked and wet together once more.” He laughs outright at that, murmurs  _ Absolutely devastated _ . Mal’s eyes grow heavy now, the physical satiety weighing them down. “Mm, but let’s take a nap first… We got up too early today…”

 

Robin rumbles something in agreement, presses a kiss to her brow. “Rest well, dragon.”

 

Mal hums, almost purring at him when she responds, “And you, thief,” before she wraps herself around him, her leg over his and her arm banding around his chest. With her head on his shoulder, she falls asleep in his arms, contented.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, remember this? Look who finally managed to write some more Dragon Outlaw Queen! For the prompt: Mal is having a sexy dream and Robin wakes her up with his tongue.

Maleficent’s moaning in her sleep, softly but loud enough to wake him, and squirming against him, too. He worries at first, thinks she must be having a nightmare but when he looks at her, properly looks at her, he sees the slight flush on her skin. Notices the way her hips move and she clutches at the thin T-shirt he wears to bed.

 

Beside her, Regina has begun to stir, opening her own eyes. When she realizes what woke her, Robin sees the worry cross her face, but he catches the hand she reaches out before she can touch Mal’s shoulder.

 

“Wait,” he whispers, and sure enough, Mal moans again, and this time it’s a breathless  _ Mmm, Robin _ . “I think she’s...  _ dreaming _ .” He raises his eyebrows a bit, trying to convey just what type of dream he thinks it is.

 

Regina frowns, not so convinced, but then Mal’s hips jerk and she moans, something too garbled for them to make out, but clearly pleasured. “Ohhh,” Regina breathes, grinning mischievously as their lover squirms. “Well then. What should we do?”

 

Robin smirks, because this is of course not the first time one of them has been caught aroused in their sleep. As he trails kisses down Mal’s neck, he slowly draws up the silk of her nightgown until he can press his lips to her stomach. He lets Regina pull the gown up the rest of the way, looks up just in time to see her catch one of Mal’s pebbling nipples in her mouth.

 

He focuses on the task at hand though, grasping Mal’s panties and pulling them down, and she lifts her hips, helping him out even in her sleep. She gasps a little louder, and he can’t help but look and see what Regina’s doing. She’s sucking kisses at her neck now, both hands occupied with kneading Mal’s magnificent breasts, and he would be jealous were he not settling between her thighs.

 

She’s wet, deliciously so, and Robin breathes against her for a moment, enjoying the way she responds even still asleep. But then he lowers his head, dragging his tongue through her folds, moaning softly at the taste of her.

 

“Mmph!” she answers, gasping out his name, and Regina’s chuckling.

 

“Shhh, my love. We’ve got you,” Regina murmurs warmly, and Robin can’t resist a lingering suck to Mal’s clit.

 

Maleficent’s hips jerk, her entire body rising with the motion, and Regina’s pulling away enough that when he glances back up her body, he can see she’s awake.

 

He releases her clit, lets his hands stroke soothingly along her thighs. “Sorry, my darling. You sounded like you were having quite the dream. We thought we’d help it along.”

 

“You should be apologizing for  _ stopping _ ,” she says with a scowl, threading a hand into his hair as her head drops back onto her pillow. “I was close.”

 

“My apologies,” he grins, hesitating long enough to watch Regina kiss her before Mal’s fingers tighten, urging him to finish the job.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: A quickie at Granny's

They shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t let them talk her into this. She’s the mayor, for one. Having sex in public is certainly not something she should be doing, no matter how convincing her lovers are. Not to mention, Granny Lucas has already overheard them once using a room in the bed and breakfast without permission, and Regina thinks she might die if the old wolf catches them again.

 

But here she is, pressed against the bathroom wall as Maleficent kisses and kisses her, and she knows what she’s doing. Keeping her distracted, not letting her think about the fact that they’re in a bathroom right now, that they’re in public right now.

 

She bites her lip, teeth digging into it harshly as Mal’s mouth trails down her jaw. She opens her eyes for a moment, and Robin is behind Mal, watching the two of them kiss, but she feels his hands between them. His fingers are quick at work, finding the buttons of Mal’s blouse and freeing them from their holes. Mal groans into Regina’s neck when he slips his hand inside, and Regina knows he must be kneading her breasts.

 

“We -- oh,” she gasps, head banging into the wall as Mal’s teeth scrape against her collarbone. “We should go home.”

 

“No,” Robin says, and the husky quality of his voice sends a shiver down Regina’s spine. “I want you both here. Now.”

 

“We shouldn’t,” she tries, but she clutches at Maleficent, one hand sliding down to the waistband of her trousers.

 

Mal smirks into her skin, nipping at her earlobe. “You sure of that, little one?” she asks, as Regina undoes her fly.

 

Regina whines, knows better than to let them seduce her here, but God, she wants them. She’s wet, aching for them already, and the longer she protests, the riskier this gets. Might as well go ahead and have them here, especially when she wants it as much as they do. So she slips her hand into Mal’s pants, past her underwear, and moans softly at how soaked she is.

 

Mal stops her hand though, drawing it out from between her legs. “Trade places with me. It’ll be easier with you in the middle.”

 

She’d ask easier for what, but it doesn’t matter, not when she trusts the both of them entirely. She easily swaps with Mal, pressing her into the wall with a fierce kiss as her hand returns to the warmth between her thighs. Robin presses in behind her, nuzzling her face and neck, coaxing her into a kiss even as he draws the skirt of her dress up her hips.

 

He’s hard against the small of her back, and she hears the telltale clink of his belt buckle and the sound of his zipper sliding down. She gasps as his fingers slide against her, testing her readiness.

 

“Are you ready, love?” he whispers to her.

 

“Yes,” she moans, biting down on Mal’s shoulder as he slides in, his thick length filling her.


	26. Chapter 26

Maleficent knew it would be difficult at times, having a daughter that was stolen from her as a baby and reunited with her as an adult. Aside from that... _awkwardness_ , she and Lily are both temperamental creatures, sensitive despite hardened exteriors (perhaps more in Lily’s case than Maleficent’s). Fighting is only inevitable, especially when Lily has so much ammunition, so much to throw in her face because she wasn’t there, because she’s supposed to be the Mistress of All Evil but she’s so weak, _why couldn’t she stop Snow White_ , and Lily doesn’t mean any of it, not really. Maleficent knows this, but it still hurts. Still has her biting back tears and failing to contain them as she teleports back to the mansion.

 

Henry and Roland are at some extracurricular activity, thankfully, but Robin and Regina are both there in the living room. They see her face, the tear streaks, and immediately are concerned. When she tells them about the fight, they surround her.

 

“Oh, darling,” Robin murmurs, and he’s squeezing her hand.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Regina asks, sliding her arm around her shoulders.

 

“No, it’s nothing. It was silly,” she says, shaking her head, and more tears spill over.

 

“Okay, it’s okay.” Regina cups her cheek, her thumb brushing away the tears. She presses a soft kiss to her lips. “How about Robin and I take care of you for a while, get your mind off it?”

 

Being taken care of sounds wonderful, and all she wants is something to take her mind off of the horrible words she and Lily exchanged. So she nods, lets Regina kiss her again and then turns to catch Robin’s mouth. For a few blissful moments, they exchange kisses on the couch, Regina kissing away the tear tracks as Robin’s tongue slides into her mouth, and then they switch, Robin kissing her cheeks as Regina sucks on her bottom lip.

 

She feels shaky, off-kilter, still thinking about Lily even as Robin and Regina kiss down her neck. They each find the sensitive spots they know so well, and she moans, but everything feels dulled.

 

“Relax, darling,” Robin says in her ear, nipping at the lobe and making her whine. “We’ve got you.”

 

Regina suggests they go upstairs then to get more comfortable. Together, she and Robin strip Maleficent, spread her out on the bed and worship her body with their lips and hands. She writhes underneath them, her hands clutching the pillow where Regina had pinned them and commanded her not to touch before she kissed down her chest to her breasts. Right now, they’re both there, both of them teasing her nipples and sucking until she’s whimpering and crying out.

 

“Please,” she moans, twisting the pillow in her grasp, and she’s throbbing between her legs. She’s had enough of their teasing, needs something more.

 

Regina takes pity, letting her nipple go with a pop and then kissing her, slow and deep. “Maleficent,” she whispers in that low voice that sends a pulse directly to Maleficent’s cunt. “We’re going to make you come and come and come.”

 

She groans at that, her hips twitching in anticipation. And then Regina’s kissing her way back down, Robin continuing his ministrations to her breasts. Then she’s between her legs, flicking her tongue teasingly over her clit before licking and sucking with gusto. It doesn’t take much to have Maleficent coming, embarrassingly quick, but she needs this.

 

Regina licks and sucks through her orgasm, and then she’s moving out of the way, surging up to kiss Mal as Robin takes her place. “Don’t worry, dear, we’re not finished with you yet,” she says, licking at Mal’s bottom lip.

 

Mal moans, and then Robin’s dragging his tongue through her, her mind going blank with pleasure. She digs her fingers into the pillow, twisting and writhing as Robin’s tongue slides into her. She’s still sensitive from her first orgasm, but he knows, goes easy on her at first. Riles her back up with kisses and sucks and teasing dips of his tongue inside of her, swirling around her entrance.

 

“Oh, please,” she whines, hips bucking when she’s ready for more. “Your fingers, or your cock, something... I need it.”

 

“Shh,” Regina murmurs, her hand skimming from under her breasts to her ribs, a touch Maleficent assumes she means to be soothing. Instead, it makes her tingle, sends desirous shivers over her skin, and she moans softly. “We’ve got you.”

 

Maleficent reaches for her, ignoring instruction to pull her into a deep, sloppy kiss. “Please,” she murmurs, and Regina smiles against her lips.

 

“This is for you, Mal,” she says, pecking her mouth softly. “Your pleasure.” As she speaks, Robin eases a finger into her, pumping it slowly before adding a second. “We’re going to make you come over and over with our mouths and hands, my dear. And we’re going to take turns between your legs, until you want us to stop.”

 

“Fucking hell,” Maleficent cries out, her body tensing already. Robin is sucking hard at her clit, his fingers crooking inside of her. “I love you two so much.”

 

“We love you, too,” Regina murmurs, kissing her again just as Robin flutters his tongue, his fingers finding that spot.

 

Maleficent cries out as another orgasm rushes over her, her hips jerking in Robin’s grasp. He brings her down slowly, easing his fingers out, and then he’s kissing Regina before he kisses her. Then Regina is kissing up one thigh, blowing warm air over Mal’s soaked, oversensitive center, and then sucking love marks down the other one.

 

Then the bliss begins all over again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sean Maguire’s fantastic photoshoot for Regard Magazine.

There aren’t many occasions to dress up in Storybrooke, not for the ex-Prince of Thieves. Robin might not live in the forest anymore, but he likes what Regina calls the casual clothes of this land. T-shirts, jeans, clothes he can do actual _work_ in. Regina and Mal don’t mind; they might prefer their pantsuits and dresses, but they’re more than okay with Robin in his jeans and fitted tees. (More than once, Regina has offhandedly commented she might make it a crime for him to wear a shirt at all, especially with those _arms_.)

 

Regina only insists that he has to wear a suit when David and Snow decide to renew their vows — or rather, get married for the first time in Storybrooke. Though Snow was talked out of making the guests wear ballgowns and tuxedos, it is a formal event, and so Robin got to wear his first suit. She was nervous at first, because he decided to go shopping for it on his own with only help from David (and what does a shepherd know about dressing?), wanting it to be a surprise for her and Mal.

 

When they first saw him in it, it took everything in Regina to not jump him and make them late for the wedding. She almost thinks it would have been worth it to walk into another Charming event with a _Sorry I’m late_ and Robin and Mal behind her. But she restrained herself, had instead made a joke about how he cleans up nice.

 

Regina regrets that now, though. They’ve made it through the ceremony, are at the reception now and he’s still wearing that suit. A dark blue that highlights his eyes, and a crisp white shirt that only heightens his suntanned skin, and his dark blonde hair neatly styled for the occasion. She can’t resist the way her eyes linger on his face, the trimmed stubble she’s dying to feel against her skin, and then her gaze travels down his form.

 

“You’re drooling, dear,” Mal murmurs to her, and hearing her other lover is enough to tear her gaze away from Robin’s ass in those trousers.

 

“As if you didn’t have to pick your jaw up from the floor when you saw him,” she snarks back, though she takes a moment to appreciate Maleficent’s dress. Her hair is curled and pinned up, her lips a bright red Regina longs to kiss away, and then the dress. God, the dress. It’s a deep navy with a plunging neckline and long skirt with a split up the middle revealing a sinful amount of leg, that is probably inappropriate for this event, but Regina certainly doesn’t mind. Not when she looks so delectable.

 

Maleficent chuckles, wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. “Well, he is a very attractive man,” she says unnecessarily. She pecks Regina’s cheek then, adding, “And you are a very attractive woman.”

 

Her cheeks heat at the compliment, her head ducking as Maleficent nuzzles against her. “Thank you,” she whispers, craning her neck to catch her mouth in a quick kiss. “As are you, dear.”

 

“How long must we stay here?” Mal asks, hugging Regina closer, pressing tightly against her. “I’m rather eager to get you and Robin home…”

 

“Are you, now?” She can’t help but grin, turning slightly to look at Mal with sly eyes. “And why would you be so eager?”

 

“Because, as fantastic as you two look in these clothes, I know how much better you look without them,” she growls, nipping at Regina’s earlobe, sending a shiver down her spine.

 

“Well,” Regina murmurs, her voice going low and seductive, “Let’s go get Robin and get out of here, hmm?”

 

Maleficent smiles, almost predatory as she releases her hold on her. “Yes, let’s,” she agrees, taking one of Regina’s hands in hers and almost pulling her in the direction of Robin.

 

Regina chuckles lightly, allows herself to be tugged about. She’s just as eager to get home, after all. She doesn’t want to waste any time, wants to get back to the mansion and strip them both out of those clothes. Though it’s tantalizing to imagine fucking them _in_ those clothes. She can picture Mal pressed against the wall, barely able to stand as Regina drives three fingers inside of her. And Robin, his suit jacket off and white shirt unbuttoned, tie undone around his neck but his pants still on, loose around his hips as Regina and Mal take turns sucking his cock. She shakes her head to clear it of the images, shifts her weight a bit as she and Mal come to a stop beside Robin. She’s wet already, can feel the slide of it between her legs, and oh, she can’t wait to get them home.

 

Robin turns to them, interrupting his conversation with Killian to press a kiss to their cheeks. “Hello, loves,” he greets warmly, eyebrow cocked curiously at them. “Everything all right?”

 

_Yes, we just want to take you home right now and fuck your brains out_ , Regina thinks, but doesn’t say. Instead, she lets Mal do the talking, watches as she drapes an arm over Robin’s shoulder and whispers something in his ear.

 

He grins, not quite able to hide the amusement nor the way his eyes darken with arousal at whatever Maleficent has said to him. But he excuses himself from Killian, turns towards his ladies, and ushers them away with a hand on the small of their back. “So this suit was a good decision, then?” he teases, and Regina rolls her eyes at him.

 

She leans in, though, close enough to kiss him but doesn’t follow through. Lets her lips brush against his as she says, “Turns out you can be trusted with _some_ fashion decisions on your own,” and he chuckles, stealing a kiss like the thief he is.

 

“Let’s go home,” Mal says insistently, earning another laugh from Robin. He gets a tiny mock scowl for his trouble, her eyes narrowing at him. “Don’t pretend like you haven’t been thinking about this all night, thief. I saw the way your eyes were glued to my cleavage and Regina’s ass.”

 

“Guilty as charged,” he murmurs, those eyes lingering on their figures, and he takes his lower lip between his teeth. He knows exactly what that does to them, the bastard.

 

“Mm, guilty, are you?” Regina licks her lips, smiling deviously. “We might have to come up with a fitting punishment for our outlaw.”

 

Maleficent smirks, wraps an arm around Regina’s waist, and nods. “Whatever shall we do to him, little one?”

 

Robin groans a little, eyes rolling skyward as he imagines all the wonderful ways these two could torture him. “Perhaps we should get home now and find out,” he suggests, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows sharply.

 

“Let’s go,” Regina chuckles, dangling the car keys from her index finger and taking backward steps toward the car. She holds Mal’s and Robin’s eyes for a moment, before finally turning around to make it the rest of the way. She doesn’t look back to see if they follow her; she hears their hurried footsteps and that’s confirmation enough.

 

The car ride doesn’t take long, thankfully, not least because Mal and Robin cheated by sharing the backseat. They kiss and touch the entire way, and Regina is tortured by the sounds and the glimpses she catches of them in the rearview mirror. It’s entirely unfair, makes her press her thighs together tightly as they moan and gasp. When she pulls into their driveway, she can’t help but exclaim, “Oh, thank God,” quickly parking and turning to look at them.

 

Maleficent is practically in Robin’s lap, her hands fisted in his lapels, holding tight as they kiss and grind. Robin has a hand on her back, the other at the nape of her neck, toying with the pins holding her curls in place. She watches them for a moment, the picture they make as Robin’s fingers trail up and down Mal’s spine, exposed by her backless dress, and she moans into his mouth.

 

“As hot as it is watching you two make out in my back seat, we should really move this inside,” Regina interrupts finally, just as one of Robin’s hands slips to Mal’s breast, kneading it through the satiny material of her dress. She almost tacks on a desperate _Please_ , because she thinks she might be dying a little, watching them all tangled up together.

 

They break their kiss, snickering into the air between them, and Mal turns in Robin’s lap, arching an eyebrow at her. “You could join us back here, dear,” she points out, blue eyes dark and teasing as she rolls her hips over Robin’s.

 

Robin lets out a little groan, his hands falling to her hips then, encouraging her to grind against him some more. “Just like that, darling,” he murmurs huskily, head pressing into the seat as she does it again.

 

Watching them has Regina gasping, her hand sliding down her own body to cup herself as she throbs with desire. “I want you in our bed,” she tells them, even as she presses down, rubbing her clit for a measure of relief. “Want to be comfortable, have the space to enjoy you properly. It’s so cramped with the three of us here.”

 

Maleficent sighs against Robin’s neck, scrapes her teeth over his Adam’s apple with a final grind of her hips before releasing him. “All right,” she says, climbing off of him. “Let’s go.”

 

They could use magic to get there faster, but neither of them do. For all her talk of wanting them inside, Regina can’t resist grabbing them each in turn and kissing them fiercely, pressing them against the side of the car before she’s pulling away, giggling as she breaks into something like a jog and heads up the front steps. The chase begins then, Mal and Robin pausing to steal another kiss against the car before they’re following after Regina, laughing at her silliness as she darts inside.

 

Robin catches her on the stairs, pulls her back into his arms and leaves warm kisses down her neck to her shoulders, exposed by her off-the-shoulder dress. Whereas Mal’s shows quite a bit of skin, Regina’s is relatively modest, long and black, but she’s bare from her neck to the tops of her breasts, all nice and uncovered for his mouth. “So beautiful, Regina,” he growls into her skin, has her whimpering softly as he sucks at the sensitive flesh.

 

He feels warmth behind him, Mal pressing against his back as he trails kisses from one shoulder to the other. “Bedroom, now,” she whispers into his ear, teeth catching the lobe and tugging lightly. “Enough teasing.”

 

Regina nods, some sort of sound of agreement escaping her. Robin lets go, lets her lead the way up the stairs and to their bedroom. Once they get there, Regina and Mal turn on him, pinning him to the door the moment it’s shut behind them. Regina presses in close, one hand grabbing the back of his head and kissing him, hard and passionate.

 

“Wanted you all night,” she breathes into his mouth, biting at his bottom lip. She can’t help but echo his groan, she’s too keyed up for this. Needs them too much. “God, you look so good in this.”

 

He grasps at her, fingers digging into the fabric of her dress. “You, too,” he mutters back, and he barely manages to open his eyes to look at her. They’re half-lidded, so dark with desire, getting impossibly darker as Mal stands behind Regina and kisses her neck and shoulders like he did on the stairs. “Both of you, Gods… So stunning.”

 

Regina can feel his hardness against her belly, and her sex throbs, wants him desperately. She pushes at his jacket, shoving it off his shoulders until it falls to their feet. Her fingers seek out the buttons on his dress shirt then, fumbling with them in her desire to get him undressed. “God, Robin,” she says between kisses, “Want you in my mouth.”

 

“Fuck,” he groans, his head thudding against the door at her declaration. She’s kissing down his chest, then, her tongue circling his nipples and making him moan again for her, “Gods, Regina,” and one of his hands tangles in her long hair.

 

Maleficent leans over Regina as she licks a stripe down his abs, tracing them with her tongue. She captures Robin’s mouth in a passionate kiss, her tongue pressing past the barrier of his lips and enjoying the warmth of his mouth. “I love you two,” she murmurs, releasing his mouth only to dive back in for another kiss.

 

He opens his mouth to respond, but his breath catches in his throat as Regina frees him from his trousers, letting them and his underwear gather at his feet. She strokes him with her hand, pumping him a few times before her tongue flicks over the tip of him. “Regina,” he breathes out, and Mal is kissing his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin, eliciting more moans.

 

It doesn’t take long before he’s tugging at Regina’s head, gently trying to pull her off of him. “Too close, love, please,” he says urgently, his hips twitching as he tries to not buck into her mouth. “Not yet, not yet — Regina!”

 

Regina hums around him, sucking hard as she pulls back until he slips free, his cock bobbing before her. She smirks up at him, licking her swollen lips as he stares at her, breathing hard and eyes unfocused as he tries to gain back his control. She kisses his tip, swirls her tongue there one more time for a final tease, and then lets Mal’s and Robin’s hands pull her back to her feet.

 

“Such a minx,” Robin mutters, pulling her into a kiss that leaves her breathless. He reaches for the zipper of her dress then, starts dragging it down, and the fabric gapes in the back, his fingers brushing over the newly revealed skin. “Time to get this off of you, lovely,” he murmurs to her, kissing her again.

 

Regina inhales sharply as he and Mal undress her, sliding it down her body and leaving her in a black strapless bra and lacy black panties. For a moment, the two simply take her in, gazes raking over her body, openly wanting in a way that makes her blush.

 

She turns to Mal, then, kissing her and letting her hands roam her body, from the exposed skin of her back to her breasts. She hears Robin shuffling, kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his pants while she and Mal enjoy each other. She nibbles at her lip, soothing it with the sweep of her tongue as one of her hands pick at the pins in Mal’s hair, until those curls spill over her shoulders.

 

Robin contents himself with watching, his hand pumping his cock lazily as Regina sucks kisses down Mal’s cleavage. When she reaches around to unzip Mal’s dress, he comes over to help, undoing the clasp of Regina’s bra and freeing her breasts. Mal immediately dips her head, catching one of Regina’s nipples in her mouth and sucking hard at it, eliciting a sharp moan from Regina.

 

“Oh, God,” she gasps out, clutching at Mal’s shoulders as Robin’s hands slide around her front to cup her breasts, his fingers finding the unoccupied nipple and plucking it. She reaches for Mal’s dress then, helping her out of it, and soon all that remains is their underwear.

 

It comes off quickly as they make their way to the bed, a tangle of limbs, mouths meeting and parting as they trade kisses and touches. Mal pushes Robin to the bed first, his knees hitting it before he sits, and she straddles him immediately. Her arms wrapped around his neck, a hand cupping the back of his head as she captures his mouth. She grinds against him, and Robin lets out a sound of pure arousal as her wetness slides over his cock.

 

“I want your mouth,” Maleficent murmurs against his lips, and she’s encouraging him to lie back. He goes willingly, of course, always eager to please either of them with his mouth and tongue.

 

Regina takes a second to appreciate the image of Mal climbing up Robin’s torso until she can turn around, facing the end of the bed as she lowers over his face. His hands wrap around her hips, helping guide her against his tongue. She whimpers at just the sight, and she’s moving then, unable to resist any longer. She kneels on the bed, reaching for Robin’s cock once more and stroking him. He groans into Mal’s sex, makes her gasp and rock harder at the vibrations, and Regina smirks.

 

“Ride his cock, Regina,” Mal orders, her blue eyes blinking open and finding Regina’s. “You know you want to.”

 

“I do,” she confirms, pumping him a few more times before she’s moving to straddle him. She rolls her hips over him, slicking him up with her arousal before she sinks down. She can’t help the moan that escapes her; there’s nothing like the feeling of his cock entering her. “God, so good.”

 

“Mm,” Mal hums in agreement, her hips picking up speed as Regina begins fucking Robin in earnest, taking his cock in quick passes of her hips. It causes Robin’s tongue to flick over her clit faster, has him fucking it into her and matching Regina’s pace. “Fuck, I love this,” she gasps, crying out on a particularly sharp suck of Robin’s mouth, and then she’s reaching for Regina, pulling her into a sloppy kiss.

 

Regina’s moaning, crying out into the kiss as the angle shifts, Robin’s cock going deeper inside of her and hitting that spot just right. His hips thrust, his feet planted on their mattress as he tries to pleasure the both of them. “God, Robin, Mal,” she whines, pressing her forehead against Mal’s, breaking their kiss when she can no longer maintain it.

 

“Oh, fuck, Robin,” Mal gasps, pleasure sparking through her, a coil in her stomach winding tighter and tighter with every pass of his tongue over her sex. Regina’s helping her along, her fingers seeking out her breasts, teasing them. “Regina…”

 

Beneath Mal, from between her thighs, Robin groans and grunts, eating her out with fervor even as Regina rides him. The sounds he makes sends spikes of desire through Regina, her hand bracing against his chest as she rocks atop him. She’s chasing her pleasure now, spiraling closer and closer to orgasm with each movement of their hips.

 

She pitches over the peak first, crying out as ecstasy sparks through her body, sending pleasant tingles over her skin. She rides out the aftershocks on Robin’s cock, feels the way he jerks and spills inside of her. Mal follows shortly thereafter, a loud cry escaping her as she tumbles over.

 

Regina slides off of Robin, falling onto the bed as her limbs aren’t quite ready to cooperate. She’s still shuddering with the remnants of her orgasm, her knees feeling a little gelatinous as she shifts onto her side. Robin curls up behind her and Mal maneuvers over to her other side.

 

“Maybe Snow and David should renew their vows more often,” Mal murmurs throatily, voice a little scratchy from use.

 

“Oh?” Regina hums, but her eyes are already closed. She’s tired now, the events of the evening catching up to her, as well as the aftereffects of exertion settling over her.

 

“Mm-hmm.” She stretches, turns over and though Regina can’t see it, she’s smiling wickedly. “I quite like Robin in a suit.”

 

Regina does open her eyes then, smirking at her. “We could use more occasions for him to dress up,” she agrees, and Robin laughs.

 

“So long as you two continue to wear dresses like the ones you wore tonight, I will gladly dress however you want me to, my loves,” he tells them, wrapping his arm around the both of them to cuddle.

 

“Maybe I could make up a few formal events as mayor,” Regina muses sleepily, her eyes shutting once more.

 

He chuckles, kissing her cheek and catching Mal’s hand, squeezing. “I look forward to whatever you come up with, darling,” he assures, nuzzling into her hair.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a glimpse into the future of the Flicker Beat verse. Some spoilers, obviously, if this verse can have spoilers since it’s all written out of order anyway. This was written for a "kisses" prompt list on Tumblr: 4. Awkward kiss.

Regina knew it would feel strange, standing in a circle like this in the forest. It’s the group of people gathered around that makes it worse, she thinks, the way they’re watching. Her skin prickles with the eyes on her, and she’s almost reminded of when she was the Queen. She gives herself a mental shake, because the last thing she wants to think about today is _that_ , does not want to remember standing before Leopold’s court and being crowned, or before then, when she walked down the aisle to him.

Robin and Maleficent each give her hand a gentle squeeze, their eyes warm and concerned. They don’t say anything, but Regina hears the question anyway. _Are you okay? Are you sure?_

And she is. Surer than anything, despite her nerves. This had been her idea, after all. So she squeezes back, and smiles, and tries to forget about the eyes. Tells herself it’s just their family and friends, just a small group of them in the forest, in a clearing because Regina couldn’t imagine doing this anywhere else. Snow, Emma, and Henry are behind her, Lily with her little sister in her arms behind Mal, and Little John and Roland behind Robin as the priestess stands in the center of the circle Regina, Robin, and Mal make.

The priestess is speaking, the invocation they had settled on to start the union, and already Regina feels the magic building in the air, weaving its way around them. She finishes, and then looks at each of them in kind as she moves to the next part, “Regina, Robin, Maleficent. With full awareness, know that within this circle, you are declaring your intent to be hand fasted before your friends and family. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union, and will cross the years and lives of each soul’s growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?”

For a moment, Regina stares at her lovers, hands clasped together, love in their eyes, and she’s overwhelmed. Overwhelmed, but unwavering, and she’s proud of the way her voice stays steady when she says in unison with Mal and Robin, “We do.”

The priestess begins the vows then, cords of magic twining around their wrists and hands as they affirm each part. When the final vow is spoken, and the glimmering magic knots into place, she speaks the final words, “And so the binding is made. Robin, Maleficent, and Regina, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust.”

And that’s supposed to be it, the end of it, the magic sinking into their skin and the ceremony completed. But Hook calls out, “Now kiss!” and irritation knifes through her gut at the pirate’s outburst. He’s started something now though, Emma egging him on, and soon everyone has joined in.

“Well?” Robin murmurs, squeezing her hand once more. He’s leaving it up to them, knows particularly for Regina that she hates being watched like this, scrutinized.

She almost says no, almost pulls away, but then she looks into their eyes, and they’ve just gotten _married_ for God’s sake. Something that was entirely her choice, and they’re still letting her choose, and they know how important that is to her. In that moment, she reaches for them, her hands sliding up their arms to their shoulders and pulling them close. It’s uncoordinated, and she and Mal nearly knock foreheads as they try and angle right so they can kiss at the same time. Somehow they manage, something close-lipped and sweet, all three of them pressed together.

Emma’s wolf whistle has them breaking apart, and Regina can’t help the little bubble of laughter that escapes her. For a moment, she holds the circle, breathing in these two people she loves so much. The two people she’s married. Overcome with emotion, she murmurs, “I love you,” and closes her eyes as happy tears burn the backs of her eyes.

Robin slips his arms around their shoulders, holding them close as he kisses their brows. “I love you too, wives,” he says, and they both chuckle.

“And I love you,” Maleficent breathes into the space between them, and she has tears running down her cheeks. Of course she does, she cries so easily, and it’s beautiful, and Regina can’t resist cupping her cheek with one hand, her thumb stroking away the tear tracks.

This time, when they kiss, it’s each in turn, gentle and loving and perfect.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr "kisses" prompt list: 3. Drunk/sloppy kiss

Between their children, Maleficent’s dislike of socializing, and Regina feeling like they get stared at whenever they have a public date, the three of them don’t go out much. Regina’s philosophy is why bother with going out anyway, when they can have just as good a time at home, just the three of them (and maybe their kids, because they enjoy that just as much as having time alone). Nonetheless, they end up at the Rabbit Hole, because Emma convinced Snow and David to watch the boys, and she and Killian invited (read: dragged) the three of them along.

Regina’s not entirely sure why Emma insisted on this double date, as she’s been calling it, but here she is, sitting on a stool, watching Robin try to teach Mal how to play pool and drinking second rate whiskey. Not exactly how she’d like to spend her night, but then again, as Robin wraps his arms around Maleficent to help her line up the shot, perhaps it’s not so bad. They’re all a little drunk, and Mal gets surprisingly giggly when she’s tipsy, not to mention how alcohol enhances her boldness.

“Could you two stop flirting long enough to make the damn shot?” Emma grouses, glaring at the pair of them when Robin ducks his head into Mal’s neck, and judging by the way she chuckles throatily at whatever he’s doing, it’s not giving her tips on perfecting her game. She scowls since neither of them seem to be listening, knocking back the rest of her beer and then wandering off to get another.

Killian chuckles from his seat next to her, but Regina is hardly aware of it, her eyes locked on Mal and Robin. Mal’s turned her head now, and they’re kissing, perhaps a touch too intimately considering they’re in public. She’s mesmerized, even from this distance, she’s able to see Mal’s tongue slip past his lips, and the kiss turns decidedly passionate.

“Your Majesty, are you listening?” Killian asks knowingly, and were she not so distracted by her lovers, she’d wipe that smug smirk off his face.

“Tell Emma we’ve enjoyed ourselves, but I think it’s time we head home,” she replies, not even looking at him as she slides off her stool. She strides over to Mal and Robin with purpose, placing a hand on Robin’s back as she interrupts their impromptu makeout session. When she’s got their attention, she leans in, kissing them both a little desperately, her technique thrown off by the alcohol and how horny she’s gotten just by looking at them.

“Home?” Robin murmurs into her ear, tugging at the lobe as she kisses Mal, their tongues sliding together, and she doesn’t care that they’re making a bit of a scene now. Let them stare.

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Emma’s shout actually makes them jump apart, Regina glancing at her, a little dazed. “Why do I even try to take you three anywhere?”

Regina smirks, and says, “Home,” in reply to Robin. Waving her hand, smoke begins to engulf them, but not before she says to Emma, “Maybe you’ll think twice before forcing us on a double date?”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the previous chapter, I got a request for more of Robin teaching Mal how to play pool and having sex on the pool table. So here ya go, a little Dragon Outlaw funtimes. :)

Maleficent brings it up a few days after their date at the Rabbit Hole, one afternoon when she and Robin are at the house alone. Regina is at work, the boys at school, and Robin spent most of the morning working out in the forest with the Merry Men, returning home when they finished. They’ve got plenty of time to themselves before the boys and Regina get home, and so far, they’ve spent it relaxing. Right now, they’re in companionable silence as she reads a book and he watches a nature documentary on Netflix.

 

“You know,” she says, breaking the silence, and he looks up at her from his spot on the couch. “You never did finish teaching me how to play pool.”

 

Robin smirks, recalling how they had gotten rather distracted at the Rabbit Hole. He’s not at all ashamed or embarrassed at how he got carried away with her, despite Emma and Killian being there, not to mention several barflies just going about their night. The alcohol had gotten to him, made him even more susceptible to her charms, especially with his arms around her and their bodies pressed close. “There were more important things to do, from what I remember.”

 

She stands then, wearing her own smirk, and crosses over to straddle him on the couch. Her arms rest lightly around his shoulders, one hand carding through his hair. “I’m certainly not complaining,” she clarifies, her eyes dancing with memories of that night. She lowers her voice as she leans in close, her nose almost touching his, “But I would like to try my hand at learning it for real.”

 

He wonders if he’s supposed to resist her when she’s in his lap, all warm and sex incarnate even when she’s not trying to seduce him. “Do you really want to go to the Rabbit Hole right now?” he asks, hands resting on the small of her back, above the curve of her ass. “Because as much as I’d like to teach you pool, there are more fun games we could play right now.”

 

“Oh, I know exactly how much fun we could have right now,” Mal grins, catlike as she gracefully rocks her hips, slowly grinding against him. “But I want to learn how to play pool. We don’t even have to go to the Rabbit Hole.”

 

Robin bites his bottom lip, one hand unable to resist sliding down to give her bottom a little grope. “We don’t have a pool table here,” he points out, hoping that she’ll keep moving her hips. His blood is already rushing to his cock, making him half-hard.

 

“You know what we do have?” she murmurs, and he grunts a half-hearted  _ hmm? _ in response as her pace increases. She kisses him then, presses her lips to his only to pull away when he starts to return it, her tongue darting out to teasingly lick at his top lip. “Magic.”

 

“What?” he says, confused, blinking up at her.

 

“We’ve got all that space in the basement. I can easily magic up a pool table.” She grins again, gives him a quick peck, and then she’s off his lap and walking away.

 

He groans, almost disbelieving she’s left him in this almost-riled state, and he thinks he might hear her laughter.

 

*

 

Maleficent looks up from her handiwork, smirking when Robin finally enters the basement. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming,” she says, laughing when he mutters  _ I could have been if you hadn’t left me alone up there _ . “Now, Robin, there’s plenty of time for that later. Teach me how to play!” She gestures then, to the pool table, already set up for their lessons.

 

Robin sighs, but he’s smiling as well, and she thinks her eagerness to learn is getting to him. “All right, do you remember the little bit we went over at the Rabbit Hole?” he asks, coming to stand next to her.

 

“I think so,” she says, and looks over what she’s set up so far. “Did I miss any of the pieces?”

 

He eyes the table, takes a moment to run a hand over it, and then he laughs. “No, you’ve got it perfectly. Your attention to detail is amazing,” he murmurs.

 

She’s not one to blush, so she doesn’t, but she does smile a little wider at his compliments. “Okay, so where should we start? We were practicing my form when you got… distracted.”

 

“Who could blame me, with your form so close to mine?” he flirts, and she rolls her eyes, lightly hitting his arm.

 

“Be serious, Robin,” she chides. “I want to learn how to play.”

 

“All right, I’m sorry.” He holds up his hands, taking a step back from her. “How about we start with a few practice shots?” When she nods, he plucks a ball out from where she’s set them up, and sets it about a foot from a pocket and the cue ball a foot from the ball. “Do you remember how to hold the pool cue?”

 

“Like this?” she asks, getting into position, and he nods. When he moves behind her, hands grasping her hand and arm, she mutters, “This is how we got into trouble last time…”

 

“Now who needs to be serious?” he teases, though he kisses her cheek. “Now focus. Look at the cue ball and where you want to hit it, and where you want it to hit the ball. You want it to go straight and into the pocket, but you don’t want the cue ball to go in. So its about aiming and about power.”

 

Maleficent nods, and draws her arm back, then shoves it forward. The cue ball barrels toward the ball, knocking it into the pocket… and then following it. She huffs in annoyance, scowling as Robin chuckles.

 

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with your aim,” he says, retrieving the cue ball and another ball. “Let’s try again.”

 

They practice this shot and various others for what seems like hours. And though she gets excited with every ball she sinks, soon she begins to get a little bored. Truthfully, Robin’s proximity is beginning to get to her, especially that soft voice he uses when he’s helping her correct her grip. It’s distracting, having that accent in her ear as he advises on how far she should pull back and how hard she should thrust. Especially once she starts considering other things that could be thrusting right now, and yes, this is definitely how they got into trouble last time.

 

“Mal? Maleficent?” he’s saying, and clearly has been saying for some time as he lets go, pulling back to look at her. “Are you all right?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” she says, but he knows her too well. His blue eyes linger on her face, studying, and then he’s biting his lip and smirking at her. The bastard, he knows what that does to her, and obviously knows what effect he was already having on her.

 

“All right, as I was saying, you’re almost getting the cue ball to roll where you want it for your second shot,” he says, and he’s stepping behind her once more, his arms settling around her as he moves her into position. When he speaks again, his voice is soft, right next to her ear as he whispers, “You just need a little more power in your thrust,” and he presses forward, her arm moving through the motion but she’s hardly aware of the cue ball shooting across the table. She can’t focus on something as ridiculous as a game when she can feel him against her ass.

 

“Robin,” she sighs, unable to help herself, her head turning toward his. She swirls her hips, pushing back against him, her eyes fluttering shut as she thinks about all the pleasurable things they could be doing. “I think maybe that’s enough pool for now…”

 

“Are you sure?” he murmurs, nose trailing across her cheek as he nuzzles her. “Because we haven’t even played a game yet, and I know how much you wanted to learn.”

 

She can hear the smirk in his tone, and kissing it off seems like a productive use of her time right now. So she does that, turns in his arms and kisses him, quick and teasing, trying to gain the upper hand. “I know a game we could play,” she says, licking her lips hungrily once she’s pulled back.

 

He laughs, setting the stick aside. “Race you upstairs?” he asks with a suggestive bounce of his brows, only to look shocked when she firmly says,  _ No _ .

 

“I think perhaps we could still break in this table after all,” she says, grinning at him as she leans back, perching against the table. “It’d be a shame to waste all this time down here and then not even really use it, don’t you think?”

 

Robin doesn’t even feign surprise at her suggestion. One of his hands rests on her hip, the other comes up to cup her cheek. “Sounds like a marvelous idea to me, darling.”

 

She kisses him then, for real, passionately and hungrily. Her mouth opens when his tongue teases her lips, and she moans softly as he presses impossibly closer to her. The pool table is hard and unyielding against her lower back, almost painful with how close they are. With a bit of maneuvering and help from Robin, she lifts herself onto it and sits, her legs spread so Robin can stand between them.

 

“Tell me, Maleficent,” he says, kissing down her neck until he finds the spot that makes her shiver and moan. His teeth scrape against it, and fuck, that’s really not fair. Everything about him and the way he knows every sensitive erogenous zone on her body is unfair. “Did you plan this all along?”

 

“Maybe,” she laughs, her head falling back on her shoulders as he nips and sucks a path down to her collarbone. “I’ve been thinking about it since that night.”

 

“Did you want me to do this to you at the Rabbit Hole? Even with all those people there?” His tongue dips into the hollow of her throat, and then he’s kissing back up her neck, her jaw, catching her mouth with his as his fingers work to unbutton her blouse.

 

“Yes,” she moans, and he echoes it, breathes out  _ Gods, Mal  _ and rests his head on her shoulder a moment. She chuckles, her hands clutching at his shoulders. “You’re the one who asked.”

 

“But to hear you say it,” he mutters, and he pulls back to look at her. “You’re such a minx.”

 

“Mm,” she hums in affirmation, cupping his cheek and kissing him. “But you love it.”

 

It’s his turn to chuckle, but then they’re caught in their kisses once more. He’s got her bared to the waist, having made quick work of her blouse and the camisole she wore underneath it, and Mal realizes she needs to get on it. He’s still fully dressed, and that just won’t do. She releases his lips, trailing kisses down his jaw, enjoying the rasp of his stubble beneath her lips. Her hands grasp the hem of his Henley, rucking it up his torso and pulling it over his head in a smooth motion.

 

She’s seen him without a shirt more times than she can count, but the sight never gets old. Even now, she’s licking her lips as she looks over his torso, her hands following the path of her eyes and ghosting over his skin, settling at the waistband of his jeans. He allows her this much, but then he’s kissing her, her neck, his deft fingers working the clasp of her bra as his mouth moves lower over her chest.

 

“Oh, Robin,” she gasps, suddenly distracted as his lips settle around one of her nipples, sucking there. The fingers of one hand tangle in his hair, holding him to her breast as he licks and sucks at the hardening bud.

 

He hums against her, kissing a path to the other breast and moaning softly as her nails dig into his shoulder and scrape against his scalp. He laves attention on the neglected mound, his hand cupping and kneading the one he abandoned, and Mal arches into his touch, moaning as pleasure zings through her. Then he’s kissing down her body, and she whimpers, though she couldn’t say whether it was because she hated losing his mouth on her breasts or because she knew where this was going.

 

She rests back on her hands, languishing under his attention as he reaches her pants. When his warmth leaves her, she opens her eyes and looks down, her breath catching at the sight of him on his knees before her. She never gets tired of that sight, either.

 

He smirks knowingly at her, running his hands down her covered thighs and then hooking under one of her knees. He urges it up, holding it in place with one hand so the other can undo the clasp on the strappy black heels she wore today.

 

There’s something shockingly erotic about it, and it has Maleficent biting her lip, her breath heaving as the shoe slips free of her foot and he repeats the process. “Fuck,” she breathes out, closing her eyes against the rush of arousal that pools between her legs.

 

Robin moves back up then, his hands working the button and zip of her pants, and he murmurs, “Lift your hips, Mal.” She complies immediately, bracing herself so he can pull off her underwear and pants in one motion. He moans when he has her bare before him, and for a second, he’s staring at her from between her thighs, licking his lips.

 

“What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?” she growls, reaching to fist in his hair and urge him forward. His chuckle is muffled by her sex, the vibration echoing through her, and then she’s the one moaning as he drags his tongue from her slit to her clit in a broad swipe.

 

Fuck, he’s good with his mouth, knows exactly how to rile her up, and he’s unrelenting in his ministrations. He doesn’t tease, sucking her clit into his mouth and sliding a finger, then a second one into her as she moans and cries out. It doesn’t take long at all for the pleasure to build and become overwhelming, her nails digging into the felt of the table as her orgasm washes over her, a loud cry escaping her.

 

Robin brings her down gently, lapping at the new flow of wetness in the wake of her climax, his fingers slowly pulling out of her.

 

When Mal opens her eyes, he’s smiling at her, pleased with himself. She can’t begrudge him that, she supposes, but she drags him up her body anyway, kissing him fiercely. Her tongue plunges into his mouth, seeking out the taste of herself, and he moans raggedly as her hand palms him through his jeans.

 

“Fuck, Mal,” he says against her lips, breathing harshly as she gropes him. It’s her turn to be smug as he bucks into her hand, his forehead resting against hers. “Love…”

 

Mal takes pity on him then, undoing his pants and shoving them down his legs, along with his underwear. His shoes are still on, but he doesn’t seem to care as he shuffles closer to her. She smiles devilishly as her fingers wrap around the stone hard length of him, pumping him in a slow, torturous rhythm. He groans, his hands flexing where they’re holding her hips, and she laughs a little, enjoying the evidence of how much he wants her. “Robin?” she hums into his ear, and he grunts in response. “Fuck me.”

 

“Gods,” he gasps, but then he’s nodding, and she’s dragging the head of his cock through her wetness. He whines – actually  _ whines _ , and that does something to her, has desire shooting straight to her clit – and breathes her name again, tacking on a pitiful little  _ Please _ that has her lining him up with her entrance.

 

The sound he makes when he enters her makes her shiver, it’s so primal and pleasured. It ignites something in her, the fire sparking deep and the time for teasing is over, she thinks. She needs him, needs to be filled, and she palms his ass in both hands and digs her nails into his cheeks, urging him deeper into her.

 

“Hard,” she demands, and he grunts, catching her mouth in a biting kiss as he drives into her. She cries out, his mouth swallowing the sound as he pulls out and does it again, again, and she moans, “Fuck yes, just like that…”

 

Her legs wrap around him, her hands sliding up his back to his shoulders, holding there for purchase as she writhes. Robin thrusts and thrusts, one hand at her lower back, holding her in place and the other at her hair, holding her head up so he can kiss her. He moans with each hard, deep thrust, and the sound makes her clench around him, spurring him on further.

 

“Robin, so good, fuck, I need – oh,  _ fuck _ ! Please!” she cries out, letting go of his shoulders and lying back, reclining on the table and wrapping her legs around his hips, her heels digging into his ass. The angle shifts him inside of her, has him deeper, and yes,  _ that’s  _ what she needed.

 

“Gods damn, Mal, you’re so hot,” he gasps, and he’s holding himself up on his hands, the green felt soft and warm under sweaty palms as he pumps in and out of her. “So wet, so tight, Gods…”

 

She’s moaning, babbling nonsense in response, spreading her arms across the table and gripping the wood at either side of her. “Oh, that’s it, Robin, harder, faster, I’m so – fuck me,  _ oh _ !” The table is shaking with the force of their movements, she feels it shifting under them, hears the balls rattling and rolling around, and she’s barreling closer to a second peak.

 

Robin slows for a moment, prompting a plaintive wail from Mal as her orgasm slips away from her, but then he’s reaching for her legs. He untangles them from around his waist and lifts them, hooking his elbows under them and bending her almost in half as he leans forward. This time, her wail is deeply pleasured, loud and echoing in the basement as he picks the pace up again, unrelenting as he fucks into her.

 

Somehow it’s impossibly better, pleasure radiating through her as he hits deep inside of her, and she digs so hard into the table she thinks she gouges the wood.

 

“Mal,” Robin says, breathing hard, sweat dripping from his brow. “Mal, fuck, I need – touch yourself, please, touch your clit. I’m –  _ fuck,  _ babe – I’m gonna–”

 

She whines, because she is too, so close, so fucking close and her clit is throbbing, his pubic bone dragging over it with every delicious hard thrust and she knows she just needs a little more to push her over. “Yes, Robin, yes,” she answers, loosening her grip on the table and sliding it down to where they’re joined. She rubs hard, fast, trying to match his pace, and her head snaps back as the tremors start.

 

“Oh fuck, yeah, that’s it, beautiful,” he grunts, and she thinks he might be watching, she knows how much he likes seeing her pleasure herself. His hips stutter, his rhythm faltering for a moment and he groans, “Fuck.” His head buries in her neck then, and she feels how tense he is, right on the edge.

 

He whispers against her throat, a desperate, begging,  _ Mal, please come, come for me, I can’t _ – but she barely hears it over the blood rushing in her ears, her heart pounding so hard she thinks it might burst as ecstasy seizes every nerve in her body. She screams, loud and sharp and free, there’s no one here, no one can hear her, so she screams and shouts, his name a broken cry as she comes, so hard she sees stars flickering behind her tightly shut eyelids.

 

When the pleasure fades and she comes back to herself, Robin’s weight is resting on top of her, his breath hard and heavy on her skin as aftershocks rock through them. She’s twitching with it, her hips almost with a mind of their own as they jerk with the remnants of her climax, and her inner muscles are still gripping his cock even as he starts to soften inside of her.

 

“Fuck,” she laughs, a little delirious, her mind still a little clouded from how hard she just came. “ _ Fuck _ .”

 

“I daresay we did,” Robin jokes, finding the strength to lift himself back up. He manages to roll onto his side, removing his weight from her, and he groans as he slips free of her wet warmth. He cups her cheek, kissing her passionately, open-mouthed and languid.

 

When he releases her, he stands up, groaning a bit in something other than pleasure. “Not exactly the most comfortable place we’ve ever done this,” he says, chuckling a little as he pulls his underwear and pants back on.

 

“But well worth it,” Mal replies, still lying on the table, though she’s propped herself on her elbows now. She glances down, smirking when she sees scratches in the felt of the table, and a few in the wood. She thinks she’ll leave them, as reminders. Glancing at Robin, her expression turns mischievous as she thinks of something else. “Do you suppose Regina might have an interest in learning to play?”

  
Robin follows her train of thought, and he leans back over her. “I think you and I can provide a convincing argument for her to learn,” he says, kissing her deeply once more.


	31. Chapter 31

One of their biggest fears has always been that their children would get hurt, that someone would target them just to get to them. Perhaps not so much for Robin, because he’s fundamentally _good_ , he doesn’t have to worry about such things as someone seeking revenge on him. But for Maleficent and Regina, the concern that someone would retaliate by going after their children was a real one.

Sometimes, it’s not even about revenge, though.

It’s not until the children start disappearing that they’re even aware that something’s wrong, and longer still before they realize it’s Madam Medusa, collecting children like she collects trinkets.

For once, it’s not someone who has a past grudge or doling out a little revenge. Just your average villain, acting out of greed and evilness.

Therefore, when Roland goes missing, it’s not personal. Not that it matters, not that it soothes their worries and concerns when a maniac has their son.

The search efforts double, the three of them and their entire family unable to rest with one of their youngest affected by this terror. It’s Maleficent who discovers Medusa first, finds her deep in the forest hidden by whatever magic she’s stolen, but it’s no match for a dragon.

Only one thing stops her from burning the place down: the innocent children trapped there, and the long, sharp needle Medusa holds up with a grin, Roland clutched to her torso by the arm she has wrapped around him. “I wouldn’t come any closer, if I were you,” she says, brandishing the needle. The tip glistens wetly; Mal can smell the familiar magic on it even at this distance.

“I’m sure you could guess what this is,” Medusa smirks, shifting her grip on Roland so she can grasp his hand and bring a finger to the needle tip. He whines and squirms, plaintively calling out for Mal! as Maleficent’s heart lurches in her chest.

“A sleeping curse? But how—?”

“I’ve been around. Visited a nice if somewhat bitter witch in New York,” she replies casually, but her gaze is pointed. “I might have… relieved her of a few things. Including this delightful needle, prepped and ready and just waiting for a finger to prick.”

Zelena.

Regina had thought leaving her sister behind in New York with no way of getting to Storybrooke meant she couldn’t come to Storybrooke and hurt them.

She should have killed her when she had the chance, Mal thinks, not with any anger but the startling clarity of someone who’s moral compass doesn’t always point north.

“You know how dangerous a curse like this is for a child. He’s so young and this curse is so _big_ , so vicious, meant to take down someone twice his size. Where’s his papa, hmm? Would your magic be quick enough to get him to him?” Medusa taunts, pressing the needle harder to Roland’s tender skin.

Roland sobs, crying out though the needle hasn’t pierced him yet, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks and Maleficent tells him, “It’s okay, Roland, I’m right here.” To Medusa, she says, “Please, he’s just a child. He’s got nothing to do with anything.”

“No,” she concedes with a shrug. “But I want to get out of here alive, and if you’re trying to save him, that buys me some time, don’t you think?”

“Harm him and you will _not_ survive this encounter,” she growls, nostrils flaring so hard smoke billows from them. “That is a promise, bitch.”

Medusa makes a point as if she’s considering it, tilting her head at her. “Hmm. I think I’ll risk it,” she says, and this time when Roland cries out, it’s from a needle sliding into the tip of his finger, puncturing deep as Medusa tosses his body aside.

He’s out before he hits the ground, Medusa breaking into a run, and for a moment, Maleficent’s instincts insist she pursue her prey. But Roland cannot wait, he’s small, so small, he cannot contain this curse. She’s at his side in a blink, magic carrying her to him, and when she cradles him in her arms, he is still, so very still.

Her hand settles on his chest, barely moving, his breath much too shallow, and no, no, no. His body blurs as tears mar her vision, and all she thinks is Robin. She has to get him to Robin, he loves his son more than anything, he can perform True Love’s Kiss and save him.

“I’ll get you to your papa, sweetheart,” she promises, and as she summons her magic, she bends her head and brushes her lips to Roland’s forehead.

A swelling burst of emotion swamps her, a tidal wave of love and light and the purest magic of all, exploding out in such a physical force that the trees bend with it.

In her arms, Roland squirms, teary eyes fluttering open, and Maleficent gasps.

“You saved me,” he exclaims hoarsely, maneuvering against her until he can wrap his tiny arms around her neck. “I knew you would!”

She grips him tightly to her, forgetting about the children still waiting to be saved, unable to fathom the magic she’s unwittingly performed. It shouldn’t be possible, a dragon’s magic is neutral and anything else must be learned, it’s not innate, and Maleficent doesn’t know the first thing about light magic.

Roland is awake in her arms, though, alive and well and _awake_ , holding her so tightly she almost can’t breathe. “It’s okay, you’re all right now,” she murmurs, stroking his back, soothing him as he cries.

“I was so scared,” he sobs, and Maleficent gently shushes him.

“You were very brave, Roland,” she reassures, easing him back so she can wipe away his tears. “So brave. Now, let’s get these other children free, and then I’ll take you to see your papa and Regina.”

She waves her hand to magically break the bonds restraining all the children Medusa kidnapped, and then again to transport them all to the sheriff’s station. Roland, she delivers straight to Robin and Regina, calling both of them to meet her at the house.

“Papa!” Roland shouts, running straight into his father’s arms, and Regina is there too, running her hand through his curls. “Mal saved me from that mean lady! She put a curse on me and then Mal used True Love’s Kiss!”

“Did she?” Robin murmurs, looking up at Mal with such love and pride in his eyes. He gestures for her to come closer, to wrap herself around them too, and he kisses her. “I’m so glad you found him, Mal. He’s blessed to have someone who loves you like you do.”

“I’m just glad I was enough to wake him,” she whispers back, eyes glancing down shyly.

“Oh, Mal,” Regina says, pushing back Mal’s curls and cupping her cheek. “Of course you were enough. We all know how much you love Roland.”

“But the magic to perform a true love’s kiss—”

She leans forward, silencing her with a tender peck. “You did it, because you love Roland, and that’s all that matters, Mal. You love him, and we love you.”

“Yeah!” Roland chirps, turning around to kiss Mal’s cheek. “I love you, Mal!”

It brings tears to Mal’s eyes, and she can’t help but bend her head and nuzzle into Roland. “I love you too,” she tells him unnecessarily, smiling as he snuggles into her.

There’s still Medusa to catch, but right now, all that matters is being with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Kat: Dragon Dimples + true love's kiss.


End file.
